Intertwined Once More
by RepressedMemories
Summary: Draco and Hermione are together, but how did they get to where they are? Which person was lost along the way? Will that one night from Draco's past come back to haunt them? Will they survive the upcoming war, and everything that awaits them? Contains Sex!
1. Love You, Despise You, Love You

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R. and I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Well first off. This is my first fic. I want to explain a few things about it,To avoid problems. Fist off. It is a post HBP story. Also it Starts off in the middle, and Works forwards from there, and has flashbacks from the past to put the pieces together on how they got to where they are. Anyway enough of this. On with the story...**

Hermione rolled over in her bed to find Draco laying next to her in the most somber and peaceful sleep she had ever seen him in. She smiled as she watched him breath in a rhythmic motion. Up and down, Up and down. She loved him so much. Everything about him. The way his eyes lit up and filled with so much emotion when he saw her. The loving way he would hold her. The way his voice would show his happiness when he talked to her. Even the way he would sleep next to her, made her heart jump. She continued to stare at him and think about everything that had happened. Over the past year.

Their Seventh year had gone and past with much drama and angst and regret. The one thing however that She did not regret was letting her emotions take over, So that she could fall in love with Draco Malfoy. So much had happened to bring them to where they were now. They had over come so much, and even though Hermione knew there was much more to overcome. She also knew they could do it. That all they needed was their love, and trust within each other. She then reached over and started stroking his hair, softly so she wouldn't wake him. She began to reminisce back to just one year ago. They had just began there Seventh year, Draco was new to the Order and not a soul in the Order, that Hermione could recall anyway trusted him. Except Dumbledore that is.

_Hermione walked right past the Gryfindor table, and over to where she saw professor Dumbledore sitting in the center of the head table. She just couldn't wait even one more second to have a word with him. She needed some answers. They all needed answers, and if no one else was brave enough to ask the elderly man, Hermione would. It was like someone had turned their entire world upside down. If what she had heard was true than nothing made sense anymore. She approached Dumbledore with a fake smile on her face, Although the confusion in her eye's was apparent, Especially to someone like Dumbledore. He looked like his usual spirited self. "Professor, May I have a quick word before the feast begins. It is rather important." She asked, trying to hide her bewilderment._

_"Why Miss Granger, I think There is a few minutes to spare. Follow me." He made a hand gesture behind him towards a small door. Hermione had never been in this room before, But then again there were tons of rooms in the castle she was sure she had never been in before. They entered the room and he flicked his wand slightly creating two overstuffed black chintz chairs. Hermione sat in one and Professor Dumbledore in the other._

_"Professor" She started a little nervous to over step her grounds."I know that this may seem out of line, but I am not sure that you made a good decision over the summer regarding the matter of..." She was however cut off._

_"Miss Granger, I know considering past events that you feel that I, Nor anyone else should trust Draco Malfoy, but I have my reasons for trusting him now, And I would never do anything to jeopardize the Order. So please take my words seriously when I say this. He _**was **_sincere the night he came to me and told me he wanted to help us take down Voldemort and his father. People can change, When shown change."_

_" I want to believe that is true Professor, I honestly do. It is that he is not just an ordinary person coming to you and telling you he wants to help the Order. He is the son of the most infamous death eater. He is the person who does everything to make people's life a living hell. If your not a pureblood anyway."_

_"I know he has a hard exterior, And yes he has had a shady past, but we can't blame him for who his parents are, That would be judging someone unfairly now wouldn't it?" The old man replied._

_" I guess it would, but it isn't like he hasn't lived up to that reputation to a certain extent. So, honestly, How can you be so sure? What could he have possibly said to you that night, That cleanses him of all his past actions?" She never thought in a million years she would be having this conversation about Malfoy's reputation. It just seemed certain knowledge that All Malfoy's, Draco included were dreadful._

_"That Miss Granger, You will have to ask him yourself. For he confided in me and I will keep the promise I made to him. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"_

_"Yes Professor. I am not convinced yet, but I will try to give him a chance." Hermione replied, reluctantly._

_"I am glad to hear it Miss Granger cause like it or not, He is one of us now. Oh and just a couple of things before we join everyone for the start of term feast. You know you have to keep his status on everything a secret if he is going to be of any good use to use as a spy. Also Please try and talk with Harry and Ron and get them to give him a chance. There_** is**_ good in Young Mister Malfoy, Much talent as well. If you four could get past everything. There is no doubt in my mind that we could win this vastly approaching war."_

_"Yes Professor. I am not sure he will ever work along side me though. He "may" be working for the Order, but being nice to...er in his words "Mudbloods" is something I am sure he can't do."_

_Dumbledore just smiled and walked out of the door, Hermione closely followed. She walked over to the Gryfindor tables and sat down next to Harry. "Well that didn't go as I had hoped." She said, in an exasperated tone._

_"So, We didn't get it wrong on the extendable ears, then?" Harry said in a hushed voice._

_"Nope, Malfoy has seemed to have convinced Dumbledore that he is good and not a slimy git." As soon as the words left her mouth she remembered what Dumbledore had said about being civil. So, she thought she should at least give him a slight chance, That way if he did turn out to be a lying git, then at lest Hermione would be the bigger person. "I mean perhaps he really did change. I just wish I knew what he had told Dumbledore. Then maybe this whole thing would make more sense." She started to speak more to herself than Harry._

_"Mione, I don't need you going soft too. This is Malfoy, We both know that he is only saying this stuff so he can run back to Daddy and Voldemort and tell them everything. He will ruin everything we have worked so hard for."_

_"Harry. Just let me try and find out what he told Dumbledore. Then let me find out if it's true or not. That may give us some insight to weather or not he is a lying ferret trying to destroy our lives. Or if he is just a annoying ferret trying to bother our lives."_

_With that comment Harry just laughed. He still look just as unconvinced as Hermione about the whole ordeal. Hermione spent the rest of dinner catching up with people from over the summer and arguing with Ron here and there. She knew there was nothing she could find out about Malfoy at the moment. It wouldn't look to good for her to march up to him and start a conversation. She still didn't believe he could be "good" but she still couldn't blow his cover for the Order none the less. Once the speeches were done and the feast was over. Hermione and everyone else started to leave the hall. She looked over and saw that Malfoy was hanging around taking his time. Knowing this could be the perfect opportunity to get some insight into this whole insane "mess", she herself began to lag behind too. She decided to kneel down and re-tie her shoe, not taking her eye's off Malfoy. She would leave when he did. Once the hall was mostly cleared out, she noticed Malfoy heading for the doors. Slowly started to make her way towards the door too. Keeping a close eye on him, Not letting him get to far ahead. Finally when they were alone in the hall. Hermione mustered up the courage to be nosy and talk to him._

_"Malfoy?" She said with a somewhat timid expression on her face letting him know that she was afraid this could go very badly._

_"What Granger" He said in a mono toned expression._

_"I wanted to talk to you a bit..." before she could finish he had cut her off._

_"Let me guess. It is about my actions this summer. Well I figured you got all the information you needed from Dumbledore."_

_"Well that is it. Yes I did talk to him about you, but there were some things I still would liked cleared up."_

_"Well put it this way Granger. Yes I am on your side. No I don't care if you, Or the rest of the golden trio believes me. All I need is the trust of Dumbledore."_

_"I just wanted to know what made you change. Something huge had to have happened in your life that made you change."_

_"That Granger, Is not something I care to share with you. I may be helping the Order now, but that does not mean I like you or the rest of the losers you hang out with." He replied in an almost sadistic tone._

_"Malfoy. If you want us to believe you. You should try making an effort at least." Hermione said trying to avoid an argument. She was tired and not in the mood to throw back insults with Malfoy._

_"Look, I have my reasons. If they are good enough for Dumbledore, Then his word should be good enough for you. Or is it that _**you**_ don't trust him yourself?" He said with a smirk on his face. He knew this would enrage her._

"_I trust Dumbledore. How dare someone like you, imply such ridiculous notions. It is just after all the years of you being an horrible dreadful excuse for a human. I can't understand how one could change just like that." she finished, with a snap of her finger._

_" I have my reasons, and I don't have to explain myself to _**you **_of all people. I am heading off to bed now, for I am growing tired of you and this conversation. However, I will say one last thing to you before I leave. Please don't try "chatting" with me again. It looks bad on me to be seen with _**your**_ kind" Draco stated, with that he turn away from Hermione and left for what she could only assume was the Slytherin dungeons._

_Hermione was now even more convinced, That he was still a supporter of Voldemort. How could he not be! "Her kind?" What was that all about? If he was good, Then he must see that all people are alike. That was exactly what they were fighting for in the first place. What had he told Dumbledore to make the old man think he had actually changed? She wondered. Whatever it was, It must have been a huge long sob story, that "Daddy" helped him cook up.. As she pondered this, she began walking back towards the Gryfindor common room. She was tired, And needed rest if she was going to figure this whole thing out._

She continued stroking Draco's Hair. She smiled slightly as she thought about it all, how silly she had been not trust in Dumbledore. She then remembered, She never did find out what had made Draco had change. She would ask him when he awoke. She decided. Surely it wouldn't be a big deal now. As she laid there beside him remembering and wondering. Draco started to wake. He looked over at Hermione. He always thought she looked so pretty when she smiled."Good Morning Sweetheart. You look deep in thought? What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She looked over at Draco and her heart melted at his smile, Thinking about how amazing he was pushed the thought to ask him her question from her mind. "Good Morning Love. Oh, Just of us." She simply replied, more focused on his body at the moment than what he was actually saying.

"Oh really?...Good or bad?" He said, As he put his arm over her and pulled her in close. She snuggled against his body.

"Well actually. It was the first time we talked after you joined the Order. So not so good, I guess." She answered, "naughty" thoughts beginning to run through her mind.

"Oh..Yeah. that didn't go to well. Did it?" He said, Remembering how awful he had been.

"No it didn't, But it all turned out good in the end. So I forgive you Malfoy." She giggled at the mention of his Surname. Draco turned to her to give her a retort, but she continued before he could reply. "And now we are more in love than ever, and that is what matters. so, How did you sleep?" She asked, changing the subject. She began to rub her hands softly on his chest.

"Quite good. I was dreaming of you." He said with a look of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh really. What were we doing?" Hermione answered, liking where this conversation was going.

"I will show you my dearest." He said, in a low sexy tone. He then cupped her face and turned it towards his and kissed her passionately on the lips, making his hunger for her apparent.

"I was hoping it was a dream like that." She replied, after breaking away from the kiss. He smiled at her, And began to kiss her again with the utmost intensity. He pushed her back onto the bed, and crawled on top of her. They then began to make his dream a reality.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. This chapter was actually hard to write. I had some trouble with it. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I need a beta. If anyone is interested then let me know through e-mail. Thanks :) I will have the second chapter up as soon as I get some reviews. Anyway That's all for now.**

**Megs :) **


	2. I Owe You Hermione

**Disclaimer- I am not J.KR. and I never will be therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Well I hope that fo far everyone is enjoying this. This is my first fic so care with me guys. Also Thank you for the reveiws I got. The inspire me to write this story. Anyway though on with the chapter...  
**

After finishing their little escapde, Hermione finally willed herself to get out of the bed. She sat up and stretched. She turned to tell Draco that she was going to get into the shower. When she caught that look of mischief again."Oh Draco, Not again. As much as it pains me to say it, We can't just waste the whole day away.We both have a ton of things to do today."

"Oh, I know love. I just can't help myself when it comes to you. It is like I have no will power."

"I know what you mean, but I still have some owls to send. Also I have to go to the bank and I still have to meet Harry and Ginny this afternoon, For lunch and some shopping."

"I know. I have to meet up with Blaise today. He has been acting so strange as of late. I am hoping, That when I see him today. I will be able to get him back to a somewhat normal state."

"Hmmm...Yes he has been acting quite odd. I saw him last week, and he didn't even say hello. Then again maybe he didn't see me." The last part she said more to herself than Draco.

"That is what I have been talking about. Not saying hello, Not being is usual perky self. Cutting me out from his life almsot enitrely. Something is definetly going on, And I plan on finding out what." Draco said, as he himself got up off the bed, and started putting boxers on.

"Well, Good luck with that today sweetie" Hermione responded, Getting out of the bed as well. "So I am guessing, Since we both have a busy day ahead of us. I won't see you until dinner then?" Hermione asked as she grabed some clothes to put on after she took a shower.

"Oh don't tell me that. It will make me want to come take that shower with you." He said with a puppy dog expresion.

"Draco, If we do that, Then neither of us will be clean after the shower. I am already running late. How about I cook us dinner. We will have it by candle light. Then maybe afterwards, Some desert" She eyed him seductively. Then turn around and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh really? desert eh? Well I guess I can wait till then." Draco replied.The he finsihed getting dressed and headed for the bedroom door. As he left the bedroom, He thought about how he couldn't wait for dinner. It was going to be so romantic. Also he already seemed to miss her. He knew it was chessy to miss someone so much, When he had not only just seen her, But was not even going to be apart from her for a whole day, But that was how he felt about Hermione. He loved her so much, That he didn't even like being apart from her for 5 seconds. As he made his way down the stairs of Malfoy Manor he continued to think about her, And how perfect she was for him.

When he finally made his way to the door. He opened it, and stepped out into the cool morning brezze. He took a deep breath, and headed for the gates. He was really looking forward to seeing Blaise. It had been a while now since he had last seen him. He wasn't sure why they had begun to have the falling out, but he didn't like it. He was sure, if him and Blaise could just have a good time today that things would start to fix themselves.

* * *

Hermione made her way to the shower. She walked over and turned on the water. The steam immiediatly began to fill the room. She removed her pajama's, And stepped in to, The now sauna like shower. She let the hot water fall onto her body. She closed her eyes. She just let the water soothe her body for a moment before picking up the shampoo and putting it into her hair. The smell of green apples filled the shower almost instantly. She then proceeded to rinse that off. She then grabbed her body was and began to put some on a puff. Washing her body form head to toe. Just as she had rinsed the last of her body wash off. She reached over and turned the knobs on the shower, and the water stopped running. She grabbed a towel, And put it around her cold soaked body, and stepped out of the shower and onto the cold ceramic tiles. When her feet touched the flloor. It was if a cold bust was sent thourgh her entire body. She shivered slightly and continued walking over to the counter. On which her fresh laundered clothes were lying. She picked up her lace underwear and matching bra, and put them on. Then she picked up the dark low rise jeans, and also put them on. Then she reached over and picked up the light pink silk tank top she had pick out, and put it on as well. She then look up into the mrrior. She put on a bit of bronzer, and grey eye liner, and black mascara. Then headed out of the bathroom and towards the desk in Their room. She sat down at the cheery wood desk, and opened the drawer which contained parchment. She reached in to pull some out, but something caught her eye. She picked it up and gave it a better glance It was a picture of her and Ron and Harry. It was taken the night that it had all happened. It was taken the night that still to this day haunted her nightmares. The night that Ron had given up his own life to save hers. Tears started to form in her eyes and she began to reminisce to herself. 

_"Come on Harry get over here. I want to get the picture taken already." Hermionecomplained, as she tapped her foot impatiently._

_"Yeah really Harry, Hurry up." Ron whinned, looking kinda bored._

_"I am coming. It isn't my fault that I got stopped to talk with Flitwick. He wanted to congratulate me on graduating." Harry replied. He was somewhat out of breath form running to catch up them._

_"Alright Harry, Just hurry up. I want to make it to the graduation dance sometime tonight." Hermione replied, somewhat more relaxed._

_"Alright, so who is going to take the picture anyway?. If all three of us are in it, then how is this going to work?" Ron questioned, as Harry had finally made it to his freinds._

_"Ginny is going to take it. Why do you think she has been standing here witht he camera." Hermione stated, as she pointed to Ginny._

_"Yeah Ron, Why else would I be here holding the camera. Are you sure you graduated?" Ginny said, with a smirk on her face._

_"Ha Ha Ha Gin, Very Funny. Just take the picture already." Ron snapped._

_"Alright Alright. Everyone Smile." She stated, and she pushed the button on the camera._

_"There finally. Now we can go up to this graduation dance." Hermione said, and with that she began to walk back up to the castle, being careful not to trip on her dress. Which was a light blue, almost cinderella type dress. The four of them walked toward the castle. Ginny linked onto Harry's arm. Also trying not to trip over deep blood like red floor length dress._

_When they arrived in in the great hall. It was breath taking. The ceiling was bewitched to have shooting stars all over it.There was a fake, but real looking water fall, that had been put at the front of the room. The tables were covered in dark night sky blue cothes, to match the ceiling, And the floor had even been bewitched for this special night to look like the sea underneath you. It was amazing. They made their way to a round table off to the left side, and sat down. Hermione began to look around for Draco. Where was he? Maybe he was still taking pictures. Or maybe his parents were still with him giving there congragulations. Whatever the reason. She could not wait to see him. After about an hour of being late. She turned to Ron to ask him if he had seen him. "Ron. Have you by any chance seen Draco?"_

_"Ummm, No actually I haven't. That is kinda odd. I would say ask Harry or Gin, but they have been to busy snogging all night, to notice." Ron said, with a bit of a laugh._

_"Yeah I know. Do they have no will power. Well maybe I will go and take a look around..." Just as she was about to finish telling Ron she would be back, Someone came over to them, and tapped her on the shoulder._

_"Mione. I need to 'ave a word." The man said._

_Hermione turned around, to see the huge giant form of Hagrid. "Oh hello Hagrid. How are you?" she said with a smile._

_"Mione, I wish I was 'ere 'or a good reason, but That's 'ot the case. He replied, looking rather concerened._

_"Oh...OK Hagrid. What is it?" Hermione knew it had something to do with Draco._

_" It be Draco Mione. 'omething happened. He was on an assignment 'or Dumbldore. He was to go to his father, and find out as much as he could about You-Know-Who, and his upcoming plans. He was suppossed to be back 2 'ours ago. When he did not return. Dumbledore, He started to get worried and such. So he decided it be best not to wait, and 'im and Minerva they went to go and try and help him." Hagrid said. looking apprehensive._

_"So...You are saying, that he was on a mission, and he..." She could bearly choke out the words. "And he just didn't return?"_

_"Yes Mione. I'm so 'orry. I was told to get 'ou and bring 'ou to Dumbledore's office. So if you would just follow me, and try not to draw attetion. We don't want to 'e sacring anyone."_

_"But Hagrid...If in fact his cover is blown, and Dumbldore is there helping him. Then, the war very well may have started, and he could be..." She couldn't finish the statement. The thought of it alone was to much for her to bare. Tears started to form._

_"Hermione, Don't 'ay it. We don't know anything just yet. If it turns out that Dumbledore was wrong. Then he will not draw attention that he is their to rescue him, and simply leave with Minerva." He stated, as he wiped away a tear from her eye._

_"Hagrid I know you are trying to help, but I have to go after him. I have to help him in any way I can." As she finished, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ron had placed it their to let her know they were all there for her. When Ron moved his head aside, she saw Harry and Ginny right there with him.  
_

_"Oh No Mione. 'ou just can't go. Dumbledore told me ter have yah wait in his office." Hagrid said trying to sound stern._

_"Oh no Hagrid! I love him, and I am going. That is all there is to it!" Hermione replied, with firmness in her voice._

_"Then we are going with you, Mione." Harry spoke up, and he too placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Thank you guys. That means so much to me. Let's go though. We have already wasted far to much time." And with that they were off towards to common room, to change and get ready to depart. _

_When they arrived in the common room. Ginny and Hermione set off to change in the girls dormitories, and Ron and Harry to the boys. _

_"So Mione. Do you even know where were are going to go to find Draco, and the others?" Ginny questioned, as they were changing._

_"Yes, I have been to Malfoy Manor once. Over crhistmas. His parents went away, so he brought me there."_

_"How do you know that is where he went?"_

_Well cause for one his parents were here this afternoon when he graduated. Then He was gone, and so were they. I am sure they went back there. Just sure of it." Hermione replied, in a rather rushed tone._

_"Well alright then. To Malfoy Manor then." Ginny almost chanted, and they set off down to the common room where the boys were already standing._

_"Are we ready?" Ron called up._

_"Yes, just one thing. How should we go?" Ginny asked. Thinking about it herself._

_"Well" Harry started. "We could apparate, and Ginny could do side along apparation."_

_"That is exactly what I was thinking Harry. It is by far the fastest way. By the way. You want to go to Whiltshire, to Pernicious Road. That is where Draco lives." Hermione replied, and she grabbed hold of Ginny's arm, and apparated. Closley followed by Ron and Harry. _

_They arrived on a cold and winding Road. The air was thick and it was hard to see very far."Come on follow me" Hermione whispered. They all walked down the road at a quickened pace in silence. After a few minutes, they were standing infront of the gates to Malfoy Manor. "Alright, they are procted by a password, but as luck would have it. I happen to know it. Draco gave it to me a while back, in case something like this happened." She turned to the gates taped it once with her wand, and the crest of a snake that sat at the top came to life. "Passsssword..." It said_

_"Caliginous" She said to the snake."It means dark" she told her friends, as she looked over at her friends trying to figure out what it meant. "Oh" They all said together. The gates opened and they walked through, and up to the Manor."Alright, We don't want to let everyone know we are here. So we shold go in the back way, through the basement. Draco told me there is never ever anyone down there." They walked for what seemed forever, around to the back of the manor. The whole place seem deserted. It gave all of them unsettling feelings. When they finally reached the basement entrance. Hermione turned around. "OK you guys. This is it. I love you all so much for helping me. You have no idea what this means to me."_

_"Mione. We wouldn't have it any other way. Ginny said, giving her a reasuring smile._

_Hermione turned back to the door and opened it slowly. The room was dark, and empty, and dusty. It looked as though no one had been in it for years. There were some old boxes in the far corner, and some cleaning supplies to the right of the door. They all walked in."Lumos" Harry whispered._

_"Thanks Harry. Alright we should make our way upstairs, and try your best to avoid house elfs. Listen for any noise. When we hear something, we will follow the sound." Hermione said in a hushed tone, so she would be heard by any unwanted listeners. They all made their way upstairs as quietly as they could. When they reached the main floor, They heard a noise coming from what seemed to be towards the right. Hermione made a shudder when she heard the noise, for it sounded as if someone was being tortured. She feard it may be Draco.They walked along in silence, for they didn't want to be heard. When they all were outside the door, of the now painfully loud screams. Hermione turned around and nodded. She was about to enter. When Ron grabbed her arm." Let me go first. I couldn't bare if something happened to you." Ron said in a whisper_

_"Oh Ron No. I can't ask you to take a risk like that, when it is my fault you are here." She said this so low, that he could barely hear her._

_"Well you didn't. I want to do this. I owe you, remember.." He said, as he looked deep into her eyes. She just wanted to help Draco, so she resisted the urge to argue with him more, and nodded her head. Ron placed his hand on the door, and entered. His Wand ready. He stepped in. Followed by the rest. When they entered, they found none other that Lucius Malfoy himself. However, he was alone. There was no one else with him. So where was the screaming coming from?_

_"I see, my plan worked" Lucius said, in a malicious tone._

_"What plan?" Hermione Spat out._

_"Well Mudblood, You think I wouldn't have found out how you contaiminated my son!"_

_"but..Who? How?" Was all Hermione could choke out. For she was in shock, and now scared that they had been set up. She had just put all of her best friends in danger, and it was a trap!_

_"Oh Mudblood. Having the rest of your little friends here. that is just a bonus. It was you, I was concerned with. I knew that if I just sent Draco off, and made him late for your precious dance. You would worry. I knew you would come." Lucius spoke, in a smug tone._

_"Where is Draco?" Hermione yelled. More angry at herself, for falling for this, than anything._

_"Oh My dear Mudblood" He answered, now pacing the room calmly. " That is none of your concern, but seeing as you will be dead soon I will tell you. I arranged for him to go on a blind date. You see. With a purblood girl. A real worthy person. I need to get him back on the right track, now that he has tainted himself with you." he told her. Giving her a glare of disgust.  
_

_"What?" Hermione, was in shock. For she could not belive everything she was hearing. Not only had she walked into a trap and put her freidns in danger. She was now going to die knowing Draco will have forgotten about her. "You, are the most dispicable person I have ever known!" She said through the tears now starting to build in her eys. She refussed to cry however. She would not let Lucius Malfoy see her cry._

_"Oh Mudblood. I am growing tired of this conversation." and with that, he rose his wand "Avada...Kevandra" A flash of green light flew towards Hermione. However, someone jumped infront of her, and yelled something as well. She watched, as Ron had jumped infront of her. Also using an unfrogivable curse on Lucius. It was all over so fast. She looked down to see Ron, lying at her feet...dead. She looked up over at Lucius to see him also lying on the floor...dead. She droped to the ground and cried over Ron's body with Ginny. Harry stood over them, patting their backs, crying as well. After a few moments, Harry spoke."You guys. We should get out of here, before more trouble comes. I will grab Ron's body and we will get out of here." He said thorugh tears._

_"Alright.." They both managed to choke out through sobs. With that Harry picked up Ron's body. Hermione walked over to Lucius' body. She glared at him. She hated him with every fiber in her being. She wondered how someone like Draco, could come from a monster like that. She turned around to see them both waiting for her. She wiped her tear stained face, and they left Malfoy Manor and returned back to the castle. The whole way up to the castle, Hermione thought about how awful the night had gone. It wasn't suppossed to have gone like this. They should be celebrating a long awaited graduation, not mourning Ron's death. They should be happy right now. To make matters worse, it was all her fault. She was the reason Ron was dead. She lead them into that trap. She got her friends to risk their lives. Also what about Draco. He was with someone else, Yes, at someone else's request, but what if he ended up liking her. What if his father had convinced him That Hermione wasn't worthy of him. She had never felt so low and awful in her entire life._

Hermione wiped away the tears that had fallen all over her and the picture. It had almost been 6 months since Ron's death, and it still felt like yesterday. She placed the photo back into the drawer, knowing she could on longer look at it. She look at her watch and relaized that she had been sitting there for almost an hour. She decided that she would have to write her letters tomorrow. She stood up from the desk, and walked towards the door.

* * *

_  
_

Draco Apparated right out in front of Blaise's house. He walked up towards the door, and knocked. After a few moments, he heard noise from within, followed by the door openeing and Blaise standing in the doorway.

"Hey Draco. Been a long time hasn't it?" Blaise said

"Yes. To long if you ask me. What have you been so busy with, that you don't have time for your best friend anymore?"

"Oh, you know just stuff..."

"Stuff? What stuff? What is it, that I couldn't be a part of?" Draco said, in a annoyed tone.

"All in due time my friend, all in due time" Blaise replied, with a nervous grin on his face.

"Alright..." Draco said, not understanding what he meant. "Anyway Blaise, you going to let me in, or what?"

"Oh yeah..I wasn't even thinking. Come on in Draco." He moved aside to let Draco in.

"So, what do you want to do today, Blaise?"

"umm..Well I don't have to much time. I have a meet..er..just meeting up with some people. I would ask you to come but, They are not your kind of people."

"Oh...Alright then..I guess we can hang out here until you have to leave." Draco knew exactly what he was going to do. Blaise was acting weird, and refusing to tell him what he was up to. So Draco, figured he would just follow him, and see what he could find out.

"Sure. That sounds great. So, you want something to drink?" Blaise said, as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" Draco replied following him.

**Alright well here is the second chapter. I hope things aren't to confusing or anything. I still need a beta by the way. My spelling is going to suck until then. I am a terrible typer. I have real trouble with that. I agve this one a quick once over trying to fix some of it. Anyway though I hope you are liking it so far...Again the more revies I get the faster I update...lol**


	3. Almost Civil

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I never will either. If I had as much talent as J.K.R. I would be an actual author.**

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. I have found a beta so the mistakes should be less. YAY! I know that was all driving you crazy. Me included. I also went and fixed chapter one and two. Well anyway I won't keep you from the chapter any longer. ...**

" So Draco, What do you want to drink?" Blaise said grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Um, Well you got any fire whiskey?" He replied taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh Yeah tons'" He walked over to the counter grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and poured a glass for him and Draco. He then walked over to the table and placed the glass down in front of Draco, and took a seat next to him.

"So Zanbini, How is work going as of late? The Ministry isn't working you to hard are they?" Draco said taking a swig of his drink.

" Work isn't to bad. I like working in the Magical Law Enforcement Department."

"Well that's good to hear. I am hoping to get out of Gringotts soon. I am trying to set up an interview at Hogwarts. Once again they find themselves needing a DADA teacher." He said finishing off his fire whiskey and standing up to get another one.

"Are they really? That would be such a interesting job. Although Granger might not want you to take that job. Seeing as it seems to be cursed. Just bring the whole bottle back by the way. We have some serious catch up to do. He winked as he said this.

"Actually she thinks that it would be an amazing job." Draco then sat back down at his seat, and began pouring himself another drink. "Wait a minute Blaise" Draco noticed something funny. " Since when are you back to calling her Hermione?" Draco questioned.

"Oh..I er did. Oops, I didn't mean to man. I guess force of old habit" At the comment Blaise seems to chuckle nervously, but Draco shrugged it off as embarrassment. The rest of their afternoon went well without any more odd happenings from Blaise. They talked of all they had been up to. They retold each other funny stories from school. Even managed to gossip a little. "Oh crap look at the time. It is getting late. Hey Draco man. I hate to kick you out, but I really have to get going I was supposed to be at the office a while ago."

"Oh you are going to work this evening? That was your meeting?" Draco said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh er..." Blaise paused for a moment before he continued. "Yeah that is where my meeting is."

"Ahh, Kinda late. Well how about I walk you to your meeting and then I will head home myself I have to meet up with Mione."

"Ummm..Alright I guess that would be alright. Let me just grab some stuff from upstairs and Then we can leave." With that Blaise ran off out of the room leaving Draco to himself and his thoughts.

Draco missed Mione, And they had only been apart for the afternoon. He thought about how much of a dork in love he was.

"Alright we can leave man." Blaise said returning to the room and bringing Draco back to reality.

"Hmm, Alright let's go then" And with that they left down towards the ministry.

When they arrived at the ministry it was looking rather deserted. Although that was not odd seeing as it was almost 5:30 pm. Blaise finally spoke breaking the silence. "Alright man, I will catch you later."

"Yeah for sure. Don't take so long to make plans with me next time." Draco smiled at him and began to walk away. He wanted to find out more about what he was up to, though he didn't see how he could get into the ministry and follow Blaise without him noticing. It still struck Draco as rather odd he would be going there so late, Esspecially on his day off. What was Blaise hiding from him? He wondered as he tried to think if there was any way at all he could find out just a little bit more. Then he noticed something weird just as he was about to turn the corner. Blaise was walking back out with a man and he was holding a file full of papers. Draco ducked behind a tree to not be seen y the men. The walked across the street and into a café. Why would Blaise lie to him. If it was about work, why didn't they stay at work. Draco walked across the street thinking that he could just go into the café and pretend he didn't know they were there and maybe just maybe catch something. He walked across and a fast pace. When he reached the café. He stood outside for a moment. This plan would never work. Blaise would see right through it. He turned and began to walk away knowing that for sure Blaise was up to something and that he had to get to the bottom of this. He then remembered the first task he was ever given with Hermione. How much he had not wanted to work with her. How he tried to convince Dumbledore he didn't need her. The ironic thing was it turned out he did need her. He started to just drift into his memories as he walked home.

"_Professor, I don't need her honest" Draco whined almost like a child._

"_You may think that Mr. Malfoy but I see fit that the two of you do this one together. You may find each useful to one another." He replied with a smile._

"_I highly doubt that I could ever find a use for someone like her." He complained_

"_Well at any rate. I think it best she go with you. Oh look at the time she should be here at any moment."_

_Suddenly as if he could tell the future there was a knock at the door."Come on. Miss Granger." Dumbledore stated in an airy tone._

"_Hello Professor, What was it you wanted to see me about?" She said as she entered the room. She looked around and noticed that Draco was sitting off to the side in a chair. She gave him a nasty glare and sat down in the seat opposite Dumbledore's desk._

"_I actually have a task for you Miss Granger." At this Hermione seemed to beam and smirk just a tiny bit." You will be working with Mr. Malfoy here." He said this as if this wasn't a big deal at all. As if there was no reason why the two of them wouldn't want to work together._

"_Malfoy. You want me to work with Malfoy. On what?" she replied in a extremely shocked voice._

"_Well You see I need you to find a man named Rohan Lavaliere, and either convince or find some other way to being me back The locket of prevarication back here. I cannot stress how important this is. This locket hold a great evil power, And in the wrong hands. It could do the world more damage that we ever thought possible." Dumbledore expressed with a somewhat serious look on his face._

"_I am not sure I understand everything, Sir." Hermione said_

"_Well you see, This locket has a great deal of magic in it. If you are put under a spell, The wearer of this locket can then convince you of anything they want. Not like other magic though, Cause when under this spell no one can detect it. It is as if you are believing this on your own free will. It wasn't until recently that I even discovered it was real. Then I tracked it down to a merchant. How holds this, and knows it is special but as I have been told does not know how to work it. So you must get this locket and bring it to me. For if it falls into Voldemorts hands This war could be lost for us all." He finished and sat down._

"_Oh I see. Well do you know where we could find this locket?" She asked_

"_Yes as a matter of fact I do. You will be travelling to France, Paris to be exact. That is where this merchant is said to be. Then you will find him and do everything you can to get this locket back before Voldemort finds it himself. Although we don't think he knows about it though. He has yet to mention it, but all the same we would like to keep it that way." _

"_Alright. I have to be honest I am not pleased about your choice of partners for me, but I am just glad to be helping the order sir." She turned to Malfoy to glare at him and saw that he wasn't even paying attention. "You know Malfoy, You might want to pay attention. This is kinda important." She said in a bitter tone and a smug grin spreading across her face thinking she had just gotten him in trouble._

"_Well Granger, I have already been told this. I am just waiting for you to get caught up so we can leave." a smirk spread across his face before he looked back up at the ceiling._

"_Oh.." she answered feeling rather embarrassed with herself. "So Professor, Is there anything else I need to know before We go?"_

"_Well let me see. You know where to go what to look for and who to look for. I don't think so. Except that don't worry about classes that has all been taken care of."_

"_Err Sir..What about people noticed that we are gone at the same time together?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face._

"_Oh Well Miss Granger, See I had to suspend some other students today in your year no less, And so I thought that, that would make the perfect cover for you too. Don't worry though. There will be no record of it on your permanent record and the teachers know otherwise as well. Just the students will think that." He gave a smile._

"_Oh..Well as long as it isn't on my record then I guess that is ok. Well I guess that covers everything."_

"_Yes I think ti does. Have a safe trip, Although I think it will go rather smoothly and make sure you bring the locket back with you." With that Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a shelf and started tinkering with an strange object._

_Hermione and Draco both stood up and walked out of his office. When they reached the hall Draco turned to her. "Alright Granger, Get whatever you need and meet me back down in the man entrance in 20 minutes. There we will apparate to Paris and get this whole task over with, cause the less time we have to spend together the better."_

"_Fine by me. 20 minutes then." she said to his back as he was already walking away._

_They both went and got packed in a hurry met down in the common room 20 minutes later. They then made there way down to Hogsmeade in silence. After a 10 minutes or so they finally made it into Hogsmeade. _

"_So you ready?" Hermione asked in a mono toned voice._

"_Yes, Apparate to the Eiffel tower, Alright?"_

"_Alright" And with that there were two loud cracks._

_They arrived in front of the Eiffel. It was breath taking. They both stared at it in awe for a few moments. They had almost forgot they were there for a reason. When Draco came back to reality. "Alright, We should be able to get this done in a couple days. I would say we could start tonight but I am rather tired as I am sure you are as well. So lets just get a hotel and start in the morning, Unless you have some objection to that?"_

"_Oh no, That is fine. We will start in the morning, She answered not taking her eyes off the Eiffel tower. They walked along the street until they came to a nice looking hotel. They walked inside to see simple yet classy looking hotel. It had a large front desk against the back wall, And a picture hanging all over the walls. IT has a love seat and some chairs with a table in the centre off to the right and to the left elevators and a set of stairs. They walked up tot he desk and Draco rang the bell._

"_Oui Monsieur" (Yes, Sir)The desk attendant said_

"_J'aimerais deux pièces d'hôtel, s'il vous plaît"(I would like two hotel rooms please.)Draco said. Hermione looked stunned._

"_Oh je suis monsieur si désolé, mais nous avons seulement une pièce part." (Oh I am so sorry sir, But we only have one room left.)_

"_Oh Vous faites ? Etes-vous sûr ?" (Oh You do? Are you sure?) Draco said looking rather annoyed. He then turned to Hermione "They only have one room left. I am tried and don't want to look for another hotel. I guess for the night we could share."_

"_Err..Yeah I guess that would work." She said still looking a bit shocked._

_Draco then turned back to the desk attendant. "Bien bien alors. Me donner la pièce." (Well alright then. Give me the room.)_

"_Bien Monsieur. Je serai arrière dans une seconde avec la clef." (Alright Sir. I will be back in a second with the key.) The man then walked away and returned a few seconds later with the key._

"_Ici vous allez appréciez votre séjour !" (Here you go enjoy your stay!) The desk attendant smiled, And they began to walk toward the elevators. Draco pushed the button and the entered the elevator. _

"_I didn't know you could speak french." Hermione said trying to be civil._

"_Well of course you wouldn't. We don't spend any time together." He looked over and thought that he should at least try and be civil."I picked it up when I spent the summer here last year."_

"_Oh..So you will definitely know your way around then."_

"_Yeah I should be able to get us around alright." After Draco said that, they rest of the elevator ride and walk to the room was in silence. _

_When they got inside the room. He put his backpack down and fell onto the nearest bed."Well Granger. I will take this bed seeing as I am already on it and you can take the other one." He started to lay back in the bed. " I am tired though, And we have a big day tomorrow. So I'm going to bed now. " He then stood up off the bed and threw off his t-shirt and took off his pants. And climbed back into bed._

"_Alright Draco, Goodnight" She responded as she walked into the bathroom to go change. Why had she just called him Draco. She wondered._

_Draco awoke the next morning to find Hermione already awake. He sat up in his bed and stretched._

"_Did you sleep alright?" Hermione asked._

"_Not to bad" Draco answered without looking at her."Anyway though I am going to go get into the shower, Then we can get down to researching this guy Rohan Lavaliere. Find out where he lives, what he is like. That way it will be easier to get this locket."_

"_Oh..Well I hope you aren't upset, but I took the liberty of doing all that this morning. I was up early so I thought why not get a head start. If all goes well, We should be able to be home by tonight." _

"_Really Hermione?" He noticed his slip up, And hoped she didn't._

"_Err..Uh yeah" she said with a rather surprised look on her face._

_Draco noticed she has also noticed he had just called her Hermione. He decided it best not to make a big deal though, So he continued as normal."Well Granger, That is great news! That was brilliant thinking on your part. Well, then I guess I will just take a shower you can fill me in and we can get started."_

"_Alright go take a shower. I have a few more things to double check anyway."_

_With that he departed. Wow I guess maybe Dumbledore wasn't so off in putting us together after all. Draco thought, as he walked into the bathroom. _

_After his shower he returned to the main part of the hotel room. Fully Dressed in black dickies pants and a hoodie. "So.." He paused for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should use her name or last name or what. He finally decided it nest to stay away from names for the time being. "Tell me about this guy. What do I need to know."_

"_Well, We got lucky. He actually lives around the corner and he sells on the street right around here. We shouldn't have much trouble finding him. Getting the locket shouldn't be to extremely hard. From what I have read in news papers and such about him. He is a simple minded person. Who is always wanting more money."_

"_Well then, We can either offer him enough money, Or just trick him into it."_

"_Yeah whatever it takes. Well I guess we should go. Just to the right down the street from the hotel, Then make a left on the first street. Then He should be standing outside. He looks like this." Hermione then Handed Draco a picture of a man with round eyes, That were the deepest brown Draco had ever seen. A pointy nose, and chocolate brown hair, That feel around the mans face and chin._

"_He will stand out I think." Draco said pocketing the picture and heading for the door. Hermione close behind him._

_They reached the street where This Rohan lived and made his living. They looked down the somewhat dark, and poor looking street. All the house's were small and shabby looking. With two small windows and a door facing the street. There was laundry hung up on wire's from building to building. There were street vendors and merchant sales men in there little shabby wood huts everywhere along the sidewalk. Draco and Hermione both peered down the street looking for Rohan. Finally, Draco pointed a finger and nudged Hermione's side. " I see him. See about 8 houses down on the right side."_

"_Oh, Yeah. Alright let's go down there and try and buy the locket. If that doesn't work we will then figure out our next move." She said beginning to walk down the street, Draco at her side._

"_Alright I will do the talking though. I have very good persuasion skills. Plus I can speak french."_

"_He might speak English. You never know." Hermione said looking somewhat annoyed._

"_Maybe, But I will still do the talking." _

_They reached the long haired pointy nosed man from the photo, He was bent over looking at something stored underneath his cart. Draco cleared his throat and the man looked up._

" _Bonjour Monsieur, Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider ?" (Hello Sir, How can I help you?) Rohan said, looking hopeful that he just might have a customer._

"_Bonjour, Je recherche quelque chose ici pour ma petite amie. Quelque chose de unique. Quelque chose n'aiment rien d'autre dans le monde. J'espérais que vous pourriez avoir quelque chose comme cela." (Hello, I am looking for something here for my girlfriend. Something unique. Something like nothing else in the world. I was hoping you might have something like that.) Draco replied._

"_Vous êtes, Le puits de Hmm m'a laissé voir ici. J'ai un braclet gentil ici. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard tandis que j'étais au Japon" (You are, Hmm Well let me see here. I have a nice braclet here. I came across it while I was in Japan.) The man picked up a bracelet and showed it to Hermione and Draco. Hermione, wondering why he was showing her a bracelet looked over at Draco._

"_Why is he showing me this bracelet?" She questioned._

"_Cause, He thought you, My girlfriend." He eyed her hoping she would catch on. "Would like it."_

"_Oh you two speak English?"_

"_Yes" They both answered._

"_Ahh, I do as well. See I am not from Paris. I just have been living here the past few years. I am originally from America." The man smiled. "Well I can see your girlfriend here doesn't like the bracelet. So how about.." He trailed off and began looking through his cart._

"_I have an idea." Hermione whispered. "Sir, A few years ago My mother gave me a locket. It was so incredibly pretty. Like no other I have seen before, but unfortunately I lost it a few months back. I was hoping that maybe you would have something like that?"_

_The man looked at her strange for a moment before diving deep into his cart to return a few moments later holding a locket. The locket prevarication._

"_What about this, Madam?" He placed the locket in her hands. It was simply beautiful. It had this glow about it. It was a simple silver locket. With a small oval shape that was encrusted with diamonds and the centre had a small ruby in it. Hermione felt the urge to open it, but when she tried found she could not._

_Rohan noticed her trying to open it. "It won't open. It is a brilliant looking locket, but it has never opened for me."_

"_Oh well that is alright." Hermione knew the second it was placed in her hands , that this was the locket they needed. She could feel it magic trying to draw her in. She looked up at Rohan. " How much?"_

"_Oh well see that is thing , It isn't money I want for that. There is something else. That you see, Is my most valued possession there. I need a good trade for it. Something of equal value."_

_Hermione thought for a second then reached into her purse. She had this for many year now. It was given to her the day she found out she was a witch. She wasn't sure if it would of any use to Rohan, but she thought she should try at least._

"_How about this." She said handing him a small tiny dagger that was encrusted with red and pink and purple rubies._

"_Hmm, Where did you get this? I think I have read about this before."_

"_Oh it was given to me a while back. I never use it and well I would much rather have the locket." That wasn't true however. She loved that dagger, not cause she needed it but, but because her parents had spent almost half their savings buying it for her cause once in the antique shop she had mentioned how neat it was. Her parents being so proud of her getting into hogwarts. Went right out and bought it for her._

"_Well hmm" Rohan looked it over. "Alright miss. This seems like a fair trade. I have seen this somewhere and I am sure there is a history to it. If not then you just got lucky. I guess your boyfriend here didn't end up buying you something after all." He chuckled a bit._

_Draco looked annoyed at the mans comments, but didn't say anything. They had what they needed. It was better to just leave well enough alone. They started walking back toward the hotel._

"_So Hermione" This time he had said her name and neither of them realized his slip up. " I guess it turned out I needed you. You managed to get that locket after all._

"_Yeah I guess so. I also needed you though. I wouldn't have been able to talk to anyone without you here, Plus I would have been a lot more lonely and bored." At this she smiled, For, The first time they had both forgotten how they hated each other. They were simply just to pleased with their victory. Hermione however couldn't shake a somewhat uneasy feeling about letting that dagger go. She didn't know why. It wasn't like it had a purpose. She figured it was just because she felt guilty cause her parents had bought it for her, So she pushed it away and continued to enjoy Her's and Draco's accomplishment._

"_I guess you aren't all bad Hermione. Working with you hasn't been to bad." Draco said walk up the street to the hotel._

"_Yeah, I guess it you aren't either Draco." She smiled and they continued to walk back to t he hotel._

Draco finally started to come out of his memory, When he realized he was already home. He had walked all the way there. He smiled and proceeded to walk towards his house. He couldn't wait to see Hermione. He was going to make sure tonight went as romantically as possible. After all he hadn't seen her all day. He pulled out his wand and conjured up some flowers. Lilly's Her favourite. Tonight he was going to make sure she knew exactly how much he loved her.

**Alright there you go. Sorry to cut it off there but I want to do the dinner as it's own chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The memories will start making sense soon. I promise...LOL. Well read and review. That is what makes me want to write ,and thank you to all who did review! I am so grateful for it. **


	4. When History Repeats Itself

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter anything else to do with it. Like I said before I don't now and never will.**

**A/N; Alright well thanks you again to all of you who reviewed. I am so grateful for it.I am so so sorry it took so long, not that many read this story, but to the few who do I am so sorry. I have been so busy. Also my beta has been insanly busy too, So that didn't make matters better. I won't have chapter 5 up at least untill next week, sorry to make you wait, but it is my birthday guys...well anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This is where things really start toget interesting. Also Berseis (pronounced Per-say-us) is a character I invented, She is my made up character and she is a pureblood witch. Anyway Enjoy...**

Draco walked through the gates of Malfoy Manor with the lilly's in his hand. He made his way up to the house and opened the door. He stepped into the house and realized it was all dark except for a tiny bit of light shinning from a candle on the table by the stairs. He walked over to it and saw there was a note. He picked up the note and read it.

_My Love:_

_Follow the candles_

_Then you'll see_

_What I've got planned_

_For you and me..._

Draco smirked. Then looked up from the note and down the hall. At the very end was yet another candle. He walked towards it. When he reached he looked down to find yet another note.

_My Love:_

_I see you found the second note_

_In my little game_

_It won't be very long now _

_Till your screaming my name_

A wide smile spread across Draco's face. He looked around again for the third candle he saw a light coming from around the corner on the right. He started to walk towards it. When he reached the candle he looked down for a third note, but only found a single red rose.

He picked it up thinking maybe there was a not underneath it. There was nothing. He looked around on the floor a bit, thinking maybe it fell onto the floor. Again there was nothing. He stood there looking puzzled for a moment, before he heard a voice behind him."Draco" He turned around to see the drawing room doors now open, And Hermione standing in them. There were hundreds upon hundreds of candles inside the room and it made Hermione glow.

"You look amazing sweetheart" Draco said in a stunned voice. She really did. She was wearing a dress, that Draco was sure she had bought that day shopping with Ginny and Harry, Cause he had never seen her in it before. It was a floor length black silk dress with a slit up the left side to her thigh. It was a long halter top type dress, with an extremely low neckline. Draco loved that part the most.

"Your surprise is in here." She beckoned for him to follow her into the drawing room.

"Mhhmm" Was all Draco could mange to get out, for her beauty had managed to take his speech away.

Draco walked into the drawing room to find a huge blanket spread across the floor with a picnic basket on top of it. There were candles on every table that had any free space at all. There was a small fire going in the fire place, and there were rose peddles spread out across the entire room. It looked amazing.

Hermione walked over to the blanket and sat down. Draco followed her after a few moments and sat down next to her.

"Are the flowers for me?" Hermione questioned

"Oh yeah, They are. Just a little something to show you I love you. Though it is not as amazing as what you did for me." He stated and handed them to her.

"They are wonderful Draco. It means so much just knowing you did something." She then conjured a vase and placed the flowers in them."So, Do you like it?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh Mione, It is stunning. You are stunning. It is all so perfect."

"Really? You think so? I was hoping you would say that."

"Really Mione, You out did yourself. Everything is perfect."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you Hermione."

Hermione then reached over and pulled the basket towards her. She pulled out lemon chicken, 3 bean salad, Steamed spinach, and freshly baked bread. She reached back into the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and wine glasses. She then reached in again and pulled out two plates and silverware. She then began to put some food on the plates. "I hope you like the food." I have been cooking since I got back from lunch and shopping." She then handed a plate and silverware to Draco.

"I am sure the food is delicious. It certainly looks it." He then picked up a fork and put some chicken in his mouth followed by a mmm sound and a smile to Hermione.

"So how was your day sweetie?" Hermione asked before taking a bite of food.

"It wasn't to bad. Did a lot of catching up with Blaise. He is definitely up to something though. I got there and he told me he had a meeting with friends. Then I found out he was going into work this evening. Which is odd cause it is his day off. Well I ended up walking him there and as I was leaving, I saw him go into the café with a man who I don't even think works in his department."

"Really? Hmm. That is odd. I wonder what that could be all about." She began to pondered what Draco had just said.

"Anyway though, I don't want to think about that tonight. I just want to think about us, And how good that dress will look on the floor later on."

" Oh Really? I could say the same about what you are wearing." She then smiled seductively. "Although not just yet. I still have another surprise for you."

"Another one? What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment." He then leaned over and cupped her face, placing a soft but extremely sensual kiss on her lips. Hermione moaned and opened her lips slightly, letting him to know she wanted to deepen the kiss. He obeyed and forced his tongue into her mouth. Letting his tongue swim in her mouth. After a few moments he released his hands from her face and their lips separated.

"What you just did is just one of the many things you do to deserve it. There isn't another person who could kiss me and make me feel the way you do." She replied still a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Hermione, There isn't a person in this world who could do something as simple as look at me and smile, and make me feel the way you do. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world, including myself. I didn't even believe in soul mates until I met you. I thought that loving someone meant caring for them and wanting to spend your life with them. When I found you. I realized that loving someone meant that you couldn't live without them. It meant that wanting to spend your life with them didn't seem as if it was enough. You want to spend 8 life times with them. You, Hermione are the person I want to spend all 8 life times with. You are the person my soul has become intertwined with.

"Draco, I don't think I could have said it more perfect myself. I love you, over and over and over again. I love you" With that she leaned over and kissed him in the most passionate way she could muster. She touched his body everywhere her hands could reach. After a few moments they pulled apart.

After dinner Hermione pulled out her want and with a flick the mess from dinner was cleaned up. She then stood up. Draco went to stand as well but before he could. She made a hand gesture letting him know she wanted him to sit back down.

"I will be right back with your surprise." She winked and walked out of the room.

_What could else could she possibly have in store for me? She has done more than enough. I really just want to take her upstairs and rip off that dress. _Draco just sat there and thought about nasty things to do to Hermione, while she was gone.

When she returned, Draco looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway wearing nothing but leather panties and a leather corset.

"Oh wow, Mione."

She then opened her hand to reveal she was holding handcuffs. "You like, Malfoy?" She said in a stern seductive manor.

"Oh Mione, This is so unlike you, but yet I like it a lot!" A grin spread across his face so huge that you would swear he was literally smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright then, stand!" She ordered

He obeyed and stood up. Hermione began to walk over to him, but just as she did there was a knock at the door.

"Oh crap, Are you kidding me!" Draco whined.

"I better go answer that" She then picked up a silk housecoat from an arm chair and put it on.

"Why don't we just let the house elves answer it, and tell them to go away." Draco pleated

"No, We are right by the door. Besides it could be important."

"Oh fine! Alright go answer it. But don't take to long!"

"I will be right back." She smiled and left the room, to go an answer the door.

She walked up to the door as a house elf was."It's alright Poppy, I will get it."

"Alright Miss"the house elf then hurried away back down the hall and disappeared.

Hermione opened the door to see a woman she had never met before. She had long blonde hair and sea green eyes. She had a small nose and soft deep red lips, which was the perfect contrast for her fair milky skin. She was an extremely attractive woman.

"Oh Hello, Sorry to bother you so late. I am looking for Draco Malfoy." The woman stated in a nervous way.

"Oh, He is just in the other room. I will go get him. Why don't you come in uh..Sorry what is you name?" Hermione asked

"My name is Berseis.(Per-Say-us)" She then shook Hermione's Hand.

"Hello Berseis, My name is Hermione. I will be right back with Draco."

"Alright thank you, Is there somewhere I can put my cloak?"Berseis asked looking around.

"Oh yeah just over there on the coat rack." Hermione told her as she left the room to get Draco.

She walked back down the hall and turned back into the drawing room. When she entered she saw Draco had already undressed and was awaiting her return.

"Uh Draco.." She said between giggles. " There is a woman out there who would like to speak to you. Her name is Briseis"

As soon as Hermione said her name, Draco's face fell a bit. "Did you say Berseis, Mione?"

"Yes, She is waiting in the foyer. She said she needed to speak with you. Who is she by the way?"

"Oh she is..uh..She is just someone I know from a while back." He said as he put his clothes back on.

"Well. She is waiting come on Draco let's go find out what she wants, The sooner she leaves the sooner we can continue your surprise."

Draco gave a nervous grin. He knew Berseis showing up could not be a good thing. It only meant bad. Hermione thought that the "girl" everything happened with was now living in America. Depending on how this all went, There was a good chance Hermione was not going to want to have sex afterwards.

They walked back into the foyer, Hermione holding onto Draco's hand. Draco looked over at Berseis, and saw she was wearing really over sized clothes. He wondered why? She used to dress rather nice. Now she was wearing a black sweater that was easily 5 times to big for her and a pair of huge grey jogging pants.

"Umm Hi Draco. I hate to bother you so late, but I have finally mustered up the courage to talk with you about this, and was afraid I would lose my nerve if I waited till morning. May we go somewhere and talk?" She asked looking over at Hermione, clearly wanting her to leave.

Draco then looked at Hermione, He to would rather not have her around when talking to Berseis, but didn't want to ask Hermione to leave.

"I can see it is personal, How about, I go make tea and get some cookies, While you two talk. I can join you afterwards. It is alright." Hermione then walked down toward the kitchen.

.After Hermione had left, Draco and Berseis made there way to the tea room.The room had a book shelf all across the back wall. There was a piano in the far right corner. There were to couch's facing the centre of the room on the left and right. There was a table in between them, and there were a few more chairs close to the door. They both took a seat on oppisite couches.

" I hate to start off blunty, but it is rather important we talk Draco.I want to get this out before Hermione comes back.I have been putting this off for far to long. 5 and half months to long that is..."She paused for a moment"Well, Remember the night your father was murdered? The night I stayed here with you all hours of the night Drinking, while you mourned your girlfriends and your fathers death?"

"Yes...I do. I don't see why you had to come here though. I told you, we couldn't talk anymore. Not after I found out Hermione was alive. See, I never told Hermione the whole truth. I told her I went on the date, at my fathers request of course.But I also told her it went awful. That I ate dinner fast, and got rid of you. Only to come home and think she and my father dead. I then proceeded to go and get drunk. Then I met a girl travelling from America. We kissed a bit, and fooled aorund a tiny bit, till I relaized what I was doing. Then I left the girl there, and I went home." Berseis seemed to look him over in shock that he had lied, He quickly felt a bit of guilt so continued to explain. "I had to lie. When I saw her the next day. Fully intending to tell her what I had done. She was rambling on about how my father had found me a pueblood, and how I wouldn't need her anymore. I just coudln't bare to tell her after that, At least not right then. She was still in shock from losing Ron, She actually believed what my father had told her. Then, by the time it seemed she could handle the truth, It was to late. To much time had passed. We were already working on getting passed what I had told her, Plus I still told her I cheated. I just left out a few details. I figured it didn't matter if she knew _everything_. Well anyway, what is it you want?" He finished with a slight anger in his voice

"Well, I know you said we can't talk anymore, I know that Draco, but" she paused and looked down at her feet.

"Well. What? Hurry it up." he said impateintly

"Draco...I'm..uh well. I'm pregnant."

Draco was slient. He couldln't beileve what he was hearing. He then turned to Berseis "What! Are you sure?" Was all he could think of to say. There was so much going through his head.

"I am sure, I am almost 6 months. I am showing. Hence the clothes, I was trying to hide it a bit, so I would have time to tell you. I even know the sex of the baby." She said this in a quiet tone, not knowing how much he could take for one night.

"Oh, Well are you sure it is mine?" He asked, almost hopeful that it might not be.

"Yes Draco I am sure.. I would never do this to you If I wasn't. Besides you are the only person I slept with 3 months prior or since." She then looked over at him and saw he was looking down. "Draco, are you okay?"

"I..er I don't know. How could this have happened? I mean I know how it happened. It's just oh wow!...Wow..What about Hermione? What will she say? She is going to hate me." He was rambling more to himself then Berseis.

"I know that we didn't mean for this to happen, but it did. Now I will not force you to be invovled, but to be hoenst. I would rather this child had a father." She spoke in the most calm manor she could muster.

He sat there for a few more minutes just looking at his feet. He didn't know to say, Finally he cleared his throat and looked up at her." I want to be involved Berseis. I am not sure of anything else right now, but that I am sure of." He then went right back down to looking at his feet.

"Are you sure you?" She asked, somewhat relieved that she wasn't going to have to do this alone.

He paused for a moment." I am sure, The child did not make the choice to be created. We did." He then looked up from his feet and gave weak smile. He then started to fidget with his hands. He had taken in so much tonight. Hermione was going to hate him. He was going to be a father, with another girl who wasn't Hermione. He was in a state of shock about everything. He felt that if he closed his eyes hard enough maybe he would wake up, and Hermione would be in bed next to him. He was then broke of his thoughts by someone speaking.

"Sorry? What did you say?" He asked, as he looked back up at Berseis.

"I said, Did you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Oh I hadn't even thought about that, I am just trying to get used to their being a baby."

"Well it is up to you. I can tell you another time if you would like."

" Umm no..I guess now is a good a time as any." He said still in so much shock, that he didn't really care.

"It is a girl."

To this Draco said nothing. They sat there for what seemed to be forever. Finally He looked up at Berseis." I should go down and get Hermione. I know she is waiting in the kitchen for us. I need to talk with her. I need to tell her everything, This time _everything._."

"Yeah, You probably should." She then stood up " I think I am going to go. Me being here, will just make matters worse when she finds out. I will call you tomorrow. We can talk more then. Goodnight." With that she walked out of the tea room and a few moments later Draco heard the door open and shut. Draco sat there for a few more mintues, hoping Hermione heard the door and would come to him. Part of him didn't even want to see her. For he knew that next time he saw her, he would have to tell her everything. After a few more mintues, when he still heard no noise of Hermione stirring. He thought he better go and get her. Just as he was about to get up she walked into the room and sat down where Berseis had been sitting before.

"Hello love, I was giving you guy privacy, but when I heard the door I thought I would come back and find out what was going on." She said in a soft voice.

Draco looked up at her loving eyes. He wanted to remember the way her eyes looked at him. For he felt he would never see them look at him that way again."Hello"

"Where did Berseis go?" She asked

"Oh, After we talked, She felt it best to go."

"Oh" was all Hermione could think of to say. She was a little confussed as to why Draco looked so shocked and hurt, and why Berseis would leave so quickly. Finally when Draco said nothing, She spoke again. "You seem upset, Is there something wrong?"

"Kind of" He still wouldn't look at her

Hermione felt he needed comfort so she walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him grabbing hold of his shoulder and rubbing it gently."Well what kind of upseting news did she bring you?"

"Hermione, please know that I love you."

"I know you do, I love you too."

"Well please remember that you love me too."

"How could I forget." She smiled at him

"Hermione I don't know how to say all this So, I am just going to say it. Remember the night I thought you were dead?"

"Yes I do, Although I try not to think about it. You fooling aorund with that American girl." She gave a slight look of disgust.

"Well, that American girl, She was actually english. She was Berseies actually. She was actually the girl My father had me go on the date with. Well She just came here to tell me that I am going to be a father."

"What?" Tears started to form in her eyes " You lied to me" was all she could get out before the tears began to fall

"Yes Hermione my love. I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth. I was going to. However, That day when I saw you. You were still shook up and rambling about the date my father had sent me on, How I didn't need you anymore, When in fact I did, I still do. You were rambling about how I wouldn't love you anymore, Which I did, I still do. Well after that I just couldn't tell you. It would have crushed you. So I changed some of the facts." He looked down at her face and saw her crying, but she still hadn't let go of him. If anything seemed to grip tighter. Draco took this as a good sign.

"I...I just" She sobbed " I don't even know what to say or think." She then pulled away.

"I know, Hermione. I know. I am so sorry. I love you. Please It was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you."

"That is this thing Draco, You didn't mean to, but you did, All over again." She made a soft weeping noise.

"Hermione, I love you. Please know I never wanted to lie to you."

"Again Draco, That is the thing. You did." She then wiped the tears now streaming down her face. She was still in such a state of shock.

"Hermione, I know I hurt you. I never meant to. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me cuase I need you Hermione. Especially right now." He then reached over to touch her face, and she backed away.

"Please, don't touch me right now."

"Hermione, My love..."

"Draco, how could you? How could you do this to someone you claim you love! How?" Hermione screamed. Finally realizing everything he had just told her.

"Hermione, I love you I do. I did then. I was so upset. I thought I had lost you, and my father. I wasn't myself. It just kind of happened. Please I need you. I can't go through this alone."

"Draco...I.." she sobbed again " I...sob love..sob..you..but...but I just don't know if I can forgive you."

"Oh Hermione, please don't say that. I can't live without you, without your love."

"I just...I just..." Hermione then paused. Wiped tears from her eyes and stood up." I have to go Draco. I can't even look at you right now. I am so hurt. So angry. I love you but I don't know if that is enough. I need some time to think about all of this. I will be back once my head is cleared, Weather or not it is to pick up my stuff, I don't know." She then stood up.

Draco reached forward and grabbed her arm. "Hermione, I love you, please don't go. Stay, we can work this out. I know we can."

"Draco, I want to belive we can work through this, I really do." She again wiped her now tear stained face. "I am just not so sure we can." She then pulled her arm free and walked out of the room, After a few moments Draco heard the door for the second time that night open then close.

Draco sat there and pondered everything that had happened that night. It was all so surreal. Like a bad dream. He was going to be a father of a baby girl. A father.. And Hermione, She was out there hurt and alone, and it was all his fault. It was his actions that had done this to her. The night had started off so perfect, only to end in misery. All he wanted was Hermione by his side, comforting him, but she wasn't. She was out there questioning his love for her, and it was all because of him. He felt suffocated by everything. He just wanted things to go back to how they were a couple of hours ago. When things made sense. When Hermione still loved him and didn't question weather or not he loved her back. He had never felt more alone than he did at this very moment.

Finally after quite sometime in the tea room, Draco stood up and walked back over to the drawing room. He put out all the candles and sat down on the couch. He just sat there in the darkness of the room. He once again became lost in his thoughts, from the nights events. After what seemed to be hours, He finally fell into a restless uneasy sleep in the cold dark drawing room.

**A/N: So just a little something. I am not sure how many people know this, but I didn't and I think it is neat and this is my story, so I am going to share it. Anyway to the point. Did you know that a lot of the Harry Potter chracters names come from Greek mythology and other mytholgy ? Like for example. Hermione- **daughter of Helen and Menelaus, also meaning Handsome **and Narcissa - **means self love**, Remus- **meaning unknown, but he was slain by Romulus**, Parvati- **daughter of the mountain. **Draco- **this is a given but dragon, serpent**.. Percival, **meaning unknown**. Anyway if you want to know more you can look up all the names you want at this site www.behindthename dot com they won't let you put .com properly here. Anyway I think this is a long enough Authors note. So R&R please..It is what makes me want to keep writting,..I mean that too!..lol...**

**Megs :)**


	5. Past and Present Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter...I know**

**So I am truly sorry to the people who read this story. I didn't mean to let it go this long, but it has been a crazy time for me, My grandmother passed away, People have been moving. It has been insane. Sorry again and I hope there are people out there who still read this story...Anyway on with it already I have made you all wait far to long already...**

_Hermione awoke suddenly. She looked around and saw the dim light of a candle next to her on the table. At once she began to breathe heavy. "Where am I?" She thought. "What is going on?" She started to sit up as Draco came rushing to her side."Whats...Whats...going.. on?" She said in a soft almost whisper of a voice. She tried to sit up but found herself much to weak. So she laid back against the pillows._

"_Oh Hermione, You are awake. You have been sleeping for 2 days almost. I am so glad to see you awake. Madam Pomfrey said there was a small chance you might not wake up at all considering the trauma you suffered. Oh Hermione, My love. I am so glad to see you awake."_

"_Trauma? Not wake up, Draco, What are you talking about? The last thing I remember is the dance and you not being there. How did I get here? Draco, I am scared, What is going on?" she said with a lost and scared expression on her face._

"_Mione, Sweetheart, You..Umm. You don't remember? You coming to my home, Finding my father.." before Draco could finish retelling the events, He saw Hermione get the most pained expression on her face. He knew as soon as he looked over at her, That the memories were now flooding back to her. So he stopped speaking._

_Hermione sat there for what seemed an eternity, just thinking about everything that had just happened. She now remembered it all. She remembered going to Malfoy Manor. She remembered fighting Lucius. She remembered Ron's...death. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Finally she spoke. " ...So it is true?"_

"_Yes, My love. I am sorry" He couldn't bare to look at her so he remained looking at the floor._

"_Oh.." Tears were now streaming freely down her face. The pain inside her was unbearable. She felt as if someone had broken her soul in two. After a few moments of silent cries she spoke once more. "Draco, but how..How did I end up here? And how come you were told I might not wake up? I remember leaving the manor, I remember walking up to the school."_

"_Oh, So you don't remember everything then. Well. " He shifted in his seat. He was hoping he wouldn't have to retell this event. At least this time she was in a hospital bed and there was no danger her of her hitting her head again. "Well my Darling. When you got back you remember going straight to Dumbledore?"_

"_Mhmm I do, It is everything after that, That is hazy. After that The next thing I remember is waking up here."_

"_Well, As soon as I got back Hagrid told me you were with him. I rushed to his office. I came in and we hugged. I was so afraid. Until I had seen Hagrid, I thought you had been killed at the Manor. I thought I had lost you forever. I was broken..." He trailed off and before he could continue._

_Hermione sat up and tears once again began to flood uncontrollably." Ohh Draco, That wasn't a dream you did cheat one? I did fall from the shock of everything that night?" She looked at him in the most hopeful expression she could muster._

"_Oh Hermione, I am sorry, Yes it is true my love, but I told you before I was drunk. It was a mistake. I had no right. Please I hope you find it in yourself to forgive me, I don't think I could go on without you. No I know I couldn't go on without you." He looked into her beautiful big brown eyes. They were full of tears she was holding back._

"_Draco, Are you telling me everything, cause your father. You were on a date. You would rather have a pure blood wouldn't you. That is what this is all about." She buried her face in her hands. She continued to ramble on about such things that didn't quite seem to make sense, but Draco knew it was only cause of everything she had been through. _

_He then reached over placing a hand on her leg, before he cut off her rambling and spoke."Hermione, No never. I only want you. I promise. It was only a little kissing, nothing else really. Maybe a bit of making out, but the clothes stayed on. It was a horrible mistake. That was all that happened, and like I said before. It wasn't even with the same girl. That pureblood, that my father hand picked. She was awful. Honest."_

"_So your father wasn't telling me the truth then? She looked up at him._

"_No Hermione, Think about it, My father. Tell the truth?" He smiled when he said this._

"_Yeah, I guess." She replied, with an uneasy look on her face. "Still Draco, You hurt me deeply. I mean how could you have done this to me?"_

"_I know Hermione, I am sorry." He stared back at the ground._

"_Draco, I am going to forgive you, Only because I love you and I trust you only did it out of hurt and anger. Also because I need you. I need you to help me get through all this." Tear again streaming down her face._

"_Oh Hermione. I love you so much, don't ever forget that. Ever.." He then stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it._

"_I hope you mean that..." She looked into his grey eyes._

"_I love you more than I ever though possible to ever love anyone Mione. I love you, Always."_

Hermione awoke in Harry's Apartment. She sat up and wiped the fresh tears that had fallen in her sleep. "I can't believe him. He lied to me. How am I to forgive that?" She shook her head and stood up. She walked over to Harry's wardrobe and grabbed and pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She then put them on and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep Hermione?" Harry asked looking up from the Prophet.

"How do you think?" She replied, with a sad expression on her face. She walked over to the coffee pot, poured herself some coffee and sat with Harry at the table.

"Hermione, You know he loves you."

"No I don't know that, He lied to me back then." She said in a monotone expression, Holding the tears back.

"He only lied cause he thought he was protecting you. I know that before, Him and I never got along, and at times, especially like now, I think he is the worlds biggest prat, but to be honest I would have done the same thing to protect you at the time. You were a mess, and with good reason." He added the last part quickly at her very annoyed expression. " I don't think you could have taken that he got drunk and slept with someone else. Yes it was wrong. Yes he shouldn't have done it, but he was so upset and drunk. People make mistakes, just his seems to have caught up with him. He loves you, I know he does. Also he needs you." Harry then put down the prophet , and looked over at her.

"Harry, When he told me everything last night, I was broken right there on the spot. How can I forgive him? How can I ever trust him again?"

"The same way you did before. It isn't like he cheated twice this is the same time all over again. How did you begin to trust him before?"

"This is different Harry, This isn't the same." She replied.

"Yes it is, It is the very same, just a bit more extreme. Look Hermione, He loves you. I know he does, and you love him. He also needs you right now. Go to him. Work this out, Or at least try to work this out."

"I don't know Harry. I want to, but.."She trailed off, Even thinking about life without Draco was to painful to speak of.

"Just think about it Hermione. Look I have to go to work. I am going to hope that when I come home, You will have gone to Draco, and began to fix things. If you are here though, I don't mind. You can stay as long as you want." He then stood up, walked over to the sink and placed his cup in it. Then walked back over to the oak table and kissed Hermione's forehead." I will be back at 6, maybe I will see you, maybe I won't" He then walked over to the door and left.

Hermione sat there for what seemed like hours. Just thinking. Thinking about all the good, all the bad. Everything between her and Draco...Finally She sat up. She went back into Harry's room with only a bed and a old wooden wardrobe and put on the clothes she had, had on the night before. She then left the apartment." This is the right thing, I know it is. I hope so anyway...Draco will have to respect my decision." She then walked down the stars of the building at out the door.

**DRACO'S POV**

Draco awoke the next morning frazzled and overwhelmed. "This all cant be happening. What if Hermione doesn't forgive me?"...Suddenly he was interrupted by his thought's. The phone was ringing. Draco stood up and practically ran to the phone. "That must be Hermione" he thought. "Only she would call me on a muggle phone." He reached down for the phone and picked it up."Hello" he said in a very excited manor.

"Hello, Draco?" The person said.

"Yes, This is him." His voice flattened out, He knew now it wasn't Hermione.

"Hello Draco, It is me Berseis. How did everything go last night? She asked in a concerned tone.

"Terrible. Hermione left."

"She did? Is there anything I can do?"

'Umm not unless you can go to Hermione and tell her it was a big joke." He replied in a rude tone.

"Look Draco, If you don't want to be involved, You don't have to be."

"No Berseis, I am going to be involved. You didn't make this baby alone. Sorry about that. I am just so upset. I can't even imagine what my life will be like if Hermione doesn't forgive me."

"If it does happen. You will be Ok. You are strong." She said this in the most reassuring tone she could pull out of her.

"Umm Thanks I guess. Anyway Not to be rude, but was there a reason for this call? I am not really in the mood for talking."

"Just wanted to make sure things were alright. I never meant to mess up your whole life."

"I know you didn't. Don't worry, and things are far from alright, but for now I am coping."

"Well that's good, Alright then I will let you go. I will give you a call next week and fill you in one baby stuff."

"Umm, Yeah.. Ok, Alright. That works. Next week then, Oh wait one more thing. This is an odd question, but why do you have a muggle phone?"

"Ohh" She chuckled a bit Draco thought it nice to hear someone laughing."Oh yeah, Well my sisters husband he is muggle, and when they got married he insisted my mother get one too. Well since I moved in I never got rid of it. Easier to keep in touch with my sister I guess."

"Still, How did you know I would have one? And how did you get the number?"

"Last night, You had one in your drawing room. I looked up the number in the big yellow book beside the phone. Not sure where this book came from, or whose it is, but useful none the less. This person seems to know everyone."

"Ohh, Just wondering, Alright Berseis. Talk to you next week."

"Yes, Bye Draco."

Draco then hung up the phone. He wandered over to the window and looked out. He thought about Hermione, his soon to be child."This is all to over whelming. Hermione I hope you forgive me, cause I can't do this without you. I know I can't. He then walked out of the drawing room and upstairs to take a bath.

"He walked into the bathroom and looked around. Hermione's stuff was all about her make-up on the counter neatly stacked. Her hair brush by the sink. Her tooth brush next to his in the holder. Draco sighed. He walked over to the tub and turned on the water. He undressed as the tub filled up. He stepped into the hot steamy water, and turned off the faucet. He sat down and took a deep breath in. He just sat there thinking about everything and letting the water soak into his sore muscles. He made note to next time no matter how upset, to not sleep on the couch. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a ruckus downstairs. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of the tub. "Hermione" he thought aloud. He grabbed his dark green silk robe hanging on the bathroom door, and ran downstairs. Putting on his robe as he went.

He stopped halfway down the stairs. "Hermione" He said in a tone just above a whisper.

Hermione has turned around and looked up at him. A determined expression on her face."Draco.."She started, but before she could continue Draco was rushing towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. He kissed her mouth, her forehead, her cheeks, even her nose. He then looked into her large brown eyes and said "Please forgive me Hermione, Please tell me you forgive me. I love you, and I know we can work this out. I have to believe we can at least, cause the thought of life without you is so unbearable." He then leaned down and kissed her lips softly one more time before stepping back, hoping she would forgive him.

"Draco..I.."

**Sorry, To leave a cliffhanger ending again, but I just found it the perfect way to end this chapter. I hope you all like it, and please R&R The more I get the more I want to write and thank you so much to all of you who do...I wouldn't be writing this story if it wasn't for you.**


	6. Secrets and Confusion

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter...I know..tear**

**A/N:alright, Sorry it took so long. I will say this though. I have a few chapters done at the moment. Also My grandmothers house is finally sold, So I should have a lot more free time to write So posts should be more often from now on. YAY! Also, My old beta, well she is so busy that she is still working on chapter 4. LOL So.. I need a new one. If anyone wants to do it, let me know...This one I went over, but again my typing is awful. So I the sooner I find one the better. :) Well again sorry for making you all wait, but at least this is a long chapter. Well anyway. Here it is...**

Hermione walked up the doors of Malfoy Manor. She was trembling. "_I honestly thought this would not be as hard as it is. I just need to get a few items, maybe he isn't even home. If he can give me a few days, Maybe I will be able to forgive him. I want to. I really do, but it is to soon. The wound is much to fresh." _ She continued to have a jumbled mess of thoughts as she continued up the walk. Before she knew it she was at the door. She took a long deep breath and opened the door slowly. She then took the first step through the door way. She began to shake slightly. _"Ohh I hope he isn't here. It will be much to hard if he is here." _She thought as she gripped onto the door handle and began to close it behind her. The door shut with a loud thud. She then turned to face the stair case. She took not even a full step before Draco was in view. She stopped dead in her tracks Shaking on the spot. This was exactly what she was afraid of. She looked up at him. A determined expression on her face."Draco.."She started, but before she could continue Draco was rushing towards her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. He kissed her mouth, her forehead, her cheeks, even her nose. He then looked into her large brown eyes and said "Please forgive me Hermione, Please tell me you forgive me. I love you, and I know we can work this out. I have to believe we can at least, cause the thought of life without you is so unbearable." He then leaned down and kissed her lips softly one more time before stepping back, hoping she would forgive him.

"Draco..I.." She looked up into his his blue grey eyes, cold like steel. His eyes showed his sorrow and pain. His regret. His worry. She couldn't finish her words. She couldn't say what she was going to say. Looking into his eyes, Just made her want him to hold her. Make her feel loved again. To take the pain away. She then fell into his arms and began to cry uncontrollably. "I...Love...y-hic-ou...so...sob..much...Dra-co...I...wan-hic-t...to...be...able...sob...to...trust..sob...you."

"you still can, Hermione. I love you so much" He replied, to almost incoherent sobs. He then pulled her on closer, and held her slightly tighter. He kissed the top of her head. A few tears escaped him.

Hermione then, began to calm a little."Draco, I was coming here to get some of my stuff, and take a few days, but now that I am here. I just want you to hold me." She then gripped onto him tighter. As if she let go he would fly away.

"I will never let you go Hermione, I love you to much, To go on without you." He replied through the tears.

'I need you to know however, that this doesn't mean things are alright, I still don't feel I can trust you. I just know that I want to at least try, cause I can't even imagine life without you." She then began to cry again, but not as badly as before.

"I am just glad you are willing to try my love." He then cupped her face and lifted it to face his. He then looked deep into her honey brown eyes. He saw all the pain he had cause, and a tear slid down his check. "I am so sorry, my love." He then leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately. When they kissed it was as if time froze and for a brief second, There was no pain, no heart ache, no mistrust. Then there lips broke apart and all the anguish returned.

"Draco, We should begin by just talking everything out. I know we are both hurting right now, and I think talking about it will help." She said in a shaky voice, after there lips parted.

"Yes, My love your right. Lets go into the kitchen. We'll make some tea, and begin to talk this whole ordeal out." He then took her hand in his, and led her to the kitchen. They sat in the kitchen for hours, drinking tea and talking, Trying to fix. The broken mess that was there relationship. After what seemed liked days, but was only 5 hours or so. Hermione got to her feet. Grabbed her tea cup and his, walked over and placed them both into the sink."I can't talk about this anymore today Draco, It is so exhausting. Today recall helped a lot, Now I know how you feel, and you know how I feel. I do forgive you Draco, but it is going to take some time for me to be able to trust you again." She then turned to him, walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, My love. I don't expect this to be fixed in one day." He turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, of course not. Well I think we should eat something, We haven't eaten all day." She then glanced at the clock and realized it was almost 4."Yes, It is almost dinner time."

"It is, isn't it." He too looked over at the clock. How about we go out for something to eat. Take our mind off all of this." He smiled at her.

"Ohh Draco, I am not sure I am in the mood to be bothered with people." She looked down at him, and smiled back.

"Well, How about we go to the place down the street. It isn't far, and hardly anyone ever eats dinner there. They are mostly a lunch place." He placed a hand on her check and began to caress her face softly.

"They do have good food." She stood there considering it for a moment."Alright, Yes let's. Alright, If we are going to dinner, I must shower. I will be ready for about 5. Sound good?" She then went to walk away, but Draco grabbed her hand.

"Shower eh.?" He gave her a smirk, A smirk that she wasn't expecting considering the circumstances.

"Draco..." she frowned." It is much to soon for that. I love you, but Things are still very much a mess with us." she then freed her hand.

"I know sweetie, I just thought I would try." He replied.

Hermione proceeded out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bathroom.

Draco on the other hand, Remained at the kitchen table. He was thinking about everything that had gone on in the past couple days. He couldn't believe it all. He was just thankful that Hermione was willing to try and fix everything with them. He couldn't do this without her. He was sure of that. He heard the shower turn on above him. He smiled. "I just hope everything works out. I need her, I love her." he said under his breath.

"What did you say there? I missed that." A girls voice came from behind him.

Draco jumped and fell off his chair. He turn around so fast, It made him a bit dizzy."Who said that?" His head was shaking around so fast, That this person could have been standing in front of him and he wouldn't have known it.

"Over here. The fire place Draco." The girls voice spoke once again.

Draco looked on into the fire place"Oh, Hey Tonks, I should have known. Just things have been so messed up around here. My nerved are on edge."

" Wotcher Draco. No kidding, I haven't seen you that jumpy, Since last summer, When, well..you know" Tonks was referring to Ron's death."So what has got you all twisted out of joint this time Draco?" she said in a concerned tone.

"Hermione." He paused for a moment, deciding weather he should go on. "I kinda left out some details of the cheating thing, You remember that whole ordeal?" He didn't wait for an answer, He just kept on talking as if he hadn't even asked. " I kind of actually did sleep with that girl, And well now she is pregnant, and well, It is just a whole mess that I just feel awful about it." He looked down at the floor ashamed.

"Draco.." She used a stern voice, which somewhat alarmed Draco, For he never heard her use a stern voice."You didn't, My word, Draco. That is awful. I can't believe you actually did that..." before she could continue however Draco cut her off.

"Look, I know how awful it was for me to lie. I don't really want to talk about it. It is all I have been doing all day." He then gave her a look, To let her know, She shouldn't press him further about it.

"Alright Draco, I understand, and I hope you two work things out." Her voice once again softened.

"So, Tonks, What brings you to my fireplace anyway?" He said in a calm manor.

"Yes, Well. Dumbledore has a mission for you Draco." She replied.

"A mission? What kind of mission could he possibly have for me?" He sounded interested but nervous.

"I don't really know the details to be honest there Draco. I was just told to come here and tell you that you are to meet Dumbledore, Without Ms. Granger. Tomorrow at 8:00 am. At Hogwarts."

"Ohh, Without Hermione?" he stood silent for a moment. _"I can't bring Hermione, Why not? We have always done our missions for The Order Together. Well it doesn't matter I can't go. Not right now. There is to much going on anyway."_ As he thought everything over, He remembered Tonks was still in the fire place. "Right, I guess I will go meet him then. Umm Tonks, Why didn't he come and tell me himself?"

"Very busy, You know always up to something. Oh yes, one more thing, I hear Dumbledore is a big fan of Strawberry tarts." She then smiled at him and gave a little wink.

"Right, Alright then, Tell him I will be there. Also tell him though. That I don't think I will be able to do it. I have so much going on right now."He said.

"He told me you would say that. Anyway Draco, I must be going. Have a goodnight, Oh and one more thing. He told me also it was best if you kept this meeting from Hermione." She then gave a smile and was gone before Draco could ask anymore questions.

Draco began to pace slightly. _"Keep this from Hermione, What? Why? It doesn't matter I am not doing anything for the Order right now anyway..."_

Hermione walked back into the room."Are you ready to go? I know it is before 5 still, but I am done."

"Ohh, Let me just get some clothes on. I will be down in about 5 minutes then we can go my love." He then kissed her cheek. And proceeded to their bedroom to get dressed.

They Arrived at The restaurant a little after 5. Just as Draco had said. It was mostly empty. There were only one couple sitting at a round table, and an old man, Sitting at another. The place was nice a cozy. It had round small wooden tables everywhere, With matching chairs. Pictures of Landscapes were hung about all the walls. The floor was wood to match the tables. Hermione and Draco walked over to a table by the window and sat down.

"I just love this place, Don't you?" Hermione said as she hung her purse on the back chair along with her coat.

"Yes I do. Remember the first time we came here Darling?" He replied.

"Yes I do remember, How could I forget." She gave him a small smile. At this Draco's insides did a jump. He hadn't seen her smile at him like that since before all this craziness had happened.

"I would hope not." Draco was just about to continue on his conversation, When the waitress came over.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" She said in a pleasant manor.

"Yes you can. I will have a fire whiskey, and Hermione here will have a blue Hawaiian." The waitress, looked over at Hermione to make sure she was alright with her choice. When Hermione nodded she smiled and left to get their drinks.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and calmly. It was exactly what they both needed. They talked,They joked. Things seemed a bit normal for a while. Like nothing bad had ever happened between them. After dinner they left the restaurant, and proceeded to walk back home. Once home though, The reality of everything going on had come back.

"Draco, I truly had a wonderful time tonight. We both needed that. I am going to go up to bed. I will sleep in the spare bedroom off of yours tonight." She was a bit nervous of how he would react when she said this, but she just wasn't ready to share a bed with him yet.

"Ohh, Yeah. I mum..guess that would be the best thing right now." He looked a bit sad, but Hermione could tell he understood.

"Yes, Well Goodnight. I love you." She then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, My love, and remember if you want to join me in our room. You can." He smiled at her.

"I know." She returned the smile, Then headed upstairs to bed.

Draco soon followed, but when he go to their room. He found he couldn't sleep. He had just remembered his meeting with Dumbledore. How he couldn't tell Hermione. It was just all so odd and secretive. He didn't like it one bit. Finally after an hour or so of lying in his bed. Thinking constantly about it all, and everything else that had happened. He drifted into a not calm, but much more calm then the past night's sleep. He dreamed of babies, and Dumbledore delivering the baby. Hermione crying over telephone books, and other such weird situations.

He awoke early the next morning. He looked over at his clock and it read, 6:30 am. He stretched and climbed out of bed. Feeling not very rested and very nervous about his meeting with Dumbledore. _"It is only 6:30,I can shower and have my meeting, and be back before Hermione wakes up...Hopefully." _He thought.

He arrived at Hogwarts promptly at 8:00 am sharp. He was just rounding the hallway to the stone gargoyle. He walked up in front of the gargoyle" strawberry tarts." he spoke aloud. The gargoyle leapt aside, and a winding stair case began to descend upwards before him. He took a deep nervous breath, and stepped onto the steps and began his journey up to Dumbledore's office.

Once at the top. He was met with Dumbledore's office door. He knocked, half a knock and was greeted with a "Come In, Draco." He opened the door and proceeded through the door into his old head masters office.

"Hello Draco, How have you been?" Dumbledore gave a huge smile, while gesturing for him to sit in a comfy looking chintz chair in front of his desk.

"Hello Sir, I have been alright I guess. You?" Draco then seated himself in the chair.

"I have been very well, Thank you. Drink Draco?" he then took out his wand from inside his robes.

"Oh Yes please. Sir. Not to rush it, but Hermione doesn't know I even left. The faster I get back the better."

"Right, Of course." He then waved his wand and some elf wine and two glasses appeared. They poured themselves and set itself down in front of Draco. The other Dumbledore. "Draco. I know that this is the worst trimming for you. Considering everything..." His sparkling blue eyes gave a twinkle.

"How did you.." Draco however was cut off by Dumbledore raising his hand for him to stop.

"I know you have a lot going on, but Draco. This is urgent. I am sure to some extent you have noticed that your good friend Blaise has been acting rather oddly. Well I need you to start making reports on him. I need to know everything he is up to."

At this comment, Draco remembered everything about Blaise, and how odd he had been acting. _"Surely, it wasn't that big of a deal. He was acting strange, not evil. Dumbledore, is over reacting for sure." _Draco though. "Sir, He has been acting a little strange, but surely. Not evil."

"Draco, Just trust me. You are his closet friend. This task is of the utmost importance. This is all I can tell you for now about it. Please will you do it?"

"Of course I will, Sir. I just don't understand. Also, Why couldn't Hermione know?" Draco had the look of utmost confusion on his face.

"Ms. Granger is going through enough. Besides. The least amount of people who know about this the better. Please promise me, You will not tell her until the time is right." He folded his hands together.

"Of course Sir, I promise. I will keep watch on Blaise, and not tell Hermione, nor anyone else." Draco's Head was spinning. He was so confused. Keeping watch on Blaise, his best friend. Don't tell Hermione. This whole thing didn't make any sense. He knew Blaise had been acting strange, but to actually have to keep watch on him. Like he was a bad guy, when Draco, knew he wasn't. It was just so peculiar.

"Well Draco, I won't keep you from Ms. Granger any longer. I will be in touch. If anything at all significant happens with Blaise, Inform me as soon as you can. Well until then." Dumbledore stood up. "Oh yes one more thing. " Hermione, will come around. She is strong willed and loves you very very much." He winked at Draco.

"Umm right, Sir. Thanks." Draco then too stood up and walked out of Battledore's office. He knew he should have asked a million more questions. Like How did he know everything that was going on with Hermione. Or What was he keeping about Blaise from him, but he was in to much shock from that entire meeting to even comprehend it was over, until he was back on the grounds of Hogwarts. As he headed into Hogsmead to apparate back home to Whiltshire. He noticed the little cafe on the corner, That him and Hermione used to go for breakfast every morning, on weekends. He smiled, and headed over to the cafe to pick up some breakfast._ " She will love breakfast in bed."_

**Well..I hope you liked it, Please R/R...And huge Thank You, to those who do. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. It is about to get really crazy and intense. Well that's all I have to say for now..:)**


	7. Fixing What's Broken

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Not J.K.R...and so on...**

**Alright everyone. I know it has been a while, but here you go. I still need a new beta. I am a terrible typer so, it is important, and please don't tell me in a review that my spelling sucks. I already know. That is why I am looking for a new one, instead offer to be my beta..LOL. Alright anyway. I hope you like this chapter, The past two I wasn't so pleased with, but I think I am back on track and have already started chapter 8. So hoping it will be up in no time. Anyway enjoy...**

_Draco kissing another girl, Berseis to be exact. Then he turned to her laughing. "I never loved you mudblood, didn't you know that!"_

_A swirl in her thoughts, and there was Draco, Kissing her under the stars. On a beautiful moonlit night._

_Another swirl in her thoughts, and There was a baby crying, and a Berseis holding the baby, while Draco stood with his arm around Berseis, and Hermione, sat out outside watching from the window in the cold._

_Another swirl of thoughts, and There was A child playing in the grass. A boy with blond hair, running towards her, except when he got to her he ran right through her, and When Hermione turned to watch him. She saw the boy run to Draco, and Berseis. Draco picked the boy up and put his arm around Berseis. They began to walk away. Hermione went to yell, but found she had no voice. She tried and tried to scream until her face was red, but still nothing came out._

Hermione sat straight up in her bed. Sweat pouring off her body. Tears streaming freely from her face. She looked around and realized she was in one of the guest rooms in her home. She pulled back the covers, and stepped out of bed, wiping the tears off her face and she did so. Sh walked into the bathroom that was adjoining the guest room. She turned on the faucet in the sink and began to splash some cold water on her face. She then looked up into the mirror. _"He loves you, It was only a nightmare Hermione. Calm down. It is alright. None of that stuff would ever happen like that." _

She then turned the faucet off and walked back into the guest room. Laying back in the bed. She look out the window that was right next to the bed on the right. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shinning, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She began to think about everything her and Draco and been through. There had been so much. The death of his father. Cheating, on her twice, well once really, but it felt like twice to Hermione. The death of Ron. The beginning of the war, and certainly not the end. When his cover was blown with the Death eaters, and him almost being killed. Them even just getting together and realizing they didn't hate one another was a huge hard obstacle to overcome. Everything always seemed like it was so much work, but in the end so worth it. The love they shared was like no other. Hermione let a small smile creep onto her face. "_I do love him, and I know he loves me. This is going to be hard to get over, but I have to st least try, and I am going to start today." _She then began to slowly drift off to sleep again, while thinking about Draco, When suddenly her bedroom door open with a slight creak.

"Morning Love, I went out early this morning, and brought you some breakfast." He smiled at her and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, Draco. Thank you. Oh it is from the cafe in Hogsmeade!" You went all that way for me?" she replied, While reaching into the bag.

"Of course. I love you. I would do anything for you darling" He smiled at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He knew he wasn't allowed to her about his meeting with Dumbledore, but he still felt bad for lying.

"Ohh Draco, I love you too. You have no idea what this means to me." Hermione responded. She was so happy, after that awful nightmare she had. It was a perfect gesture on his part. That cafe meant so much to them. It was just so meaningful for him to do that.

After breakfast, Hermione showered and dressed for the day, while Draco packed up a picnic basket for them. He had decided to surprise her with a picnic on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. There was a huge part of forest that they owned. He figured they could go hike out into it and have a picnic.

About an hour later, Hermione emerged into the kitchen."So, what do you feel like doing today?" She asked as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Well. I was thinking that maybe, We could go for a picnic out on the grounds in the forest. It has been far to long since we have done that. Also it is a perfect way to show you how much I love you." A smile spread across his face.

"Oh Draco that sounds wonderful. I thought, that trying to mend things with you would be so hard.."

"Hermione, please don't. I want this day to be perfect. He said, but before he could say anything else. He was stopped by her kissing him deeply on the lips.

After they pulled away Hermione looked deep into his ice blue eyes and spoke again. " Draco, please let me say this. I thought it would be hard to forgive you. I wasn't so sure that we could get through this. I know now though, that we can. I am sure that it will only make us stronger. I love you Draco Malfoy. Saying this doesn't fix everything, but I know I want to, and that we can. That is at least a start." She then smiled and kissed him again. This time with more passion than before. It was like they hadn't kissed in years. It was as if the kiss itself was magical. When there finally parted. Hermione rubbed his hand gently and smiled at him.

"Shall we go then, Darling?" She then began to walk towards the back door in the kitchen, leading to outside.

"Yes, We shall." He then picked up the picnic basket and blanket off the table. Following closely behind her.

The next couple weeks, passed in the same manor. They were renewing their love and Hermione was learning to trust Draco again. There were still a few things that they had to overcome. They had yet to hear of Berseis Hermione was nervous about having to deal with that head on, and They had yet to make love, or even sleep in the same bed. Hermione wasn't yet comfortable with that. Every night Draco would ask her, and ever night Hermione would decline. Draco of course disappointed, understood.

"Draco, I was thinking tonight, That maybe I should spend some time with Harry. Not that I don't want to spend time with you, but it has been weeks since I seen him last." She said, and she finished stirring her coffee to take a sip.

"Hmm, Yeah that's alright love. I have some stuff to do after work tonight anyway. How about we meet up for a late dinner? Around say 9ish?" He asked, barely looking up from the Prophet. He hated lying to her. He hated no being to tell her, that he had to follow Blaise around that evening. He was just thank, she mentioned spending time with Harry, Cause he had no idea what he was going to say to her.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Well. I should be off. All the filling at the Ministry, isn't going to file itself." She laughed a bit and walked her cup over to the sink. "Although, I won't be sad, When I finally move up and get out of there. It is such a boring job, but you can't just start at the top." She then walked over kissed Draco softly, and headed out of the kitchen to go to work.

"Love you Mione, See you tonight."

Draco finished reading his paper, and started getting ready to leave for work. He had a full day. He had to work until 3, Then he had a bit of shopping to do. Then his task for Dumbledore.

He headed off to work, feeling very stressed, about the day to come. Yet very excited.

Draco's day at work, went very uneventful. Long and boring. The shopping he had got done, without any trouble. He was not sitting in a cafe outside of the Ministry, which felt very odd, cause he has just seen Hermione, leave. And watching for Blaise to come out. He had been doing this a couple times a week. Since his meeting with Dumbledore, and still nothing odd had happened. He was lazily, holding the magazine that was he was pretending to read, to hide his face. When Blaise came out on the street. Draco sat up a little straighter. There was Blaise standing by himself, looking if he was waiting for someone. After about 10 minutes, When Draco was sure nothing odd was going to happen. Something odd did happen. Suddenly, a man walked up. A Man with long dark hair, about to his shoulders, and a bit of a creepy expression about him. The man looked rough and aged. And very very worn. A man Draco recognized, but couldn't remember the name of. They stood there talking on the street for about ten minutes. Then The man handed something to Blaise and walked away.

Draco then stood up, payed his bill, and walked over to where Blaise was standing. Thinking he would catch him off guard.

"Hey Blaise." He yelled from across the street. "I was just having a cup of coffee in their, and saw you out here. Who was that you were with?"

Blaise looking, very shocked and nervous."Ohh, Umm him...I don't think you know him Draco. It is umm Nice to see you, I am running late though, gotta get going."

"No, I am sure I did. I just can't remember his name."

"No I am sure you don't man. His name is Garrik Kroffor."

"Oh, I thought I recognized him. You're right though, I don't know him, Must just look like someone I know._" _Draco still however, couldn't shake the feeling of knowing that man.

"Well, anyway Draco, I really should be off."

"Draco being pulled from his thoughts, nodded. "Sure Blaise, I will see you around."

Draco returned home deep in thought._ "I am sure I know that man. He just looked so familiar. I just can't seem to place my finger on it."_ He was however put right back into reality, upon returning home. There was Berseis, Sitting on the front steps of Malfoy Manor.

"Berseis?" Draco asked, looking a bit shocked.

"Oh Hey Draco, Sorry I am just here waiting, but I realized today that I hadn't talked to you in a while and thought I should fill you in." She had a nervous smile on her face.

"Ohh, umm well why don't you come inside. Hermione is out right now." He then walked past her and open the door.

"Sure, Alright. This should take long."She then followed him inside.

They walked into the sitting room, and sat on opposite couches."So, How are things Berseis?"

"Oh, Great. The baby is fine. I am fine. I am just looking forward to the pregnancy being over. It is starting to get quite uncomfortable." She then forced a bit of a laugh.

Draco just smiled. He was still not used to the whole idea, but starting to warm up to it. He was going to be a father. Although it wasn't with the woman he loved. He was still going to be a father."Yeah, I could only imagine."

"Yes, Well. Only a couple more months now."

"Is that all?" Draco never really thought about this before. He didn't have much time to get used to this. He had almost forgotten. She was already 6 months pregnant.

"Oh, Yes, I should have mentioned, I am due in April. April 4th to be exact."

"Ohh, wow. That is soon." He looked at her with an expression of awe. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Umm only a few. I was thinking maybe Ivy Sloane, Or perhaps Hannah Sloane. I know I want Sloane to be the middle name." She then gave another small laugh. Draco again only smiled.

"Yeah, they are nice names. I like Evangeline, personally I like Hannah though as well. Danica is another nice name."

"Well. We still have a lot of time to come up with a name. I just wanted to let you know everything is good. Also if you want. You and Hermione both. I have a doctors appointment coming up in two weeks. You are both welcome to come." She then looked hopeful.

"Ohh, Well I will have to talk it over with Hermione, but I will be there. After all it is my child too." He then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes well of course you would. Alright Draco. I should be off. See you in a couple of weeks." She then stood up. Draco did too and walked her to the door. He was still a bit stunned from the visit. It seemed to have just hot him. He was going to be a father in two months, and he had yet to tell anyone barely. It was still so surreal. He then went into the living room. And picked up a good book to read, until Hermione got back.

Hermione walked in at about 9:30 pm. She felt so bad for being late. She knew she was supposed to meet Draco, but she had gotten caught up in hanging out with Harry, that she lost track of time. She walked in and found Draco sitting in a chair fast asleep in the living room. Hermione had insisted on a living room, complete with a t.v. And dvd player. She smiled to herself, and went upstairs to take a bath.

Draco awoke suddenly. Looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 10:30 pm. "_ Oh I must have fallen asleep. I wonder where Hermione is?"_ Almost as fast as he thought that, He heard movement upstairs in their bathroom. He smiled and headed up there.

When he arrived in their room. He found the whole room filled with her scent. He missed that scent. He was hoping tonight, She would start sleeping in their bed. He missed sleeping next to her.

Hermione, walked out of the bathroom, wearing a black silk robe. She smiled when she saw Draco. She walked over to him and before he could open his mouth to say anything at all was greeted by a passionate deep kiss. After a few seconds, He felt her tongue on his lips, pleading for entry. He opened his mouth and felt her tongue enter his. Exploring it. Almost like she was looking for treasure. He reacted by putting his hands around her waist. She found her way to the back of his neck.

They began exploring each others bodies, with their hands. Rubbing everything they could touch. It had been so long since they had been close like this. It was almost like the first time all over again. Draco began to kiss her neck softly. Biting a bit every so often. His hands began to roam. He upper body, first he shoulders, Then her stomach. Then her legs. Finally he was back at her stomach undoing her robe. He then slid it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Exposing her naked body. He looked at it in awe for a moment. He hadn't seen her like this in so long. Her soft supple skin. He small slender body. Her big round fleshy breasts. Her soft round nipples. Her slender long legs. Her soft shaved pussy. He then noticed her nipples go hard. He realized she must be freezing. He then picked her up and placed her on the bed. Putting himself on top of her. She reached for his shirt and pulled it off. Exposing his rock hard abs. She smiled and kissed his chest everywhere her mouth could reach. Then letting her hands slid down. She removed his pants and boxers, while kissing him deeply.

Draco then moved his hand down her stomach, and into the folds of her vagina. The wetness from her, was almost instant. He began to move his finger in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. She began to moan softly at this. He then began kissing her collarbone, her chest. Her breasts, Her nipples, Her stomach. Till he finally reached her leg. Kissing it softly. He began to brush his mouth softly on her pussy. She moan a bit louder at this. He then looked up and smiled, before diving full force into with his mouth. Licking every inch of it. Lapping up the juices she was producing. Tasting her. After she climaxed. He then got up on top of her, and slid himself into her. Thrusting in her deeply. Starting off slow. Then moving a bit fast finding a steady pace.

Before long however, Hermione pushed him over on his back and she began to ride him. Grabbing hard onto his shoulders and she rode him. Faster and faster, until she climaxed. Screaming out his name in pleasure. A few moments later, He too climaxed. Speaking her name rather loudly as well. They collapsed on the bed breathing heavy. Both smiling widely.

"I love you Draco." She then turned to him and kissed him. Snuggling herself into him.

" I love you too Mione, don't you every forget that." He then kissed her on the head.

They both fell into a deep sleep. Holding each others naked bodies. Finally feeling close and complete again.

_Hermione, Laughing, Smiling, Crying, Talking..._

_Dueling with harry in Second Year..._

_Arguing with Hermione, Only yo Make up a short while later..._

_Making the Quiddich team at Hogwarts..._

_The Triwizard tournament, Potter being chosen. The jealousy ripping through him at watching Potter win..._

_His father and him at the Quiddich world cup..._

Draco suddenly awoke. Started and frazzled. He looked around and saw Hermione fast asleep in their bed. He was sweating. He was shaking. _"It couldn't be...No It couldn't be..._I have to go and tell Dumbledore right away._"_ Draco then slid out of bed and threw on the clothes that were on the floor, from the escapade earlier that evening. He then rushed out over to the desk and left Hermione a note in case she woke up.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I decided to go for a walk. I couldn't sleep. I will be back soon My love. I left you this note in case you woke up. I don't want you to worry. I will be back soon. _

_Love you:_

_Draco_

he then left it on his pillow and headed downstairs and to Hogwarts. It didn't matter that is was 2:30 am. If this was true. Then he needed Dumbledore to know now. This man was to be dead. This man shouldn't be talking with Blaise. It just made no sense. He needed answers.

He then stepped out of his front door and to apparated to Hogsmeade. He began to walked up tot he castle his mind going a mile a minute. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. As he entered the great large doors of the castle he found them to be locked.

At a loss for what to do next. He just looked at the doors hoping they would open. When suddenly a man strode out, As if knowing he would be there.

"Oh Mr Malfoy, What are you doing here at this late hour?" It was Professor Snape.

"Ohh Hello Severus, I need to speak to the head master. It is urgent." He then walked past Snape, Leaving the man confused and a bit shocked at his rudeness to not even talk for a moment or two.

Draco headed up the flights of stairs and to the gargoyle that held Dumbldore's office. He recited the password and began taking the steps two at a time. Finally reaching the top. He knocked.

"Come In." The headmasters voice sounded from behind the door.

Draco opened the door and entered."Professor, I couldn't wait till morning, I was watching Blaise and there was a man. I saw him with my own eyes Sir. That man. I am sure of it. It was My father."

Dumbledore, looked at Draco. Not shocked however, but with a look of sorrow."Oh Mister Malfoy. I was hoping you would never have found this out. I didn't think it possible, but my worst fears have come to play. I should have never put you on this task." The old man began pacing around a bit.

Draco at the shock of the words, almost fainted."What! So it is true?" He then sat down in the chair, Thinking he might faint if he stood.

"Well. Draco, Not exactly. I have much to tell you. I am sorry you had to find out this way."

**alright. So here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R&R. Without it I don't think I would write..LOL. Also. If anyone also input on the name for the baby feel free to sat so in a review. I know things are crazy confusing and it seems so much is going on, but trust me. It won't be this nuts for long.**


	8. The Whole Truth

**Disclaimer- I am not J.K.R. I don't own Harry Potter...**

**A/N: Well. Here is Chapter 8. Two chapters in one week. I am amazed myself, but I did tell you all I was going to try and write more often, and seeing as it is raining out, and all I had to do today was buy a new cellphone. Which I did. I found the most awesome one..LOL..off topic. Alright well seeing as it was a boring kind of day, I thought why not work on the story. Well This chapter is a bit non exciting. Although it explains some stuff. Oh again, still on the hunt for a beta... If you are interested let me know in a review. I will be so thankful :) Well anyway I am rambling now. Enjoy...**

_Hermione standing in the mirror. Fixing her hair. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight. It was her first date with Draco. They had been getting to this point for a long time now, and the excitement she was feeling was almost unbearable. She placed one last pin in her hair, and smiled. "Just perfect." She muttered to herself. She then grabbed her purse and headed out of her common room. To meet Draco in at the bottom of the stairs. It was late, No one was left in the common room. She hated sneaking out, but seeing as their relationship had to be kept a secret so Draco could remain a spy. There was nothing else they could do._

_She arrived at the front doors and had to stop for a moment. There was Draco. Wearing a pair of black dress pants. And an exquisite dark gray silk dress shirt. She continued down the stairs. Letting her black halter style cocktail dress bounce around her knees._

_She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around and face her."Hello Draco." She then gave a glowing smile._

"_Hello Hermione. Are you ready to go?" He smiled and placed a loving soft kiss on her cheek._

"_Yes I am. Where are we going?" She then grabbed his arm and let him lead her outside._

"_Well, Seeing as we have to keep a low profile. I was thinking that a picnic by the lake under the stars. Would be the perfect thing. I know it is late, and We have both already eaten. So it is a desert picnic." He then looked down at her. Taking in her beauty. Her hair was straightened . It was pinned up in a loose type bun, with pieces falling from the bun. Her dress fit her curves exactly._

"_That sounds amazing Draco." She smiled up at him and let her lead him to the lake._

_When they arrived there was a blanket already on the grass, and a basket. Also another blanket set out beside the basket in case they got cold._

_They both sat down on the blanket. Draco opened the basket and pulled out two pieces of raspberry cheesecake on paper plates. He handed one to Hermione. Along with a fork. They sat chatting here and their eating their cheesecake for a while. Finally when it was gone. Draco took the paper plates and forks, and put them back in the basket._

""_This was amazing Draco." She leaned in a kissed him softly on the lips. Her pulled her closer to him. Reaching over and grabbing the blanket next tot he basket and wrapping it around them. They sat there looking at the starts and kissing softly every once in a while._

"_Draco, This night has been perfect." Hermione said, looking up at him._

"_Yes, It has. I have never enjoyed spending time with a girl as much as tonight."_

"_The stars really are amazing, aren't they?" Hermione stated._

"_Yes, They are. Do you know what that constellation is? He asked._

_Suddenly out of no where. There was a voice that spoke. That belonged neither to Hermione nor Draco._

"_So, On a date with a mudblood."_

"_What?" Hermione and Draco both said together._

"_I never would have thought Draco. That I would ever see this." The girl came into view then, and they both realized. That the snide comments belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson._

"_Pansy?" Draco spoke. He was very nervous. This meant his cover was blown._

"_Oh Draco. I wouldn't have believed it, If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Awful waste." She replied, with a shocked yet calm expression on her face._

"_Pansy. It isn't what you think." Draco tried to think of a lie. He needed to come up with something, but he knew there was nothing he could say to talk himself out of this one._

"_You know Draco, now all the times I asked why you seemed to be talking to her, and you made something up. It all makes sense now."_

"_Pansy, Just please please. Don't say anything." Draco pleaded._

"_I am sorry Draco. I can't keep this secret for you." The girl almost looked sad at that._

"_You can Pansy. You can!" Draco urged._

"_No. I can't. I am sorry Draco. I can't even be near you anymore. It is just t disgusting." Then without another word. She walked away Leaving the Draco and Hermione in awe._

Hermione turned restlessly in her sleep, finally waking up. Thinking on her Dream. That was the how Draco was outed. That was how everyone found out, That Draco had switched sides. That night as magical as it was, Was also the beginning of many hardships the two were forced to endure. She then reached across the bed, Hoping to place an arm on Draco. When she found he wasn't there. She sat up slowly looking around the room. Finding he was no where in the room. She then looked over to his side of the bed, and found that there was a note lying on his pillow. She read the note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I decided to go for a walk. I couldn't sleep. I will be back soon My love. I left you this note in case you woke up. I don't want you to worry. I will be back soon. _

_Love you:_

_Draco  
_

She then sat up. Looked over at the clock at saw that it read 5:37 am. _"Well I might as well get up, I can wait for Draco. It isn't like him to leave in the middle of the night. He must have had a bad dream or something." _She then stepped out of her bed, Grabbing her robe and putting it on. Walking from the room. To go downstairs and make some coffee.

"So now you know Mister Malfoy. I have told you everything." Dumbledore sat in the chair behind his desk.

Draco just sat there for a moment, in awe. He was in so much shock."I don't know what to say. Why did no one ever tell me this before. That still doesn't explain how Blaise knows him though? Does Blaise know that he is in fact My Uncle. A disowned Uncle mind you, but my uncle." Draco began fidgeting in his chair a bit.

"That Draco, I am not sure of. I don't think so, but I could be wrong, He may know the true identity of the man. As for how he knows him. Well that too. I am not sure of. I assure you though, That had nothing to do with why I wanted you to watch him." Dumbledore spoke with a calm yet very fatherly voice.

"Why did you want me to watch him Sir? You never told me before." Draco questioned.

"Well, Draco. I didn't want to say in case I was wrong, but I am getting the impression, That Young Blaise might be joining the ranks of Lord Voldemort. If that is in fact true. Then we will need to persuade him back. Hence why I asked you to do this for me."

"No way! Sir. That couldn't be. I have known him my whole life." Draco began to raise his voice a bit.

"He is definitely up to something, and I need you to keep watch on him. Even if you don't agree. You two being so close was the reason I didn't want to tell you. I also don't want anyone else to know, for if it is true. Then I can't have Lord Voldemort finding out I am trying to undo recruits." He then sat further back in his chair.

"Well Sir I still don't think so, but I will keep watch on him none the less." Draco then looked down at his watch."Wow/ It is almost morning. I really must be off. Hermione will be awake soon. I will report back to you soon." Draco then stood up shook hands with Dumbledore and was off and out of the door. He was deep in thought about everything Dumbledore had told him. He had an Uncle that he was disowned, and not by his grand parrents, but by Draco's own father, for being a what Lucius thought, more suprior to him. Of course Lucius couldn't have that. There was so much running through Draco's mind. It seemed the amount of stuff pilling on his plate was never ending. First The baby, Then the problems with Hermione, Then his best friend. Now this. It was just so much. Before Draco knew it, He was at the front doors of his home. He entered as quietly as he possibly could. He then started the walk upstairs, but before he could take three steps. Hermione was in the doorway.

"Oh Draco. I have been up for over an hour now. Where did you go? Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked, with a very concerned expression on her face.

"I ended up walking around here, for the past couple hours. Yes I had an awful dream. I am sorry I left." He then walk towards her giving her a huge hug. He hated lying. Well leaving out parts of the truth anyway. In that instant. He decided to tell her everything that had happened. He knew he could trust her, and he knew she had a right to know.

"Hermione, I have some really big news to tell you. I actually had a nightmare and ended up going to see Dumbledore. I should have told you, but I was a wreck when I left."

"It is ok Draco, Tell me everything now." She then grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen

After Draco told her everything Hermione just stood there looking shocked. Draco on the other hand was pacing around the kitchen by this point. She couldn't believe what he had found out form Dumbledore. She didn't even know what to say to him. As for everything with Blaise. She couldn't believe it. She knew Blaise herself. He was always sweet and considerate. To think that he was just a fake and a phony what a lot to take in. After a few moments, Hermione stood. Walked over to Draco and placed her arms around him in a loving manor. They just stood there holding one another in silence. After what seemed to an eternity. Draco finally broke free and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, for just being there. I love you so much Mione." He then gave her a smile.

"I love you too Draco. Why don't we try and get some sleep." She then tugged his hand and began to lead him upstairs to bed. As they entered the bedroom, Draco finally realized. He never asked Hermione what caused her to wake up.

"Mione." He turned to her.

"Hmm." She then looked up at him.

"What cause you to wake up?" He questioned.

"Ohh. I was dreaming about our first date, and well. You know what happened."

"Yes I remember that all to well. That was when things got very stressful. I mean, we thought that we had at least kept it form my father, Up until.." Draco broke off remembering that, Everyone thought because of the way Lucius was acting that he had no idea. That they had actually managed to keep the secret inside Hogwarts. That was until well. Ron was killed.

Yes I know, but enough about all this sad stuff. I could use a couple more hours of sleep, As could you." She then got into the bed and patted the bed softly gesturing for him to come join her.

"I could certainly use some time in that bed." He then gave her a devilish smirk.

"Draco. It has only been mere hours." she rolled her eyes in a playful manor.

"Hey! That was the first time in months. I have missed it, and feel we have a lot of catching up to do.

"Well. I guess you are right." She then turned to him.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before breaking apart from one another.

"Well. It seems we won't get much sleep, but that's alright." She then pulled him into her once more and began kissing him again.

**A/N: Well, I know this chapter was a bit short, and nothing to interesting happened, but I felt it was needed to explain everything. I still hope you enjoyed it, also. Please don't forget to R&R I would love to know what everyone thinks...:)**


	9. Not so Nervous Afterall

**A/N: See I can update often. I am starting to amaze myself.. LOL. I Well. I hope you all like it. This is where the story really starts to get going. From here on out anyway. Anyway still looking for a Beta. It seems no one wants to do it. Well anyway hope you all like it. Anyway Happy reading...**

The next couple of months passed without much change. Blaise was still acting in a very strange manor, but Draco had yet to find out anything new since the night with Dumbledore. Draco had done some research on his family, and found nothing about his long lost disowned Uncle. The only thing that seemed to be on the fast road to change was Berseis and the baby. Hermione was becoming more open to the whole idea. She really had no real choice however, With Bersies nearing her due date. She was stopping by almost everyday. Hermione was putting her best efforts forward to be accepting of the whole situation. Trying to be as involved as she could without over stepping any boundaries with Berseis. Berseis as well, was trying adamantly to make friends with Hermione. At first it was very awkward, but now almost reaching a level of normalcy. In fact Bersies had stopped by that very morning for tea with Hermione.

They were both sitting at the kitchen table. Sipping tea, and eat freshly baked cookies, That Bersies had baked that morning and brought over.

"Well. I am hoping this baby will be born soon. It is starting to get rather uncomfortable." Berseis set her tea cup back on the kitchen table, and began refilling it with tea.

"I would think so. You are getting so big. Isn't it only a couple weeks now until you are due anyway?"

"Yes, April 4th. I just hope I am not late." She then gave a smile.

"Wow, That is soon. Although I am surprised that the baby is still in their. You honestly look as of you might burst." She then gave a small giggle. Hermione was acting as if she was happy and couldn't wait, but inside she was scared. She was afraid of how much this baby would change things. Yes Berseis was a nice sweet person, but she was still carrying the child of the man she loved. She was afraid that maybe Draco would end up wanting to be a family with Berseis and leave her stranded. She was afraid of any number of things happening, all ending in Draco leaving her.

"Sometimes me too. I will be glad to see my feet again. I haven't seen them since before Christmas it seems." She then laughed, Hermione returned a warm smile.

"I know Draco is getting nervous. He goes into the room that is set up for the baby at least once a day, And I know it can't be because he likes it. The room is pink, With bewitched shiny pink stars dancing all throughout the room." At this statement, Hermione actually giggled a bit.

"Yes, I know. He showed it to me the other day. It looks brilliant. I think I might actually like it better than my choice. I went with a soft lavender, With a unicorn border."

"That sounds just as nice." Hermione then got up and put her cup in the sink."Well, Berseis. I really hate to cut this visit short, but I actually have a meeting this afternoon with Fudge. It looks as if I am getting out of filling after all. Thank goodness." she then raised her hands in a mock manor.

"Well I hope you get into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Like you wanted. Don't let me keep you."

"How about you come by tonight, For dinner. I know you haven't talked to Draco in a couple days. Also I know you two haven't picked out a name yet. How about around 6?"

"Yeah, That sounds lovely. Alright, Well I will see you tonight then Hermione. I will bring desert." She then got up and walked out. It took some time however, for her being pregnant slowed her down a bit.

Hermione then, looked down at her watch and realized it was almost time for her meeting. If she got this. Then she would be out of filling and finally working where she had wanted to from the beginning. She gave a nervous glance down at her outfit. Then grabbed her briefcase and walked out of the Manor and to the Ministry.

Draco arrived at home, Just mere moments after Hermione. It turned out that he had been let off early. He was thankful however. He had been so nervous about being a father he had barely slept in the past few weeks. Every night when he went to bed. He was sure tonight is the night Bersies will have the baby.

He walked in the house, and called out for Hermione. He knew she had the day off today. When he received no response. He got somewhat nervous. He then began walking though the house toward the library. Checking all the rooms he passed on his way.

When he reached the library, He found it empty however. He walked over to an open book laying on the table. The cover read. _Best Ways to Impress During a Job Interview._ He then remembered, Hermione and her job interview, at the Ministry. He then sat down in the library, and began to flip through the book. Falling asleep quickly while the sunlight reflected off his face.

He awoke abruptly, a couple hours later. Hermione was yelling for him. He stood up and walked out into the hallway to meet her.

"Yes, Darling?" He said as he walked towards her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Draco! I got it. I got the job!" She was smiling brightly.

"That is amazing Darling. I am so happy for you." He then kissed her softly on the lips.

"It is going to be amazing, I can't wait to start. I don't start till Monday though. So I now have the rest of this week, and the weekend off." She then hugged him. "Oh with all the excitement I almost forgot. Berseis, is coming for dinner tonight." She then looked down at her watch. "Which is soon. It is already 5:00 pm. I should go and get dinner started. She then turned away to walk into the kitchen."

"I am cooking dinner this evening. You just got a promotion." Draco smile at her, placed another kiss on her cheek, and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, alright Draco, I will go change and come down and keep you company in the kitchen then." She then turned and walked towards their bedroom.

Ten minutes later. She walked into the kitchen, Draco busily working to make dinner. She sat down at the table.

"It smells so good Sweetheart. What are you making?" Hermione asked.

"I am making your favourite. Strawberry Avocado salad. Seasoned chicken breast, stuffed with swiss cheese and broccoli. And roasted red peppers and garlic. With some grilled asparagus." Draco finished. Then walked over to her. Pouring her a glass of wine.

"mm, Sounds so good. I can't wait for dinner. She replied. Taking a sip of her wine. She sat back in her chair. They chatted here and their, While Draco cooked her dinner. Not before long. The doorbell rang.

"That must be Berseis. I should go get the door." Hermione went to stand up.

"Hermione, let one of the house elves get it. You never let them do anything." He said.

"Well, Draco. I don't agree with them. I would let them all go free. If you would let me." She said in a defiant tone.

"Now, Hermione. You know. I can't have them go. They want to stay."

"They think they want to stay Draco." Her voice now getting a bight louder.

Draco was about to retort, When The kitchen door opened and in walked. Berseis' Sister.

Hermione looked confused, She had never met Bersies' sister before.

"Hello Draco. She waved. She looked over at Hermione. You must be Hermione." She smiled.

"Hello Selene. What's up? Where is Bersies?" Draco looked a bit nervous. He figured that if Selene was here then it could only mean one thing...

"She is at St. Mungos, About to have the baby. I showed up to drop off some baby stuff for her. She was there on the floor in pain. I sent her off to St. Mungos and came straight here." She looked a bit out of breathe.

"What! Oh wow. Alright. We are going now! Alright. Thanks Selene. Are you coming?"

"Yes, I just have to run home and tell Michael. I will meet you guys there." With that she walked out of the kitchen in a rush.

"Hermione, Oh wow. It is time. Alright. Lets go!." Draco was in a bit of a panic state. He was rushing around nervous.

"Ok, Come on Draco." Hermione on the other hand. Seemed clam. On the outside anyway. She was trembling shaking and screaming with fears on the inside. She pulled Draco out of the house to apparate to St. Mungos.

Within 15 minutes. They were waiting outside of Beseis' room. They could hear a scream come out of her room every once in a while. Finally after about 10 minutes. A healer came out.

"We gave Berseis. A Potion. She is a bit more calm now. She isn't in as much pain any more. Are you the father?" The healer asked.

"Yes I am." Draco stood there rubbing his hands together.

"Well It shouldn't be long now. We are hoping within the next 4 maybe 5 hours." You two can go in a see her now. If you like."

"Thank you. Alright." Draco turned to Hermione to grab her hand and walk in, but Hermione pulled her hand away. "Whats wrong love?" He asked.

"Draco, I think just you should go in for now. I will be out here waiting. I will come in a bit." She then hugged him.

"Ohh. Alright. Yeah I guess you are right. I will be back in a few minutes." He smiled. Kissed her, and walked into the room.

Hermione stood there. Shaking with nerves. So many things were going through her head. The moment she had been secretly dreading was here. The baby was coming. Would Draco leave her? Everything was about to change so much. Hermione was deep in thought when someone broke it.

"Hermione?" The person asked.

Hermione turned around to see Ernie MacMillan.

Hello Ernie. I didn't know this was where you ended up?" She smiled at him.

"Are you feeling alright? You look so pale?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Ohh yeah I am fine, Just nervous is all. Berseis is having the baby." She replied.

"Berseis?" Ernie asked.

"Ohh. You don't know her." She then smiled.

Ohh. A friend of yours?"

"Something like that." Hermione responded.

"So, How have you been? How is." He paused for a moment. Ernie disliked Draco a lot. More because of the fact Hermione had left him for Draco last year while still in school." Draco? He finally finished.

"I am good, Draco is good. He is in their with Bersies right now." She looked over at the door and then down at the floor. She didn't want to be standing here talking with Ernie, right now of all times.

"Oh is he?" Ernie then looked very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Well. We are both friends of hers. She doesn't have anyone else to be here with her. So we are." Hermione lied.

"Well that is very nice of you two. At least she isn't alone right. Well I really should be getting back to work. Nice seeing you." He walked over to hug her. Hermione stepped back a bit. But then relented and hug him back.

"Nice seeing you Ernie." They then parted, and Ernie continued on his way down the hall.

Hermione then sat in the chair. She hadn't thought about Ernie in months. She hadn't thought about it at all. She sat there and recalled how she broke up with him. How it had broke his heart. For him only to find out only one short week later. She had left him for Draco Malfoy. She was deep in thought once again, When Draco came out of the room.

"Darling? He asked.

"Hmm, Oh Draco. Sorry just thinking, Ernie was here. Apparently. He works here." She stood up to meet his gaze.

"Ohh does he?"

"Yes, So how is Berseis?" Hermione asked.

"She is good. Not in much pain anymore." He replied.

"Well that is good, I mean The screams from before sounded awful." Hermione said.

The two sat in the waiting room for hours. Hermione to afraid to go in the room. Draco going in every once in a while. There was only one person allowed in at a time. So Draco and Selene took turns. Selene was to be in their with her. When Berseis was fully dilated, and ready to push. Berseis, had asked Draco if he wanted to go in. Draco however declined, thinking it might be to much to handle.

Finally the time came when Bersies was ready to push. Selene was on there with her. Draco and Hermione sitting outside the room waiting, being more nervous than either had ever felt before. After not to long. Selene came out and told Draco to in. Hermione squeezed his hand softly, and smiled at him. He stood up and began walking towards the door. Looking back into Hermione's eyes, for comfort.

He walked through the door and there was Berseis, holding a small baby in a pink blanket. She was crying softly, and looked up when he walked in.

"Hello Draco. This is our daughter."

Draco walked over beside Berseis, and She handed him the baby. A few tears slid down his cheek as he looked down at his daughter. She had white blonde hair. Like her mother and fathers. She had blue eyes, like all new born's. And fair almost white skin.

"Hello little angel. I am your Daddy." Draco said. He then looked up at Berseis. "You did an amazing job today Berseis. And our daughter she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."

"I know, Isn't she. She still doesn't have a name however." She sniffled a bit. Tear still streaming freely down her face.

"That's right, She doesn't. Well what should we call her?" He said. Still holding the little angel.

"Well, I think Hermione should come in. She should help name her." Berseis smiled. Draco then handed The little baby back to Berseis, and walked out to get Hermione.

A couple minutes later. He returned. With Hermione behind him.

"Hello Berseis. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

" I am great. I am so happy." She began to let a few tears fall again.

"Wow. She is beautiful. Just beautiful." Hermione said as she looked down at the baby.

"Are you sure you want my help naming the naming the baby. It really isn't my place." Hermione began, but Berseis cut her off.

"Hermione, Stop. It is your place. You are with Draco, and you have been so supportive, plus you will be a step mother to this child. You have every right to be here while all three of us pick a name." She then looked down at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms." So, What lets pick a name already." She then smiled.

"Well, I still really like Evangeline." Draco spoke up.

"That is nice. I want Sloane though. I love that name." Berseis then looked to Hermione.

"I don't like Sloane as the first name. Draco replied.

"Well I don't like Evangeline as a first name either. To formal. To long. Bersies retorted. "See Hermione, We can't decide. What do you think?"

"Well.." Hermione began. "I have always liked the name Kiersten. It is just like Kirstin, but the Danish version." Hermione Smiled.

"I love that name." Berseis replied.

"Me too. I knew I loved you for a reason." Draco then reached over and placed an arm around her.

"You two like it. Well how about, We use all three of our names then. Kiersten Evangeline Sloane?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds perfect." Berseis then looked down at her daughter. "You my little angel are Kiersten Evangeline Sloane." She paused. She hadn't even asked if she could use Draco's last name. She had wanted tom but never asked.

As if Draco could read her thoughts. He spoke up. "Malfoy." he finished for her.

"Yes" She looked up at Draco and Hermione. Kiersten Evangeline Sloane Malfoy. Wow that is a long name." She smiled.

"No it is a perfect name." Draco said.

"Yes it is. Bersies. Could I possibly hold her?" Hermione finally asked. She has wanted to pick her up from the moment she walked in, but didn't know how to ask.

"Of course you can Hermione. She then handed the child to Hermione. Hermione smiled sweetly down at the child. She then laughed inwardly at herself for thinking such a small precious beautiful child could possibly bring any bad at all. Yes things were going to change, but It would be for the bad. It would just be change. Plus there was a child now, A child that had three people who loved her more than anything in this world. Hermione smiled again and rubbed the top of Kiersten's head softly. "You are a special little angel, And know that all three of us love you so much." She kissed the child's head softly.

**A/N: so the child is now born. I hope you like the name. Things are now going to take a bit of a rocky turn. Well anyway please R&R I hope you all liked it. :)**


	10. How Could She?

**A/N: Second chapter today. I told you all I would be updating more often. I had a lot of free time today. So I thought, Why not get some writing done. I wasn't feeling well, and it was kind of a crappy day. Plus all I had to do was laundry, mind you a lot, but my computer is located right next to the laundry room, So perfect thing to do while waiting for the dryer to be done. Well anyway I hope you all like it. Happy reading everyone...**

Draco and Hermione returned from St. Mungos late that evening. Well technically it was early the next morning. It was around 3:00 am. They were both exhausted, but ecstatic. Berseis had to stay in St. Mungos for another night. She would be able to go home the following day.

"I sill can't believe it Mione. I have a daughter. No correction, We have a daughter." Draco said as they walked into the manor.

"Draco, You have a daughter, I am not her mother. But yes, You have a daughter. She is a wonderful daughter." Hermione finished, just as they entered the foyer of the manor.

"Hermione, You are just as much a parent as I am. You heard Berseis. All three of us are raising this child together. I still can't believe it. I am just grateful, that Berseis lives next door. I mean I didn't even want to leave Kiersten tonight." Draco smiled, He thought about his daughter. He couldn't believe that he could love someone so much, After such a short time.

"I know Draco, but we are going back tomorrow to see her." Hermione then began the trek up to their room Draco closely followed.

"I still can barely wait. It is like I want to be with her all the time. I hated leaving." Draco responded.

"Well, Soon she will be right next door. I can't believe how late it is. Also I can't believe That Ernie works at St. Mungos. I am hoping that the run in I had with him today was the last." Hermione said.

"Likewise, He always pines after you, I hate it when he is around. I can't stand the bloke. Draco finished, as he changed out of his clothes and replaced them with black silk sleep pants.

"I broke his heart Draco, Until you came around. I actually thought one day we would end up married. Mind you I am glad you did come around." Hermione smiled, as she too changed into silk peach shorts and a peach tank top.

"I am glad I came around too." He then climbed into bed and pulled the covers down on the other side, for Hermione.

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. Goodnight." She leaned closer to him.

" Goodnight Hermione Jane Granger." He then kissed her tenderly. Hermione opened her mouth slightly, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Exploring every inch of it. Finally they parted. Hermione turned off the lamp, and laid down back into the bed. Letting the the exhaustion succumb her. After only a few short moments, She was soundly asleep.

Draco laid there a little bit longer, Absorbing everything that had happened that day. Before he to, fell into a deep sleep.

Kiersten was home in only a short couple days. Although to Draco it felt like a lot longer. Everything seemed like paradise for the first couple weeks. Draco saw his daughter every day. She even spent most nights their. Draco thought it odd that Berseis offered for Kiersten to stay so often, but thought it was just her way of letting him be involved. Seeing as he worked all day throughout the week. After the first couple weeks however. It seemed to get even worse, Draco wasn't sure what Berseis was up to.

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Kiersten was sleeping upstairs in her crib. Draco and Hermione were relaxing in the sitting room. The baby monitor Sitting next to Hermione.

"Draco, We have to talk to Bersies." Hermione finally said. She had been meaning to speak to Draco for days about this. She didn't seem to be taking an active role in Kiersten's life. She would see her while one of them was at work, but as soon as one of them was home. She was dropping her off like all she was, was a sitter, And as of this weekend. She dropped her off Friday around lunch, Cause Hermione had gotten off early, and hadn't bother to call once. Or even see her.

"I know, I thought that maybe she was trying to make us feel involved, but She hasn't even called all weekend. What about tomorrow?" Draco then sighed, He knew deep down that he had to speak to Berseis, but he really didn't want to.

"Draco, We will call her over tonight. Then we will talk with her. Don't worry. We will be gentle. We will approach this in the right way. We don't want to come down on her hard after all. Don't want to make it seem like we think she doesn't care." Just as Hermione finished speaking, Soft cries could be heard coming from the baby monitor. Draco went to get up, but Hermione made a hand gesture for him to sit. "Draco, You go over and tell Bersies, that we want her over for dinner tonight. I will go up and check on Kiersten."

Draco nodded. " Alright love. I'll go now." He then stood up and made his way to the door, as Hermione, went on up to check on little Kiersten.

Draco walked from Malfoy manor, over to Bersies' house next door. Thinking he didn't want to sound to over bearing, but invite her for dinner, and tell her. That they needed to have a talk about Kiersten. It wasn't that he didn't live having Kiersten there every night, but he wanted to know what was going on with Berseis, and have her involved in her daughter's life, and not act so much like a sitter. He reached the front door and knocked.

Not before long, Berseis answered the door, looking a bit disheveled. And sleepy.

"Hello Draco, It is a little early isn't it?" She asked, with a confused look on her face.

"It is 1:30 in the afternoon. Berseis." Draco answered.

"Ohh, Is it that late already, Sorry. Crazy night last night. I meant to come by and see Kiersten for a little while, but lost track of time. I will have her tomorrow though" She finished, losing her balance a bit and grabbing onto the door frame for support.

"Yes about that. I love having Kiersten and all. I really really do, but Bersies. You hardly ever see her. She is more familiar with Hermione, than you. Do you possibly want to take her tonight. Over night?" Draco asked. A bit of a concerned expression in his voice.

"Ohh tonight, and I see her Draco. Everyday, Almost anyway. I love my daughter. I am doing the best I can. It is just..."She stopped "It is just, well I see her a lot." She finished.

"Berseis, If something is wrong talk to me. It is just what?" Draco asked.

"Draco, nevermind that, Fine I will take her tonight. I will be by later on to pick her up. See you then." She then turned and walked back into the house, Shutting the door abruptly in his face.

Draco stood there for a moment in awe, at what had just happened. Finally, He to turned around and walked back home. He was almost home before he realized he never even invited her to dinner. He thought for a moment about going back, but then decided against it. He could always ask her when she came to pick up Kiersten.

When he walked back into the sitting room, Hermione was there holding Kiersten. They looked so sweet together. Hermione was singing softly to the little girl. Rocking her gently in her arms.

"The two girls I love the most." Draco said as he came in and sat down on the couch beside her.

"I didn't even hear you come in sweetheart." She looked up at him, and gave him a quick gentle kiss on the lips. She then returned to singing softly and rocking the baby. Not before long the baby was back asleep in her arms."So Draco, Did you talk to Berseis?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I went there. It was odd. She looked as if she had been partying all night, and was rude with me. When I asked her if she wanted to take Kiersten tonight. Something is not right with her." Draco finished.

"It seems that way. Well did she say she would take Kiersten tonight?" Hermione asked, Now placing the sleeping child in a bassinet beside the couch.

"She said she would, but it was almost if she didn't want to. I don't understand what is going on with her." Draco finished standing up beside Hermione to watch the sleeping angel.

"Either do I. She is this girls mother. I don't see how she could not want to spend every waking moment with her. I am not even her mother and I do."

Draco then put his arm around her and smiled down at the child."I don't know either my love."

That afternoon, They played with Kiersten and ate dinner with her and bathed her. It was rounding 9:30 pm before Berseis finally showed up.

"Finally." Draco said, as he walked towards the knocking door with Hermione in tow.

Draco opened the door."It is about time Berseis, I was starting to think you weren't going to show up."

"I am sorry Draco, I wasn't going to. I was just going to leave a note, but I have thought this over all day. Draco, I am leaving, and I am not taking our daughter, No I mean your daughter. I thought I could do this, but I can't I don't want to. I am not ready. I am only 18. I don't want this. I am going to the Ministry tomorrow getting the paperwork, and signing over custody to you and Hermione." She said all so fast, That Draco wasn't even sure of what he just heard.

"What? Bersies. I am only 18 too, but that doesn't mean I don't want her. How? What? Why?" Draco said in awe.

"I am sorry, I just can't. I had this vision of us all being family. I know that could never happen, but I still thought. I just I can't. When you told me today how Kiersten is more familiar with Hermione than me. It was clear. You will always be with her." She pointed at Hermione, Who now had a look of pure fury and hatred on her face. "You will always love her. Never me. It is just to hard. I am sorry Draco, I just can't" She finished, wiping a few tears from her face.

"Me? What does us have to do with anything? You are telling me, you don't want your own child cause I won't be with you? Are you insane?" Draco screamed.

"Draco, please. I just can't I am sorry. She will better off with you two anyway. Look I am going now. I will have the papers signed tomorrow and owled to you. After tonight, You will never have to deal with me again." She then turned to leave.

"You have got to be the worst person in this entire world." Hermione finally spoke up. Yelling at Berseis. She was furious. To not want a child cause Draco wouldn't be with her. Berseis was a monster.

"Look, Hermione, I am sorry. I just can't." Bersies said without turning around.

"You are a selfish awful excuse for a human being Bersies. You are right Kiersten is better off without you." Hermione yelled at her. As Berseis walked away from the manor.

Soon Berseis was gone, leaving Hermione and Draco standing in the doorway. Looking out onto an empty walk way. Finally Draco shut the door.

"I just can't believe her." Draco finally said, breaking the silence.

"What an awful little nasty piece of work. To not want her own child." Hermione said

"I don't even know what to think." Draco then began walking into the sitting room, Where Kiersten was laying in her bassinet. He walked over to her, and picked her up. "How could someone not want you, My little angel." The baby smiled up at him. "How?"

Hermione soon walked over too, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder."We want her Draco. I don't understand for one minute how Berseis could not, but we do."

"Yes we do." He said as he kissed his daughter on the cheek.

They both stood their admiring Kiersten. After a few moments Hermione thought about something. What were they to do about work tomorrow. Who would watch Kiersten? "Draco?" Hermione said. "What are we going to do about work?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know. I mean I have been thinking about leaving Gringotts anyway. What do you think?"

"Well that is true you have. I don't think you should make a quick choice though."

"Well it really wouldn't be quick, would it? I have been saying I was going to leave for months now. I could put my notice in tomorrow. That still leaves the next couple weeks though."

"Well, I could always flo Mrs. Weasley. See if she could do it. I am sure she wouldn't mind, Plus We haven't seen any of them since the holidays last summer. I could perhaps get the day off tomorrow. Go on over there. Ask her to watch little Kiersten here, and visit with her tomorrow. What do you think Sweetie?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley would be the perfect candidate, That is for sure. I think that sounds like a brilliant plan. I will put in my notice tomorrow. You go see Mrs. Weasley." Draco replied.

"Alright, I will go in the kitchen and let her know about tomorrow. I won't drop on her the bombshell of watching her until tomorrow I think. I already feel bad enough about it. But what else are we to do?" Hermione said, as she went into the kitchen.

Hermione returned about 10 minutes later."She says she would love to have us over tomorrow. She is excited to see the baby."

"Well thats good. Then i t is settled I guess. I still don't even understand what happened tonight. Berseis wasn't even making sense. It is just so overwhelming." Draco stated.

"I know, I can hardly believe what happened myself. Bersies is a real piece of work though. She only kept this child in hopes of getting back with you. Kiersten was her bargaining chip. When that didn't work. She didn't want her. What kind of a monster do you have to be to do that?" Hermione said, Her voice rising slightly.

"I don't know Hermione, At least it happened now though, instead of later when Kiersten was old enough to remember, and be hurt by it."

"Yes, One thing we can be thankful for." She finished.

"Well two actually, She did give us the most precious little girl in the world." At this comment they both smiled.

"Yes she did do that." Hermione then smiled. "Draco, I think we should head up to bed ourselves. It is getting rather late."

"Yeah, You're right. It is already 11:00, Although, after tonights events, I am not sure how well I will sleep." Draco said.

"Well, I think I can get you good and tired my love." Hermione then gave him a seductive smile, and grabbed his hand and led them to their bedroom. There were kissing passionately before they even fully entered the room. It was the perfect release of stress, after a very eventful night such as that. It was around 3:00am before the lovers finally fell asleep in each others arms.

Draco and Hermione were awoken just a short couple hours later. To Kiersten's cries, wanting to be fed. It was Hermione's turn to get up and feed her. So she left the bed reluctantly.

Draco rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but all of a sudden his mind seemed as if it was racing. He still could not believe, Everything that had happened. It was just so surreal. To think that a mother wouldn't want their child, To use a child as a bargaining chip. What kind of person would you have to be. Draco was deep in thought, Trying to not let his mind wander, and get back to sleep. When a tap on the window disturbed him. He got out of bed, Through on a robe, For he was wearing nothing after their late night tryst. Walked over to the window and let the huge Tawny owl in. He flew in landed on the desk in their room and stuck out it's leg. Draco walked over, took the note from the owl. It was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Draco,_

_First and Foremost, Congratulations on the birth of you daughter. I hear she is something really special from Snape. I can't wait to see her. I hope she isn't to much of a handful. Secondly, I was wondering if I could stop by tomorrow night. I have an offer for you. That I am hoping so dearly you won't turn down. If that is agreeable, Please send reply back with this Owl here. Sorry this is arriving so early, but I couldn't recall when you worked, and didn't want to miss you. Also I figured you might be up. With a newborn daughter and all. I trust that if you aren't awake, That this letter will find you when you wake up._

_Sincerely:_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Draco quickly grabbed a piece of parchment, and a quill. And began to write down his reply. He couldn't imagine what Dumbledore wanted to meet with him about. Was it about Blaise? Did he know something about his Uncle maybe? Draco quickly wrote back looked over the note once and sent it off. He had just finished and was climbing back into bed, When Hermione returned.

"Oh Sweetie, What are you doing up?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, Dumbledore, Just sent an owl. He said he wanted to have a meeting tomorrow night. I told him that would be fine, To come around 7 ish." Draco answered.

"He sent a letter this early in the morning?" She asked.

"Yes, well he figured we would either be up. Lucky for him we were." Draco chuckled a bit.

"Yes, I wonder what he wants to meet about. Maybe your Uncle, or perhaps Blaise. Maybe he has found something out." Hermione pondered this for a moment.

"That was what I was thinking. I don't know though, He didn't say. Well I have to work. I am going to get some sleep." He then kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight Draco."

They were both fast asleep in less than two minutes, peacefully sleeping in one another's arms. Everything had changed so much for them, that evening, but somehow. They both knew that things would be alright. It was going to be ok regardless. They still had each other, and they had a wonderful baby girl. For Hermione, It might not actually be her daughter, but in her mind, and Draco's for that matter. She was just as good as Kiersten's mother. Things were definitely going to be alright.

On the other side of town, A man sat in a chair sipping a glass of fire whiskey in the early morning hours of the day. He was sitting their thinking. Thinking about how much he loathed Hermione Granger."So it is true then?" The man asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I am afraid so." another man replied.

"I always thought that was what really happened, but Draco would never talk about it. Tell me the whole truth. The other part, That is true too then." The man then took another sip of his drink.

"Yes, It is true. She is to blame. Hermione Granger is to blame." The other man replied. He then stepped out of the shadows. And went to leave.

"Well, Then we both know what must happen. She must die. She can't get away with this. It isn't right. At least I found you Italus. When I found out, and then found out about you. I had to find you. I knew the rumors couldn't be true, and it seems they weren't." The man then finished his drink, leaned forward and set the drink on the table.

"Of course not. At least you were smart enough to find out about me, and even more clever to have actually found me. Well now we both know what must be done." Then man then left. Leaving the other man in the room alone.

Draco awoke abruptly, He sat straight up, and reached over to Hermione pulling her close. He had no idea why he felt a need to be close to her. He just did. He then held her tightly and fell back asleep. Later on, he would look back and see it as a warning. A warning for everything that was headed their way.

**A/N: Alright, I hope you liked this chapter. Things got a little nuts. It is a bit short, but I already updated once today. So, I think that is okay..LOL. Anyway R&R. I always love to know what everyone thinks.**


	11. Not So Happily Ever After

**A/N: Well, Sorry it has been a couple weeks. I have been a bit busy, but here is Chapter 11. I once again still need a beta. I don't think anyone is every going to say they want to do it..LOL..That's alright though. I just hope no one minds the bad grammar and spelling..lol. Well I hope you like it. This is where things pick up. Well happy reading all... :)**

_Hermione questioning Dumbledore about Draco..._

_Hermione punching Draco in the face in third year..._

_Hermione going to Paris with Draco, for their first official mission together..._

_Hermione going to the Manor to save Draco..._

_Hermione looking over Ron's Dead body..._

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep, giving off slight mummers of the mixed up dream she was having. Finally she settled down, When Draco reached over and pulled her tightly into him. Making her feel safe and comforted.

_Hermione was walking down a long corridor in Hogwarts. She was just coming back from the library._

_Suddenly she heard the much to familiar voice of the person she least wanted to see right now. She was having a bad enough day as it was. _

"_Hello Granger." The sly voice of Draco Malfoy said._

"_What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked without turning around to face him. She they had, had a few mission together and managed to somewhat get along outside of school, but once inside the school he was the mean scornful insulting jerk he had always been. It was as if he had something to prove. It was one thing to keep up appearances, like he was told to do, but certainly another to go out of his way to bother her._

"_What do I want, hmmm What do I want?" Draco tapped the side of his head with his finger as he pretended to think it over._

"_Malfoy, Enough. I am heading back to my dormitory now, I am to tired and annoyed to bother getting into a row with you tonight." She said simply._

"_We never get into rows Granger, We would have to be friends to get into rows." He said with a bit of a smirk on his face._

"_Look Malfoy, I am going now. I have to meet up with Ernie." She replied. "Goodnight." Hermione then walked away without another thought. She walked up to her dormitory in thought. "He actually wasn't that bad. He actually hasn't been to bad as of late. Still a bit of a prat, but you can't expect miracles." She thought to herself._

_Draco stood there in the corridor. He felt angry for some reason, but didn't understand why. "It isn't like I care about her. I just like bugging her is all. It is so much fun to get her going. I just love taking the mickey out of her. What is she doing with Ernie though? He isn't good enough for her." "You are" said a deeper thought within him. " NO NO NO, That is insane. I could and never would like Hermione Granger. She is just fun to bug. I only feel this way cause she is with Ernie, cause he is a huge git. That's all" Draco continued to ponder this, when suddenly he found his feet taking him towards Hermione. He didn't realize he was even moving, Until she was within view. He called out her name. And continued moving towards her. He finally reached her, before she could argue or even say a word. He walked forwards. Pulled her in close and kissed her passionately. After a few long moments, Draco pulled away and looked at her. Reality setting in, He back away._

"_What the hell Malfoy?" Hermione asked, bewildered._

"_Umm, I don't know, I just wanted to, I guess. I am not sure." He looked just as shocked and bewildered as she did._

"_Malfoy...I don't understand." She said._

"_Either do I. I just wanted to, and feel much better now that I have. I have to go." Draco finished. With that he turned around and walked away. Leaving Hermione in a state of shock._

Hermione awoke with a start. "_What a strange dream.." _Hermione thought. She looked over at the clock. It was just a little after 7:00 am. She got out of bed knowing, that Kiersten would be up within the hour. She grabbed her silk red robe, and put it on. She then leaned down kissed Draco softly on the

forehead.

She headed for he bathroom to get a shower in before Kiersten awoke.

Draco woke up before Hermione was out of the shower. To the soft coos of his daughter. He rolled over, stretched, got out of bed, threw on his robe. And to the next room door. Which was Kiersten.

When he arrived in her room. Kiersten was there. Looking up at the mobile that was hung in her crib. Draco walked over and picked her up. Kissed her on the forehead, Then brought her over to the changing table to change her diaper.

He then brought Kiersten back into their bedroom. Where he conjured a bottle and fed it to her. Not before long, Kiersten was back asleep in his arms. He laid her gently on the bed, Laying with her. Draco was almost back asleep, When Hermione creaked the bathroom door open. Draco looked up at her and smiled.

"Good Morning Love." He said, in a sleepy voice.

"Oh Draco, I was hoping to be out before she woke. I wanted you to get some more sleep before work. You don't have to be up until 8:00 am." She replied, walking over to the bed, and sitting down in the edge.

"I know darling, It is alright though. I don't mind. Besides, I only missed out on 30 minutes of sleep." He then smiled. " Well, Now that you are out. I should start getting ready for work." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he stood up and began walking to the bathroom.

" Well, I am going to go get Kiersten's things ready. I want to be back early enough to be able to make dinner for Dumbledore, Also. If we get there by 10:00 am Kiersten will be awake, When we are at Molly's." Hermione smiled. Picked up Kiersten, and stood up. She then headed to Kiersten's room to pack her a bag for the day.

Hermione arrived at The Borrow, around 10:30 am. Kiersten in her stroller. Cooing happily. Hermione arrived at the front door and knocked. After a few moments Molly opened the door.

"Hermione Dear, It is so nice to see you. Oh! And this must be Kiersten! She is so precious isn't she. Come in, Come in. I have tea, and biscuits out for you." She then took the baby bag on Hermione's Shoulder and led her into the house.

"Molly, Wow. It feels so nice to be here. It is so nice to see you." Hermione then pulled the small shrunk play pen out of the baby bag. She pointed her wand at it, and with a wave. It was normal size. Then began setting it up.

"I know Dear, It has been far to long. I have missed you so much, I know you have been busy though." She Smiled warmly. Hermione, May I hold Keirsten?" Hermione nodded, and Molly leaned into the stroller to pick up the small child. She hugged her, played with her a bit, Then kissed her on the forehead."She looks so much like Draco doesn't she? She really is a beautiful baby." Molly then placed her into the play pen.

"Yes, She is, and I know. The older she gets the more like Draco she looks, but with not such a pointed face. The white blonde hair though, Well that really isn't a surprise, Her mother had blonde hair too." Hermione then, gave a bit of a hardened expression.

"You are her mother Hermione, You care for her. That other girl, was nothing but a surrogate." Molly smiled once more, in that motherly smile that always made Hermione feel better. Molly had always been able to do that, since her own parents died in that car crash in sixth year.

"Well, Yes I guess you are right." Hermione smiled. " So Molly, How is Arthur? The boys? Ginny for that matter. I haven't talked to her since school started. Which is a shame. I do miss her ever so much."

Molly and Hermione spent the next couple of hours, catching up on recent events. It felt so good for Hermione. She hadn't been able to face Molly truly since Ron's death. A part of Hermione blamed herself for what happened. So even today was a bit hard for her. Hermione and Molly were eating lunch, when Hermione got enough nerve to ask her her about watching Kiersten.

"So, Molly I was wondering. It would only be a couple of weeks. That is, Only until Draco is done at Gringotts. That we would need someone to watch her during the day." Hermione looked hopeful.

"Ohh, My dear Hermione. I would love to watch Kiersten here. The house has been so empty, what with Arthur at work all day, and Ginny back in school. It wasn't even that full of a house this summer, What with Ron's," Molly broke off, her eyes began to water a bit, Then she pushed back the tears and smiled. "Well you know. Since Ron." Molly then began to fidget a bit with her hands, playing with her wedding band.

"Molly, I know it is hard. It still haunts me every single day." Hermione said.

"Yes it is hard. Don't blame yourself though dear, Arthur and I and the kids don't." Molly replied, now wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"What? I don't...How did..." Hermione stuttered out.

"Hermione, I know you do. Harry told me. Please don't, You had no way of knowing. Ron wouldn't want you to. I know he wouldn't. But enough about this for now. I would be glad to watch Kiersten for you." Molly finished.

"Well, Thank you so much Molly. Draco and I are both so grateful." Hermione said.

"Well, I am glad to do it, besides. I will get to see you more often this way. Speaking of seeing you more often. Draco and you are coming for Easter dinner. No exceptions." She said, Matter of fatly.

"We would love to Molly. We will be here with bells on." Hermione smiled.

Molly and Hermione, talked and played with Kiersten until around 4:00pm, When Hermione finally said her goodbye's and told Molly she would see her tomorrow. She got Kiersten all together in a bit of a rush, knowing she was running late and that Draco would already be home.

Hermione came in to the manor in a rush, around 4:30 pm. Draco was already home. She heard him in the kitchen so headed that way to greet him. When she entered she saw dinner almost prepared.

"Hello Darling, I got off early. So I thought I would get a head start on dinner. Dumbledore should be here around 5:00 pm. Did you have a good day at The Burrow?" He smiled, walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. Then leaned into the stroller and kissed his daughter.

"Yes, Kiersten and I had a lovely time. Molly said she would do it. Also we are going there for Easter Dinner." Hermione then took Kiersten out of the stroller and placed her into the play pen, Draco had already set up.

"Ohh, Well that should be nice." Draco then got back to making dinner.

"Draco, let me finish dinner, You haven't seen your daughter all day. You can spend some time with her." Hermione walked over and shooed Draco away from the counter.

"Alright Love, I will go spend some time with her in the sitting room." Draco said. Then he and Kiersten left for the sitting room.

Dumbledore arrived, at exactly 5:00 pm. Draco greeted him, and led him into the dinning room. The minute Dumbledore saw Kiersten he was like a child himself. Speaking in baby talk and playing with her. It was such an unlike Dumbledore thing to do, That Draco gave a small chuckle at it. Hermione soon joined them. With Wine for everyone. After the wine was served and Kiersten was laying happily in her playpen. The chatter began.

"It is so nice to see both of you." Dumbledore began. "It has been far to long."

"Yes it has Sir." Hermione said.

"What is that wonderful smell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh it is dinner, We are having smoked salmon, with garlic mashed potato's and seasoned green beans." Draco replied.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. I can hardly wait." Dumbledore said.

Then Kiersten started to cry softly. Hermione stood up." She needs to be fed. You two keep talking, I will go in the kitchen feed her, put her to bed, then come back and join you two." They both nodded. Hermione then left to feed and put Kiersten into bed.

By the time Hermione returned, Dinner was just about ready. The house elves were putting out the plates and silverware. Hermione sat down to catch the tail end of a conversation.

"So, The watch on Blaise must be even more carefully done. It seems from an inside source, that your Uncle Italus, is in fact once again in league with Voldemort, and has been speaking with Blaise. Which could only mean, There is a good chance we have lost Blaise to Voldemort." Dumbledore finished.

"Well, I was hoping, that it was a misunderstanding with Blaise but it seems not. I will keep a more close watch on him, and be careful. Is that why you wanted to see me tonight Sir?" Draco said.

"Well, That was something I wanted to see you about when I found out about it this morning, If we had not had a meeting already arranged, I would have asked for one, Seeing as that is of great importance. However, It was not the reason I had originally asked to see you both. What I wanted to see you about was not a stressful, or upsetting matter in the least." He then smiled. His bright blue eyes gave a bit of a twinkle.

"Well Sir, don't leave us in suspense any longer." Draco said.

"Well I think it is better left until after this delicious looking meal, Seeing as it is being served." Dumbledore, then gave a nod toward the house elf now bring in the food.

The three of then ate, talking small talk here and there. Hermione and Draco both found it hard to keep there attention focused. They both wanted to know, Why Dumbledore wanted to see them. What could possibly involve both of them? It wasn't until The Chocolate cheesecake was being served that Dumbledore finally put the focus back onto "The reason" for his visit.

"That was a wonderful meal Hermione. You have become quite the chef." Dumbledore said. "And this cheesecake looks so scrumptious." He then picked up a fork to taste it.

"Well Thank you Sir, but it is Draco, Who is the chef around here. He made this meal. In fact He makes most of the meals." Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Well then, My compliments go to you Draco." Dumbledore winked.

"Well, Thank you Sir." Draco smiled.

"As for the reason I wanted to see you both. I know Draco you have been interested in this since leaving Hogwarts. You asked me, Shortly after Graduation. I however at the time had to decline." He stopped briefly to take another bite of cheesecake. "Well, It has come to my attention that we are to need a new Potions Master. After the next school year. However. You will have to come and work as an apprentice after this school year with Snape. You don't have to answer yet, for you and Hermione here, have a lot to discuss. What with having to move to the school, Ir at least into Hogsmeade, For the school year. So I will give you a few days to decide." He then finished, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Sir, Me? Really? That would be a dream come true." Draco said. "Hermione and I of course will have to discuss it. May I ask, Why is Snape planning to leave?" Draco questioned.

"Well, With Professor Starson, Leaving after next year. We will need a new Ancient Runes teacher. Professor Snape, applied for the job, Saying he needed a bit of a change. So I gave it to him. So that now leaves us short one Potions Master. Well, knowing how badly you wanted to teach there, and knowing how good you are at Potions. I thought that I would offer you the job Of course after the apprenticeship is complete. I must say that the Apprenticeship doesn't pay much, but I do not think money is an issue with you." He chuckled a bit.

"No of course not." Draco then noticed that Hermione had not said a word since Dumbledore brought this up."Hermione, What do you think?" He asked. Turning to her.

"Well It sounds wonderful. We will have to discuss it after all." She said flatly. That was untrue however. Hermione did not want to live at Hogwarts. She loved it their yes, but she didn't want Draco either living there all year, and her not being able to see her and his daughter. Or her moving there to, and not being able to work. She wasn't sure how she felt about this, for she knew this was Draco's dream job, and it couldn't have come at a better time.

They finished up desert, with Draco talking avidly about Hogwarts, and how amazing this could be. Dumbledore soon left. Hermione still being rather quiet. Draco was so excited he barely noticed. They were changing in their room, When Draco finally asked her what was wrong.

"Hermione, You have been quiet all night. Is there something wrong?" Draco asked.

"Not wrong Darling, Just I am not sure. I mean I want you to have your dream job I do. I just don't know if I want to live there. What about my career? I can't be with you at school, and work at the ministry. Besides. Families never live at Hogwarts. Also. Hogsmeade. Is so far from the Ministry." Hermione began to rant a bit. Draco walked over and stopped her by kissing her on the lips.

"Hermione nothing is certain for now. We will work something out. You know I have to take this job." Draco said.

"I know Draco, but how are we to make it work?" Hermione asked.

"We will find a way, Besides We have almost 7 months to work it all out. Right now. We have bigger things to worry about, Like Blaise. I have to get t the bottom of that. I have no idea how I am going to. He has been shutting me out as of late. Also, how could he be working with Voldemort, There must be more to this than we know, or could even imagine. I know him. He isn't like that."

"I know. I suggest tomorrow you go down and talk to him. Investigate a bit. I am sure I will have to visit with Molly after work anyway." Hermione then kissed him softly.

"Yeah, That is a good idea. I will see him tomorrow after work." Draco said as he and Hermione crawled into bed.

That morning, They both slept in a bit late. Hermione still needed to drop off Kiersten at Molly's and be at work in only 30 minutes. Draco had already left, For he had to work before Hermione. Hermione made it to Molly's said goodbye to Kiersten and left in a rush. She was walking quickly down the path from the Burrow into town to apparate. When she dropped her briefcase.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed. She leaned down to pick up her things. When someone called out her name. She looked up to see Harry heading towards her.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" She called out. To the distant figure of Harry walking towards her.

"Heading to The Burrow, To see Molly. Haven't been there in a couple of weeks." Harry yelled back, now getting about 20 feet within her.

"Ohh, I just dropped off Kiersten there. You should come for dinner tonight, I haven't seen you in far to long, what with the baby and all. I would talk longer but I am running late for work." Hermione said as Harry got about 15 feet now.

"Yeah, Alright, Here Let me..." Harry paused, with a look of horror on his face. "Hermione behind you!" He yelled. But before Hermione could turn around, The hooded figure grabbed her and apparated with her, Leaving nothing but Hermione's briefcase behind.

Harry ran at the spot, trying to see if his eyes had played a trick on him. He frantically searched around, but there was no Hermione, Just her briefcase. In a panic, He apparated to Draco.

He ran into Gringotts. Not caring that people and goblins alike were staring at him strangely. He got the front desk, and asked for Draco in a Rush. The goblin looked shocked and somewhat offended.

"I need to see Draco Malfoy now!" Harry said in a loud panicked voice.

"I am sorry, but you can't just barge in here and..." The goblin was then cut off.

"It is urgent! You have to let me see him!" Harry now yelled. This was not the time for this. He need to see Draco now. Hermione had been Kidnapped.

"If you don't lower your voice, Security will escort you out Sir." The Goblin said.

"Just let me see Draco! I will not calm down. I _need _ to see him." Harry yelled again.

"Alright, That's it. I am going to have to ask you to leave." The Goblin said.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE DRACO" Harry Yelled.

Just then, as security was approaching in Harry, Draco came around the corner, to see what the yelling was about. There he saw Harry, avoiding security, and freaking out to see Draco.

Potter, what is going on?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy! Thank Goodness!. It is Hermione! Harry said. In a rushed voice.

"What? Hermione, What's wrong? What is going on Potter?" Draco asked in a concerned tone.

"Hermione, She has been Kidnapped? Harry replied.

"What? Hermione, Kidnapped..."

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. I hope things are too all over the place. All the memories and everything will make sense to the story soon enough :) don't forget to review. :)**


	12. Hermione's Point of Veiw

**A/N: Here is Chapter 12. It is a bit longer than the other ones I have written, It was really long, but I split it into one and half chapters. Also I have found a a beta, Which I am so grateful for, and I bet so are you. Although this chapter was not edited by her yet. It seems I may have a virus and so I thought I would post this chapter, and then once my computer is back and running like normal. Will re post it, edited. Anyway Happy Reading guys. **

**P.S. - I have about three more chapters written at this point, now I think I might post them anyway, and not wait to have them edited right now. Then repost them once they are edited. What do you think?  
**

Hermione awoke with a start. She sat up, recalling the previous days events to flood in her memory, she began breathing heavy and shaking from head to toe. After the hooded figure had captured her, She was brought to a dark deep basement. Where she was tortured for hours on end, being told over and over again. That this was punishment for all the pain she had caused. She just kept crying out for Draco. Telling her captors that she had no idea what they were talking about.

She looked around to find herself in a bed, that was not her own. It was a large four poster bed. With black silk sheets and a black goose down duvet. She leaned over the side of the bed and looked down at the floor. The floor was a dark wood floor. That had much dust upon it. She then hung her feet over the sides. Pondering weather she should get up off the bed. After a few moments, She stepped onto the hard cold wood floors. She walked around the room. The walls were white and dingy. There was one small window. At the far right side of the room. She walked over to it. When she tried to open the window however. It would not budge. Over on the opposite side of the room there was a door. Hermione guessed to the hall. She walked over to it. Thinking it would not open. When she reached it and turned the handle however. It opened. With much shock. She stepped through it. Thinking there would be someone on the other side. When there was no one on the other side. She broke out at a run down the hall. Down the stairs as fast as she could, and toward the front door. She was panting, She reached the door. Opened it as quickly as she could. She needed to get out of there as fast as possible. Whoever had taken her here, Must have thought she wouldn't be up this fast and left her unguarded. She needed to get far away from wherever she was before they returned. For if they found her. She would be at there mercy. She was wandless and weak and tired from the previous evening. She stepped onto the steps. Letting the soft cool breeze hot her cheeks. She took in a deep breath of the fresh air, and without hesitation broke out at a run. When she reached the end of the property however. She was thrown four feet back and felt like she had been hit with a shock. Perplexed, she walked over to the edge of the property once again and tried to step off the grounds. Again she felt like a shock had gone through her body and she was throw four feet. Sitting back up in the grass. She began to cry. Weeping like she had never cried before. She was so scared. She had no idea why she was here. Who had taken her, Or if she would even ever see her family again. It all made no sense, What was worse. There was no one even there now, Yet she couldn't leave. She wept and pounded her fists into the grass, Until she was so weak she couldn't cry anymore. After hours of this, She collapsed on the grass. Falling asleep right there outside, in the now cold early evening air.

Back at the Manor, Draco was pacing a hole in the floor. He had found out yesterday, that his beloved was missing. There had been nothing to indicate where she had gone, or who had taken her though. He paced around and around.

"Draco, Hey Draco. Come on man. We will find her. You gotta calm down. Here I got you some dinner." Blaise said, coming into the room.

"Thanks Blaise, but I am far from hungry at the moment.: Draco said without even looking back at his friend.

"Well, It is here if you change your mind. Look, Dumbledore should be back anytime now. He will have some news I am sure." Blaise replied. Sitting in a chair by the window.

"I am hoping so. I don't think I can bare this knowing nothing, Sitting around thing much longer." Draco said finally sitting in a chair opposite Blaise.

"Well, There is nothing we can do right now. For now, You should eat something. You need to keep your strength up if you plan on saving her." Blaise said pushing the tray on the table closer towards him.

"And killing whoever did this." Draco, for a moment, thought he saw a fleeting shadow cross Blaise's face, but after only a second it was gone. So Draco shrugged it off. "Yeah maybe I should eat something. Thank for being here man. I don't think anyone but you could have kept me calm enough to keep from acting rash. Like searching for her, when I have no idea where to even start." Draco then took the tray into his lap, and began eating some soup, The Mrs. Weasley had sent over for Draco.

"So, Where is Kiersten anyway Draco, I haven't seen her in a few hours now." Blaise asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley took her. With.." Draco trailed off for a moment. " Blaise, what if we don't find her? I don't even know how I would go on."

"Draco, We are doing everything we can. It will be OK. Trust me." Blaise then stood up. "I am going to get another drink, You want one?"

"No Thanks Man." Draco then looked out of the window. He was so afraid. What if they couldn't find her. He loved Hermione so much. It didn't even make sense. Who would even want to hurt her. Then like a crash of lightning. He sat up. Knocking the tray on his lap to the floor. " Blaise! Blaise! I think I might know who has her." Draco shouted running into the kitchen.

Blaise met him in the hallway. "What do you mean?" Blaise asked. Taken back a bit at Draco's sudden intensity.

"I know where she might be!" Draco said.

Back in the grass Hermione lay there, in a restless unconscious state. Shivering every once in a while from the cold. She was almost in a dream like state, Thinking about things of the past.

"_Oh Hermione, In here, We will find the perfect Dress Robes for The Yule Ball." Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her into the quaint little shop._

_They walked into a tiny cluttered shop. Filled with Racks of dresses everywhere you turned. At the back end of the shop there were changing rooms. And along the far right side was a counter and a woman standing behind it. She was a plump round, short woman. With golden brown hair. It was pinned up in a bun. And There were a few stray pieces with a bit if grey in them. Her eyes were warm and welcoming, and there were a few lines etched into the corners._

"_Hello, Welcome Girls. My name is Allegra, Is there anything I can help you with today?" The woman asked as she walked out from behind the counter._

"_Yes, We are looking for dress robes for the Yule Ball." Ginny answered._

"_Oh well. Let me see. I think I may have something." She began rummaging through the racks._

"_Ginny, I already have a dress at home, I don't think I am going to buy anything." Hermione said, looking like she would want to be anywhere but here. In truth, She wasn't that excited about the Yule Ball. Ever since that kiss from Draco, It seemed her relationship with Ernie was falling apart. It seemed like there was no spark anymore. So going with Ernie, didn't seem all that much fun._

"_Oh don't be silly. That old thing you call a dress. It looks like it is out of the 1950's With the long sleeves and the high collar. The plain colour. You can't wear that Hermione. As your friend. I won't let you." Ginny stated._

"_Well, I guess we can look around." Hermione replied._

"_Oh here it is." Allegra called. From inside a rack. She pulled her head out a moment later, holding a beautiful white silk gown. With soft large yellow daisy's starting at the top of the dress across the chest and moving there way around the dress all the way to the bottom. It was like there was a string of flowers wrapped around the dress. It one single neat line. " Here we go dear, I think this will go perfectly with you red hair. And skin tone. Go on into the back and try it on." She handed the dress to Ginny._

"_I hope it looks alright I just love it." Dinny then walked around racks and made her way to the back of the store. Slipping into one of the rooms to change._

"_Now, What about you. I think I know just the dress." She then turned around, searched the rack and pulled out another dress, This one was deep midnight blue, With Sparkles all over it. It was a halter style v neck dress. She handed it to Hermione and pointed to the change rooms._

_Hermione took the dress, not being to fond of it, though thought maybe it will look better on._

_A few minutes later both Hermione and Ginny emerged from the change rooms. Ginny looked amazing. The dress was strapless. And went out wide from the waist down. It was a silk white and the line of flowers that wrapped around the dress seemed to look as if hugging her own body. Ginny stood on tip toe to get the full effect in the mirror. "So, What do you think Hermione" Ginny asked, still looking in the mirror._

"_Oh wow Gin, I just love it. It is amazing. Wow. That is just the most beautiful dress. You look breath taking. That is definitely the dress you should get." Hermione said, a Little lost for words at how well the dress looked._

"_You really think so? You think Harry would like it?" Ginny asked._

"_Gin, It is as if the dress was made just for you. You look amazing." Hermione said._

"_Alright I will get it, but we still need to find you something. That dress looks awful." Ginny replied._

_Hermione then looked down at herself. The dress seemed to make her looked washed out. "Yes, I look all pale and sick for some reason. Alright let's keep looking I suppose. Although I have a dress you know."_

"_That is not a dress. We will find you something." Ginny the walked back into the change room to change back. Hermione did as well._

_After hours of searching for Dresses, When it seemed they would find Hermione nothing. It jumped out at them, It was a simple dress. It looked almost like scrunched cotton at the top. The from the waist down it had lace over the crinkled looking material. It too was a strapless dress like Ginny's. It was close fitting to the body all the way down to the floor. Hermione tried it on, and it looked amazing. They bought the dress without hesitation._

"_Now you girls, Have fun tonight. You will I am sure of it, Be the Belles of the ball." The woman put Hermione's dress into a box and the box into a bag, and handed it to her._

"_Thank you so much Allegra. I don't think we would have found anything for me, If it wasn't for you." Hermione stated, Taking the bag._

"_Oh anytime, and remember to come back next time you need a dress robe." She said as they made their way out of the shop._

"_We will, Thank you Allegra." Ginny called back as they left. "Well, We still have enough time to get shoes and accessories for the ball."_

"_Yeah, I don't have any shoes to go with this dress anyway." The girls then made their way down the street, to a nearby shoe shop._

_Hermione was walking down a corridor, She felt very unsure of herself in this dress. It showed more skin that she was used to. Although, She knew she looked amazing, she was still very nervous. She wore black satin open toed shoes with the dress, and a big f aux diamond necklace (for she could never afford a real one like this) that seemed to take up most of the area left on her chest. She wore a few ring that she almost never wore, That were family air looms, and a pair of small dangling diamond earing's to match. Her nails were done, and Her hair was up in a elaborate curly updo, with a some pieces down at the front, and pieces of baby breath in her hair all over the place. Her make-up was dark and smoky around the eyes, and she wore a soft pink lip gloss on her lips. She turned the corner to the main stairs and stopped for second. Took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then proceeded toward to main entrance. She walked forward down the stairs. Where she saw Ernie waiting for her. Upon seeing him, She had wished for a fleeting second that it was Draco waiting for her. After curing herself for that thought, She smiled at Ernie and made her way down the stairs._

"_Hermione, Wow. You look amazing." Ernie said, taking her hand._

"_Thank you Ernie. You look very handsome yourself." She kissed his cheek softly. Then she remembered. She had forgotten her purse back up in the common room. "Ohh dammit. I left my purse in the common room. I have to run back and get it. You go in without me. I will meet you there. Alright Ernie?" Hermione said._

"_Oh, I will go with you." He replied._

"_Oh, don't be silly, Then we will both be late. You go on ahead of me. I will be back in a few minutes okay?" _

"_Well, Alright, but don't take to long." He kissed her on the forehead, and turned to go in._

_Hermione returned to the stairs within 10 minutes, Although by this time everyone was already inside the great hall. Just as she was about to take her first step, She slipped. Instead of falling though, Someone had caught her, and pulled her back up off the stairs, and placed her on the ground._

"_Hermione, you have to be more careful, Also might I say you look beautiful tonight." The person said._

_Hermione turned around to see Ron standing behind her. "Oh thanks Ron. It would have been awful, had I have fallen." She hugged him in thanks._

"_Oh don't worry about it Mione. Why are you running so late?" He asked as they made their way from the stairs and into the great hall._

"_I could ask the same about you Ronald. I was getting my purse. I forgot it." She replied._

"_Just running late getting ready is all." He then opened the doors for them. " Wow, looks good in here." Ron stated, upon entering. The hall was full of white Christmas trees decorated in gold and silver and crimson and forest green. There was holy and garland everywhere, and the few tables placed at the back were covered in black table clothes._

"_Yeah it does, Oh there is Ernie." Hermione pointed to a group of people. "Ohh look how nice Harry looks with Ginny."_

"_Yeah they do make a cute couple." Ron said._

_They made their way over to the group of people standing around talking. Hermione walked over to Ernie and kissed him._

"_Glad you didn't take to long Mione, I missed you." Ernie said as he wrapped an arm around her._

"_I wasn't gone that long." Hermione said, pulling herself free from his grip. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to be touched, but she didn't. _

_The night wore on with music, and dancing and punch. And laughter. Hermione danced with Ron, and Harry, and Neville. She tried her best to not dance to many dances with Ernie. It was almost 10:30 pm and Hermione was feeling a bit like she needed some fresh air. There were some benches and such setup outside, So Hermione excused herself and made her way to a bench. _

_She sat down on the bench and took in a deep breath of the cold winter air. Her thoughts were beginning to stray somewhere she didn't want them to. She was thinking about Draco, and how good he looked tonight. He was wearing a black dress robe, with a crisp black shirt underneath. His hair done in a stylish yet shaggy manor. He wore a blood red tie to contrast the shirt and dress robes. It looked rather sharp._

"_Hey, Having a good time with Ernie?" someone asked._

"_Hmm? Ernie who?" Hermione said, deep in thought. She was thinking to hard about Draco._

"_Ernie who eh? What's on your mind there?" The person spoke once again._

"_Ohh, Sorry what, I was just thinking," Hermione turned up to see Draco. She blushed. Then turned back away hoping he didn't see her blush._

"_So, now I make you blush eh Granger." Draco asked._

"_No, You just caught me off guard." Hermione responded, a little to quickly._

"_It is OK, I have that effect on a lot of girls." He sat down beside her._

"_I bet you do." Hermione said to herself. "You are the one who kissed me remember? So don't act so high."_

"_I wasn't making fun of you, I was just stating the reality of it, and I did kiss you."_

"_Look, I don't have time for your games tonight Malfoy, I have to get back to Ernie." Hermione then went to stand up. _

_Draco without even thinking, grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Hermione, I am sorry."_

"_for wha..." She was cut off by him kissing her again, before she knew it, She was pulling him toward her, kissing him back. Her hands grabbing at his hair. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue into hers. Finally they pulled apart breathing hard. _

"_For that, I am sorry for that." He then stood up._

"_Malfoy, wait!" Hermione called out to him now walking away._

_He stopped and turned around."What?"_

_Mustering up courage she walked over to him and kissed him again. She wasn't sure why she did. She knew it was wrong. She couldn't help it though, It was like he was her addiction she couldn't help. They kissed their for a long while before finally pulling apart once more._

"_I am sorry too." She said._

"_Don't worry about it. This was the reason I came alone anyway." Draco said, pushing a stray piece of hair from her face._

_Then suddenly realizing what she was doing, Hermione pulled away. "I am sorry, This is nuts. I can't do this." She then ran off past Draco and toward the great hall. Leaving Draco there alone in the cold._

Hermione rolled over on the grass, She was shivering and weak form lack of food, and crying and being in the cold. She used her last bits of strength to pull herself up and go back inside. She walked inside the house and found the kitchen, being very surprised to actually find a small amount of food on the table. There was some old hard stale bread, and some cheese. She ate it all hastily. After finishing, She retreated back to the room she had awoke in. Laying in the bed, crying once more. She was almost back asleep when she heard someone enter downstairs. Scared Hermione, Hermione began to shake.. After a few moments a hooded figure entered the room.

"Draco is beside himself with worry." The person called out to her. "Soon enough, you will be disposed of and then, He won't have to worry about you any longer."

"shut up, Just kill me then already." Hermione replied.

"Ohh Miss Granger, It is only a matter of time, but first, You must pay for what you have done. In due time though, In due time. For now though... Crucio!"

Hermione began to writhe in pain again. She would not however give her captor the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She laid there holding in the screams for what seemed to be forever, Finally silent tears began to slid down her cheeks from the pain. Finally when she felt she might die from the pain, The cruse was lifted.

"Ohh Miss Granger, you are strong, but you will break soon enough." The person said, just as Hermione passed out from the pain still running through her body.

Hermione awoke again the next morning to no one there, and still not able to leave. She again found food down in the kitchen, Just a small amount of bread and a few stale crackers. She again laid around all day, trying to think of a way to escape, or hope someone would find her. Again someone returned that night to torture her. Except this time it was a little longer. It went on like that every night for a month. Every time the torturing going on a bit longer. It seemed as if she would never get out, and soon enough one night her captor would come and this time she would not wake up.

Draco back at the manor was going crazy with grief. Almost everyone had lost hope of her every coming back. Every time they thought they had a lead it turned out to be false. For a while Draco was sure it was Bersies. They went there, to check it out, but it turned out. It was a lost cause. After that day however. Bersies, realized the mistake she had made in giving up her daughter and started coming around again.

"Draco, Thank you so much for lunch, I love spending time with Kiersten, also it is nice to be able to be here for you." Bersies said.

"Anytime, I don't mind. I understand that things went a little odd for you, for a while. What matters is your back for Kiersten." Draco replied, clearing the plates form lunch.

"Well, Thank you again, you didn't have to let me back into our daughters life. I am so grateful for that. "

"Don't mention it." Draco replied, in a monotone voice. It was the only tone he seemed to have now a days.

"I know you miss Hermione, We will find her." Bersies said, picking Kiersten up out of her high chair.

"I am not so sure anymore Bersies." Draco then left the kitchen, leaving Bersies in their with Kiersten.

Draco retreated to his and Hermione's bedroom. He walked over and sat at the desk, That Hermione loved so much and made him buy for their room. He was sitting there missing Hermione in his own trance of thought, when someone knocked on the door.

"Bersies, Just leave me be for now, please." Draco responded.

""It is me, Harry."

"Ohh Harry, come in." Draco responded, Her wiped the few tears form his cheeks before Harry entered.

"Draco, How are you?" Harry asked.

"You should know, you are in the same state I bet." Draco responded.

"Yes, we are all in a right state about it. Look, No one is giving up yet. We will find her." Harry said.

"I hope we find her soon. I miss her so much." Draco said.

"We will. Don't worry Draco, We will." Harry replied.

"Who ever thought, You and I would be sitting here. Even considering everything, I never thought I would see the day." Draco said.

"Yeah tell me about it. "

The two boys continued talking for a couple of hours, Harry finally left after filling Draco in on some news of where they were to look next for Hermione. They were going to search some places in Italy, That Dumbledore thought they might find her. Draco had arranged to have Bersies take Kiersten for a week, So he could go along to. After everyone had left, Including Berseis, and Kiersten was safely in bed, Draco climbed into bed himself. Falling asleep having nightmares about a dead Hermione and other such awful thoughts.

Hermione too, where she was being held, Fell asleep that night missing Draco, and Kiersten. Crying herself to sleep after a horrible night of torture. Hermione, knew at this point if she was to get out. She would have to come up with something. The chances of her being found were growing slimmer by the day, and by the amount and intensity the torturing was getting to. She knew she didn't have much longer.

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. :) Thanks :)**


	13. Trapped in Russia

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 13. I hope you all like it. I had a bit of trouble writing this one. I think I rewrote it 6 times. It finally turned out close to what I wanted. also, I got my computer fixed, Everything is a go now. This chapter hasn't been looked over yet, but that is okay I can repost it when it is. I thought I have already made you wait about a week. Well I hope you all like it. Happy reading everyone!...**

The months past on for Hermione very slowly. It seemed as if she would never get out. It also seemed as if they may never let her just die. Just torture her to a point where she almost wants to, Then let her live. Hermione had lost track of exactly how long she had been held in this house. She was so thin now that her bones stuck out everywhere, Her hair was always matted from next to no showers and never getting a brush. Her clothes were ragged and torn to almost nothing. Her eyes weren't even a nice honey brown anymore. More of a dull dirt brown.

Hermione woke up after yet another horrible night, of taunts and curses. She still didn't understand why she was there. All the person ever seemed to say to her, was how it was her fault. How she deserved this and other such things.

She sat up off the bed like she did everyday, Although as of late she was much weaker so it took her longer to do anything, and she walked down into the kitchen to get the food that was left for her. Today all there was, was a few stale crackers and some plain cold chicken broth. She ate hastily. After she had finished. She retreated back into the room where she always awoke. She began once again like she did everyday looking for a way she could escape.

* * *

Draco awoke in his room. It had been almost a full 9 months since Hermione had been taken. There was little hope anymore, that they would ever find her. Mostly everyone had stopped looking. If she wasn't found by the end of the week, They were going to hold a memorial service for her. Draco sat up in his bed. Wiped his eyes, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Draco made his way down to the kitchen about 25 minutes later fully dressed for the day. The Nanny he had hired was already there feeding Kiersten. The Nanny, was a young woman. Around Draco's age. She had medium length black hair, that was a little wavy. A small figure and bright blue eyes. She was really quite pretty. Blaise had pointed out, but Draco, still only having eyes for Hermione took no notice.

"Good Morning, Gweneth. Berseis should be here to pick up Kiersten by noon, After she is done work for the day." Draco said, getting a cup of coffee and sitting at the table.

"Ohh, Early day today Draco. Well alright. I will have her ready." The Nanny replied.

"Thanks Gweneth. And How is my little angel this morning." Draco said, turning to his daughter.

The baby simply cooed at her father, and smiled and jumped around in her high chair at him. Draco leaned down and picked her up, kissing her forehead softly. "you are all I live for anymore Kiersten." Draco whispered into the child's head. "My little Angel in about a month's time your birthday will be coming up. A whole year I can hardly believe it."

"I know, I have only been around for 7 months now, but they seemed to have gone by so fast." Gweneth replied, placing some toast and Jam non the table next to Draco.

"Thanks, I know. Berseis and I were thinking nothing to big, just some friends and such. Like Harry, and The Weasley's and Her family of course, and Blaise, Ohh and Dumbledore if he could come, and as always you are to come Gweneth." Draco stated.

"Well, that sounds lovely." Gweneth replied. Sitting down at the table.

"Well, I guess I should be going off to work now. To think I will be leaving this manor for a house in Hogmeade in just 2 short months. Without Hermione too." Draco said as he stood up.

"It was the right choice Draco, You have to move on with your life. Taking that Job at Hogwarts still was the right thing to do."

"I know it was, Plus the house I bought is really very nice. Not as big as this, but very nice still. It will be a nice change." Draco then walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione was walking around through the house. Looking in different rooms. She was so sick of the two she spent all of her time in. She then saw a cord in the hallway, leading to the attic. She pulled it down and it let stairs down from the ceiling. She climbed up them and into a drafty yet large attic. She pulled the roof up behind her. Not sure why she had done it, Just did. The attic was dusty and empty. It looked as if no one had ever been in it. At least not in years. Hermione walked around the attic. There was nothing but a small window. She walked over to it. And pressed her hand on the glass. It opened, Letting in the chilly February air. Hermione's heart jumped a bit at this. This was the only window in the house that opened. Then she remembered the charm around the yard. Then another idea came into her mind. It was a long shot, but it just might work. Hermione then set to work climbing out of the tiny window, and up to the roof. It was much more work for her since she was so weak. It took her almost an hour to do. When she reached the roof, She went over to the chimney and hid behind it. There she sat in the freezing cold, shivering, waiting for dark. Hoping against all hope that no one would look up here and think she was gone, and maybe, just maybe, just maybe just release the charm on the house, If not, She would surely freeze to death up their over night..and thanking herself for pulling the stairs back up.

Night set in early since it was February. She this time two hooded figures walked up to the house. "Two men, there are never two." Then Hermione realized tonight would have been the night they killed her. She was thankful she was up on the roof. Then after a few minutes Hermione her loud noises in the house. The two men Yelling, throwing things around. Then after about 20 minutes, Hermione saw the two men leaving, before they left, Hermione saw a green light, over the house, Then it was gone.

After another 10 minutes. Hermione emerged from the roof, back in the attic window and down in the main part house. Everything was in disarray. Things broken, Windows smashed. Doors off hinges. She hurried through the mess, and out the front door. She was running across the yard. When she reached the edge she slowed a bit, took in a deep breath hoping that the shield would be gone, for if it wasn't she would be doomed to stay their until her death where she would surely starve to death. Then after one more sigh, she edged herself over the grass, Nothing shot her back. She stepped all the way over. Nothing stopped her. She almost cried out in joy. Before she knew it she was running. Faster than she ever thought possible considering the state she was in. She didn't even know where she was going.. For she didn't even know where she was. She was running through some tree's for what seemed like forever. When finally she found a dirt road. She ran down that. Her feet cutting beneath the stones. After a long time she began to slow he pace a bit. Her legs were starting to feel like they were going to give out on her. Her vision becoming blurry. She thought she might just collapse. She couldn't give up yet though. She hadn't come this far to give up. So she continued running. When suddenly an old short man came walking down the road. He looked about 50. He was balding, and carrying a lantern.

"Hello, there miss. You look in a right state. Is there anything I can help you with?" Than man called out.

Hermione timid, Yet tired and sore replied. " Yes, I need help." then she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

She awoke the next morning, In a soft bed. Changed in soft flannel pajamas. She had been bathed and her hair had been washed and brushed. She sat up. Beside her bed was a large tray of sandwiches. She took one and ate it quickly. Starving for food, Then another, Then another. There was a tall glass of ice tea beside the tray. She drank that down almost in on gulp. After a few minutes. She got enough strength to stand up. Her feet were still sore form the night before. She was still much to thin, and felt a bit weak. She walked out of the room, and into a large sitting room, and kitchen in one. There was a an older woman, with her hair in a neat bun, wearing a long sun dress and an apron over it. She must be the mans wife. The kitchen was small, with a large wood table in the centre. The sitting room was cluttered, with many tables and chairs. It looked as if it might be a farm house.

"Hello." Hermione called out softly.

"Oh Hello dear, I am Astraea, Thank goodness you are awake. We weren't sure there for a while if you were going to make it. Come sit down." The woman gestured for her to sit at the table. "Dear Dear, When Alfred brought you in, You were in a right state. My dear, I hope you don't mind, but I threw the old umm clothes you were wearing, out." The woman sat down next to her, bringing Hermione a cup of tea.

"Ohh thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if your husband hadn't have found me. I am Hermione by the way." Hermione replied taking a sip of tea.

"You are who?" The woman asked again looking shocked.

"Hermione, I know it isn't a common nam..."

"No no no, Hermione, Hermione Granger?" The woman asked.

"Yes, How did you know?" Hermione replied, bewildered.

"You have been in all the Daily Prophet articles. You are the missing girl. The one everyone has been looking for."

"How could you possibly know that, Unless..." Hermione trailed off for a moment. "You are a witch?"

"Of course my dear, How else could we have cleaned you last night, Or even kept you alive in the state you were in. Oh my Stars. Everyone thought you to be dead. Your memorial is this week. Oh wow. We are going to have to get you back, as soon as you can travel." The woman replied, now pacing around her kitchen.

"What memorial? How long have I been gone, I know it has been a while but," Hermione trailed off in thought. She knew she had been gone a while, but long to have everyone think she was dead.

"Let me see now" Astraea paused for a moment in her pacing, to think. " Around 10 months. Yeah 10 months I would say."

'10 months? It has really been that long?" Hermione sat there shocked for a moment. "Look, Thank you so much for your help, I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you." She then got up and hugged the woman sitting in the chair. "I really must go and see Draco however. I can't wait to travel. I need to be with my family. Thank you so much for everything." Hermione then stood up to leave.

"My dear, You are still in pajamas. You must change first." Astraea said.

"Ohh well, I guess I could change first, Wait I don't have anything to wear."

" Ohh I have some clothes of my daughter's that I think would fit you." The woman then stood up and ran out of the room.

After a few moments Astraea brought down clothes. " Here you are dear. I think they will fit. Go try them on." Astraea handed her the clothes.

"Thank you. You and your husband have been much to kind." Hermione took the clothes and went back into the room she had been sleeping in to change.

She changed at top speed. She just wanted to get home to Draco, To Kiersten, to Harry, to her old life. She put on the flared jeans, and the black tank top and sweater given to her. She found an elastic on the table beside her bed and put her hair up in a messy bun. Then walked back into the kitchen.

"I knew they would fit Dear, My daughter won't mind. She doesn't even live here now, Just some stuff from when she did. Now she is living in London. Working at the Ministry for Magic." Astraea said, as Hermione emerged from the room.

"Wait. We aren't in London?" Hermione asked.

"Oh heavens no. You didn't know that? We are in Russia Dear." She replied.

Russia? You and your husband though, You have English accents." Hermione responded.

"Well, Yes we do, We used to lived in London, When our daughter Elle, was 7 we moved here. Alfred got a job offer."

"Wow. Russia. No wonder no one could find me." Hermione said more to herself than Astraea. "Well thank you again, but I really must be going. I think I am strong enough to apparate now. I have to at least try."

"If you insist on apparating home right now, At least let me take you. I am not so sure you are strong enough, and I would hate to have you splinch yourself. I am not even sure you are strong enough for side along, but if you insist." Astraea said, getting up.

"alright, That might be a smarter choice anyway. Not really feeling up to traveling alone anyway."

They set off from the farm house just a few minutes later. Chatting here and their. Hermione wasn't very talkative. She just wanted to see Draco, Have him hold her in his arms and never let go.

They reached a side road. And Hermione explained where she lived. Astraea knew that town pretty well, so before they knew it, They were back in Wiltshire.

"Thank you again so much. I promise to keep in touch. I am sure Draco would love to meet you. Thank you again to you and your Husband. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you." Hermione hugged the woman again before Astraea stepped back and disappeared into the air.

Hermione took the street at a run. Faster and Faster toward the Manor. She couldn't wait to see Draco. It was all she had been dreaming of for these long 10 months. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the gates to Malfoy Manor. She said the password and walked through the gates.

Walking up the path to the Manor, Hermione began to feel a bit nervous, and rather drained seeing as she was still so weak. The traveling was finally starting to takes it's toll. She wasn't sure why her nerves were so bad though. Maybe it was cause it had been so long. Whatever the reason. Her nerves got worse the closer she got. Finally she reached the front doors. Her hand shaking She brought it up to the door and opened it. Walking through. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen where she heard people.

She walked in and saw Draco and Kiersten, and Bersies. She stopped at the sight. _"Has Draco moved on with Bersies? Bersies must have come back around once she found out I was gone. Draco would actually want to be with someone like that?" _ As the thought swirled around in Hermiones head she was brought back to reality, when a a plate crashed tot he floor.

"Hermione!" Draco called out, Moving toward her.

"Dra..Dra...Draco" Hermione wispered back. The before she could even move toward him. She felt her eyes growing heavy and her vision starting to blur once more. It seemed the excitement from seeing Draco, and the traveling in her state, was to much to handle. With that she collapsed. However Draco caught her before she hit the floor.

Standing there holding Hermione in a state of shock. He turned to Bersies. "I have to get her upstairs. You call a medi witch to come from St. Mungos!"

Bersies simply nodded, and went right to the fireplace. Draco picked up The frail unconscious Hermione, and carried her out of the kitchen and up to their bedroom. Laying her gently in the bed. He stroked her hair.

"Hermione, My love. You have returned. Please don't leave me. You will be alright. You have to be." Draco whispered to her, while still stroking her hair.

After about 5 minutes there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Draco called.

It was the medi witch, Actually He wasn't sure what to call him It wasn't a man, Not just any man. It was Ernie.

"Draco." Ernie said, in a very business like tone. "If you will just wait outside. I will take a look over her." Ernie then swept past Draco, and to the bedside of Hermione where he pulled out a bag, and began checking her over with various spells with his wand and other such gadgets. Draco, not wanting to start a fight at the moment, Simply walked out. Wishing it had been anyone but him.

After many hours paced in the hallway. And Berseis coming up to over words of comfort, and being told to leave him alone, and even finally giving up saying she would take Kiersten , and call him tomorrow. Ernie emerged from their bedroom.

"Well, Ernie, how is she? Is she going to be alright?" Draco said in a panicked tone.

"Well, She is weak. I am not going to lie. She is also severely malnourished. She has a few cracked ribs, and a pretty bad infection on her foot, and a bit of a swollen ankle. She needs plenty off rest over the next couple weeks. She should however make a full recovery." Ernie responded.

"Thank you Ernie. Is she awake? Can I go in and see her?" Draco asked.

"She is awake now. However, There a few things before you go in. Draco." Ernie paused, for the first time ever, Ernie looked a bit concerned. " A few things, First, She needs as little stress as possible, Also Here is some cream for her foot, Also here are some pills she should be taking, Until her body weight gets back to normal." He hand Draco, a bottle pills, and a tube of dream. " Also, There will be a medi witch coming in once a day for the next couple weeks, To make sure the infection is healing and such."

"OK, Thanks again Ernie. You saved her life." Draco said, in a very grateful tone. Suddenly he didn't feel so hostile towards Ernie. He had saved Hermione's life after all.

"No problem, It is what I do. You can go in and see her now. I can find my own way out." Ernie said.

Draco simply nodded. Then walked into the bedroom. There was Hermione, laying there, frail and weak. She was still the most beautiful person Draco had ever seen. He had dreamt about her being home for so long, and finally after so long. Here she was.

"Ohh Draco," Hermione said in a whisper as he made his way to the bed.

"Hermione, My love. I have missed you so much." Draco replied, reaching her, and kissing her on the forehead.

"I have missed you too. I have wanted to be back in your arms for so long now. There was a point where I thought it might never happen." She said, reaching out for him.

He climbed into the bed next to her and held her. They simple sat there for a long time just holding each other. Tears falling freely from Hermione, and a tear slipping past Draco's eyes every once in a while. Finally after a very long silence Hermione spoke.

"Draco, Don't ever let me go. I love you so much."

"I won't Hermione, I will never let you go." Draco said, Kissing her once again on the forehead.

After another long silence, Draco finally asked the question that had been burning in him since he had first seen her. He needed to know what had happened. Who had taken her. He wasn't sure he should ask her yet, but couldn't wait another second.

Hermione recounted the entire thing, with many tears shed in the re-telling of the story. Finally after many tears and pauses and fear of not being able to go on for it being to painful. Hermione's long tale of woe came to a close. After that Draco simply sat with her and held her the rest of the morning till day break. Where Hermione had fallen asleep in his arms. He too followed suit.

They slept late into the day. Draco awoke first and had made Hermione breakfast. He had just arrived back in their room to bring her the food, When she had woken up.

"Good Morning Love, You have good timing, I was bringing you breakfast." Draco said, walking into the room and setting the tray on her lap.

"I see that, Thank you so much Draco." Hermione said.

"Ohh, Here don't forget your pill." He pulled out a bottle from his pocket, took out a pill and handed it to her. " I also flooed Harry and The Weasleys this morning, To let them know you are back. They are going to stop in this afternoon for a visit." Draco finished.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see them!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am so glad to be back at home." She said.

"I am so glad to have you back at home." He responded. "Also, The medi witch should be here around 4 today. To look in on you."

They spent the rest of the early afternoon, talking up in their room. The medi witch had just left, When they heard a knock at the door followed by a house elf answering and people bounding up the stiars.

"Must be Harry and the Weasleys." Draco said to Hermione just before the door flew open to reveal them all.

"My word, Hermione. I can't believe it. You are alive." Harry said, practiacally running to her side, and giving her a huge hug.

"I have missed you too Harry. And you Molly, and Fred and George and Ginny" Hermione replied, looking over at the shocked foursome in the doorway.

"Hermione dear. We had almost lost hope. Arthur sends his best. He is at work. He said he will drop by tomorrow with me." Molly said, walking over to her bedside as well to give her a hug.

"Mione, It is so good to see you." Ginny said, also coming in to give her a hug.

"Yeah We have missed you." the twins said together.

They spent the next 4 hours talking and catching up. Hermione told them briefly of her awful tale, but not in full detail for she didn't feel she had the strength to retell the whole gruesome truth. After many laughs and tears. The Weasley's and Harry left. Leaving Hermione and Draco alone once again.

"So Mione, Are you hungry again?" Draco asked, cleaning up the small mess of glasses and plates with his wand, from their guests.

"Heavens no Draco, I have been eating all day. With the snacks you made. To the soup Molly brought." Hermione replied.

"I thought I would ask love. I want you to get back to full health is all." Draco said, sitting down next to her.

"You know what I really want though Draco." Hermione said, leaning into him.

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"I would love a bath. I haven't had a bath in months now, and When I got the farm house they cleaned me with magic. I could really use a nice hot bath." Hermione then looked up at him. " Of course I would need your help." She got a bit of a sly smile on her face.

"Hermione, You are still to weak for that aren't you? I wouldn't want to hurt you." Draco said.

"Well as long as your gentle I should be OK. I am feeling much better." Hermione then gave him a pouty face.

"How can I argue with that." Draco then got up and walked into the bathroom to turn on the tub. Her returned a few minutes later. Dressed in nothing but a robe. "Now you sure about this?"

"More sure than anything my love." Hermione said.

Draco then walked over to her and picked up off the bed leading her to the bathroom.

He slowly took off her clothes bit by bit, Kissing the newly parts of exposed skin as he moved down her body. He too, then undressed , slipping off his robe. Stepping into the tub and pulling her in after him. She sat away from him while he kissed her neck and rubbed her breasts. Hermione tiled her head back against his firm chest. Then he picked up a loufa and some body wash, be began rubbing her body gently, cleaning her.

"I love you so much Hermione." Draco said, washing one of her arms.

"I love you too Draco." Hermione replied.

After he had washed her entire body, He took the shampoo and washed her hair gently. Then after rinsing out the soap he began to kiss her passionately once more. Finally his hand made it's way down to her vagina. He rubbed it gently for a moment, before sticking a finger into it. Hermione moaned in pleasure. Gripping onto the sides of the tub. Not before long Hermione had flipped herself over slowly of course, for she was still weak and quite sore., and was on top of him kissing him deeply and forcefully. She then pulled him up out of the tub, They stepped out while kissing. And laid back onto the floor. Hermione straddling him. Kissing his chest and neck and mouth. Draco then flipped her over again gently of course, and positioned himself over top of her. He kissed every part of exposed skin on her upper body, her neck, he face, her breasts. Finally once again letting his hand travel down to her vagina he slid a finger into her now wet folds. While the other hand held him above her. Hermione moaned in pleasure. Running her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, her hand made it's way down his body and reaching out she grabbed hold of his penis and began stroking it. They both cried out in soft words of pleasure before be took his hand out of her folds and pulled his hand back from himself. He slid his member inside of her. Hermione cried out in pleasure. Wanting him to go deeper. He pumped in and out of her over and over again, until she screamed out in ecstasy. Watching her orgasm almost sent him over the edge right there. After only a few more pumps into her wetness, he to climaxed and released his seed into her.

He then leaned in kissed her deeply on the mouth and rolled off of her. Both panting heavily. They laid their in bliss. Hermione wasn't even bothered by how tired it had made her. Finally she rolled over to face him. Rubbing his cheek gently.

"Draco, That was amazing. I love you so much." Hermione said. Her breathing still rapid.

"It really was, wasn't it." Draco replied. His crystal blue eyes, now gazing lovingly into hers. "I love you too Mione. More than anything in this world. I never want to loose you again." He then leaned in a kissed her forehead.

They layed there for a few moments staring into one another's eyes. They were both so happy to be back together, To be intertwined in each others arms again. It wasn't until Hermione yawned, that Draco, thought it best to get her back to bed. He leaned in and picked her up. He then walked her into the bedroom, Where he layed her down in the bed. Then he walked into the bathroom to get her robe. He helped her into it, Then putting on a pair of boxers, He to climbed into bed. Pulling Hermione in close.

"Goodnight My love" Draco said in the darkness.

"Goodnight Draco, It is so good to be home. I want to be here with you like this forever." Hermione replied.

Draco at this comment, felt a pang of guilt. With everything that had gone on, he had forgotten all about excepting the job at Hogwarts and moving in just 2 short months. Now that Hermione was back, he wasn't even sure he could take it. He didn't want to just up and move her. Yet he didn't want to give up on his dream job that he had already agreed to do next year. Also The house was sold. The other house bought. There was so much changed now that Hermione was back. That was it though. Wasn't it? Hermione was back. He had his love back. So it didn't really matter did it, Having Hermione back was all that mattered. He would just have to talk to her about it once her strength was up. This certainly wasn't the time. Together they would work something out. He then began to drift off into a deep sleep. The best sleep he had had in months. Laying right there, with a soon to be fully recovered Hermione. His love.

After a while, Hermione could hear the soft breathing motion of Draco and knew he was sleep. She snuggled closer to him.

"I love you so much Draco, I never want to be away from you again" She whispered, and then she too fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked it. Please review. :) **


	14. The Memory Continues

**A/N: Alright, Well I am going to start another chapter, and try and finish it tonight. I know I just finished this one, but still I seem to be on a writting frenzy as of late. I hope you guys are all liking my story, keep reviewing it inspires me to write faster..lol...anyway Happy Reading :)  
**

Draco was walking though the cold morning air. He was heading in across the ground of Hogwarts to see Dumbledore. It was the first time he had been at Hogwarts since Hermione's return, which by now had spread through the entire wizarding community. He was there to speak to Dumbledore about his new job. He was so glad Hermione had supported him. He had been so nervous about telling her. She seemed to be taking all the changes quite well though. The Nanny, Bersies being around again. His job. The new house. Hermione had made one condition on the new house. She got to pick everything that went in it, For she didn't get to pick the house out with him. Draco had of course agreed. He was just happy she was alright with everything. They were moving in less than two months. Hermione wanted to buy all new furniture for the house except a few priceless air looms and keepsakes. So there wasn't much to pack up. Which Draco was grateful for, since Hermione was to weak still to really help, and He didn't really have the time what with his apprenticeship and such to do it.

He was just inside the school when he was stopped by Professer Snape.

"Draco" Came Snapes voice from behind the greasy black curtains of hair that he always hid behind.

"Snape, How good to see you." Draco replied.

"O have missed you working under me. I know however, you have had good reason. I trust you will be back soon however." Snape said.

"Yes, I should be back this coming Monday." Draco replied.

"Thats good, Miss Granger is in better Health I hope." Snape said, in a monotone voice. He may like Draco very much, but was still not overly fond of Hermione.

"Yes, She is doing much better thanks. Well I should get going, If I am not to be late for my meeting with Dumbledore. Goodbye Serveus." Draco said, waving his hand in goodbye.

"Yes of course, See you Monday Draco." Snape then turned on his heel and left.

Draco went the rest of the way without running into anyone else. He reached the Gargoyle said the passowrd aloud and descended up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door, waiting for Dumbledore to allow him entry, Once told, He made his way through the door. Where Dumbledore sat expectantly at his desk.

"Hello Sir" Draco said, making his way in and sitting down in the chair opposite his old headmaster.

"Hello Draco, How is Hermione doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Much better, She is actually healing faster then they thought she would." Draco replied.

"That is good to hear. She was looking rather frail when I went to see her just a couple weeks ago. So I am very glad to hear it."

"She was more tired than frail, She was just needed some much earned rest and nutrition." Draco replied. A small smile creeping onto his face thinking of his beloved.

"Aren't we all." Dumbledore, then sat back in his chair a little more before continuing. "Snape tells me, that you have been doing exceptionally well, with your apprenticeship. Even with the small set back, which of course could not be avoided. You will be able to take the teaching job in September as planned." Dumbldore smiled at Draco.

"Thank You Sir, I was a bit worried I would fall behind."

"Of course with such a long absence, I mean first having to take a couple weeks for Hermione's sake, Then with the moving in only a few short weeks, meaning you will need more time off. However, It isn't an issue with you. Snape says, You are doing so well, You could some in and teach tomorrow and do fine."

Draco smirked at such a comment. He had felt confident in the fact he had done well, but that well. He was not aware of. "Well, Thank you Sir." Draco stood up to leave. He reached over and shook Dumbledore's hand. "I will see you Monday morning."

"Until Monday Draco, Have a good weekend."

Draco then led himself out. He was almost outside the school when he saw a small girl. She looked a lot like Hermione did back then, She too had long brown hair that was curly beyond belief, and she too was carrying a mound of books in her hands. She was a bit taller than Hermione, and by far not as pretty as Hermione had been at 17. He smiled at the girl who passed. Who didn't even seem to notice as she walked away. Draco, remembered Hermione in those days. He remember their seventh year more than anything, for that was the life altering year for him. The year he had fallen in love with Hermione. The year that he had become "good" if you will. They year he lost his father. He sat down on the stairs of the great hall, for a moment. He had spent a year in this school, since he had left now, and never once really thought about how many memories it holds. He took in a deep breathe. The doors opened. It was a student that Draco recognized. It was Eddie Jameson. Eddie walked up with his friend, Whom Draco did not know.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." The short dirty blond kid, with green eyes, a face full of freckles said.

"Hello Eddie, What were you doing out on the grounds in such cold weather?" Draco asked.

"Ohh, Just thought it would be nice to get some fresh air. The kid began picking at a freckle on his arm.

"Ohh, Did you have fun?"

"Not to bad, A bit cold. So Mr. Malfoy, Where have you been? Snape..er.. I mean Professer Snape wouldn't tell us."

Draco smiled, He knew that Eddie didn't exactly get along with Snape. It wasn't as bad as Harry and Snape's relationship, but it came in a close second. "I have been away, A friend of mine came home. She has been a bit sick. She is however doing better now. I will be back on Monday." Draco finished.

Well thats good. I have to get going though, Still have homework, I want to get it done today. That way I can watch quiddich tomorrow. See you Monday." Eddie waved and walked away.

Draco sat there for a couple of minutes again back in a trance of memory of Hermione, When he finally stumbled on a memory that took place in this very hallway. Well some of it anyway.

_Draco was making his way through the crowed great hall. It was the yule ball and everyone seemed to be either dancing or sitting at tables talking. Draco began to get slightly annoyed that it was taking so long, to get though the great hall. He was trying to catch up with Hermione, He saw her slip out, this being the prefect opportunity for him to talk with her once more. Well more kiss her again, but it wasn't as if he wanted to. It was that he needed to, to convince himself he had been thinking of what meant nothing for the past couple weeks. He needed to kiss her one more time, to prove to himself once and for all there was nothing there and he had merely been in a weird state, and remembered it inaccurately. He finally reached the great oak doors, pushed them open and walked through. Letting the cold night air hit against his face. It felt good. It seemed to wake him up slightly. He let out a big sigh, and rounded the corner. _

"_Hey, Having a good time with Ernie?" Draco asked._

"_Hmm? Ernie who?" Hermione said, It seemed to Draco, that she was deep in thought._

"_Ernie who eh? What's on your mind there?" Draco asked, once again, He felt a pang of excitement deep inside, Her mind was not on Ernie. Not that he cared, Draco quickly retorted to himself. He just thought Ernie was a git that's all._

"_Ohh, Sorry what, I was just thinking," Hermione turned up to see Draco. _

_Draco then noticed that she had blush, again, He felt a bit of excitement, that he quickly pushed aside. Still not ebing able to help himself he still asked about it._

"_So, now I make you blush eh Granger." He asked._

"_No, You just caught me off guard." Hermione responded, a little to quickly._

"_It is OK, I have that effect on a lot of girls." He sat down beside her._

"_I bet you do." Hermione said to herself. "You are the one who kissed me remember? So don't act so high."_

"_I wasn't making fun of you, I was just stating the reality of it, and I did kiss you." Draco soon found himself breathing in her scent. It was magical. She smelled of flowers and vanilla. Quickly bringing himself back to the conversation he began to the conversation. _

"_Look, I don't have time for your games tonight Malfoy, I have to get back to Ernie." Hermione then went to stand up. _

_Draco then thinking quickly. Knowing if he wanted to kiss her again to prove he didn't care about her it had to be now. While they were alone, grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Hermione, I am sorry."_

"_for wha..." She was cut off by him kissing her again, before she knew it, She was pulling him toward her, kissing him back. Her hands grabbing at his hair. Draco, began to let his mind wander. He loved how she touched his hair. He loved how gentle yet forceful she could be. Then, she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue into hers. Draco swam aoround in her mouth. Exploring every inch of it. Not wanting to ever leave. Finally they pulled apart breathing hard. _

"_For that, I am sorry for that." He then stood up._

"_Malfoy, wait!" Hermione called out to him now walking away._

_He stopped and turned around."What?" He was angry at himself. He did feel something again. He hadn't imagined it at all. This was Hermione Granger though, What was he going to do._

_She walked over to him and kissed him again. Draco completely disregarding all thought in his head, kissed her back. Pulling her close once again. It didn't matter that this was wrong. It didn't matter that they could never work. Nothing seemed to matter but her being in his arms kissing her. After a long few minutes, They pulled apart again, breathing hard and forgetting everything except the moment._

"_I am sorry too." She said._

"_Don't worry about it. This was the reason I came alone anyway." Draco replied, pushing a stray piece of hair from her face. He knew he should not have let that slip out, but right now he didn't care. He knew that, this would never work, and that it could never actually "happen", but right now was all that seemed to matter._

_Then suddenly Hermione pulled away. "I am sorry, This is nuts. I can't do this." She then ran off past Draco and back toward the great hall. Leaving Draco there alone in the cold_

_Draco stood there for a moment. Then , all of a sudden he began to run after he. He knew he shouldn't do it, but found himself doing it anyway. He h ad no idea what was going on, or what would happen, but that still didn't stop him._

"_Hermione!" He called out as he reached the entrance way. Seeing her not far ahead._

_She stopped for a moment and then began to move again, a little faster. Draco sped up and caught up with her, for he was much taller so could walk a lot faster. He grabbed her arm. "Please Hermione, don't run."_

_She stopped and turned to face him. "Draco, What are we doing? Why shouldn't I just go back in their and be with Ernie, Ernie is right, Ernie is normal."_

"_Ernie isn't what you want though." Draco said._

"_He might be!" Hermione retorted. In truth Draco was right, but she never wanted him to know that._

"_He isn't I know it. I could feel it in that kiss." Draco replied._

"_And I suposse I just go in their, breakk up with Ernie and what, What Draco? Just come back out here and kiss you." Hermione responded, now getting a bit frustrated._

"_I don't know Hermione, I just know I want you to stay." Draco didn't know why he was saying the things he was saying to her, He knew now, that deep down he would love if they could be together, but he still didn't think they could. He just couldn't seem to help himself. It was like verbal diarrhea._

"_Want me to stay, what for a couple hours till your done." Hermione then again went to leave._

_Draco in a panic, and feeling like his head was swimming from everything. Reached out once again. And not thinking about how careless this was, or how bad it could turn out. Kissed her again. Deeply and passionately. Hermione tried to pull away for a few seconds before melting into his kiss. They kissed for a long while, longer than they should of, being that someone could walk out at any moment, though both thankful no one did. Finally they pulled apart._

"_Hermione, I don't know about anything, but I just know I want you."_

"_Draco, I..." Hermione stammered. She to wanted him. She couldn't deny it any longer. She also knew though, how much pain this could bring to both of them. "I admit, it would be nice, but how can it be? How can we be together, with your father being who he is? And you having to keep a cover?" Hermione finished._

"_I don't know Hermione, but right now, for tonight at least, lets not think about any of it. Just come with me out into the grounds, where we can be alone." Draco said, in a pleading tone. He still felt like his head was swimming, and knew he should have walked away a long time before this, but didn't care anymore. He was already in to deep to turn away._

"_Draco, I don't know." Hermione said, unsure of it all._

"_Don't think, just do what your heart tells you to, for once Hermione, Please."_

_Hermione stood there for a few minutes, not moving at all. Finally she looked into his deep blue grey gaze. "Alright Draco, but know that tonight may be all we have."_

"_Well then we better make it count." Draco said pulling her toward the oak doors._

"_No." Hermione said pulling back, causing them to both stop._

"_but, Hermione, I thought..." Hermione placed a hand at his lips, causing him to stop._

"_I know somewhere better, Somewhere no one is at this hour, and somewhere we will be warmer." She then pulled his hand back towards the stairs. Leading Draco up them. He would not tell her where she was taking him. Every time he asked. She simply smiled and said, "You will see. Trust me" Draco would then nod and let her lead the way on. Finally they stopped in front of a blank piece of wall. Draco looked around and realized they were in front of the room of requirement. _

"_Ohh Hermione, This is perfect. No one will be able to find us, and we will be alone." Draco said. Letting a big smile on his face. This was one of the many things he liked about her. She was so smart._

"_Alright, Think real hard, how we need a place to sit and talk, get to know one another." Hermione said. She let go of Draco's hand and began pacing. Followed by Draco. Draco put all his efforts into thinking. He thought real hard while walking back and fourth in front of the blank piece of wall " I need a place where Hermione and I can get to know one another without getting caught" After three times past, Draco opened his eyes, along with Hermione. They looked over at the blank wall and saw a door. They both gave a smile of excitement, at a job well done._

"_Alright, Shall we?" Hermione said, wlaking toward to the door. She opened it and walked in. Draco followed. Upon entering they found a room. It had blank white walls. And It had a big red couch on it. With many throw pillows. In front of the couch was a wood coffee table, with snacks in it. Also there was a bar fridge in the far left corner, and another door right beside it. Draco walked over to the door, and found a small little bathroom. "How convenient." He thought, as he closed the door. He turned aorund and saw Hermione sitting on the couch. He smiled at her._

"_Hermione, This truly was a wonderful idea. There is even a bathroom in here. I didn't even know it could make separate rooms." Draco said, walking over and sitting next ot her on the couch, intwining his hand in hers._

"_I didn't know it could either. It must be part of the magic of the room." She said, turning to face him._

"_Hermione I am so glad you came." Draco said. Moving a bit closer to her._

"_I am too, even though I am not sure it was right, or that I should even be here." Hermione replied._

"_Don't think, remember, Let's just enjoy tonight. If we think it through we will both end up leaving." He said._

"_Your right, alright no thinking about it then. It is settled. It seems, we probally only have tonight anyway. We should enjoy it."_

_Draco without being able to wait another second, leaned in a kissed her. They kissed there on the red couch for a couple hours before Hermione pulled away. _

"_Draco, wait. What are we doing? This is insane. I have a boyfriend. Oh goodness. Ernie!" Hermione stood upa nd began to pace._

"_Hermione, It will be OK." Draco said, trying to comfort her and calm her down from her sudden outburst._

"_No it won't. This is wrong, And every looking for me! Oh no. They all must be worried sick. I went ot get air and never came back. I am sure the dance is almost over, I bet I can get back and explain myself." Hermione then beagn to gather up the few srticles of clothes she had lost during their snogging session._

"_Hermione, wait! Pease. Everything was going so well." Draco said._

"_No Draco, This is crazy. It has to end here. It isn't like it can go anywhere anyway. Right?"_

_Draco, not wanting to answer this question, for he knew she would leave, but knew he couldn't lie simply nodded his head. "Right." He said bearly above a whisper, hoping maybe if it was quieter she might stay._

"_I have to go Draco, I am sorry. This was all a mistake." She then turned around and walked out of the room. Leaving Draco there alone. Draco sat back on the couch, This time not stopping her. She was right. TI was crazy. They shouldn't be doing this. It was all wrong, and it wasn't like anything could come of it anyway. So why tempt one another to only have it taken it away. "It was better this way." Draco told himself. However, if it was better, why was Draco left feeling so crappy about his choice. _

The memory faded. Draco found himself sitting back in present day on the stairs. He looked down at his watch and realized he had been sitting there for almost 20 minutes. He stood up and proceeded out of Hogwarts and back home. That memory had made him miss Hermione all over again. As he reached the gates leading off the ground. He thought he would go and take a peak at the surprise that he was planning at the new house. He still felt bad about having to drop all the changes on Hermione, So he had decided to do something special for her. At the house he had a skating rink built in the back yard, enclosed of course, and bewitched to be cold inside their all year long. He knew that Hermione had loved skating, He himself had never liked it. He had never even been until Hermione, but she had always went on how much fun it was. So knowing she would love it. Secretly had one put in. He made his way the short 5 minute walk to the new house, Where the contractors where still putting some finishing touches on the rink. It being the weekend however, There was on one there. He walked in though the house and into the back yard, giving it a quick glance. Judging it best he could, for he was not an expert. He made his way back home to his beloved. Where he was hoping was feeling rested enough to par take in some naughty activities.

Draco walked through the doors of their home to find Hermione up and about. She was sitting in the sitting room with Gweneth. They were chatting about the few things Hermione wanted to take to the new house with her.

"Oh Hello Draco. How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, standing up and giving him a kiss hello.

"Not to bad. The time off won't affect my apprenticeship. Where is Kiersten?" Draco asked, hoping that Gweneth, would be taking her to the park soon. For he still wanted to ravish Hermione, Even more now, that he knew she would be up to. For after their first night "together" since she had been gone. She hadn't had the strength. She had said, the only reason she had the strength then, was she had been so long without him, It didn't seem to matter.

"Ohh, She is down for her nap. She got down a bit late. So when Gweneth, came to take her to the park. She was still down, So we made some tea and are awaiting her to awake." Hermione replied. Smiling.

"Oh well, Alright, I am going to go shower. Have fun girls." Draco then, left to go shower.

Draco walked up to their bathroom, still a bit frustrated that Gweneth was here, and turned on the shower. He undressed, and stepped in. The water felt good. It had been rather cold outside. He showered as usual, turning on the cold water at the end, to ease the fact that he wanted Hermione so badly. He stepped out and grabbed a towel. After drying off, he walked into their bedroom. TO find Hermione laying on the bed.

"Did you just leave Gweneth?" Draco asked, drying his hair off, making it messy and all over the place.

"Nope, Kiersten woke up." Hermione replied.

"She did, did she?" Draco asked, making his way over to Hermione.

"Yes, So Gweneth took her to the park. I thought we could use this alone time to, Oh I don't know..talk perhaps." Hermione gave a smirk.

"I have something better." He responded.

"Ohh really?" Hermione said, getting closer to Draco.

"Here, let me show you." Draco then leaned in a kissed her deeply on the lips. Slipping of his towel as he did so.

When they pulled apart, He looked at Hermione with a seductive gaze.

"mmm, I think I like your idea better Mr. Malfoy. Show me more." She then leaned in for another kiss. Slipping her shirt off just before reaching him.

**A/N: Alright, There you go guys, Sorry to cut out the naughty scene, but I don't want to have one every chapter and there was one last chapter. Anyway hope you all liked it :)**


	15. Berseis Stikes Again

**A/N: I hope you all like it, thanks for all of you who stick with me and review, I think we are nearing the halfway point, but to be honest who knows at this stage..LOL Also, After this chapter I am going to be reposting my old chapters after they have been checked over by my beta,. Anyway I think that is it, Happy Reading Everyone :)**

Draco awoke that morning, feeling excited, yet still very sleepy. He sat up. To find Hermione already awake. He smiled at how she let him sleep in late. He got out of bed. Went over to the wardrobe and put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a design on it. He then made his way downstairs, for some coffee.

He walked into the kitchen for the last time and sat at the table to see Hermione, already there dressed and looking sleepy herself.

"Good morning Love, Thanks for letting me sleep" Draco said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Ohh don't mention it, You have been working and packing. At least now you get the next 2 weeks off, Even though we are going to be rather busy." Hermione replied, handing him the milk.

"Yeah, Remind me to never let us move again." Draco replied, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Don't worry I won't." Hermione laughed. She then stood up, picking Kiersten up out of her high chair and putting her on the ground, allowing the small child to walk over to her daddy.

Draco picked up his daughter and set her on his lap, continuing on with his coffee. "So, What time are the movers coming this morning Mione?" Draco asked, now reaching over at some toast on the table.

"They said around 8:30. So they should be here within the hour." Hermione responded. "I am so excited to see it. I can't believe you wouldn't even let me see the house until moving day." She stamped her foot in mock anger.

"I know Love, but today you get to see the house and your surprise." Draco then winked at her. "Well I think I am going to take Kiersten here up to get changed and ready for Gweneth. She said she would be here at 7:45 to take her for the day."

"Alright love, I am just going to clean up the small mess in here and finishing packing up, what we left out in here that we needed. After Gweneth picks up Kiersten here, could you start on our bedroom, and the few things left in the bathroom?" Hermione asked, putting the plates in the sink, beginning to wash them.

"Yeah, No problem dear." Draco then left with Kiersten, leaving Hermione to finish cleaning and packing up the kitchen.

The movers arrived at 8:30 am sharp. It didn't take long to put everything in the truck, seeing as they hired movers who were wizards. They levitated everything into the truck with ease. It was rounding almost 10:00 am, When the few things they had planned on taking with them were in the truck. There really wasn't much. They decided on bringing all of Kiersten's room, knowing that way she would feel more comfortable in the new house. They were bringing the desk and their bed, from their bedroom that Hermione loved so dearly, and all the furniture from the library, Which would go into the one at the new house. That was the only thing Hermione knew about the new house. It had a library. Other than that, There was only their clothes, and dishes and other such things like that.

Hermione and Draco, after watching the truck leave for Hogsmeade. Took one last walk through the house that Hermione had called home for the past couple years, and the house Draco had called home for his whole entire life. They left the keys on the counter in the kitchen, for the real estate agent, and walked out to apparate to Hogsmeade.

They arrived in the centre of town. Hermione took hold of Draco's hand.

"Alright, love show me the way to our new home. I can't wait another second to see it." Hermione said.

"This way Mione, It is only a couple minutes from town walking." He then led her toward the right side of town. Walking just past the village and into the beginnings of the country. They walked past a small amount of forest until finally they were standing in front of a huge country home. It was a huge white three level home. With What Hermione guessed as a guest house off the side. It had a huge sun roof that you could see from the outside on the slopping roof. It two huge front Bay Windows on either side of the of the big white door, and a front porch the extended the entire front of the house.

"Wow, Draco, It is beautiful." Hermione said, in awe.

"I figured you would like it, When I picked it out. I thought of what you would want, when you came back." He then leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Well, you did well. I just love it." She replied.

"So, Shall we go in? See the rest of it?" Draco said, pulling her hand forward to lead her into the house.

"Yes," Hermione replied, almost jumping with excitement.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand toward the house, Hermione's excitement running high. Not only from the though of finally being able to see their new house, but also from wondering what the "surprise" was that Draco had in store for her. They reached the front doors, Draco pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "I think I will leave the door open, for when the movers get here." Draco said, stepping through the door, Hermione right behind him.

They stepped into the foyer of the huge house. Hermione let a small gasp of awe. The foyer had soft cream linoleum floors, The walls were a rich taupe. To the left was a gorgeous dark wood stair case, which lead to the first floor of the upstairs. To the right was a huge open room, with high windows and ceilings. With a lush carpeted floor, which was the same colour as the foyer floors, just carpet. The walls were a wonderful contrast of a deep dark burgundy. Straight ahead from the foyer was the long hallway to the back of the house. The walked down it. Hermione not being able to find words, at how beautiful she thought it was so far. Finally when they reached the end, they stepped up a small step and where presented with an open kitchen on the left side of the room, and then over to the right a huge vast sitting room. Over beside the kitchen on the left, was a set of French doors, which Hermione realized on closer inspection was a dinning room. The kitchen had black counter tops, and black appliances. With sparkling white floors. The sitting room, which when walked over to, had to take a single stair down to reach it, Was the cast sitting room, with a dull dark sea green.

"Draco then turned to Hermione. "So Mione, you like it?" Draco asked, with a bit of a nervous look on his face.

"Draco, I love it. It is breath taking." Hermione replied, finally having found her voice once again.

Draco then smiled. He led her through the rest of the house, which consisted of a huge master bedroom, with dark tan walls, and a fire place. Of course with an adjoining bathroom. There was also another sitting/family room, which Hermione insisted on putting in a T.V. And DVD player for the family. A second bathroom, for guests. Another room, which was just down the hall from theirs, Which was to be claimed by Kiersten. Also on the floor was an office. Draco said he would use it for work. Marking papers and such. On the third floor. There was a the library, Two guest rooms. Which Hermione couldn't figure out why, Seeing as there was a guest house. Another bathroom. A room with nothing but a hot tub. Which Draco stated, would come in handy after a hard day of unpacking and settling in. There was also a large space in the attic, which Draco said he wouldn't mind using that as a potions lab. All in all the house was a success with Hermione. They were leaving the attic, When Hermione began to wonder, what surprise he could possibly have in store for her, seeing as she has now seen everything.

"Mione, The movers should be here any moment, but I have one last thing to show you." Draco said. He then led Hermione down the flights of stairs to the backyard, Where there sat a a large building.

"What on earth?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"You will have to go inside to find out." Draco said, Standing beside her.

Hermione walked toward the huge building. She reached the door and opened it. To find a large massive skating rink surrounded by cement, and a few benches for sitting and putting skates on here and there.. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Oh Draco, You shouldn't have. This is amazing." Hermione said walking over to the side of the rink

"I thought you would like it. You have been trying to get me to go skating again since our first, ummm fiasco." Draco then gave a small laugh. "I know I said I would never again, but I also know how much this would mean to you. So here you go." He smiled at her. " It doesn't mean I will go everyday though." He added quickly.

"Ohh Draco, thank you so much." I love it." She then leaned in and kissed him.

After a few moments, of happy tears, and hugs and kisses. The couple made there way back to the house. Where the movers where just arriving. Everything was loaded off the truck and Hermione and Draco set to unpacking everything. It took a lot longer to unpack everything, than they had thought it would.

"I am sure we didn't pack this much stuff." Hermione said, emptying yet another box and pulling forward a new one to unpack.

"I know, I didn't think it was this much either." Draco replied, unwrapping the linen's for their bedroom.

"Well, At least we didn't bring everything, We would have been here for years." Hermione joked.

They continued to unpack everything until late into the evening. It was rounding 10:00 pm at night, When they finally decided to call it an evening and get into the makeshift bed, that they had laid out to sleep in.

"Draco, you picked a wonderful house. It is amazing." Hermione said, changing into some clothes she already put aside the night before.

"All that matters is that you like it." He replied, him to undressing down to nothing but boxers.

Hermione, then to climbed into the makeshift bed on the floor, Draco soon followed.

Soon Draco could hear the soft rhythmic motions of Hermione sleeping. He smiled inwardly to himself. He loved Hermione more than anyone in this world. The past year had been so hard though, so much had changed between them. He felt a slight distance between them, even now weeks after her return. There was something missing with them. Draco wasn't sure what it was, for the past little while he figured it to be the amount of change Hermione was forced into, but she really did seem okay with the house, and Gweneth, and Berseis being around. So if on the surface everything seemed fine, how come there seemed to be something missing from them. Draco pondered this till the early hours of the morning, finally realizing what had to be done. It was the hardest decision he had ever made, for it wasn't one you made drastically, but it was something that he felt so right about, that he knew there was no other option.

Hermione awoke, just a little after dawn. She rose quietly as to not wake Draco, for she herd him toss and turn a lot in the night. She walked into the bathroom off their bedroom and took a quick shower. When she got out, Draco still layed peacefully sleeping. She threw on some some dark pink track pants and black tank top. Thinking she should let him sleep a bit longer, She left the room in haste thinking she could duck out, get breakfast and go pick up Kiersten, from Gweneth's. She knew Draco didn't like her being out alone yet, considering what had happened, but Hermione was determined not to let her captures rule her life. She walked downstairs, put on some trainers, and headed out into the cool morning air. She took a deep breath in and felt the sun on her arms. She walked down the lawn of their house, and out into the street. Where she apparated to Gweneth's. She arrived in the heart of London, in an alleyway, just around the corners from Gweneth's flat. She walked down the alleyway and around the corner to Gweneth's. It was rather busy, even for the early hour. She passed many people in a hurry. Most with briefcases, on their commute to work, Hermione figured. Finally after a small distance, she arrived and Gweneth's Flat. She rang the buzzer, and was admitted entry. She walked up the stairs until she reached the front door to her flat. The door was slightly open for her, for Gweneth knew she was on her way up. Hermione entered. To find Kiersten and Gweneth playing in the sitting room.

"Hello Hermione" Gweneth said. Looking up.

"Hello Gwen, How did everything go last night?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the couch in front of the two playing on the floor.

"Well, I certainly have story for you." Gweneth replied.

"What do you mean?"

Well, Bersies came by last night to pick up Kiersten." Gweneth, then sat toy in front of the 1 year old and came to sit on the couch with Hermione. " Well, needless to say, I couldn't let her have her, She was furious of course and stormed out of here, not before yelling of course waking Kiersten and causing her to up half the night."

"Gweneth, You know Bersies could have taken her." Hermione looked confused. She sat there awaiting the news, that she was almost half expecting but not wanting.

"Not in the state she was in, All drunk and stoned too I think. She stumbled in here, saying she wanted her child, and that if I didn't hand her over she would have me thrown into Azkaban. She was with a rather seedy looking man to boot."

Hermione just sat there stunned for a moment, She and Draco actually believed she was starting to grow up, She had been doing so well the past months.

Gweneth was about to answer when someone burst through the door, nearly knocking it off it's hinges.

"YOU!" Berseis screamed.

"How did you get in here?" Both Hermione and Gweneth asked.

"I have been waiting outside your apartment all night Gweneth. When Hermione came in I ran after her and held the door."

"You are not in the right state of mind Bersies. Get some sleep. Come to Over to our house this evening. We can talk then." Hermione replied.

"I am fine." Berseis hissed. " I was hoping you would never come back, Draco and I were so close to working everything out. We were finally going to be a family. You just had to come back didn't you."

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "You and Draco?"

"Yes, Is that so hard to believe, We do have a child, remember. That is mine and Draco's child, not yours and his." She hissed at Hermione once more. "We were going to be a family, We were going to be together, Until you" She pointed a finger at Hermione. "came back into the picture. The house you are living in, I helped him pick out, I thought it would have been our house, but then you come back and ruin it all!"

Hermione at a loss for words, simply just sat their, her mind racing. Berseis and Draco had picked out the house together, Were they really going to try and be family until Hermione came back? She began to feel dizzy with thoughts.

"Berseis, That is enough, You have to leave." Gweneth spoke up.

"Not without my child!" She screamed in reply.

"You will not be taking the little girl anywhere" Gweneth then picked up the crying child. Rocking her and trying to calm her. The baby was reaching out for Berseis, saying mama through sobs.

"She wants to be with her mother! Let me have her."

"Maybe after some sleep, but for now, The answer is no, No leave, before I remove you myself!" Gweneth replied. Standing up with her wand in hand.

"Fine, I will go, but this isn't over. Hermione you little home wrecker, We will finish this." She then turned on her heel and left slamming the door once more.

Hermione still sitting there, not able speak, for words seemed a foreign concept at the moment. Finally looked up. Tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione, She was drunk, You could smell the firewhiskey from here."

"That doesn't matter, What she said, Is it true?"

"Hermione" Gweneth replied.

"Was it true?" Hermione said louder. Tears now starting to fall freely, for she felt she knew the answer.

"Hermione, you need to calm down."

"WAS IT TRUE!" Hermione finally yelled, finding the courage inside of her.

"I don't know." Was all Gweneth could reply.

"I have to go!" Hermione then stood up. "I am sure Draco will be by soon to pick up his daughter. I don't know why I thought things would be the same, I mean I was gone almost a year, of course he began to move on."

"Hermione! Wait! You need to speak to Draco about this." But Hermione was already gone.

Hermione ran down the stairs two at a time, she burst through the front door, and ran ahead t full speed. She had no idea where she was headed, but she felt like she was suffocating. She just couldn't seem to stop. Finally after running for a long time a thought occurred to her. She closed her eyes tight and apparated. She landed firmly in front of a an old worn house. It was abandoned. She walked through the gate and inside the house. The walls were dusty and moldy in places, Most of the windows were shattered. Some of the furniture was still there but torn and ragged. She sat down on the floor picked up a loose picture form the floor, it was decaying, riped almost in two. She looked down to see her parents smiling back at her. She began to weep.

Of course he moved on, Of course. Everyone thought me to be dead. Why wouldn't he try and make things better for Kiersten by being a family with Bersies. How could I have been so stupid as to think, things would be the same. Hermione's mind continued to whirl with thoughts as she cried on the floor. After a few hours, She picked herself up and wiped her eyes clear._ I will have to end it with him, I must_ let him be free,_I will not be the reason, Kiersten has broken home. _She thought to herself. She then walked out of the old dilapidated house. She wiped the few tears still falling from her eyes once more and set off way from the house. She really didn't have any idea where she was going, All she knew was that she couldn't go home, and she couldn't face Draco yet. She knew this would be the hardest thing she had ever done. So she continued to walk, until she reached the park she used to play at as child. She sat down on one of the swings, thinking once more that day. After while the wind began to pick up a bit,a and she cursed herself for not bringing a sweater. Just then a loud pop was herd. Hermione barely noticing didn't look up, thinking it was just n animal. Another 20 minutes went by and someone spoke.

"Hermione, What were you thinking?" Draco spoke

Hermione jerked her head up to find Draco standing there. She replied nothing, Draco was there in front of her, Why did he have to be there, Hermione wasn't ready to end it with him just yet.

"Seriously, You could have been taken away again. What were you thinking, taking off like that?" Draco demanded, annoyance evident in his voice.

Still Hermione didn't speak. She knew if she spoke, what words would leave her mouth. So again she just sat there looking at the ground.

"Hermione, Answer me, You know if you had of left London, London I wouldn't have known where to find you." Draco stated.

This caught Hermione's attention. "wait, How did you know where to find me?" Hermione looked up finally, tears still in her eyes.

"You think I would ever loose you again. I put a tracing spell on you." He replied.

"You what? Draco, You can't just do that!" Hermione said.

"I am not loosing you again Mione." Draco then leaned down in front of her.

"Draco, don't make this harder. Please." Hermione manged to get out, before a fresh batch of tears found her checks.

"Hermione, Talk to me, Gweneth told me of how Berseis came in all drunk, and the awful things she said, but why did you take of?" Draco asked, grabbing her hand.

Hermione pulled her hand free. "Draco, don't make this harder, I am begging you. I can't be with you anymore. I won't be the reason for you and Berseis not being together, Kiersten deserves a real family."

At this Draco gave laugh, You are not the reason I am not with her. I am not with her cause I don't want to be." He then reached in a grabbed her hand again.

"I know how well you two were getting on, Berseis told me." Hermione stated.

""Yes were were getting along, I won't lie, but just as friends, not anything more I promise, I will even go as far as to tell you that she tried, but everytime I declined, It is only you in my heart Hermione, not anyone else. Why must you refuse to see that?" Draco replied, now looking a bit hurt himself.

"How can I anymore, I have been gone so long, So much has changed. I don't even know where I belong anymore."

"You belong with me, With Kiersten."

"No Draco, I am not sure I do, Kiersten isn't my daughter, She doesn't even know me. I pick her up and she gets all nervous and shy." Hermione then stood up and walked away.

"Hermione, I know this is hard, but we will get through it together, You are my life, I can't go on without you."

"I don't want to go on without you either Draco, but I don't know if we can have the life we want anymore. I just think to much has happened, to much changed, We have even changed. I feel it in us. Things aren't the same anymore."

" Hermione, we belong together, we are soul mates."

"I just don't know if love is enough anymore Draco." Hermione replied, grabbing onto the side of the swing set.

"Hermione, I lose you once, I will never lose you again." Draco then walked up to her, and crashing his lips down on to her kissed her. Wrapping his hands around her pulling her in closer. Then he they pulled apart, but his grip around her waist remained the same. "Hermione, I love you, and I am not letting you go."

"Draco, I love you so much, but.." Again he kissed her deeply. Cutting her off in mid sentence, when they broke apart once more, he looked deep into her eyes. " I love you more than anything Hermione, I refuse to let us give up after having come so far and through so much to be together." He kissed her again on the forehead.

"Are you sure this is what you want Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I don't think I could go on without you." He replied. Still holding onto her as if she might float away.

They stood there for a long time, just holding one another. By the time they left the park, evening had set in. Gweneth once again was going to keep Kiersten over night. They still had no idea what they were going to do about Bersies. But neither wanted to think, nor speak about it just yet. They both assumed this was not the end of the trouble with her.


	16. Awful Memories and Budding Romance

**A/N: I know it has taken me a while, I am so sorry. I have had a bit of writers block, but it is now fixed and I am good to go. Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting it is much appreciated. Don't forget to keep reviewing, Anyhow Happy Reading Everyone :) One thing, Berseis' name might be a bit messed up in the spelling, cause my spell check kept changing it, even though I said ignore... Anyway...Happy Reading :)**

"Draco, I just don't understand. I mean after everything that woman has done to us. You still let her walk all over you and treat me like a bag of dirt." Hermione stated, putting on a pair of earrings.

"Look, I talked to her about speaking to you in that manor, She said she wasn't herself. She also came to you and apologized. What more do you want?" Draco, replied. Putting on his overcoat.

"Look, all I am saying is, perhaps you let her get away with a bit to much. Who else would would be able to walk all over you, treat me the ways he does, and still be welcome in our home." Hermione said, putting a few more pins into her hair, which was up in a French twist.

"Mione, She isn't most people. She is the mother of my child. Look, I don't want to argue about this. You are the one I love, and it shouldn't matter about her at all." Draco said, coming over and placing a kiss atop her head. " I am going to go check on Kiersten, Meet me downstairs when you are ready."

"Alright Draco, I shouldn't be much longer." Hermione replied, as he left the room. Hermione sat there, finishing up her hair, and checking over her make-up. Tonight, They were going out for dinner with Harry, It was his birthday. Hermione was still shocked Draco, had agreed to come, but he had said they had found common ground in her absence, and that he could tolerate going cause he knew how much it would mean to her. Hermione then stood up, walked over to the door, took the dress that was hanging on it, and slipped it on. It was a a deep crimson red dress, that went to the knew, It was low cut in the chest. She then walked to her closet, and grabbed a sheer lace wrap. She then put on her matching shoes, and purse and headed downstairs to meet Draco.

"Alright Draco, I am ready." Hermione said, coming down the stairs to meet an impatient Draco, pacing the hallway.

"Alright, good. Let's go. We will drop off Kiersten at Molly's, then meet up with Harry, at The Starson." Draco said, picking up the baby bag, and placing it on his free shoulder, that wasn't holding Kiersten.

"Sounds brilliant. Thank you again Draco, for coming." Hermione said, placing a loving hand on his shoulder. They then proceeded to the fire place, to floo to the Weasleys.

They arrived, in the small and cramped, but wonderfully cozy home of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Molly was in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Molly" Hermione said, stepping out of the grate, with Draco beside her, holding Kiersten.

"Hermione, Draco!" Molly said making her way over from the kitchen. " Ohh, look how big Kiersten is getting!" Molly said, reaching her arms out for the excited baby.

"Thank again Mrs. Weasley." Draco said, handing the now happy excited baby into Draco's arm's.

"Draco, I have told you, call me Molly, and anytime. I just love spending time with Kiersten here. Speaking of spending time. When you come to pick up Kiersten tomorrow. You two must stay for lunch. The whole family is going to be here, for Harry's birthday." Molly said, looking up at the couple.

"Ohh, well, alright. We shall. Although I can't stay late, I have to work tomorrow night." Hermione replied.

"They work you to death there Hermione dear." Molly stated, once again, playing with Kiersten.

"I guess that's the life of a healer, or should I say soon to be healer." Hermione said with a chuckle. Hermione had recently applied to St. Mungo's to be a healer, and been accepted. She was now training to be a fully qualified healer.

"Yes, I suppose so." Molly said, now placing Kiersten in the playpen, Draco had set up, while the two woman chatted.

"Well, everything seems to be set up. Thanks again" Draco paused for a moment. " Molly." He then smiled.

"Anytime, anytime deary's." Molly replied. Stepping in to hug Hermione.

"Yes, Thanks Molly." Hermione said, while being hugged by Molly.

"You two have fun tonight, I know we are going to have a brilliant time." She said, waving to Hermione and Draco, as they headed for the door. To apparate to The Starson.

"We will, Molly, Give Arthur, our thanks, and say hello." Hermione called back, before leaving the house.

They arrived on a busy muggle London street. Harry had picked the place. He liked it, cause it was a muggle restaurant and people didn't recognize him here.

"Why, He picked a muggle place is beyond me." Draco said, walking down the street with Hermione.

"Cause, no one knows him, I know you are not that fond of muggle restaurants, but it is his birthday." Hermione said, taking his hand, and linking it with hers.

"I know, Well, Let's hurry up. I am starving." They then proceeded down the street until they reached the front of the place. They went inside, to find Harry sitting at the bar, having a drink waiting for them. When Harry spotted them, he finished his drink, and sat it down on the counter, and walked over to them.

"Thought you guys were never going to show." Harry said, with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Harry." Hermione said. Giving him a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry"

"Thanks Mione, Err.. I asked Ginny to come, but well, She didn't think her new boyfriend would mind.. Harry then trailed off.

"Harry, Ginny is a close friend of mine and I lover her dearly, but it is time you moved on. You two broke up almost 5 months ago. " Hermione stated, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know, Look I don't want to talk about this. So Draco, Thanks for coming mate." Harry said, shaking his hand.

"No problem, Happy Birthday, by the way." Draco said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Thanks, Well, I think it is time we get seated." Harry then led them over to a table, There were four chairs, They placed there coats and wraps on the empty one between Harry and Hermione, and all sat down.

So, Harry. You want your gift now, or after dinner?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter Mione, Whenever you feel like giving it to me." He replied.

"Well, I guess now wouldn't hurt. Here you go. She pulled a small box out of her purse, and then grabbed her wand, making it normal size. She handed it over to Harry, who began opening it at once. He removed the paper, then opened the box, to reveal a brand new pair of dragon hide seeker's gloves, and a day planner, that was bewitched to tell you what you needed to do that day, when turned to a certain page, also with a built in alarm, for the really important events.

"I picked out the planner, Draco picked out the gloves." Hermione spoke, as Harry looked up.

"Well, Thank you both of you, I love them both." Harry said with a smile.

"your welcome." Just then the server, came over to take there drink orders.

They were halfway through a very pleasant birthday dinner, of laughter and jokes, and catching up. When someone came over to the table.

Hermione, Draco, I didn't know you two would be here. Of all the places. I never thought I would have seen Draco in a" she whispered the next word "muggle restaurant."

The three of them looked up to be met with a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes, and a long mane of charcoal black hair.

"Gwen, How are you?" Hermione said, smiling at her friend and Nanny. "Well, it is Harry's birthday here, Draco didn't have much say, besides I think he is enjoying himself at any rate." She eyed Draco.

"Yes love, it isn't that bad. Hello Gwen, How are you this evening?" Draco asked, with a smirk on his face.

"I am good, I was just leaving actually, I was supposed to meet a friend here for drinks, but she didn't show."

"Ohh how awful, Why don't you join us. We only really have desert left, but you are more than welcome to." Hermione replied, without even asking the others. The second Gweneth showed up, Hermione saw it as an opportunity, to possibly get Harry interested in someone else, other then Ginny.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude." Gweneth relied.

"nonsense, join us." Hermione said.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. She then moved the coats from the empty chair, placed them on the back, and sat down.

"Gwen, this is Harry. I think you may have met him a couple times." Hermione said, pointing over to Harry, who was smiling.

"I think so, Never formally though, Hi, I am Gwen. Nice to meet you. Actually I have heard so much about you before, Harry, but then again, who hasn't heard of the famous Harry Potter." Gwen said with a smile.

Tell me about it, Nice to meet you Gwen. Glad you could join us." Harry said, returning the smile

"As am I, My friend Phaedra isn't that much fun anyway." Gweneth replied.

"Well, We will do our best to make this night as good as possible then." Harry then smiled, once more. Almost as if he was flirting.

The four, finished up dinner, having a famous time. It seemed to Hermione, that Harry and Gwen had hit it off, Although, they didn't even so much as exchange numbers, Hermione figured she would force a few more outings until they did. They were just arriving back at home, walking up the path, When Draco broke the silence.

"I actually had a decent time tonight." He said, placing an arm around her.

"Well, I am glad. See, I told you, You would have fun." Hermione stated.

"Yes, you were right, It seems that Gwen and Harry hit t off quite brilliantly." Draco said, as they made their way into the house.

"Yes it did, I don't want to get my hopes up though. Harry is so hung up on Ginny." Hermione said, making her way up the stairs.

"Mione, why don't we have some tea before bed. I will have a house elf bring us some in the sitting room." Draco said grasping her arm gently.

"Really? I was thinking, that a second desert would be a much better idea, but if it is tea you want. We can do that instead." Hermione said, a devilish grin, playing about her lips.

"That sounds much better than tea" With that Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and led them to their bedroom. They were barely in the room, When Draco started stripping Hermione's dress of her, leaving her in nothing but black satin panties and a black satin bra. He placed her down on the bed, while taking off his tie and dress shirt. He then dropped down on top of her, kissing her deeply. His arms placed on either side of her, to keep his weight off of her. She in turn reached up, pulling and tugging on his hair, kissing back, fiercely. Their tongues exploring one another, like it was the first time all over again. After a few minutes, Draco pulled free, leaving Hermione underneath him, breathing heavily, her rapid pants, sending her chest up and own, up and down. Hermione then reached down to his pants, undoing the belt, and pulling them down. Draco, then began to help, by sliding them the rest of the way off, leaving him in only green silk boxers. He then began to roam with one free hand, that was no longer holding him up, on her chest, feeling her breast through the bra. Then finally slipping his hand inside the bra, to rub the quickly hardening nipple. Hermione let a small moan escape her lips. Draco sent his lips crashing down on hers in that moment, silencing the moan with a kiss. He then pulled her body forward to get at her back to undo the bra, exposing her breasts in their fully glory, He then moved down her neck, towards her chest, where he sucked and nibbled on her breasts. Hermione not being able to take it much longer, slid her hand down to his enlarged member, and began stroking through the boxers, after a few moments of each teasing the other, Draco released her nippled from his mouth, to meet once again with her now swollen lips. They kissed, while Hermione removed his boxers, to expose his manhood. She once again took to stroking it, while Draco slid a hand down to her panties where he removed them, and began to rub her wet folds. They both moaned softly in pleasure, hungrily wanting the other more than they had ever thought posssible. When finally Hermione was going to beg for more, Draco drove himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his back and began moving in the rhythmic motion, as he slid himself in and out of her wet folds. She placed her hands on his back, pulling him closer, kissing his neck, and slightly scratching his back. She then began to nibble on his ear, as he slid in and out of her, Finally she pulled right against her body, moaning his name loudly as she climaxed. Draco continued to drive in and out her body, as he too, came to his peak, climaxing and moaning her name. After a few moments, he pulled himself out of her vagina, and laid on the bed next to her, both still panting frantically.

"That was amazing, It has been far to long." Draco said, looking over at Hermione.

"It has been, much to long. I missed you Draco." Hermione said rolling into him.

Draco then placed an arm around her stomach, and pulled her in closer, They fell asleep in complete bliss. Draco tossed and turned in his sleep. He was fidgeting, and restless, After a while he awoke Hermione, who stroked his hair.

_Draco was sitting in his room, at the manor. Everything was a mess. His father was dead, Hermione had been killed, He couldn't find her body, but he was sure of it at any rate. He was holding her broken wand. He was deep in thought, when someone entered the room._

"_Draco?" The person asked, as they made their way over to him._

"_What do you want Berseis, Look, our date tonight was a one time deal, I told you before, I have a girlfriend, Whom I love deeply." At this a tear escaped his eye. He looked one more at the picture of Hermione, that he kept in his pocket at all times._

"_You mean had Draco." She replied._

"_don't even start." Draco said, rather harshly._

"_I didn't mean to, I mean, It just kind of came out. Forgive me." Besies by now was sitting on the bed next to him._

"_Look, it isn't your fault, it isn't like you killed her, or my father." Draco then again took another swig of the fire whiskey._

"_I know, I am still sorry Draco, You can tell you loved her. Look Maybe I should go." Berseis replied._

"_No, please stay, I don't really want to be alone, and besides, I have known you my whole life. I don't think I would let anyone else see me this way." Draco replied, emotionless. He wanted to smile, but he was just to heart broken._

"_Alright Draco, I will stay with you, Hand me some fire whiskey would you." She then took the bottle and took a swig herself._

"_Thanks, You are such a great friend." Draco then stood up, and gave her a hug. " I will be right back, I have to use the bathroom." He then proceeded to the bathroom._

_When he returned, Berseis was sitting on the bed, She looked preitier than before. "Wow, I must be drunk, maybe it is time to stop." Draco thought, as he sat down next to her._

"_I think, I need to get some sleep, I have had a lot to drink." Draco stated, leaning back on his bed._

"_Well, We could do that, but I think you could use a release of tension." She said, leaning back beside him._

_Draco, then reached over for the flask, and took one more swig. "Well There isn't anything that is going to make me feel bester, The love of my life is dead." Draco responded, a few stray tears falling from his eyes._

_Berseis, at that moment, leaned in a kissed him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored it. It was a few moments, before Draco pulled realizing what had just happened. _

"_Berseis, I can't do this." He then went to stand up._

"_Alright Draco, One more thing." She then grabbed him back to the bed, pushing herself into him, she climbed onto his lap, kissed him passionately once more, then began ridding him. Draco, being drunk, melted into it, closed his eyes and kissed back, not knowing why, just knowing that it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. Maybe he should do what would make his father proud, seeing as Hermione was now gone anyway. He could never please his father when he was alive, maybe in death he could finally please him. Before he knew it, Draco was laying back on the bed. Berseis was on top of him, sliding of his pants and boxers. She then slid her panties to the side and began riding him._

Draco awoke with a start, covered in sweat. He was breathing hard, He looked around to find Hermione awake looking startled at his sudden jolting.

"You were having a nightmare, love." Hermione sat up to meet him. She began stroking his hair softly.

"Yeah, Ohh, Right. I need to use the bathroom." He stood up abruptly and walked into the bathroom. Splashing some water on himself,and trying to rid himself of the awful memory. He looked up into the mirror at his sweat covered face. Like being pulled into a whirlpool, he was back in the memory.

_Draco awoke the next morning to find Berseis laying in his arms. He sat up and got out of bed. He felt dirty, and awful. "How could I have done this" He thought. He then made his way into the bathroom to wash up. He wasn't even in their 2 minutes, when Berseis knocked on the door._

"_Good morning, You want me to get the house elves to make breakfast for us." She asked in a sweet voice._

"_No, I am not hungry, I need to get to Hogwarts, There is a lot to deal with, I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." He stated in a cold voice._

"_Ohh, well, You want to do something tonight, after you are done with all that?" She asked, in a hopeful voice._

"_I don't think so Bersies." He then came out of the bathroom. Took her hand, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Last night shouldn't have happened. I am sorry, It was a mistake. I will understand if you don't ever want to speak to me again." He said, letting go of her hand, and making his way to the wardrobe, to look for some clothes._

"_Well, Maybe I should go."She began to gather up her things. "For what it is worth Draco, I had an a amazing time last night, Even if it was wrong."_

_Draco said nothing to that, He simply, began gathering up clothes to change into. Suddenly, a large tawny owl was tapping on the window. He walked over and let it in. The owl swooped in and set himself on the desk, sticking out his leg. "Must be a letter from Dumbledore" Draco thought, removing the letter from the owl's leg, and opening it._

_Dear Draco,_

_We need to meet as soon as possible, Things need to be discussed. Hermione is safe and sound, She is in the hospital wing at this moment. She has in fact been asking for you since last night. I warn you however, with the death of Ron, She is a bit out of sorts._

_Sincerely: Albus Dumbledore_

_Draco, reread the letter five times. He couldn't fathom that Hermione was alive. Joy filled every part of his body. Hermione was alive. The love of his life was alive! He was so overjoyed, he forgot about Besies in his room._

"_You seem happy, Can I ask what about?" She inquired._

"_Hermione! She is alive!!" Draco said, a little over excited._

"_What? I thought she was killed?" Bersies, asked. In a state of shock._

"_So did I!, I was wrong. We were wrong!" Suddenly, the reality of what he had done, filled his mind. He turned once again to Berseis. He knew deep down, this was a bit cold hearted, but Hermione was his love, this needed to be done. "Berseis," He said in a firm voice._

"_Yes?" She asked. A saddened look on her face._

"_We can't see each other every again. I am sorry, this whole thing is my fault, but Hermione. She is back. She is alive, and I love her. I can't jeopardize that, and once I tell her what I did, If she forgives me, She will never let me continue our friendship."_

"_I understand Draco, but let me say one thing. I love you, always have and always will. Please know, that I feel so used right now, So much in fact, that I am not even sure I want you. I am better than this." With that Bersies, left. Leaving Draco, feeling sad, and like the biggest prat in the entire world._

Draco, shock his head, turned on the sink, and splashed more water on his face. It was nearly 6 am. They had to be at Molly's for lunch in only a few short hours. So he decided to take a shower.

They were just getting ready to leave, when their doorbell rang. Draco had long since forgotten his dream/nightmare. He was making his way toward the door, When a key turned and Gweneth walked in.

"Hey, I know you two are on your way out, but I need to speak with Hermione." Gweneth said.

"She is in the kitchen. We have about 15 minutes." Draco smiled, and headed upstairs. To grab the gift for Hermione.

Hermione was sipping some tea, when Gweneth came in, looking frazzled.

"Gwen," Hermione said, looking a bit shocked to see her.

"Hermione, Hey, Sorry, I know you guys are leaving soon, I just came by to let you know, that I can't watch Kiersten tonight."

"What? I have to work tonight, and so Draco has to meet with Dumbledore, for an order meeting." Hermione said, putting her cup down.

"I know, I want to, It is my Mum see, She fell down the stairs. She broke her leg. I have to go to the hospital, and I hardly think that Kiersten could come." Gwen said, sitting down next to her.

"Ohh no, I am sorry, I hope she is alright. Look, get to the hospital. Draco and I will think of something. Don't worry about." Hermione then stood up and began ushering her out of the house.

"Thanks so much Mione, I will be by to watch her as soon as I am done, I think visiting hours end at 7:00 pm. So just get someone until then." Gweneth replied, reaching the door.

"Alright, Bye Gwen, Hope your mother feels better." Hermione then shut the door, turning around she saw Draco standing behind her.

"What was that about? Why do you hope her mother feels better?" Draco inquired. Grabbing around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Her mother, She broke her leg, Which means. We need someone to watch Kiersten tonight, Until 7:00 pm. That is when Gwen will be able to come." Hermione said placing her head on his chest.

"Well, Who do you think can watch her. We can't ask Molly and Arthur again." Draco said, looking rather like someone deep in thought.

"Well, I was thinking Harry, I mean he loves Kiersten." Hermione said, looking up at Draco.

"Hermione, You are trying to play match maker aren't you? I don't think we should get involved." Draco stated, as matter of factly

"I am not getting involved, just helping it along a little." She gave him an innocent look. He only gave her a look of, "don't do it" "Oh what do you know anyway, I am asking him. There is no harm in that. Come on. We are going to be late." She then pulled herself free, and began toward the fire place. Draco following behind her.

**A/N: Go review people...Come on. You know you want to!!...Well, I know I want you too at any rate. Anyway, hope you liked it. Chapter 17 should be up in just a few days time or some.**


	17. Reenacting the Past

**A/N: Here is Chapter 17. I am so sorry everyone it took so long, but with the holidays and my birthday I just got so busy, I barely had time to sleep, and This chapter was done for a while, but with the holiday season, I decided to add a Christmas theme to the chapter. Anyway here it is. I hope you all like it. Happy Reading Everyone :)**

"_Hermione, You look amazing. You literally take my breath away." The person said as he stared over at Hermione wearing his over sized t-shirt, and nothing else._

"_I am wearing a ratty old t-shirt, that is miles to big." Hermione replied, making her way over tot he bed."thank you though, without this ratty old t-shirt I would be sleeping in nothing at all." _

"_Which, I am fine with you know." the person gave a wink and pulled Hermione closer to them, as she climbed into the bed._

"_Well, I don't know about sleeping, but I can think of something else where, I don't mind being without the ratty old t-shirt" Hermione replied, climbing into the bed and crawling across it to Ernie._

_Ernie gave her a huge smile, and pulled her up into his arms. He began kissing her lips, neck face and shoulder, pulling of the t-shirt in his haste. He rolled her over and pushed her back into the bed, propping himself up over her, kissing her with the utmost passion..._

Hermione awoke, covered in sweat, to a sleek, well toned handsome blond man lay next to her. She looked over to see Draco, sleeping peacefully next to her. Hermione peeled the covers off her sweat soaked body, and sat up. She had been having these Ernie dreams, since she had found out she was training under him at St. Mungo's. She had been thrilled about becoming a healer, and working at St. Mungo's, until that is she found out who she would be training under. She had even requested that she be switched, but with no such luck. The other huge thing, that was eating her conscience and likely the root to the dreams, well memories. Was that she had neglected to tell Draco, just who she was training under. When she had finally calmed down, she laid back in the bed, pulled the covers back over her, and tried to go back to what she hoped was a dreamless sleep.

Hermione tossed and turned throughout the night,It seemed anymore, if she wasn't dreaming about sexual memories with Ernie, she was dreaming crazy absurd dreams about Bersies, both left her irritable and stressed, which in turn caused more fighting between Draco and herself, especially where Bersies was concerned.

Hermione awoke to to Draco already gone, She rolled over to find a note on the pillow, Where Draco's blond head normally was. She picked up the piece of parchment and read it.

_Hermione,_

_I had a bit of running around to do this morning, and it couldn't wait. Sorry you have to wake up alone. Molly took Kiersten for the day,. So you have the day to yourself, to unwind and relax. I can tell you have been stressed. I should be home around dinner time. See you then._

Hermione looked the note over twice, Nowhere had Draco written "Love you". She felt a swirling sensation in her stomach, She knew Draco and her had been getting into a few more rows than normal, but Hermione didn't think it was anything to be concerned about. Now she wasn't so sure. She looked the note over a few more times, before finally pulling the blankets off herself, and stepping out of bed toward the bathroom. She knew just how to make it up to Draco, The holidays were coming up in only a few short days now. She knew that the holidays would make everything better between them. With that she waled into the bathroom, to get read to do some last minute Christmas shopping with Harry and Gwen.

Meanwhile on the other side of London, a sleek blond boy. Stood upon the front porch of someone he hoped was still his best friend. He knew things had become a little hectic, what with the move and Hermione coming home, but to think he had actually done something to make it so his best friend hadn't come around in nearly a year, was jabbing Draco's insides like a chard of glass. Draco finally took a breath of cold December air, and tapped the door. He stood here, fidgeting with his hands, waiting for Blaise to come to the door and greet him, and reassure him that he was over reacting, that Blaise had simply been as busy as he was. After a few moments, there was still no answer. Draco tapped the door again, this time with a bit more force, and desperation. Again however, he was greeted with nothing but silence and the harsh wind blowing on his back. With a final shrug and a feeling if defeat, and sadness. He turned to walk down the path, When coming down the street at a brisk pace, was Blaise carrying an armful of wrapped parcels, what Draco figured was Christmas gifts. Draco sped up his pace to meet Blaise.

"Blaise, Hey mate" Draco said, finally reaching him, and taking a parcel out of his overfull arms, without even asking. "Let me help you, I was just stopping by, to see why my best mate hasn't seen me in over a year."

"Well, Draco, I could say the same about you." Blaise said, with a small smile.

"So we are still good then, just life getting the better of us?" Draco asked, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes, life is getting the better of some, It seems" Blaise said, without looking at Draco.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, not sure he heard him right. I almost seemed like a bitter comment.

"Ohh nothing, Just pretty soon, If all goes well. We should be spending time again, like old times, is all." Blaise said, with a somewhat dark expression, That Draco failed to see, for the blocking his view.

"Well, I do miss having my best mate around." Draco said, not sure how to answer.

"Yes, well, The holidays do take up a lot of time, and such, plus I have been working hard at the ministry, and you, working at Hogwarts." Blaise said, trying to fix his previous two statements.

" Yes, It has been quite a year." Draco replied, now stepping in the house behind Blaise.

"Let me just put the parcels downstairs, I will be right back. Make yourself at home. You know where everything is." Blaise said, taking the big parcel from Draco, and turning to head into the basement.

"Here, let me help you take them all downstairs." Draco replied, trying to following Blaise.

"No!" Blaise said " I mean, no thanks mate." Blaise paused for a moment before continuing. "your Christmas present. It is downstairs and it isn't wrapped yet." Blaise finished, with a smile.

"Ohh, Well Alright then. I will be up here waiting." Draco replied. A bit confused, Blaise had a Christmas present for him, but they hadn't spoken in almost a year now. Well, It seems he still does value Draco as a friend. Draco convinced himself.

Blaise opened the door to the basement, pulling it awkwardly behind him. He trudged down the stairs at a quickened pace. When he reached the bottom, He dropped the gifts, without care. He then headed for the room at the far end of the room. He opened the door, and walked through, to find an older man sitting in an over sized dark green arm chair. There was nothing else in the room, but a dusty old cot, and a fireplace at the opposite end of the room.

"Draco is here." Blaise said in a huff.

"So that is who was knocking over and over again." The man said.

"Yes, I didn't expect to see him. I mean I am glad. Perhaps, That stupid little girlfriend of his isn't enough anymore." Blaise said, with an almost evil look on his face.

"I wouldn't get so over joyed there young Blaise. I do not think that has happened. He will see the truth and the proper path in time however." The man said, folding his hands in his lap.

"I can't wait till that day." Blaise replied.

"It is fast approaching my young one." The man said in an almost over excited tone.

"I know, only about a month now. Well, I should get back. I just came down here to warn you Itlaus. " Blaise said, as he headed back out of the room.

Hermione was just sitting down with a hot cup of coco in the cafe where she was to meet Harry and Gwen. She was hoping to making them spend more time together, they would see that they were meant to be together. Hermione however at the moment had more pressing matters on her mind than Harry and Gwen getting together. She was worried about her and Draco, She didn't like how things had become with them. It seemed anymore all they did was argue over Bersies, or argue over trivial things, that usually ended up in an argument about Bersies. She had to make things right. She just had to, cause the thought of losing Draco, made her feel like she was dying inside. She was sitting there picking her brain apart trying to think of something that would let Draco know that she loved him, and that things would et better when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was the most unlikely person of all. Hermione actually was lost for words for a moment when she had seen them. It was Victor Krum.

"Hermione! How are you?" the tall raven haired man asked.

"Victor!" Hermione cried, jumping out of her chair to give him a hug. " I am good, How have you been? It has been years since we have seen one another."

"Yes, I know, I have missed you. Since you broke my heart, Don't have much of a reason to come here to London." Victor commented, with a bit of a smile.

Ohh Victor please. Your English, It is so good. I am guessing that American girl and you are still together?" Hermione asked with interest, sitting back down in her chair.

"Yes, We are and more in love than ever. That is actually why I am in London. Here to see Madere. Need to get something special for Helena." Victor replied. With a bit of a dreamy expression on his face.

"Wow, Well she is one luck girl. I have no idea what to get Draco." Hermione replied, looking a bit depressed.

"Hermione, you are the smartest girl I know. You will think of something amazing." Victor said in a firm tone.

"Well thank you, but it needs to be extra special this year. Things have been a bit rocky for Draco and I." Hermione spoke softly, Speaking of this aloud, somehow made it more real.

"you could get him nothing but you, and I am sure he would love it." Victor reassured her.

Victor! That's it! You are a genius. Thank you so much" Hermione cried with joy.

"Pardon Mione? I don't understand. Why am I a genius?" He asked, with a confused puppy dog look on his face.

"I know what to get him! It is the perfect gift. The perfect gift to make things right with us again! I will get him...me!" Hermione replied, with a huge smile on her face.

"I am sure he will love it." Anyway Hermione, I would love nothing more than to stay and chat, but I still have a jeweler to see, and a flight, Helena loves planes" Victor added, at Hermione's expression. to catch to the States for the holidays. Happy Christmas Hermione"

"Happy Christmas Victor" Hermione replied, standing up to hug her friend.

A few moments after Victors departure, Harry walked in. Gwen only about 5 minutes after that. The three spent the day shopping and laughing, Hermione's mood was lifted after deciding what to get Draco. She knew deep down, it would bring her and Draco back together. Make things how they once were, so long ago.

Hermione was walking through the door, with a few shopping bags in her hands. She had picked up a few things to make the gift of "herself" a bit more interesting. Also there were a few last minute gifts for Kiersten. She was just heading up the stairs to hide them, When She heard Draco come in as well, With what she could assume, from the soft chatter from a small child was Kiersten. She hurried up the stairs and into her room, Where she stashed the gifts quickly before heading back downstairs to where Draco was calling for her.

"Draco, I missed you today." Hermione said, as she came down the stairs.

"I know, I didn't see you at all today." Draco said, as he walked up to greet her, to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione's heart sank a bit, He never would have settled for a peck on the cheek before. She then remembered about her gift, and her heart warmed a little.

"Well, Draco, I got everything that is needed for a happy holiday." Hermione said, and she gave him a bit of a wink.

"Well thats good." Draco replied, without much emotion.

"Gwen and Harry are coming to dinner, Along with the Weasley's of course. I am so excited to be the host of Christmas. I am a bit nervous though, I have never cooked such a big dinner for everyone."

"I am sure you will do fine Love, Anyway, I have some work to do in my study. Tomorrow being the last day of classes."

"Dumbledore, he waited almost until the Christmas to let them out, I mean it is already the 22nd. Of December. Well, Alright I am going to go get dinner started, I will call you down when it is ready." Hermione said, picking Kiersten up and carrying her into the kitchen with her.

The rest of the evening went on with a bit of an awkwardness between Draco and Hermione. Hermione went straight to be after dinner, It was only 6:30 pm. But she had to work at 3:00 am. Draco, Bathed Kiersten and tucked her into bed for the night. He then retreated to his study, instead of his bedroom.

He paced the the room, from one end to the other. The room was a very plain room. It has taupe walls. A solid cherry desk and a book shelf along the far end, across from the desk. On the wall to the right there was a large window, and a wall safe. Next to the wall safe, was a chair, an over sized chintz chair, that was a dark forest green, to match the curtains, and a few other ascents of the room. There was a plain straight backed chair behind the desk, and another one in front of it. There was some pictures of Kiersten and Hermione, School days and present alike on the walls and in frame on the desk. There was a particularly nice one in a frame on the desk. In it, snow was falling on Hermione and Draco, They were smiling and laughing, playing around in the snow, while waving every once in a while out at the person staring at the picture. Draco picked up the picture and sighed.

"_When did things get so stressed and awkward between Hermione and myself. How is it, that we went from being what I thought was an unstoppable love, to this. We have trouble keeping conversation anymore, and If we do find something to talk about we end up in a row." Draco_ sighed inwardly to himself again as he set the picture down back on the desk. Draco then walked over to the wall safe, turned the dial on it, in the right pattern and the safe opened with a pop. He reached inside and pulled out a small black velvet bag. He reached inside it, and took out a small box. He then opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. It was white gold, and a princess cut. It was a past present future engagement ring. Inscribed on the inside of the band was "My angel, who saved me." Draco looked down at the ring, that he had bought almost two years previous. He had bought this, before Kiersten was born. He had planed on giving it to Hermione last Christmas, but she was missing then. When she had returned, He wanted to get things back to normal before he asked her, Then somewhere down the road, things became such a mess. Draco looked at it once more, before deciding, this year was surely not the Christmas to ask her. Not when things were such a mess. He knew he loved Hermione, He just wasn't so sure, she loved him.

He put the ring back in the box, and back into the black velvet bag, Placed it back in the safe and locked it up safe.

"Perhaps, next Christmas." He said softly. He then began searching through the book shelf for a good book. He wasn't ready to settle in his bed just yet. He figured he would wait till Hermione awoke. It was already after midnight, She had to be up within the hour anyway. After a couple chapters Draco was soon fast asleep in The chintz chair. Dreaming unpleasant dreams of Hermione leaving him, Kiersten getting ill, and Bersies turning into a three headed dragon.

Draco awoke with a start at around 5:00 am,rubbed his eyes, placed the book back onto the shelf, and retreated up the stairs. Draco stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the cold bed, that had been empty for hours now. To find a note laying on the pillow, where he was about to place his head. He looked down to see Hermione's neat witting.

_Draco,_

_I found you sleeping in your study, I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful. _(Draco snorted, when he saw that, If she only knew what he had been dreaming.) I asked Molly and Aurthur to take Kiersten tonight, last night before bed. _Molly should be there around 7:00 am to get her. I know it is still 2 day's Christmas, but I thought I would give you your present early. See you, When you get home from work tonight love. Happy Christmas._

_Love: Hermione. _

Draco, put the letter on the night stand beside the bed. He pulled the silk sheets up over his body, and lay there, wondering what Hermione's Christmas present could be. After an hour or so, of not being able to sleep, Draco relented and woke up to shower. He figured by the time he got out. Kiersten would be just waking up, and He could feed her, pack up an overnight bag and send her off with Molly, and then head in to work. For the last day until the new year.

Draco, was just cleaning up from breakfast and he had about 15 minutes to go get an overnight bag for Kiersten ready. He carried the little girl upstairs, while she played with her fathers blond locks. He entered her. Disney princess room. Placed her on the floor near her toy box. He then walked over to her walk in closet and reached in to grab her overnight bag, It was heavy, liked it was full. On top was another note. With Hermione's writing on it.

_I already packed her a bag. I had some extra time before work. See you tonight Draco._

_Love: Hermione._

Draco smiled. He then sat down on the floor and spent the next 10 minutes or so playing with his daughter. She was really getting big. Her hair was still a white blond, It had a bit of a wave to it however, like Bersies' hair. Not curly though. Her eyes were a sparking blue, like the ocean. Not gray like Draco's. Her skin, wasn't as fair as it had once been. It was a bit darker now. Still quite light, just not as light s Draco's anymore. He looked her over in awe at how big she was getting. He then thought about her life so far. How amazing she was, How he had changed him so much over the past couple years. Then Kiersten looked up at him, with her big blue eye's.

"Daddy?" She said, in her soft, sweet toddler voice.

"Yes sweetie." Draco replied, smiling down at her.

"Ask Mommy, cookie?" The child said. She could speak, but she was still out of the grasp of proper sentences.

"Mommy is at home, not here. No cookie right now sweetie. You going to see Grandma." Draco said, smiling down at her. He hated when she asked for Bersies. Cause it hurt him, He couldn't produce the half time mother.

"This Mommy's home, Silly Daddy." The child then giggled. And began, saying chants of happiness, about going to see Grandma Molly.

Draco sat there for a moment in awe. Kiersten was talking about Hermione. Not Bersies. He just sat there in complete happiness and awe, with his daughter playing with a doll in his lap. Until he heard Molly calling out for him, from the fireplace in the sitting room. Still, so in a bit of awe. He brought Kiersten top Molly, said his farewells to his daughter and sent her off. With him shortly followed to Hogwarts. In a better mood, than he had been in weeks.

Hermione walked through the door, at around 2 in the afternoon. She was so exhausted, but pushed thoughts of sleep from her mind as she began to get ready for Draco. She had to be at Hogwarts before 5, cause the letter telling Draco to meet Dumbledore in the room of requirement, (which Hermione had him send) would be telling him to meet him, there at 5:15. She needed a bit of time to get there and be ready for him. She spent the afternoon getting ready, putting on the The same white Dress that she had worn the night Her and Draco first began there love. It was the white crinkled like, strapless gown she had been wearing the night of their very first love tryst. Like last time she had returned to the same dress store, and with the help of the wonderful woman Allegra gotten the same dress. She would have loved to wear the other dress, but it had been ruined not to long after that night, by her beloved cat Crookshanks. She did her hair the same and everything. Now all she had to do was get on over to the school before Draco left. She had previously spoken with Dumbledore, and gotten the room of requirement for the evening. Hermione, stepped out the front door, and began down the path. She arrived at the school a little before 5. She headed straight for the room of requirement, taking all the secret passageways. She didn't want Draco to see her in the school. She arrived in front of the tapestry. And the blank piece of wall opposite it. She walked in front of it three times. Thinking as hard as she could. " I need the room from before, to recreate that special night." She walked by it three times, thinking nothing but that. Almost a bit nervous, She opened her eyes. To find a door. She walked up to it, and turned the handle. She stepped in to see the exact same room as that night so long ago.

It had the same blank white walls. It had the same big red couch on it, that held the memory of so long ago, With the same many throw pillows, even in the same spot as before. In front of the couch was the wood coffee table, with snacks in it. Also there was the bar fridge in the far left corner, and another door right beside it. Even the bathroom, was still there. Hermione looked around in awe. It was amazing. Just being in there, made things feel better with Draco. She smiled. She then slipped into the bathroom to wait. Dumbledore had to let him in. For Draco would not be able to get in with it being a surprise. Dumbledore knowing what was in the room, could meet him out front, Then let Draco in. Leaving Draco in awe in the room, saying he would be right back. When gone. Hermione could emerge into the room. Hermione stood in the bathroom for what felt like forever. The only thing added was some candle she had set out, and bewitched to burn without wax running. She added some soft chamber type music to. Finally, She heard the door open and Dumbledore's strong voice, letting Draco through. She herd the silence which followed a door closing, Knowing Draco was alone. Hermione slowly opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the room.

"Draco" Hermione said softly, to Draco's back.

Draco turned around slowly. A huge smile on his face. He then without saying a word. Walked up to her, and gave her the most loving passionate kiss he had given her in weeks.

Finally when they had parted, Draco stepped back. And looked down into the honey brown eye's he loved so much. He caressed her shoulders, and stared at her in the candle light. "Hermione, This is amazing. I love you so much,"

"I was hoping you would like it. Happy Christmas love." Hermione replied.

"Happy Christmas. Wait, this isn't going to be exactly like last time, You know, you running off back to Ernie." Draco asked, with a smile.

"Well, I should think not, and with that, She stepped back and unzipped her dress to reveal and Santa themed lingerie outfit. Complete with knee high black boots, which were previously hidden by the floor length dress.

"This is certainly not going to end like last time." With that Draco approached her with hungry eyes. Taking her in his arms and carrying her over to the couch. Where he proceeded to ravish her body, like a hungry animal.

They both awoke early the next morning Entwined on the couch. Wrapped in a soft cashmere blanket Draco had conjured up for them. Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled. He too was smiling back at her.

"Last night was amazing. I hope you know how much I love you Draco." Hermione said, in a sleepy tone.

"I do Hermione, I do. I also know, we can get through anything. Happy Christmas, It is Christmas Eve. After all."

"Happy Christmas." They laid there for another 20 minutes or so before finally getting up. Draco took some persuading to move off the couch, but finally after Hermione telling him, they had to be at Molly's for dinner. He got up, with a lot of complaining. He was still Draco after all.

They got back home, and Draco rushed into his study, claiming he had to put the assignments he had to mark away. He got into the office and went right to the safe. He knew after last night, that this Christmas was the perfect time to ask Hermione. He pulled the small box out of the safe, and returned to the kitchen, Where Hermione, was just doing a small bit of cleaning.

"Hermione, We don't have to be at The Weasley's for another couple hours, What say we go skating. I know how much you love it."

"Really? Are you sure? I know how much you hate it." Hermione said, with excitement in her eyes.

"I am sure. I mean it was a holiday tradition after all. Skating on Christmas Eve. Day." Draco said. In a cool and collected manor.

"Oh Draco." Hermione said, with a small tear in her eye. " Just let me run upstairs and get my skates.

"You mean these." Draco pulled out two pairs of skates from behind his back. One for him and One for Hermione.

They headed down to the skating rink, in their backyard. Hermione used this all the time. By herself,and with Kiersten lately. Even Gwen sometimes, but Draco never ever would come. Hermione was so happy she felt like a child all over again.

The laced up their skates and set out on the ice. Hermione holding onto Draco, So he wouldn't fall.

"I will still never understand what you love about this." Draco said. Almost falling once again.

"If you came skating with me more often, you would be better and enjoy it more." Hermione replied, matter of factly.

"I don't see that happening." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well, then you will never get any better Draco." Hermione stated.

"It is ok. There was only one reason I truly wanted to come out here. It was for you. To see your face light up the way it does when your happy. I want to spend the rest of my life making your face light up like that. I want to spend the rest of my life, pleasing you. Making a family with you, And if you want it. Making you my wife." Draco then, slid down on one knee, half meaning to, half falling. He reached in his pocket to reveal the small box. Flicked it open and revealed the diamond engagement ring to Hermione.

Hermione tears streaming down her face now. Smiled brightly. "Of course I want that Draco, Of course I will marry you. I love you so much." She then fell into his arms, which being on ice, cause Draco to slip backwards onto his back. Where they giggled. He then took the ring from the box and placed it on her hand. "Happy Christmas love."

"Happy Christmas." Hermione said. Pulling him in to kiss him deeply. Where their tongues explored one another like it was their first kiss all over again.

**A/N: Well, Happy Holidays everyone. :) It just rounded after midnight, So it is officially Christmas Eve. I hope you all liked this chapter, I am so sorry it took to so long. Anyway go on review. Tell me what you thought...**


	18. Is it a Full Moon?

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. I got sick just after Christmas, and was sick for almost a month. I wanted to update, but I could barely get out of bed. Then, I had fallen behind on so many things, that I had to get it all caught up before I had a chance to do some witting. I am really really sorry though, that it took so long. I hope that you all like this chapter, anyway Happy Reading Everyone. :)**

Draco had Hermione had just arrived outside The Burrow. They were running a tad late, but once everyone found out the reason for the lateness Hermione was sure they would forgive and forget. It was cold, and Christmas was tomorrow. They had arranged to spend Christmas Eve here at The Weasley's and Christmas Day at home with the Weasley's and Harry and Gwen. Hermione looked down at her hand, and the sparkling ring that now sit upon it. She smiled inwardly to herself. There were time in the past couple years she never thought this day would come. Hermione was then shaken from her thoughts, by Her and Draco reaching the front door.

"Mione, One thing before we go in." He then leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, softly and compassionately. He backed away from he and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Draco." Hermione replied, then reached up and knocked on the door.

After just a few short seconds, The door to The Burrow opened, and standing in the doorway was none other than Bill Weasley.

"Hermione,Happy Christmas!" Bill exclaimed, Grabbing Hermione into a rub crushing hug.

"Happy Christmas Bill." Hermione replied, as she was released from the hug.

"Draco, Happy Christmas." Bill said, and took his hand to shake it. They may all get along now, but They both knew, Draco would never be considered family in such a way that Hermione was.

"Happy Christmas Bill. How are you?" Draco replied, stepping into the doorway. Followed by Hermione.

"I am good, Fleur should be by in about half an hour. She had to work today."

"Well, Glad hear things are good." Draco replied, taking his and Hermione's cloaks to hang on the coat rack.

"Bill, Little Esme is getting so big. She is what, 4 now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and little Nikolas he is just about 2. Around the same age as Kirsten. Look how cute they are?" Bill said, pointing over to the two little ones, playing quietly in their play pen.

"They really are." Hermione said, at this the rest of the Weasley's minus Ginny and Molly had come in from out back, They were carrying a large tree.

"Fred, George, Arthur, Charlie!" Hermione exclaimed. At this comment, Kirsten who was busy playing with little Nikolas, noticed her parents arrival, and began whining loudly for them. Draco made his way over to her, to pick her up.

"Hermione" All the Weasley men said aloud.

"Happy Christmas! That is quite a fine tree you have there." Hermione said, walking over to the tree that Fred and George were placing in it's stand with their wands.

"Why thank you, Hermione, Charlie was the one who saw it. We how ever cut it down." George replied.

"Well, nice work guy's. It is certainly much nicer than my tree." Hermione responded. Draco then came over to her,and handed her Kirsten. She kissed her softly on he forehead and hugged her tightly. "So, Where is Harry? He isn't here yet?" Hermione asked.

"He said, he had a few errands to run and also. He is bringing a guest." Fred replied.

"Yeah, He flooed Mum last night, stopped in, and asked her about bringing a guest. Well you know Mum, She was more than happy to have him bring someone. " George chimed in.

"Seemed pretty nervous about it too. I wonder if it is a girl." Fred continued.

"Well, I hope it is who I think it is." Hermione replied, a smile playing about he lips.

"I just hope, that Ginny, doesn't make the worst of it, that's all." Fred replied.

"Pardon? Ginny broke Harry's heart. Not the other way around." Hermione replied. She loved Ginny, but since things had gone sour with the two of them, She had almost lost touch with Ginny.

"Yes, It did happen that way, but Ginny, She, I think, is having second thoughts on her choice, I also think it took Harry to stop pinning over her to realize it." Fred replied.

"We over heard her the other night in her room. We were up stairs getting some of our old things, You know joke shop materials and such, and well. We could over hear her talking aloud, and it seemed almost as if she was crying." George continued.

"Oh, wow." Was all Hermione could think of to say, She knew that Ginny loved Harry, but after things started getting complicated and more serious than she was ready for, She ended it. Since all this time had passed and they had never worked things out. She simply figured Ginny had moved on. Hermione however, couldn't inquire about it any more, for Ginny herself, followed by Molly, had started coming down the stairs.

"Hermione, Draco!" Molly called out, making her way over to Hermione. "Happy Christmas!" She said, scooping up Hermione in a huge hug.

"Happy Christmas Molly. I do hope, Kirsten here was good last night." Hermione asked, kissing the child on the head.

"She is always a little angel. Just then, Molly's eyes welled up with tears, and she exclaimed a huge non English tear filled cry.

"Hermione, all of a sudden realizing what Molly was looking at, Passed Kirsten to Fred, who took her. With a confused look on his face.

"Hermione, is this what I think it is?!" Molly exclaimed. Pulling Hermione's hand up to see.

"Well, Yes it is Molly. Happened just today!" Hermione replied, her own eyes filling slightly with tears.

"Oh my!!" Molly cried. "This makes this Christmas extra special, Congratulations Hermione and Draco. I know you two will be just as happy as Arthur and I are!" Molly said, pulling Hermione,a and Draco who was now standing next to Hermione, holding her hand, into a great enormous hug.

After everyone offered congratulations, and Harry had arrived with Gwen in tow, which they both gave there hugs and congratulations. Things were starting to return to a somewhat normal atmosphere. Molly kept offering suggestions for the wedding, but Hermione, simply replied always with something along the lines of " We will be starting plans for it, in the next week or so, Molly, you will certainly be involved in the planning, when we start." The only person who did not offer their congratulations to the happy couple was one Ginny Weasley, Hermione figured it was because of her new found discovered love for Harry, when it seemed to late. Although Hermione felt bad for her once best friend. She was extremely happy for Harry and Gwen. They both seemed to fit so well together. The rest of the day passed with excitement and laughter, and love.

"I am set the alarm for 6:00 Draco, I know that is rather early, but if we want to be eating dinner by 3:00 pm. I have to get up that early." Hermione said, pulling back the covers to climb into bed.

"Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry so much." Draco replied, climbing into bed.

"I just want everything to go perfect. I have never held a Christmas dinner before." Hermione said, laying back in the bed.

"You will do fine, I promise my love. Goodnight." And then Draco kissed her softly on the forehead. Before turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight Draco."

Hermione was awoken, just before the alarm went off. She went to stretch her legs out in her bed, but found she could not. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, Looking down at the huge over-stuffed stocking that lay at her feet. With a huge smile, She reached down and pulled it toward her opening it. Inside was a few small trinkets, and some chocolate. She was just about to get to the presents that lay there around her on the bed. When Draco entered carrying a large pile of presents, and Kiersten hot on his heels.

"Happy Christmas love. I thought that we should open up all the presents together in here, So I brought Kiersten in." He said, letting them drop on the bed.

"That is a wonderful idea. Happy Christmas Draco." She said, then leaned down to pick Kiersten up and place her on the bed with herself. "Happy Christmas Sweetie." She said to the child.

"Happy Christmas Mommy." Kiersten said.

At that moment, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Kiersten had never called her mommy before. She knew that even if she had seen no one or received not a single gift. This would still be the best Christmas ever. "Presents!!" Kiersten began to chant. Both Draco and Hermione giggled, Then handed her a present to open.

After all the presents had been opened, and Kiersten was happily playing with all her new toys, and Hermione had neatly stacked all her new clothes, including a brand new hand knitted jumper from Molly. Hermione began organizing the present Her and Draco had received, from everyone.

"Oh one more thing Hermione, I already put the bird in right at 6:00 am." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh MY! I had forgotten with all the excitement, Thank you Sweetie. See I knew I was marrying you for a reason." She then stepped up and walked over to him and gave him a gentle, but loving kiss on the lips.

Everyone began arriving earlier than they had expected, which was fine, for Hermione's organizational skills allowed for such an occurrence. Everyone arrived around the same time, Even Ginny seemed to be in better spirits. They all laughed and joked and shared stories of their recent gift giving that morning. After a couple hours, Hermione finally called for dinner.

They all sat down in the elegant dinning room, with a cherry wood dinning table. Where Hermione had set the table with the fine china, that held the Malfoy crest on it. The food was laid out about the center of the table, There was Turkey, and parsnips, and squash, and Christmas pudding, mashed potato's, stuffing, and three kinds of salad, marshmallow, garden, and, and three bean salad.

"This dinner looks delicious Hermione, You really out did yourself." Arthur said, looking around the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, but it was truly no work at all, I enjoyed doing it, Really." Hermione replied, sitting down at the table next to Kiersten's highchair.

Draco then stood, raising his wine glass. "Thank you all for coming to day, It has truly been the best Christmas in years thanks to you all. I am just so glad to be sharing this day with all of you. However, since the food looks so amazing, let's keep the toast short. Happy Christmas all, now Dig in." Draco then raised his glass a bit higher.

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone chanted, and then too raised their glasses.

Christmas dinner was followed by a wonderful desert, then a nice visit with everyone in the sitting room. Where they all drank hot coco, and and ate Christmas cookies. The day finally came to a close, and Hermione was just doing some cleaning (the wizard way) in the kitchen.

"Well, I put Kiersten in her room, Are you sure you don't need any help?" Draco asked coming in and sitting down at the table.

"No no, It's alright. By the way Draco, thank you for the best Christmas ever." Hermione said, making her way over to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I was glad to do it, and thank you for the best Christmas as well Hermione." He replied, then leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"I love you so much" Hermione said, then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Hermione" Draco said, then he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, then the cheeks, then her forehead. Then he moved gently to her neck, biting softly as he went. Slowly he began to slide his hands up her shirt, before pulling away from her neck, to slip it off. He pulled her in close and kissed her neck again, this time moving to her her shoulder, then to her breast. When he found himself at the bra. He moved his hands back to the clasp and undid it, Letting her breast expose themselves freely. He cupped them in his hands and began to kiss then tenderly, gently sucking on her nipples as he went. He then stopped to look up at her. Her eyes were shut and she was beginning to breath a bit heavy. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her hard on the lips. Pushing his tongue into her mouth and swmming around in it. While he kissed her, Hermione undid his pants and pulled down his boxers. He stepped out of them when they hit the floor, and she began kissing her way down his neck, then chest, then stomach, before sliding her lips around his manhood, she sucked on it softly at first then a bit more rough. Draco began to moan with pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't take ti anymore, He picker her up and leaned her back on the table. He ripped off her pants, and pushed her legs apart, before diving into her wetness with his mouth. He explored every inch he could get his tongue on. Lapping her juices. When he heard her scream with pleasure he slowed his pace, until he had removed his mouth from her. He then pulled her toward him and slid his penis inside of her. While she continued to moan with please. He thrust himself in and out of her. They remained for hours on that table making love, while the dishes did themselves and the counters scrubbed themselves.

Hermione awoke the next morning in the arms of Draco, still sleeping soundly. She rolled into him and smiled. She loved the thought of waking up in his arms, everyday for the rest of her life. Draco feeling her stir began to wake himself.

He kissed the top of her bed hair hair, and smiled. "Good morning Hermione."

"Oh, Did I wake you, I didn't mean to."

"It is alright, I have to meet up with Blaise in an hour anyway." Draco said. Rubbing her back gently.

"Oh, I think I hear Kiersten." Hermione said, in the distance you could hear the sound of a baby playing in their crib.

"I will go get her, I will meet you downstairs." Hermione said, slipping out of bed, and pulling on a black silk robe.

"Alright love."

They were just finishing up breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Draco went to answer it. By the time he got to the door, the knocking had become almost frantic knocking. He opened it to find Bersies standing in the doorway.

"Bersies, What are you doing here?" Draco said, a little shocked.

"Draco, I know that I shouldn't just show up like this but we need to talk." Bersies said, rushing past him, not even waiting for him to invite her in.

"Alright, about what?"

I don't know who else to go to." She began pacing in the front foyer. "It is just so odd, I seem to be missing chunk's of time, like I wake up at home and don't even remember going to bed, and it has been days, sometimes even a week since I remember being awake. Also, When I do sleep, I have been having somewhat strange dreams, They seem so real, but they make no sense. I don't understand what is going on with me." Bersies said in a rushed nervous manor.

"Bersies, Come on. Are you serious. Everything else didn't work. Now you are going to try this to get me back." Draco replied, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Draco please..." but Bersies was cut off...by Hermione.

"Bersies, You can see your daughter anytime you like, However, I do not wish to have you in my home. Please leave now." Hermione cut in, she was calm but angry.

""Hermione, I know what you must be thinking. It is.." again she was cut off.

"You have no idea what i am thinking, but we are not getting wrapped up in your mellow drama anymore. Now get out of my home now. Or I will be forced to force you out." She pulled her wand from behind her back, and pointed it at Bersies. "Now not another word. Just leave." She finished.

Bersies, not wanting to test Hermione's patience, but still feeling she really had to tell someone made her way to the door, and left.

"Hermione, we could have at least herd her out, I wouldn't have believed her stories anyway."

"Then, it doesn't matter does it Draco. There is no need to even hear her ridiculous tales. I have to leave for work now, I will see you at lunch time, I love you." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, see you at lunch time."

Draco had dropped Kiersten off at Gwen's and had just left St. Mungo's where he met Hermione for lunch. He was heading off to Blaise's to do some catch up, and try to find out why he had been acting so odd. It had been so long Blaise had been acting this way that he had almost forgot what the "old" Blaise was like. On his walk he recounted his memories on "old" Blaise. Things like how his biggest concern used to be girls, or what to wear. Or how is hair looked. Now Draco felt he hardly knew the person Blaise was anymore. It was an awful feeling, One that Draco wished very much he could just turn off and not feel at all. Draco finally found himself knocking on the door to Blaise's house. Not before long Blaise came to the door and opened it.

"Hey Draco, Didn't know you were coming by today." Blaise said, allowing Draco to enter his home.

"Yeah I thought I would come by and wish you Happy Holidays, find out why you haven't been around much." Draco said, taking off his cloak and hanging it on the rack.

"Just been busy my friend, Soon enough I will have a lot more free time." Blaise said, with almost an evil air about him.

"Well, whatever it is that has kept you so busy this last year, I am guessing your job. I hope it calms down soon. By the way, Hermione and I got engaged over the holidays. I hope I can count on you as my best man." Draco said.

"Oh Draco, I am of course your best man, always have been, always will be regardless of any girl." Blaise responded.

"Blaise, buddy you are acting kind of strange." Draco said, looking him over. " i mean, no congratulations or anything?"

"Well, You know,." Blaise hesitated for a moment. " Just a bit shocked, I mean engaged so soon, and so young." Blaise replied.

"Well, WE are so much in love Blaise, please just be happy for me." Draco said.

"Well, of course, I am happy." Blaise said, with a bit of a fake smile on his face.

"Blaise are you sure you are feeling alright?" Draco looked concerned at this statement, nothing normal had happened during this entire visit it seemed.

"Just a still over exerted from the holidays is all." Was all Blaise replied with. As he seated himself at the kitchen table, with Draco sitting down next to him.

"Well, Maybe it is a full moon,That would certainly explain all this behavior. I mean even Bersies showed up at my house this morning. She was acting all crazy, speaking of blackouts, lasting for up to a week at a time, and strange dreams, that seem real, but make no sense." Draco said, as an offhand comment.

"Really?" Blaise asked. Sitting up a bit in his chair.

"Yes, It was rather odd. She didn't get to say much though, That was about it. Cause Hermione kicked her out of our house." Draco finished.

"Well, it seems Hermione is useful then. Who wants to listen to that crazy girl spout off crazy stories." Blaise said, with a bit of a laugh. "Look Draco, I have to get going though, i really have a lot to do." Blaise all of a sudden stood up and waited for Draco to follow suit.

"Oh, Alright, I should have called." Draco said, standing and following Blaise to the door.

"Yes, well, You know, Anyway, It was good seeing you buddy. WE have to do this again." Blaise said, pushing him out and shutting the door behind him.

Draco stood there for a few moments, taking n the odd meeting he had just had with Blaise. Blaise had been acting so odd. He never called Draco, He never even seemed eager to see him anymore, and just kicking him out like that. Draco began to wonder, about where Blaise could have to get to that would make him act like that. Finally Draco decided to stay behind and follow Blaise when he left. Draco made his way just down the street a bit, Where h could still see Blaise's house, but not be in plain view. Draco then put a disillusionment charm on himself, and seated himself just behind a bush.

One hour passed, Then two, Then three, Then four...Still no Blaise, now Draco was sure he was up to something. It was just a matter of what. He knew the behaviors had to be reported to Dumbledore immediately. He right then, set off for Hogwarts.

Meanwhile inside the house Blaise sat with a a person that had been hissing out in his house for over a year now.

"Well, this new turn of events, certainly makes things more difficult. What do we do Italus?" Blaise asked. Looking up at a man, that Draco's father once referred to as family.

"We take care of the little "problem that has arisen. Just make sure it is done in .a way, that doesn't stir up to much trouble." Italus replied, in a calm cool voice that was much to like Lucius'

"Alright, I will get it done. Then we can go from there." Blaise replied. " I just hope it isn't to late."

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it. Things from hear on out get a bit crazy in the next few chapters. Also, Thanks to all of you who have been reading this faithfully, and reviewing. It means the world to me. I wouldn't still be writing this story, if it wasn't for all of you. So thank you all so much. :)**


	19. And The Plot Thickens

**A/N: Alright, Sorry it took a while, been really busy, with my dog getting his eye removed and such. Just been a bit hectic, plus I had a bit of writers block when it came to writing this chapter. Anyway, Hope you all like it, Happy Reading Everyone :)**

Draco walked into the house and without saying a word to anyone, after his meeting with Dumbledore. Things were so messed up. His best friend it seemed was losing his mind, but then He knew Blaise, maybe he shouldn't have reported it to Dumbledore, He didn't know if he had made a huge mistake, or done the best thing possible. Trying to find out what Blaise was up to would now become his main priority, He had to catch him before Dumbledore did, or even worse, before Blaise got himself into some real trouble. So to his office he went and shut the door behind him and stayed in there long after Hermione had gone off to bed. It had been like that for weeks now, him shut up in his study, going over research and talking to contacts, some he really shouldn't be getting mixed up in. All to find out exactly what Blaise was up to. He would return from work and be in his office till long after Hermione was in bed. He would be gone before Hermione awoke..Sometime not even coming to bed at all, if she worked a night shift at St. Mungo's. Hermione was beginning to worry. For almost 2 weeks now. It had been the same. He barely even spent time with Kirsten, anymore. Hermione, needing to know what this sudden change was, decided mustering up some courage and confronting him about it in his office. With a shaky hand, she knocked on the door softly. When there was no answer after the second time she knocked, she decided on just going in. She entered, with a bit of caution, not sure he would welcome her.

"Draco." She said softly.

He didn't look up from the paper work, he was doing. "What?" He answered coldly.

"I just came in to see you, See if everything was alright." Hermione said, making her way over to the desk slowly.

"I am fine, I do however have a lot of work to do. Hence why I didn't come down for dinner." He said again, just as coldly as before.

"Well, I just wanted to see if everything was alright. You haven't come down for dinner, or even to bed with me in 3 weeks." Hermione said, rubbing her hands together in a nervous gesture.

"Well, I have been really busy, and still am, So if you could let me get back to my work." Draco said, finally looking up at her. His eyes were cold. It made Hermione nervous.

"Alright Draco, Just know, that your family misses you. So when you decide to come back and be a part of it, We'll be here." Hermione said, tears starting to form in her eyes at Draco harsh words.

"Oh, don't be like that Hermione, You are being silly." Draco said, still cold, but this time with a bit of anger to his voice.

"Draco, Come on. I live with you and have seen you less than Harry in the past few weeks. What is going on with you? You can tell me." Hermione pleaded.

"There isn't anything going on. Stop over reacting. Stop being a child."

"How can you sit there and lie to me!?" Hermione replied, outraged.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Thats all. There is nothing to get all up in arms about." Draco said, now getting angry himself.

"Alot on your mind! That's all you have to tell me. You shut yourself up in here night after night. You don't come to bed hardly ever anymore, and all you have to say is a lot on your mind!" Hermione screamed.

"Just get out Hermione. This conversation is going to lead to nowhere, but an argument." Draco said, returning to his work.

"I think it is already there, but if you can honestly be that cold to me. Than we truly don't have anything to talk about." Hermione said, and with that she left the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Confused and upset and worried, for her and Draco's future. How could it be, that just a few short weeks ago They were getting engaged, and now this.

Inside the office Draco paced around. He was waiting for Gregory Goyle to owl him back. Goyle may be shady, but he was stupid. So it made for an easy target for Draco to get information out of. It had been a while now. He was growing worried that someone found out what he was up to. He knew that if any of the wrong people found out what he was doing then he would have some real explaining to do. He paced around some more, before slamming his fist down on the desk top. He was now not only worried, but angry and upset about the fight Hermione and him had just had. He wanted to tell Hermione what was keeping him so busy, but she wouldn't understand him trying to help Blaise. She would be angry that he was trying to save the hide of someone that it was looking to be, was mixing with the wrong people. Finally, an owl swooped in through the window on the far right side of the room. It flew over and landed right on the desk in front of where Draco was standing. He took the letter hastily. And opened it. It was all messy and there were spelling mistakes everywhere.

_Draco,_

_No one nows the guy tha Blaise has been spending al his time with. He always cover his face when we all aroun him. The guy goes by the nam of Al. That all I know bout him. Also, we spossed to not tell no one bout the guy. So, dont say nuttin to no one. _

Draco closed the letter. Who was Al? This letter gave him none of the answers he was hoping for. He only knew now for sure Blaise was up to something. He sat down at his desk and stared at the letter for a few more minutes. Finally he stood up. Threw the letter in the fire so no one could read it, and grabbed his cloak off the coat rack by the door. He had to go see Goyle. This letter wasn't enough information. He needed more answers if he was going to help Blaise. With he left his study. He left without even telling Hermione he was going, He wasn't up to another argument, so thought better of even seeking her out to talk with her. He would make up with her tomorrow.

Hermione sat in her room. Crying. She herd the door downstairs shut loudly, and knew that Draco had left. Thoughts of him cheating and everything else flooded her mind. She quickly pushed all thoughts form her mind and began to get ready for her night shift at St. Mungo's.

Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's a bit late. Gwen had been a bit late, as a result of Harry. So in turn Hermione was a few minutes late. Nothing to worry about though. She made her way to the staff room. To change and put her purse and such in her locker. Her mind was still racing from everything that had gone on with Draco. She was still so upset and hoped there was others in locker room, so she could keep it together. She was alright as long as she wasn't alone. To her dismay however, The locker room was empty. She took a deep breathe and stepped into the dark empty room. She flicked on the light, made her way to her locker and began changing. She was just putting her purse in her locker when her eye caught the sight of her engagement ring glimmering on her finger. She looked down at it. Just staring at it for a moment, before pulling it off her finger and throwing it into her locker. Tears began to stream down her face. She loved Draco so much, and he was breaking her heart. She sat down on the benches lined up in front of all the lockers and began to wipe the tears away. She had to pull herself together and start her shift. She was just gaining control of the tears when the door to the locker room opened. Hermione tried to put herself from view but she had already been seen.

"Hermione, Is that you?" The person said.

"Yes, Ernie. It is me." Hermione replied, in a shaky voice, trying to stop the tears.

"What's wrong? You sound as if you have been crying." Ernie sat down next to her and looked her in the face. He noticed the tear stains and the red marks on her cheeks. "you look as if you have been crying too." Ernie said.

"It is nothing, really Ernie, I should be getting out on the floor. I am sure I am needed." Hermione replied, trying to turn away.

"Come no Hermione, Tell me." Ernie said, placing his hand on Hermione's free hand resting on the bench beside her.

"It is Draco, Things are such a mess." Hermione gushed out. She really didn't want to, but it just kind of came out.

"What happened?" Ernie asked, a bit of excitement in his voice. He still loved Hermione very much.

"I don't know, That's the problem. I honestly don't know. Things were great. Better than great just a few weeks ago, and now.."Hermione sobbed softly. "Things are just dreadful." She said through the tears now freely falling from her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry. It will be alright. Things will be alright. You are a strong person. You can handle anything." Ernie then pulled her close to him, in a friendly manor.

"I hope so Ernie. I really hope so."

they sat there for only a few short moments. Hermione then left to get out onto the floor for her shift. She left Ernie sitting in the locker room. Excitement filling within him, and thoughts of a possible future with Hermione.

On the other side of London Draco was just leaving Goyle, Where he turned up still no answers. Draco was even more frustrated now than he had been in the past few weeks. He was heading back home, knowing Hermione wouldn't be there, which he was glad for. For he didn't want to put out anymore of his constant bad mood on her. He was making his way down a deserted London side street, When he saw someone very familiar walking towards him. He clutched a hand on his wand that was inside his traveling cloak. When he suddenly realized it was Blaise, thanking the gods that this might be his chance to get some answers. He called out to him.

"Blaise!" Draco called, waving a hand.

Blaise looked up from the ground, and smiled weakly. "Hello Draco, Why are you out this late, Shouldn't you be at with your family playing house." Blaise commented.

"I just had a bit of running around to do, you know." Draco then pointed at a nearby potions shop. It was dark a creepy looking, It looked like the kind of place dark wizards went to. "you know, for my potions class." Draco smiled inwardly at being able to cover up his real reason for being out this late, so quickly.

"Makes sense." Blaise replied without much thought.

"I have seen you now twice in the past month. This has got to be a record anymore. You being so busy with work."

"Well, You are pretty busy yourself." Blaise replied, He still seemed a little distant, but much more open and normal than the last time Draco had seen him.

"Why don't we go and get ourselves a drink, Say from the Three Broomsticks, For old times sake." Draco asked, hoping he could get Blaise out for a few drinks and some answers.

"Well, I have some free time, Why not." Blaise said.

Draco, stood shocked for a moment, the way Blaise had been treating him, He didn't think he would say yes. Draco, was happy in this moment for the first time in weeks. Possibly whatever trouble Blaise might have been getting into he got out of, and if not, Draco was sure if he could get a few drinks in him. He could at least find out. To help his best mate out.

Meanwhile, Back at St. Mungo's Hermione, was doing her job routinely, just trying to get through her shift. She would come into rooms, change dressings, and bed pans, give medications and other such stuff, not being her bright cheery self. Hermione, left her last room, and stood at the cart for a moment filling out the paperwork. She then signed the paper and put it in the folder with all the other ones. She would be so glad to be rid of this routine nurse like work. Only another month or so, Then she would begin her training as a healer. She was pushing the cart sown to the nearby storage room, When Ernie came bounding down the hallway towards her.

"Hermione, You almost done?" He asked.

"I just finished, Please don't tell me you have more work for me. I am exhausted. I just want to go home." Hermione replied.

"No, Not at all, I am just checking in. I am your Trainer after all. I was just going to say, that since you have been doing so well, I was thinking your next shift, We could start some healer duties." Ernie said, hoping to put a smile on Hermione's sad face.

"Really? Ernie." Hermione said. She was depressed yes, but she had been working so hard at this for months. This was what she had been waiting for. Ernie to tell her that she was ready.

"Yes, I think so." Ernie said, a smile across his face.

"Ohh, Thank you Ernie, That has made this awful day a bit better." Hermione then put on a small frown, She thought about Draco, and how she would have loved to share this with him, but with thing the way they were. How could she.

"Hermione, don't frown. You have worked so hard for this. We should certainly celebrate. Let's go down, and get your new uniform. Then we shall go out get a drink, and celebrate a little bit." Ernie said, in the most casual tone he could.

"Well, I really should be getting home. It is already after midnight, and Gwen is watching Kirsten." Hermione replied.

"Yes, but you deserve this, Just one quick drink to celebrate. I insist." Ernie said, a hopeful look on his face.

"Well, Harry is probably with Gwen anyway. Well, Alright Ernie, one drink to celebrate. I should be able to share my happiness with someone." Hermione replied.

"Alright, Lets go get your new uniform, Then we will head over to the Three Broomsticks." Ernie said.

Hermione and Ernie arrived at the Three Broomsticks about 20 minutes later. Ernie was giving Hermione endless praise on how hard she had worked. When Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. There sitting at the bar, laughing and joking around with his best mate was Draco. Hermione, overjoyed at seeing Draco, hoping she could just try and make up with him. He looked in good spirits. Perhaps she could take this time to make up. She thought.

"Ernie, There is Draco, and he looks happy! I am going to go and try to make up with him." Hermione said, leaving to go over to Draco without waiting for a response.

She made her way to the bar, Where the two were sitting and laughing. She tapped on Draco's shoulder softly. "Draco?" Hermione said, over the crowd of people.

"Hermione!?" Draco replied, He turned around to see the loving eyes of Hermione. He had felt bad all night about there row. He knew he shouldn't have taken out his bad mood on her. "How did you know I was here?" He asked.

"I didn't, I came here with Ernie after work." Hermione said. As soon as the words "came with Ernie." left her mouth, she bit her tongue. She knew how Draco felt about Ernie, She still hadn't even told him she was training under him. She gave a nervous glance around.

"You came with him?" Draco pointed to Ernie, now making his way over to. "So we have a row and you go off into the arms of Ernie?" Draco said, trying to keep his calm.

"It wasn't like that, I am finally going to get to do some healer duties. That's all. He wanted to take me out for a drink." Hermione said, trying to recover this, before it to turned into a fight. Just then, to make matters more tense, Ernie showed up at Hermione's side. "Just a drink to celebrate." Hermione finished.

"Oh, Draco, don't be all upset. Hermione has worked so hard. She deserves some _recognition. _That's all. I went over her progress tonight and knew she was ready to start healer duties. I just wanted to take her out for a drink. No harm, No foul." Ernie said.

"Wait, Why were you going over her progress?" Draco asked.

"Well, I am her trainer, have you been so wrapped up in whatever it was that got you two fighting so much, you forgot?" Ernie replied.

"Wait, Hermione, Not only did you not tell me he was your trainer. You have been telling him about our problems?" Draco asked. The anger seething from him.

"Well.." Hermione paused, She wasn't sure how to answer. "Well, I was upset when I got to work, Ernie asked me. It isn't a big deal. Really Draco, Trust me" Hermione tried to recover this, even though doing so was looking bleak.

"I can't believe you. I have to get out of here. I can't believe this." Draco sputtered. He stood up to leave.

Hermione, desperate not to have another row, grabbed his arm. " Draco, wait, Please let me explain."

"Let go of my arm, You lied Hermione, You could have told me."

"Draco, I love you. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would be upset, and things were already so rocky." Hermione pleaded.

"So this is how you amek them better, I would have understood. It was work. Lying to me though, That I can't understand. I never thought you would lie to me Hermione." Draco relpied, more hurt than angry now. He then pulled his arm free, and walked out without looking back one. Blaise closely followed behind him.

Hermione stood there for a couple minutes in shock. She couldn't believe how badly this had gone. Ernie tried to console her, but t no avail. She simply just stood in that spot, before deciding to head home.

Draco wondered around aimlessly, after walking Blaise home. He tried to see if he could stay there for the night, but once again Blaise got all odd and out of sorts. Draco to wrapped up in his own problems at the moment. Simply let it be. He couldn't stop thinking about how Hermione had lied, and Everything that seemed to be going wrong for them. When his feet brought him to the most unlikely place. Standing in the front walkway of a familiar home.

He never thought, He could seek solace here. Of all the places in the world to be he never expected this. He stood outside pacing in front of the house for a few minutes, thinking about weather or not he even wanted to go in. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. When the light in on the front steps turned on, followed by the person opening the door. They peered out, when they noticed who it was. They smiled brightly, and called out to Draco.

"Draco? Is that you?" The person said.

Draco said nothing for a moment. He knew was he spoke, he would end up going in. He also knew that this could be the worst thing he could do at a time like this. They had listened once before, in his hour of need however, So before he had a chance to stop himself, he called back. "Yes, It is me, Sorry to bother you so late. Just I could really use someone to talk to."

"I never expected you to show up here though. Of all people to come to, What if I had not been here. Or what if someone else had of come to the door. Then everyone would wonder."

"I know, It runs a huge risk. I know, I just didn't know what else to do. I am sorry Ginny. Maybe I should just go."

"No no, You are lucky, My Mum and Dad are gone for the night, and seeing as my brother's don't live here anymore. It is alright, Come in. I will make some tea." Ginny replied. With a look of worry on her face, She knew she shouldn't let him in, but how could she not. He looked a right mess.

With that, Draco walked up the path to the burrow. He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew that this could make things worse if anyone found out. They had share a secret so long, and so deep. That just being here, put all of that at risk.

Hermione, returned home. To find Gwen and Harry sleeping soundly on the sofa. Not wanting to wake them. She simply conjured up a blanket and placed it over them. She then made herself a cup of tea. Still in a state of awe and shock and how much worse things were for Draco and her. She then, Went and checked on Kirsten who was still sleeping soundly. Finally made her way to her bedroom. It had been a long day, and Hermione was worn thin. She felt as if she could collapse at any moment. Almost like she had been drugged. She figured it was all the stress she had been under, and changed into her white silk dressing gown. She was going to make her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she started to feel strange. Not herself. Almost an out of body experience. She placed her hands on her temples and rubbed them gently. It seemed to make it pass. Then as she began to walk again. Everything this time went black, Again she felt strange and out of sorts. In mere moments. She had collapsed on the floor. Where she lay unconscious.

A/N: A**lright, so no one be upset, at how a mess things are with Hermione, and Draco. I did warn you that things would get crazy..lol. Also..Sorry to not explain the Ginny thing. It is part of the story..The next chapter will shed light on it, Don't worry :)**


	20. Ginny and Draco's Past

**A/N: Alright, This should clear a few things up from the last chapter, Just remember, Italics are past, normal font Present. I warn you now, This chapter is sad. That is all I will say, cause I don't want to give to much away. Anyway. Happy Reading Everyone :)**

_Draco paced around in the room of requirement. It was just after curfew and he was waiting for Ginny. He was so glad to finally hear from her this evening. He was beginning to think, She was avoiding him, cause up until a couple weeks prior she had owled him everyday. Tonight after the start of term feast was the first he had heard from her. He was nervous and excited. It was the first time he had seen his love since The end of the previous school year. He was hoping in just a few short months, They could finally be a real couple. He could tell the whole world. How he felt for Ginerva Weasley. It had been a long hard road so far, to get to where they were, but Draco loved Ginny. So to him it was worth every bit of it. Finally Ginny walked into the room. She had a somber expression on her face._

"_Draco, I am glad you came." Ginny said, sitting down on the sofa on the right side of the blank room._

"_Ohh, Ginny i have missed you so much." Draco said, sitting down next to her. He leaned in to kiss her, like he had been dreaming about all summer, but she pulled away._

"_We have to talk Draco." Ginny paused before continuing. "This summer has brought a lot of change, in both of us." She started._

"_I know, I can't believe i did it. I can't believe I renounced everything that i thought I was. It was worth it though Gin, I love you so much. You were worth it." Draco replied._

"_I am so happy for you Draco, you have no idea how glad i am that you see things more clearly. You see things properly now. Instead of the jaded views your father planted in your head. I truly am, but don't say you changed for me. You changed cause you are better than all that dark arts crap." Ginny stated._

"_I know that now, i see that Gin, but it was because of you." Draco aid, he leaned in again to kiss her, but again she pulled away._

"_Draco, Look, i love you, i do, and I hope that we can still be friends once things are all out in the open, but This is just to hard. If we were meant to be, It wouldn't be this hard." Ginny said. Tears forming in her eyes._

"_What Gin? But I love you." Draco protested._

"_I guess this time, Love just isn't enough Draco, i am sorry." Ginny replied. With that she stood up and left, not being able to say anymore. _

_Leaving Draco alone in the room with his thoughts._

"I am sorry to have come so late, Actually no, I am sorry I came at all. I am risking so much by just being here." Draco said, as he removed his traveling cloak, and made his way into the same cramped kitchen of the Weasley's home.

"Draco, I know that you wouldn't have come without good reason." Ginny reassured him. Bringing two cups of tea to the table.

"That is the thing. I am not even sure why I came. My feet kind of just brought me here." Draco replied. Taking the cup of tea Ginny offered him.

"So, It is about Hermione then I presume." Ginny said, in a flat tone.

"I shouldn't be talking to you of all people, I know how this hurts you." Draco said. Taking a sip of his warm tea.

"It is alright, Besides I am the one who left you. Remember?" Ginny said. With a faint smile on her face. "I mean, It was a long summer, and things were so hard." She finished.

"You know, I did love you. You are the reason I renounced my ways in the Dark Arts Gin. You were the reason I changed." Draco said firmly.

"I know, and then you come back after making a true proclamation of love, By defying your father and everything you ever knew. To find out I was with Harry." Ginny finished the story.

"It was all for the best I guess, If you hadn't done that, If hadn't changed, Then I would have never ended up with Hermione, Who truly means the world to me now." Draco said.

"It is just funny, If I had never left. We might be the ones getting married now." Ginny replied.

"Let's not do this Gin, It is to hard for you. I can see it in your eyes." Draco said, placing a hand on Ginny's free one resting on the table.

"You're right. We shouldn't. That was a long time ago. Much has changed. You are in love with Hermione now. And I, Well I am alone. It seems every time I get close to someone. I run away. You, Harry, Then they move on, and I realize what I had." Ginny stated.

"Harry and I weren't the ones, When it is right, you won't run. I promise Gin." Draco reassured her.

"I hope you are right, Cause I am sure getting sick of sending wonderful guys off to other women." Ginny joked.

Draco gave a soft laugh. Ginny truly was amazing. How she could still maintain such a strong composure at a time like this was beyond Draco. Ginny had strength in her that would for sure make some man a very lucky person. Draco was sure of that much.

"So Draco, You think we will ever be able to tell anyone about our sorted past?" Ginny asked.

"I hope so, I hate keeping something that big from Hermione, I just fear if I tell her She will never forgive me for lying to her. It was like I could tell her before however, I mean she never would have even considered dating me if she knew about you, Plus She would have told Harry and Ron, Then I would have had the two of them to deal with." Draco finished.

"I am sure someday, The time will be right. I hate lying to her as well. I hated it then, and I hate it now." Ginny replied.

The two sat in an soft silence. That was calming and nice. The two met up every once in a while, To talk. Draco knew Ginny still loved him deeply. She had told him so when Hermione had been pronounced dead, but Draco's till couldn't give up on Hermione. He loved Ginny dearly, just not in the same way nay longer. It was Hermione who occupied his heart now, and it would be that way till the day he died. Ginny knew that, now. And as much as it pained her. She picked up heart and tried her best to move on. For now, It still seemed like she would love Draco forever, but deep down. she knew. That one day. She would awake and it would be a new day, and finally she could be truly happy for Hermione and Draco, and the love they share. Ginny then remembered herself, a day she wished things had gone in her favor.

_Ginny walked up the walkway to Malfoy Manor. It was raining hard on her, and The winds were harsh. She was shaking she was so nervous. She knew she shouldn't even be here. He was Hermione's now, "Hermione is gone, She has been for months. It has been almost a month since they even found her body." a voice in Ginny's head said. With all her courage, She knocked on the door. After a few moments a house elf came and let her in._

"_Miss. Weasley, Do come in. Draco is in the drawing room." The house elf squeaked. _

"_Thank you" Ginny replied, stepping inside and handing her wet cloak to the house elf. She proceeded to the drawing room, Shaking partly from the cold, and partly from nerves. She took a moment before entering the drawing room to collect herself. She drew a deep breathe and entered. Draco was sitting by the window looking out. He looked more thin than the slat time she had seen him._

"_Draco?" Ginny spoke softly._

"_Hmm?" Draco turned around to see a soaked Ginny._

_Ginny smiled and he smiled back." I just came by.." Ginny trailed off. She was so nervous. Then without giving it a second thought she walked right up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. It was a moment or too before Draco realized what was going on, Once he did however he pulled away._

"_Gin, What are you doing?" He asked._

"_I love you" Ginny blurted out. She covered her mouth once it came out, knowing she hadn't handled this the right way._

"_What?" was all Draco could get out. He was i sock. A few years ago, He longed for Ginny to say to him, but now. Not things were different, His heart belonged to another."Hermione" he finished again that was all he could manage, for his state of shock._

"_She is gone Draco, and I know you loved me once, You can again, I am not saying today, or even tomorrow, Just someday." Ginny said, tears now forming in her eyes._

_Draco stood there for a moment, He felt for a moment as if time had stopped. He couldn't find words or even motions. Finally it all came rushing back to him. "No, Ginny, We can't. I did love you, One time yes, but My heart belongs to Hermione now. It will until the day I die." Draco finished._

"_Draco, please." Ginny pleaded. She was desperate._

"_Gin, I think you should go, I am sorry." Draco replied. Turning back to the window, signaling that the conversation was over._

_Ginny stood there on the spot for a few more moments, before turning on heel and leaving._

The present came swirling back to Ginny, There she was sitting in her kitchen with Draco. He was talking on about The fight they had most recently had, and all the other ones they had been having. Ginny smiled at him, and nodded every once in a while. She didn't need to know what there problems were. It didn't mater. After that day, At Malfoy Manor, She knew, She knew they were meant for one another, As much as it pained her. She knew. When Draco finally stopped talking she gave the only advice she could.

"Draco, Go to her. Tell her you love her. Tell her your sorry, Then show her how much you really love her."

She betrayed me Gin, I don't know if it is that simple." Draco relied, looking heart broken.

"When you tell her you are sorry, She will tell you the same. This stuff you have been fighting over, It doesn't matter, not when two people like yourselves love each other so much." Ginny finished.

"Maybe your right Gin. Alright, I will go to her. I will tell her I am sorry, and that I love her." Draco said.

"Well, best do it now, It is almost morning. You should be getting out of here anyhow." Ginny said, with a smile.

"Thank you Ginny, You are truly an amazing person." Draco stood up.

"I am being honest, Thats all Draco." Ginny replied. You could see the hurt behind her masked happiness.

"Thank you Gin, Truly." Draco replied. He then walked over and grabbed his traveling cloak. When Ginny came to walk him out. He pulled her into a huge hug. They stood there for a moment, just holding one another. Before they finally pulled apart.

"Perhaps in another life time for us." Ginny said, before opening the door to let Draco leave.

Draco simple smiled, before walking down the path and disapparating on the road. Ginny stared at the spot he had been moments before, for a while, before finally closing the door.

Draco appeared right outside of the house, he was smiling. He hurried up the front walk, to make ti to Hermione as fast as he could. He couldn't wait to make up with her. It had felt so long now that they had been in this ongoing fight. He ran through the door and straight up the stairs, not even taking notice to Gwen and Harry in his home.

He ran down the hallway, and right into their room, Where he found Hermione, in a crumpled heap on the floor. His heart sank into his throat. He rushed to her side. Shaking her gently.

"Hermione, Hermione. What happened. Come on, Wake up. Hermione" He pleaded with her lifeless form. Panic stricken, He rushed downstairs, He was about to floo Gwen to come and watch Kirsten, when he found her sleeping on the couch. He made his way over as fast as he could. Woke her up hastily, told her of Hermione's condition and said he would be back. With that, He was back up into their room, Where he left the house at top speed and rushed her to St. Mungo's. The fight seemed even more trivial now than before. All he cared about right now, was making sure Hermione was alright.

In a dark cold cellar room, lay another lifeless body. The person in this dark cold smelly cellar was broken and bruised everywhere. They had barely enough strength to lift their head. Someone entered the cellar, and made there way down the old rickety wooden stairs. They threw a piece of moldy bread at the person laying in a heap on the floor.

"Eat it. WE need you alive for now. You may have a bit more work cut out for you. Even though, I am not sure it will do any good. All you have done is fail thus far!" The person said, in a dark cold voice, before heading once again back up the rickety old stairs and shutting the door behind them.

The person grabbed the bread, and picked off the mold, eating the bread slowly, for it even hurt to chew. The looked through the small window that was barred on the far side of the cellar. Small bits of light were creeping through it. They weren't even sure how they got there, or what they were doing here. They had no idea how they had gotten here in the first place. Everything seemed to make no sense. They only knew one thing for sure. They didn't think they would ever see the sunlight from outside again.

Draco paced the waiting room. It was now almost 9:00 am. Harry was now there with Draco, trying his best to keep him calm. Gwen had stayed back at the house to watch Kirsten, since it seemed Bersies was out partying it up again, and no where to be found.

"I am sure she will be fine." Harry said to a pacing Draco.

"Why won't they come out here and tell us anything." Draco replied, not slowing his pace.

"I don't know, I am sure once they have something to tell us. They will. Why don't yous it down for a minute. You look like you might collapse yourself if you don't." Harry suggested.

"I am fine" Draco snapped.

"Well, Alright, but if you insist on pacing around, want to make yourself useful and get me a cup of coffee?" Harry joked.

"that isn't funny, Hermione could be in there dying for all we know!" Draco protested.

"I am sure that isn't the case Draco." Harry replied.

Hermione sat in the hospital room, looking paler than she had in weeks. She had just found out what was wrong with her. Ernie had been the one to tell her. She just stared off into to space, not fully being able to comprehend what she had been told.

"Hermione, Everything will be alright." Ernie said, trying to comfort her.

"To make matters worse, Draco and I are fighting. This will only make things more tense with us." Was all Hermione could say.

Ernie didn't have a reply. He secretly hoped Hermione was right. Draco didn't deserve her anyway. He wasn't good enough for Hermione.

"I just don't even know what to do. I don't even know what to think." Hermione blurted out after a few moments. Tears forming in her eyes.

"It will be alright Hermione, You are strong." Ernie said. A nurse then came in, bring Hermione some food.

"Sorry to a bother, but Your breakfast is here, Also. The young man who brought you. He is driving everyone mad at the nurse's station. Can I tell him he can come in?" The nurse asked Ernie.

"That is up to Hermione, are you ready to see him?" Ernie asked.

"no, but I have to tell him sooner or later, I just can't believe this is happening. How could it hurt so much, If I didn't even know." Hermione said again, more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"It isn't your fault Hermione." Ernie replied. "I will go get Draco. Just remember. It isn't your fault." Ernie then left the room, A few moments later the nurse left too. Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. "How could she not blame herself. It was all he fault. How would she tell Draco? How would he react? More tears slid down her cheek.

Finally the door opened and Draco walked in. A relieved smile on his face. " I am so glad you are alright Hermione, I came home to tell you I was sorry, and that I love you, and there you were on the floor. It was awful." He came over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I am sorry too Draco, I should have told you Ernie was my trainer." Hermione said, in a flat tone. Not meeting his eyes, for fear of crying her heart out.

"Hermione, I love you so much, I am just glad you are okay. That is what matters. That is the most important thing. Draco finished. Pulling Hermione into an embrace, With that Hermione let a few more tears slide down her checks. After Draco let go. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Hermione, My love, Why are your crying." He asked. Concern in his face.

"Draco, I am sorry." Hermione blurted out, before breaking into sobs. She fell into his chest and cried long and hard for a half hour, before Draco could get an audible word out of her. He didn't understand anything, or why she was so upset. It broke his heart to see her like this, and the worst part was he didn't even know why. Finally once he had her calmed down. He tried to get to to tell him.

"Hermione, please tell me, What is wrong." Draco said softly, never breaking eye contact, or letting go over her hand.

"Draco, Please know I love you, and I am sorry." Hermione replied, gently squeezing his hand. Draco squeezed back and smiled at her. He loved her big brown eyes most about her. They could say so much, without her having to say a word. Her eyes right now, spoke of only pain and heart though, This made Draco worry.

"Draco, I was pregnant." Hermione said She went to continue but Draco cut her off.

"you are pregnant. We are going to have a child?!" Draco exclaimed. "this is amazing. Why are you so sad. Were you worried I would be upset. Hermione no, not at all. This is wonderful" Draco said. When the look of panic got worse on her face. He worried, now he truly didn't understand.

"you misheard me Draco, I said I WAS pregnant. I am not anymore." Hermione let a few more tears slid down her checks.

"What do you mean were?" Draco asked, his stomach now turning.

"I mean, I lost the baby, They said, It can happen in early stages. They think when I collapsed that The fall caused me to loose the child." Hermione then began to cry again, harder now than before. The words being said aloud to Draco, made it more real somehow. Hermione was falling apart right in front of Draco.

"Hermione, It will be okay. We will get through this. I love you." Draco said, pulling her in close and holding her tightly. A few stray tears slid down his checks as he cradled her. The feeling in his stomach settled to a gut wrenching pain of emotion. He felt angry and sad and hurt and broken all at once, and Hermione falling apart like this, only made things worse. He wanted to fix this, make her better, but he couldn't, and that pained him most of all.

The two sat there for hours, Just holding each other, barely speaking to one another. The night, Draco stayed by her side. While Hermione had an uneasy sleep in the bed, and Draco and uneasy sleep in the over sized arm chair. The next morning,Hermione was released and they returned home. Hermione retreated to the bedroom. Without even speaking to Gwen, or Harry. Even when Draco came in to offer some comfort, She let him hold her, but wouldn't speak. It went on like that for two solid days, before one night sitting by the window sill. She turned to Draco who was getting ready for bed.

"It was all my fault, Wasn't it?" Hermione said, before turning back to the window sill to stare out at the night sky.

"Hermione, My love. It isn't your fault. It was an awful thing that happened. It wasn't anyones fault." Draco replied, coming over to her, and sitting next to her, in the set of pillows placed on the floor in front of the bay window.

"I just keep thinking, that if I had known, I could have been more careful. If I hadn't been so busy, I would have noticed I hadn't had my period in months, and could have done something to prevent this." Hermione replied.

"you didn't do anything wrong. It couldn't have been prevented. It was just something awful that happened. I love you and we will get through this, I promise." Draco replied.

Hermione simply nodded and fell back into Draco.

After a few moments, Draco picked Hermione up and brought her over to the bed. He laid her down gently, before climbing in next to her. He leaned over to her and moved a stray piece of hair from her face. He then leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few moments, he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. They made out, like they were back in school for a while, before Draco climbed on top of Hermione. He then sat her up, Where he lifted off her shirt, and began exploring her body with his hands. He touched everywhere his hands could reach gently. It had been so long now since they last made love, that it almost seemed new. He then started kissing her neck gently and then her collar bone. Then he moved down to her chest where he took her breast in his hand and sucked on a nipple gently. He then proceeded to slid his hands down to her pants, Where he removed them without much effort. He then slid a finger into her opening. He drove his finger in gently. When Hermione began to moan and thrust upwards he slid his finger out. She leaned into him and removed his shirt and pajama pants. She then grabbed a hold of his member, and began stroking it softly. He groaned in anticipation. She then pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, teasing him, by sliding in a small amount before pulling away. Kissing his chest and neck as she did so. Finally, After what seemed an eternity she slid his member into herself all the way, making slow rhythmic movements on top of him. Then her movements grew faster and more intense. Finally they were both climaxing and breathing heavy. Hermione climbed off him and lay beside him on the bed. Still taking shallow breathes she traced her finger across his chest..

"I love you Draco" She said softly.

"I love you Mione, don't ever forget that." Draco replied, rubbing her back gently.

"I just don't want to feel this pain anymore." she said softly, as she drifted into and uneasy sleep.

"Me either." Draco replied,pulling the shuffled blankets over them and pulling Hermione close.

They both fell into a restless sleep, full of uneasy dreams of heart break and pain.

**Alright, It is almost 3:30 in the morning and I am sleepy. I hope you all liked this chapter. :) don't forget to review :) It inspires me to write :)**


	21. A Mission for the Order

**A/N: Alright, Here is Chapter 21. I know I just updated last night, but my puppy is having his eye removed today, and I need something to take my mind off it. So you are getting another chapter. Also i know this chapter is a bit short, but I felt it was a good place to end it. Anyway, Happy Reading Everyone. :) **

"I can hardly believe it is almost time. I never thought it would come." Blaise said, sitting in a recliner in his sitting room, sipping a firewhiskey.

"We have worked hard my young one. Soon enough, Everything will be set right. Only a couple more weeks now." Itlaus replied. Warming his hands by the fire.

"So, Do you think we will need "her" any longer? She hasn't proved of any use at all, to us yet?" Blaise asked.

"I am not sure, We should keep her alive for now, Just in case." Italus said, walking from the fire to sit in the chair opposite Blaise.

"She didn't do what she was supposed to, but somehow, I feel that once Hermione is taking care of. She could be the person that Draco falls back on for support. She is of a respectable family, and they do have a child together." Itlaus stated.

"Yes, but once Draco finds out, that, Kirsten isn't his child, and in fact mine. Will he still want Bersies?" Blaise asked, taking yet another sip of his drink.

"That I cannot say." Italus replied. "For now, She however stays alive, I don't think her work in this game is done yet."

Draco sat in his study, planning some future lessons, for his Potions class. He had been given time off due to Hermione's accident, but still didn't want to waste it all. He was just finishing up, When a knock came on his study door. Thinking it was Hermione. He smiled widely. She was still mostly shut up in her room. So her coming down to see him, was a big deal. With a bit of an over excited tone. He told her to come in. When the door flung open, Standing in the doorway however, was Blaise,not Hermione.

"Come in Blaise." Draco said, a little shocked to see him.

"Thank you. I really wanted to speak with you." Blaise spoke clearly. Almost formal like. He sat down in the chair Draco indicated for him.

"So, What do I owe the pleasure?" Draco said. Grabbing his wand and conjuring two glasses and a bottle of Gin.

"Just a friendly chat, my dear friend. Just a friendly chat." Blaise responded, taking the offered glass from Draco's hand.

"Well, Then I am glad you stopped by." Draco said, Taking a large sip from his glass.

The two talked for a couple hours, before Someone else knocked on the door. It was a soft knock, Which Blaise didn't even seem to hear, or chose to ignore it. "come in." Draco said.

Hermione entered, a small weak smile on her face. "i thought I heard someone down here. "Blaise it is so nice to see you." Hermione said, in a polite tone.

"Hermione." was all Blaise responded with.

"So what is it, That you two boys are up to?" Hermione asked, making her way over to Draco's side.

"Just a friendly chat this afternoon. My love." Draco said, placing an arm around her waist.

"Blaise, How are things at the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, Just fine." Blaise said. He then gave a smirk. A very familiar smirk.

"My That smirk is so much like Draco's, You two really did grow up together didn't you?" Hermione asked. The same weak smile on her face.

Blaise looked down. Draco turned to Hermione and smiled. "Yes, People have been saying that about us for years." Draco finished.

"Well, I just came in to see who was here. My curiosity got the better of me. I will leave you two boy to your fun." Hermione smiled at Blaise. Who only looked away pretending he didn't see her. Hermione, left with a strange feeling about her.

She headed straight for her room. There was something nagging at her, but she couldn't seem to figure out what. Not only did Draco share that same trademark smirk, but there was something else that reassembled someone she knew. Just it wasn't Draco. She wasn't even sure what it was. She wondered why she had never noticed this on Blaise before too. Although, It had been quite a while since she had last seen Blaise up close. She sat in her room thinking. She couldn't seem to place the person Blaise reminded her of. She sat there staring out the window, for a couple of hours. Finally Draco came in.

"What are you looking at my love?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." Hermione responded.

"What about my dear?" Draco asked. Still standing in the doorway.

"Ohh nothing really." She replied.

"Well I came up to ask you, If you wanted to join Kirsten and I for a picnic in the park?" Draco asked. A smile spread across his face.

"Well, It would be good to get out of the house. Yes, That sounds lovely. Let me just get changed." Hermione said, standing up and walking away from the window.

"Alright, I will go get Kirsten ready. Meet me in the foyer in 20 minutes." Draco said, then closed the door, leaving Hermione in their to change. She shook her head, picked out some casual track pants and a matching sweater. She decided to not think on the Blaise thing any longer. It was getting her no where but frustrated. She changed at top speed excited about the picnic. She was just about ready, When Draco re entered their room.

"Hermione." Draco said, making his way into the room.

"I am almost ready. It couldn't have been 20 minutes already." Hermione replied, not turning around to face him.

"I can't go on the picnic. I just got this owl from Dumbledore. I have to leave straight away." Draco replied. Handing her the letter.

Hermione opened the letter. It read.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sorry to ask you of such a huge favor, but it is of great importance. I know things have been a little hectic around home. So know I wouldn't have asked, If I could have sent anyone else. I need you in Romania straight away. I need you to leave this afternoon if at all possible. Once there I need you to check into The Henchman. A small motel just inside the city. Once arrived, Waiting for you will be a package with instructions for your mission. Be Safe, and Owl me as soon as you have received the package. Be Safe Draco._

_Dumbledore._

_P.S.- don't forget to burn this letter._

Hermione finished reading the letter. She knew Draco had to go. It was a mission for the Order. She knew that she couldn't even be upset. She knew all this, and yet she was still heart broken. Didn't Dumbledore know she needed him right now. Things had been so hard lately. This wasn't fair. She sat there staring up into the beautiful ice blue eyes. Cursing Dumbledore for sending him away.

"Hermione, I don't have to go. I can stay." Draco said, cupping her face in his hands.

"You have to go. You know that, I know that." Hermione replied. Tars filling her eyes.

"I love you Hermione. I will be back as soon as I can." Draco then leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. He explored her mouth for a moment, before breaking the kiss. He then grabbed a small trunk and began packing some clothes and other few items he figured he might need on his trip. Hermione retreated back to the window to stare out. Looking out onto the afternoon sky.

About o minutes later, Draco closed his trunk. He looked over and noticed Hermione hadn't moved at all. He was worried about leaving her. He didn't want to. She was still heart broken from the loss of their child. She needed him, and he had to leave. He then got an idea. He knew just what to do. With that he left the room in a hasty fashion. Hermione barely noticed the door shut. She was in her own world. She felt so alone. She knew it wasn't Draco's fault. She knew he had to go, but She also knew she needed him. They had just lost their child. How could Dumbledore need Draco more than her? She thought.

A few minutes later, Draco returned with a small smile on his face. He gathered up his trunk and made his way to the window. He placed an arm about her.

"Hermione, I love you, I will be back as soon as I can. I will Owl you everyday." Draco said, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too Draco, I will miss you so much." She then turned into him and hugged him tightly.

"One more thing, I sent Gwen an Owl, She should be here within the hour. I told her that I was going, and that you could use some company in this huge drafty house." Draco, then leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you and I will miss you." He said.

"I love you too, be back soon." Hermione said. She was thankful Draco had invited Gwen. That way she wasn't alone. She just wished it was Draco staying with her and not Gwen was all.

Draco let go of Hermione after a few moments, and retreated from the room. He made his way down the hall to where Kirsten was happily playing with her toys. He entered her room, and said his goodbye's to his daughter. Before heading out of the house, making his way tot he street. He turned and looked up into the window, that Hermione peered through. He gave her a loving smile. Then he was gone.

Hermione stood there watching the spot he had been in for a couple minutes, before she heard someone enter her house and make a fuss through the fireplace. She smiled. She knew it must be Gwen. She made her way ton Kirsten's room, and gathered the child up. She then made her way to the sitting room. To find Gwen still cleaning the soot of her robes. She placed Kirsten in the play pen, and made her way over to Gwen.

"Gwen, thanks for staying with me." Hermione stated.

"I am not doing it for you, I hate my small flat. I love your house. So staying here as for me." Gwen replied, a smile on her face.

Hermione giggled. She helped Gwen gather up her trunks. And helped her carrying them upstairs. They made small talk all the while. Hermione completely forgetting about the odd feeling she got about Blaise.

Blaise had just returned home and was a bit nervous. He paced around a bit, waiting for Italus to return. He didn't like when Italus left the house. It made him nervous that they would get caught, When they had come so far. He paced around some more waiting for his mentor to return. He paced around and around. Not being able to concentrate on anything. Finally after what seemed to be hours. Italus came through the front door.

"I hate it when you leave. What if someone sees you." Blaise said, while the older man removed his traveling cloak.

"I won't get caught. I have been getting around in secret for years now, My dear boy." The man said, as he entered the room.

"I saw Draco today. He hasn't even noticed Bersies is missing. Everyone simply thinks she has taken off again." Blaise replied.

"Good, Then everything is going according to plan." Itlaus replied.

"I had the unfortunate pleasure of having to be pleasant with Hermione though." Blaise said.

"Well, Only a bit longer my dear boy. Soon she will be gone. Then once Draco knows the truth about everything. He will once again be faithful to the Dark Arts. Stupid Mudblood thinking she could truly change what Draco really is." Itlaus said.

"What if Italus, He doesn't come back?" Blaise asked.

"He will Blaise, He will. He changed for her, Once she is gone. He will have no other option." Italus replied.

"I hope you are right, I really do." Blaise said.

"I will do whatever it takes to bring my nephew back to the dark side. Whatever it takes, and at the very least, that wrenched mudblood, who ruined him in the first place. She will be gone." Italus repleid.

"He could have been great had it not been for her." Blaise said.

"He can still be great Blaise. He still can be great."

Hermione lay in her bed that night. Thinking about the days events. It had been a long day, and she felt alone in the over sized bed. She then began to remember about Blaise, and something that seemed to truly bother her about him. She shook her head gently and decided it was her, and nothing more. She fell asleep rather fast. Still feeling alone. Her sleep was restless and filled with nightmares like it had been every night. Finally she relented and took the dreamless sleep potion that Ernie had given her. She took a huge mouthful and swallowed it down, Then she fell into a dreamless, but still restless sleep.

Draco, was just writing Dumbledore back. He had received his instructions, and was going to set out tomorrow. The hotel that Dumbledore had him stay in was nice. The room was a single double bed. With dark green bedding. The walls were a sea foam green, and the carpet a soft beige. There was w window opposite the door, that led out onto a balcony. To the busy streets below. There was a small writing desk to the right across from the bed. Here Draco was now sitting writing his reply. He finished the letter and sent it off with the Owl he had rented for this trip. He couldn't bring his own Owl, for someone might recognize it and know he was here. This mission was to be discreet. He thought about writing Hermione, but knew she would be in bed already, So he simply took out a book and did some reading. Before bed. Tomorrow was to be a long day of searching, hopefully he would come up with some answers for Dumbledore quickly so he could return home to his beloved.

**A/N: I just want to clear one thing up. I know that Hermione wasn't the one who changed him, but remember. When Draco first switched sides no one knew. Also, People found out about Hermione and Draco, before he had told anyone of his change of heart. So, People just assume that Hermione was the one who made him change. Even though that isn't the case. ...**


	22. We're Best Friends Ya'know

**A/N: Here is another Chapter, I know they have been shorter than normal, but it seemed the perfect place to end it. Also, I thought I would let everyone know my Puppy is doing really well. His stitches came out today, and everything is healing very well. He looks a bit strange having only one eye now. But he is still the cutest puppy in the world to me. Anyway, I hope you all like it. I think I should be done this story in soon. Hard to say still though, Also, I have another idea for a new story, Which I was thinking about tarting after this one, However, I was also toying with the idea of making a sequel or possibly a prequel to this one. So not sure which I will do first. Anyway, enough rambling Happy Reading everyone :)**

Hermione just entered the hospital. It had been the first time she had been there since she had lost the baby. Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. She knew everyone she worked with, knew what had happened, and she didn't want them giving her pity or asking her about it. She still wasn't ready to talk to anyone about it. She walked through the halls, She could feel peoples looks of concern boring into her. She started to get a bit warm in the cheeks. She rushed passed them as fast as she could without making a scene and made her way to the locker rooms. She pushed the door open to only find one occupant. Ernie, At least he was a friend Hermione thought. She walked in her head held up high, trying to keep it together.

"Hermione, Nice to see you back." Ernie said, turning to her, smiling.

"Thanks, I am glad to be back" Hermione said, opening her locker to place a few things inside.

"Well, We are all glad to have you back. I wanted to come visit, but thought it just might make things worse than they already are with Draco." Ernie replied, slipping on his shoes.

"It might have, but the only small fraction of good that came out of it. Was Draco and I realized how much we truly mean to one another. I just wish it didn't take this to make us better." Hermione said, a bit of sadness in her tone.

"Oh Things with Draco all better? Well,.er... that's well,...er.. That's something. I will see you on the floor in 10 minutes. You will be starting healer duties today, Don't forget Ms. Granger." Ernie said, in a short tone, With that he left the looker room, not even giving Hermione a chance to stop him.

Hermione just sighed, She couldn't get wrapped up in more stress. She knew Ernie would come around, He had to. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't as if she had led Ernie on in any way. She finished changing and left the locker room, to make her way to the first floor. She knew exactly where to meet Ernie. However, when she got there, Ernie was no where to be found. She stood around for 5 minutes, before someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. It was Ernie.

"You didn't meet me Hermione, You were supposed to meet me up on floor 6." Ernie said, in a robotic type tone.

"You just said to meet you, I figured that would have been here." Hermione replied.

"I told you where to meet me. Good first impression Granger." Ernie said.

"You never told me where to meet you Ernie." Hermione stated, knowing he was only treating her this way, cause he was upset.

"I in fact did. You not listening to me is not my problem, Anyway we have a long night ahead of us, and it already got off to a horrible start, So let's get on with it, Shall we?" Ernie replied, using a tone that suggested she were 5 years old.

"We Shall." Hermione said, through gritted teeth.

The rest of Hermione's night was much like the beginning. Ernie cut her off at any opportunity, and proved her wrong at any chance he got. Hermione left work, with a huge headache. Rubbing her temple as she went. Thinking about how much she wished Draco as at home. This was certainly a night, She wished she could talk about her night with him, and make her feel better. However he was still off on a mission for the Order. She hated being apart from him. It had been almost a week. She had heard from him everyday, but it just wasn't the same. Hermione finally made her way through the front door, Where she could hear Gwen and Kirsten playing happily in the sitting room. One thing she did like about her promotion, was the hours. She now worked day's at least while she was training, So at least for the time being she had a normal schedule. She hung her traveling cloak in the closet, and headed upstairs to change.

Over at Hogwart's Dinner was just wrapping up. Dumbledore was already back in his office, pacing from one end of the room to the other. This was not something he normally did, but he was rather nervous. He hadn't heard from Draco yet today. He normally heard from the young man by now. It was making him a bit edgy. He wondered if Hermione had heard from him, but didn't want to worry the young girl, who had already been through so much, in case she hadn't. Dumbledore just hoped Draco was running late, and that it was nothing serious. Being deep in thought, the old man didn't hear someone enter his study, until the person made a small cough to get his attention. Dumbledore stopped pacing and turned around to see Harry standing there, with an awkward smile.

"Hello Albus, I got your owl. What is it you wanted me to stop by about?" Harry asked, sitting down in the chair opposite his old Headmaster's desk, hoping the old man would take note and take a seat as well.

"Harry, I am so glad you came so quickly, This matter is of rather importance. It concerns Draco and the mission, he is currently on." Dumbledore replied, sitting at his desk across from Harry.

Harry's face grew an interested expression. He sat very still, waiting for his old headmaster to say more. He was afraid that Dumbledore might say Draco had been killed. He had tried go on this mission instead of Draco, but once he found out what it was, He knew why Draco had to be the one to go. Harry hated that he couldn't take his place though, not for Draco's sake. (They would never be that good of mate's.) for Hermione's sake. When the headmaster didn't speak, Harry urged him on. " Draco Sir? What has happened?" Harry said, although it was hard for his mouth had become very dry.

"That is the thing Harry, I am not sure. See I usually hear from Draco by lunchtime everyday, but today nothing. Now over 6 hours have gone by since lunchtime, and still nothing. I called you in here, hoping that you would go on over to his hotel and take a look around, While I take a look at some of the places he is ought to be, if..." Dumbledore paused for a moment. Caught his breath again and then continued. "If something has happened." He finished.

"Sir, Of course I will, If I find him, I will send the signal." With that Harry stood and began to make his way from the study.

"If I find him, I will do the same." Dumbledore replied, just as Harry was leaving his office.

Hermione was just putting the last of the dishes away. Gwen was helping her, while Kirsten played happily in her play pen.

"I haven't heard from Draco all day, Although, he knew I was at work, So he could be waiting till tonight.: Hermione said. Putting some cups back in the cupboard.

"I am sure that's all it is. So you really don't mind if I go out with Harry tonight?" Gwen asked, She didn't want to leave Hermione, but she hadn't spent any time with Harry since Draco had left.

"Not at all Gwen, You should go out tonight, I will be fine, I will get Kirsten to bed, then take a nice long bath. It will be relaxing." Hermione responded.

"Alright, Just wanted to be sure it was alright." Just then a small black Owl flew in through the open kitchen window. Hermione thinking it was Draco, ran over to the owl. Who only flew past her, and landed on the clean black counter top in front of Gwen. Looking a bit shocked, Gwen took the letter and opened it.

_Dear Gwen,_

_I have to cancel our plans tonight. Dumbledore thinks something might have happened to Draco, So Him and I are going looking for him. Don't tell Hermione, We don't need to put anymore stress on her unless we have to. Sorry again, I will make it up to you I promise._

_Love: Harry_

Gwen rolled up the parchment. She tried her best to not look altered by the letter. She put it in her pocket, and looked over to a curious Hermione.

"I thought it was Draco." Hermione said.

"It was only Harry, I guess he has to work tonight. So I guess I am staying in with you after all. What you say we get out some wine, and watch on of the moving picture thing's you own. You know the V.D.V's or whatever they are." Gwen said. Hoping looked more relaxed than she was.

"D.V.D's Gwen, and Alright. Sorry Harry has to work." Hermione said, not seeing how nervous Gwen really was.

"It is alright, Harry and I have many of night's for dates." Gwen replied.

"Well, Just let me finish up the dishes, and get Kirsten to bed and we shall begin our night of drinking and movie's." Hermione said, with a smile. Hermione noticed he change in mood, but figured it was only cause Harry had canceled.

"I finish up here, you go get Kirsten ready for bed."

"Thank Gwen, Alright, I will take her up and bath her now. You know I hate to admit it, but I am glad that Harry canceled, Tonight kinda sounds like it will be fun." Hermione said, walking over and picking Kirst3en up out of the play pen.

"Yeah it does, a nice relaxing night, where we don't have to think about anything." Gwen replied, with a weak smile.

Draco lay on his bed, blood pouring out of his stomach. He tried using a spell to slow the blood, but it was becoming no use. He was to weak to apparate, to weak to even move. He feared he would die in this state. He didn't seem to care however, that is how he got as bad as he did. He knew he needed to see a healer when it had happened. He knew that he should not have gone back to the hotel room, but he was in shock. The news he had just learned was to much to handle. He reacted badly and came here to be alone, thinking with some simple magic he could get his head straight then see a healer. However, he thought wrong, and now he lay there, his mind still racing about the overwhelming information he has received. So he lay here bleeding on this crappy hotel bed. This shabby room would be the last thing he would ever see now because he chose to come back to the room, instead of going for help. Soon, he slipped into an unconscious state.

It was a few hours later and Hermione and Gwen were happily watching movie's on the D.V.D player Hermione insisted they get one and put in their home, when Draco had asked why. Hermione had argued that she simply couldn't live without her favorite movie's. Her and Gwen were watching It's a Wonderful Life. It was no where near Christmas, but Hermione loved this movie so much she watched it once in a while anyway. It was about the middle when the second owl of the evening tapped on the window. Hermione excited to finally hear from Draco, for she was getting worried, jumped up.

"That must be Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

Gwen's heart sank, she was dreading this owl all night. If Harry and Dumbledore had been looking for Draco, something must have gone wrong. This couldn't be good. "Yeah, It must be." was all Gwen could get out.

Hermione almost ran to the window, to let the large brown owl inside. It flew in gracefully, and landed in front of Hermione on the kitchen counter, stuck out it's leg at her and hooted softly. She untied the parchment, and unrolled it.The writing was rushed and messy.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at St. Mungo's, I was hoping to not have to put you through even more peril, but I have no choice. It is Draco._

_Sincerely_, _Albus Dumbledore. _

Hermione almost fell to the floor. Gwen knowing what the letter must say, rushed to her side to catch her so she wouldn't fall. As tears came down Hermione's face, She held her and took the note gently from her hand to look it over. Hermione just leaned into Gwen, feeling the weight of everything pushing on her. She felt almost as if she couldn't breathe. Her mind was racing, and she was shaking. How could this have happened? Was all that she kept thinking.

"I will stay with Kirsten, Get yourself to the hospital." Gwen said, breaking Hermione's train of thought.

"No." Hermione replied.

"No? What do you mean No?" Gwen asked. Looking concerned.

"I will Floo Ginny, She can stay with Kirsten, I need you to come with me. In case..in case..well I can't bring myself to say, I just know, I can't face this alone." Hermione said.

"Alright, You get changed into some warmer clothes, Shorts and a tank top aren't good enough for S. Mungo's I will Floo Ginny and tell her to come back here with me." Gwen said.

"You know Gwen, You are my best friend. Thank you so much."

"That is what best friends are for Hermione, now go change." Gwen said, giving her a hug.

The pair arrived at St. Mungo's within 20 minutes. Hermione was still shaking, and somewhat in shock. They went to stand in line at the nurse's station, but a Nurse Hermione knew as Marina came up to them. She had short curly brown hair, with small amounts of gray. She wore a pair of black thick rimmed glasses, and was a short stout woman. With a smile for days.

"Hermione dear, You don't have to wait in line. I cane bring you to Draco now. I guess Healer Tom treated him. It seems he is going to be alright. He will have to stay for a few nights though." The old woman said.

Hermione's heart lifted. Draco was alright. "Thank you Marina. Thank you so much." Hermione replied, following the woman down the hall.

They walked in silence for a while, Hermione thinking about Draco, and how she just wanted to see him and tell him how much she loved him. Until Gwen broke the silence.

"Hermione, You want me to give you some time alone with Draco, i could go back to your house, send Ginny on her way." Gwen asked.

"Well, you don't have to stay, but if you want to you can." Hermione replied.

"Well, I just thought you might want to be alone with him." Gwen said, as they passed a room full of people with plants for limbs.

"It is alright, I really don't mind. I told you I wanted you here anyway." Hermione said, giving her a smile.

"Alright, I will stay, Perhaps Harry will be here. Hey, At least you didn't wake Kirsten and bring her with you." Gwen said, as they began to make their way up a flight of stairs, The stairwell smelled a bit of garlic and medicine, The smell was not pleasant.

"As am I, I almost did wake up Kirsten too." Hermione replied, Just then a familiar face came striding down the hall, that they had just entered.

"Blaise" Hermione called out, She didn't even mean to. Just the shock of him being here took her off guard, How could he have possibly gotten here before her.

"Granger, Here to see Draco I take it." Blaise, coming to a stop in the hallway.

"Yes, I am. How did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"I was here for something else." Blaise lied, He already knew, cause he had been there was Draco was injured.

Just then Hermione stopped,and her mouth dropped, That was it. That was who Blaise reminded her of...But How? How could it possibly be? Unless...Unless...This was to much for Hermione. First the baby, Then Draco leaving, Then Draco almost dying...Now this...Hermione couldn't take it. She felt her mind begin to spin. Everything became blurry. Hermione then pointed weakly at Blaise, before she collapsed on the floor. Her last words were "Blaise followed by a whisper, only Blaise could hear of "Kirsten"

Gwen and Marina rushed to her side, Marina, using her wand to signal help. Blaise however ducked out as fast as he could, Someone had figured out his secret. He couldn't let a stupid mudblood ruin it all now, when they were so close. Blaise ducked out as fast as he could, He had to get back to Italus.

Blaise entered his house, to find Italus calmly sitting at the table. Blaise rushed in, looking pale and flustered, before Italus could even ask about his presence, Blaise started speaking.

"We have to act now!! Hermione knows" Blaise said, walking from one side of the room to the other.

"Calm down Blaise, She knows what?" Italus said, getting a look of concern himself.

"She knows about Kirsten, We have worked to hard to let it all fall apart now. We have to act fast. We have to put our plan into motion tonight!" Blaise replied.

"Alright, If you think it is time, We shall. I will go get Bersies, clean her up and bring her up here, put her under the imperious curse, and have things ready for when you return with Hermione. Once that is done. I will go and get Draco from the hospital, and bring him here." Italus said. Getting up from his chair.

"Alright, I will be back." With that Blaise left the room in a hurry.

Hermione lay in a hospital bed still unconscious, While Draco lay just two rooms over in another bed also unconscious. Gwen was by Hermione's side, wondering worrying what caused her to collapse, The healer had said ti was just stress, but Gwen was more worried about what it was that caused the sudden overwhelming stress. Harry sat still beside Draco, waiting for him to awake. To find out what had happened. The tension was high, and things were about to take an even worse turn Harry thought.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, I know they are mean, but cause of the way the next chapter is, I couldn't get into it in this chapter. Anyway don't forget to review, I can't improve without them, also it inspires me to write faster...:)**


	23. Mixed up Reality

**A/N: Alright, Well Sorry it has been so long, with the nice weather, working and everything else. I have barely had time to sleep...The next chapter shouldn't be this long awaited...I am hoping to have it up in the next few days...Anyway, Hope you all like this also, just quick thank you, to all my faithful readers. You inspire me to write, and It means so much to me, that you have all stuck it out this long with me... I am so grateful... :) ...Happy Reading Everyone :)**

_Hermione was laying calmly on a beach. The sun was beating down warm rays onto her face. The water splashing on the shore was a nice balance to the heat. It gave of a mist that kept Hermione at the perfect temperature. The beach was empty except a few people walking along it, in the afternoon sun. Hermione rolled onto her stomach and let the sun beat down on her back. Falling in and out of a peaceful afternoon sleep. Everything in her life was perfect, Her job was amazing, Being a Professor at Hogwarts, was everything she had always dreamed it would be. She had amazing friends, Ron and Ginny, and Fred and George. In fact Ron worked with her at Hogwarts, and her husband was amazing. He always left her love notes around the house. He took her out on dates almost every weekend, even though they had been married for almost 2 years. She couldn't ask for a better partner in life. _

_Harry was her world, and had been that way since that fateful night he had saved hers and Ron's life at Malfoy Manor from the most evil Lucius Malfoy. Hermione had also learned of the true nature of Draco Malfoy, He had returned that night with a girl on his arm. Only to blame Hermione for the death of his father. It had been awful. They had all almost risked their lives for Draco, Only to find him not in trouble at all, but off on a date with some foul tramp. It broke Hermione's heart. She never thought she would recover, but then there was Harry, and it turned out to be the best thing she could have asked for, cause now she had the most wonderful husband anyone could ask for. Hermione finally picked up her blanket and book and carried it back to the beach front summer home Her and Harry owned, when the sun began to set on the water. She placed her sunglasses on and her black sheer bathing suit wrap on and made her was up the beach to the house, That her and Harry had bought in the __Mediterranean, She loved it here, but she still missed London. She was glad to be going home in a few weeks. It would go by quickly however,__For Ron and Ginny were coming up to the beach house for 3 weeks. She loved being up here with Harry, but she did miss her best friends. Finally she made her way up the rock steps that lead to the house. Upon entering the side door, that lead into there sitting room. She found Harry sitting in a black lounge chair by the far window of the opposite side of the room, reading._

"_Hello Harry" She smiled, placing her book and folded blanket on the little end wood end table by the sliding doors._

"_How was the beach, Mione?" Harry asked, looking up from his book, giving her a huge smile in return._

"_It was peaceful, I loved it." Hermione replied, making her way past the sofa and sitting in Harry's lap._

"_I am glad you enjoyed it. Aries and I had a wonderful time today at the dog park." Harry pointed to the sleeping Doberman sleeping at his feet._

"_Well, That good, Although I missed you today Harry." Hermione said, looking deep into his eye's, and placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_I missed you too, Love." Harry said, putting his hand on her cheek and grazing it softly, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_I love you so much Harry, Our lives couldn't be more perfect." Hermione said, smiling at him._

"_I love you to Hermione, and You are everything to me." He then kissed her deeply on the lips, exploring every inch of her mouth he reach with his tongue. After a few very long moments, their lips parted._

"_Harry, We don't have time Ron and Ginny are due here anytime now." Hermione said._

"_Ohh, I think we can manage a few moments. Hermione." With that, Harry scooped Hermione up and carried her to the bedroom, not even giving her time to argue it._

_Afterwards, They lay there in bliss. Hermione tracing lines across Harry's well defined chest. Harry playing with the loose curls, softly._

"_We really should be getting dressed Harry, They really will be here anytime now, and I haven't even gotten dinner ready." Hermione said, starting to pull away._

"_Alright, but one more loving kiss from my wonderful wife." Harry replied, giving her a pleading look._

_Hermione then leaned down and kissed him deeply on the lips, only letting her tongue slip in for a moment. Then she pulled away, and stood up and began to get dressed._

"_You know Mione, I would have you naked all the time in my arms if I could." Harry said, sitting up and pulling on his jeans. "I would of course never have us leave the bedroom also, if I could." Harry said, a smile playing about his lips._

"_Ohh, I know you would have it that way if you could. I would never leave bed, as long as you were in it. If I could." Hermione replied. Now buttoning up her shirt. The room they were in was simple, Just a plain double bed, with crisp white bedding. Soft tan walls, and hardwood floors. There was only a small white wood chair in the far left corner. And a window right beside it opposite the door. "If only life could be so simple." Hermione said, making her way towards the door now._

"_We do have it pretty good love." Harry said, now standing._

"_Yes we do." Hermione replied. "I am going to head over to the market. Pick something up for dinner, I will take Aries with me. He could use the walk anyhow." Hermione finished, before shutting the door to the bedroom._

Draco sat weakly in the other bed beside, Hermione's bed. He had been so restless now, for almost 2 days. He had woken up expecting Hermione to hug him, Lay with him, make him feel better. Instead she lay next to him in some kind of coma, That not a single healer in St. Mungo's could explain. There was no physical reason, she should be in this state. The healers said it must be some kind of mental state, Which was what bothered Draco even more. At least he was finally in the same room as her now, Sneaking out of his room to be with her, was really starting to take it's toll on him. He was by no means healthy yet.

"Hey mate" Someone called from the doorway.

Draco looked up to see, none other than Harry. "Ello Harry" Draco replied, giving a small smile.

"How is she?" Harry asked, sitting in the open chair by Draco's bedside.

"The same, They say that she is in some kind of mental coma. I am not even sure what that means." Draco replied, his voice cracked a bit from worry.

"She will wake up soon. I am sure of it Draco." Harry said, the same worried expression on his face.

"I just want things to finally be normal for us Harry, Everything has always been so hard for us mate. We have earned our right to some happiness." Draco said, turning away from Harry, to look out of the window beside his bed. The hospital room was plain and sterile. All white alls. And only the two beds were in the room. There was a a plain off white chair located beside each bed, and a small window to the right of Draco's bed, on the back wall of the room.

"Things won't always be this hard mate." Was all Harry could think of to reply. He was never good with words.

"I hope not. Hermione doesn't deserve this. Any of it. " Draco said, before heaving a long sigh.

"Once you two get better, You can perhaps take a trip or something. Get away from all of this." Harry said, becoming a bit restless now, He would love to be doing anything, than giving advice.

"Maybe, Right now, I just want her to wake up. Be alright, Tell me what it was that upset her so much, that put her in this state in the first place." Draco replied. "Look Harry, I think I should get some rest, Wanna come back in an hour or so?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Alright. I have a few errands to run anyhow. I will be back in about an hour." Harry replied, standing up to leave.

"Thanks" Draco said, as he nodded.

_Hermione was walking down the path with Aries. It was a warm day, and The sun was just beginning to set. She felt the warm salty summer breeze on her cheeks. She smiled. She loved this time of day. It was no longer scorching hot, but still warm, and not many bugs. Her and Aries finally came to the open field. Where on the other side the market lay. So she let Aries loose on the leash, to run free across the field. She then skipped along. Smelling the wild flowers and soaking in the last bits of the sun, before it set. She was in a complete day dream and haze of wild flower smell, When two figure's across the field. Were waving and petting her dog. Hermione squinted her eye's to get a better look, and realized it was Ron and Ginny. A huge smile erupted on her face., As she began to jog across the field to meet them._

"_Ron! Ginny!" Hermione called out, and she came closer._

"_Hermione!" they both yelled back, Ginny was now almost being attacked with affection from Aries._

"_How...Have...You...Two...Been?" Hermione asked, as she caught her breath._

"_Ohh, Hermione. I have missed you so much." Ron sad, pulling Hermione into a bear sized hug._

"_I have missed you two Ron, but it has only been about three weeks. Since I last saw you. Besides you are staying with us, till we go back to London." Hermione replied. The clouds seemed to moving in, like there was a storm heading in Hermione thought. _

"_Hermione, It has been much longer than that." Ron replied. It was getting darker and darker by the second. Hermione began to get a bit nervous, She didn't want to get caught out in the this awful storm that seemed to be coming._

"_What ever do you mean Ron? I just saw you. The night before Harry and I left for the beach house. We all went out for drinks at the Three Broomsticks. Remember, you went home with that Silvia woman, from Harry's work. How did that end up anyway?"_

"_Hermione, Please. Listen to me. I don't have much time, and neither do you. None of that is real. You are stuck in a mental trance, that I put you in. This is the only way I could speak with you, seeing as...Well Ia m no longer around anymore." Ron said. Everything around them was now dark and black. It was like they were stuck in a void of nothingness, but Hermione had no trouble seeing Ron or herself, Even Ginny and Aries had faded._

"_Ron!? What is going on? Why can't I see anything but you? And what are you talking about, None of it is real. I know it was real, I was there!! Stop playing game, This isn't a funny prank anymore RONALD!" Hermione shouted. She was really scared. She couldn't see anything but Ron, and wanted her to lift what ever spell it was he was using to do this, This was n awfully cruel joke._

"_Hermione, Please. I don't have much time. Pretty soon, You are going to wake up, and I will no longer be able to talk to you. They are coming for you Hermione. They know you know. You must tell Draco, The truth about Kirsten. Don't wait like you are going to think about doing when you wake. If you wait it will be to late, and much will be lost."_

"_Ron, You are really scaring me now. Tell Draco what? I don't understand. You mean Draco Malfoy?? I haven't heard or seen from him in years, Why would I have? He cheated on me Ron, Don't you remember. What are you going on about? You're acting crazy.." Hermione said, now scared out of her wits. She didn't understand what Ron was talking about at all._

"_Hermione, Look, Just promise me you will tell Draco, as soon as you wake.." Ron pleaded with her._

"_I am awake Ron..I don't understand...Lift this spell, This instant!!!" Hermione demanded._

"_Hermione, Look. I have to go. You're waking up. Please don't forget to tell him. He knows about about Italus, but he doesn't know it has anything to down with you, or his family. He NEEDS to know Hermione."_

"_RONALD WEASLEY!! This joke has gone on long enough, I have no family with Draco Malfoy. My family is Harry. Stop being ridiculous!!" Suddenly Ron began to fade and the blackness started to become lighter and lighter. "RON!! What is going on!!. See what your stupid spell has done,..." _

Then Ron was gone, and Hermione could hear sounds around her. They were to faint to make out however. Her body felt stiff and sore. She slowly began to open her eyes. She was in a white room. Very clean and sterile looking. The walls were white, and the there was a unused chair by her bed. She saw another bed, but the occupant was sleeping in it, with his head covered under the blankets. So she had no idea who it could be. She didn't remember how she had gotten here. She closed her eyes tight and tried hard as she could to remember, but nothing came to mind. Her mind seemed all fuzzy and lost. Nothing seemed to make sense. She also wondered, Why Harry wasn't sitting in the chair next to her bed. Did they perhaps know the person in the other bed? Had Harry perhaps made friends with the other occupant while Hermione had been asleep? That was another thing, Hermione didn't even know what day it was, Or how long she had been here. Hermione again, tried hard to remember how she had gotten here. Remember anything that might shed light on this situation, but again. Nothing seemed to come to mind. It was so frustrating...

"_I just need some answers. I need to know." Draco said, standing over Crabbe, Who sat in a chair behind a desk._

"_I don't know anything Draco, I told you everything I knew already. I don't know who he is working with." Crabbe answered._

"_I only need it confirmed. I need to know if it is in fact my uncle." Draco responded._

"_I don't know. Draco, please you are messing around with something that should be left alone." Crabbe replied._

"_I can't leave it alone, I need answers!!" Draco said, now getting more and more angry. He had come to do a mission for Dumbledore, but when heard of Crabbe's being here to. He couldn't pass up the chance to get some information about Blaise. He needed to know if he had in fact been working with his Uncle. He could feel it in him. He was so close now to discovering what Blaise was up to. He somehow knew too, that if he could figure it all out. Just get to the bottom of it. He could fix everything. Help Blaise. Help everyone. _

"_Draco, Look, I don't have anymore answers now, than the last time we had this conversation. I am begging you to stop this obsession with Blaise. It isn't worth it." Crabbe said, with a sincere look on his face._

"_Dumbledore told me to keep an eye on Blaise for a reason! I can help him Crabbe!!" Draco said, now pounding his fist on the desk._

_Then suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and Draco lay on the floor, bleeding and unconscious..._

_Draco awoke a few hours later, To Crabbe helping him as best as he could. It wasn't much use however, Cause Crabbe was still Crabbe, and not a very bright wizard._

"_What... happened?" Draco whispered._

"_I told you to stay away. " Crabbe replied, coming over to see Draco. "I did as best as I could but you need to see a healer."_

"_I need to know the truth Crabbe, I know you know!!" Draco said, very weakly._

_Crabbe paused for a moment. He looked away from Draco, then back at his weak and bleeding form. "Fine Draco, I will tell you what I know, but only because I fear you will get yourself killed trying to find out. You can't help Blaise." Crabbe said, coming closer and dropping his voice. "He is in fact working with your Uncle, his...father"_

_Draco, just layed there shocked. Blaise was his cousin, his family... How could that be? How could any of it be? "That can't be..." Draco said, more to himself than to Crabbe._

"_I was shocked too. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but now you know. So please Draco, Leave it alone. Look I have to go. If they find out I was with you. They will kill me. Get yourself to a healer." Crabbe then grabbed his cloak in a rush and apparrated on the spot. Draco didn't move for a few minutes, before managing to stand. He walked aimlessly back to his hotel. Where he collapsed on the bed, To weak to move. Trying to absorb the information he had just received. (that is Draco's dream, but it was a flashback of how he got hurt.)_

Hermione lay softly in the bed, waiting for Harry to wake. She was trying hard to remember, how she had gotten here, For some reason it seemed important. Something else was bugging her too, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It almost felt like it was something from her dream, but that couldn't be it. That didn't make any sense at all. Hermione was deep in thought, when Harry began to stir, Hermione looked up with a big smile on her face.

"HARRY!" She called out.

"Mione!!" Harry replied, jumping up to hug his best friend.

"I missed you so much, I was afraid you wouldn't ever wake up Mione." Harry said, embracing her.

"Ohh Harry, I am OK, Just a little sore." Hermione replied.

"Here, I will wake Draco up, I am sure you both want to see each other." Harry said, stepping back from the bed.

"What!? Why would I want to see him? And Why is he in my room. Harry, You know how I feel about him." Hermione said, in a very offended tone.

"Hermione, What are you talking about!?" Harry said, looking very worried.

"You know what he did to me, I would have never gotten over it, If it wasn't for you...My love" Hermione said, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Hermione, Are you alright, Maybe I should get a healer." Harry said, looking pale and nervous. "Yes a healer is a great idea. I will be back" Harry said, as he rushed from the room. Leaving Hermione looking confused and startled. She couldn't understand why her husband was acting so strange.

**A/N: Alright, So Sorry again, with yet another cliff hanger ending, but well...Have to keep everyone interested..lol. If you haven't guessed, Hermione thinks that her dream state is now real life. It will all be explain in the next chapter by the healer, don't you worry. And don't forget to read and review... It inspires me to write...Also, Don't worry everyone...Draco and Hermione will be good as gold, soon enough, but what fun is a story with no drama!!..lol Ohh yeah, One more thing...I know my grammar is awful, but every time I try for a beta..It doesn't seem to work out..So if anyone wants to do it for me. I would be so grateful, I am planning on going back through some chapters and fixing it up..If no one volunteers for the job..but that won't be till I have a bit more time, and am done writing this...**


	24. Just remember

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter. See, It was an awful cliffhanger ending last chapter, but I didn't make you all wait long, That is just mean...this one isn't much better I am afraid, but again. I won't leave you all that long. I have already started chapter 25. So don't worry. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. Happy Reading Everyone :)**

Harry returned within a few minutes, with a very old looking healer. He wore thin rimmed glasses, and had a small bit of white hair left on his balding head. He was very tall and very thin. "So, Then she calls me her love! I don't understand it Wilbert. It doesn't make any sense.!" Harry finished telling the healer as they made their way into Hermione and Draco's room. Thankfully Draco was still sleeping. Harry was hoping the healer could fix Hermione before he woke up.

"Well, Let's just take a look at her and see what we come up with." Wilbert said, in a raspy voice.

Harry nodded at the healer, then took a seat in the chair by Draco's bed. He was much to nervous to sit next to Hermione. He sat there rubbing his hands together, Checking to make sure Draco was still asleep, every few seconds.

"Hermione my dear." Wilbert said, in a gentle tone, he gave her a smile, which confused Hermione, She didn't think she knew this man.

"Hello.." Hermione said with a confused look on her face.

"Can, You tell me your full name dear?" Then man asked, as he pulled out his wand, to examine Hermione with it.

"Of course I can! Don't be silly. Hermione Jane Granger" Hermione replied confidently.

"Very good, Now can you tell me, Your profession?" Then man asked, now casting a small glow from his wand and holding it up to Hermione's chest. He began staring at the small light cast on her chest like he could see something.

"I don't understand why you are asking me all these questions, I know who I am. I am Hermione, I work at Hogwarts as a Professor. I am married to that man over there sitting in the chair." She pointed at Harry, who looked away instantly. " I have a wonderful dog named Aries, and I work with Ron." Hermione said, folding her hands and placing them on her lap.

"Ohh my..." Wilbert muttered softly. He then lifted his wand, muttered a small spell, which made the tip of his wand glow green, and pointed it now at Hermione's left temple. He then again began to look at it like he could see something there. "Hermione my dear, You seem to be healing well. You body is recovering from your coma very well." He told her as he studied the green light that shone on her temple.

"So, I can go home soon" Hermione suddenly paused. She just realized she didn't seem to know where home was! She knew it to be somewhere in London, and she new they owned a beach house off in the Mediterranean, but She couldn't place where her home actually was. Hermione began to get a bit nervous. " I can't remember where home is, but I know I want to go there." Hermione replied, her voice a little shaky. "Why can't I remember where home is?"

"Cause, It wasn't part of your coma." The healer said simply. "Hermione, It seems that whatever reality you created in your coma. You think it to be true here now. It will wear off in a few days, Things from real life will start to come back, and The fantasy reality will slip away." Wilbert finished, he then removed his wand from her temple and put it back in his coat pocket.

Hermione sat there, She didn't seem to know what was real, and what wasn't. On one hand she felt so strongly that this man was crazy, and wrong. On the other hand. It would make sense why she couldn't remember where she lived. "I ...don't..." was all Hermione managed to splutter out.

"Let's just hope Draco, wakes soon. I think he will help a lot with your recovery." Wilbert replied. Stepping back from the bed.

"DRACO! Why would he help. I hate him." She replied, then she realized, maybe only in her alternate reality she hated him. Who was to say what was what anymore.

"I think you will love him again, soon enough." the healer replied with a wink, now heading to the doorway. " Oh yes, one more thing. I hope to see you back at work here soon. We have all missed you Hermione." He then gave a warm smile and left the room.

"I work here?" was all Hermione could think of to say. She was so confused, and it was starting to give her a headache. She didn't understand anything anymore.

"Yes You do." Harry replied.

"Really? So not at Hogwarts." she asked, softly. Not looking at Harry but out the window by Draco's bed.

"Yes, Here. You have for a while now. Hermione..." Harry trailed off. He wanted to tell her they were not married, but he didn't want her to start crying or something.

"We are not married..." Hermione finished for him. She then looked over at the seeping Draco in the bed. "It seems, I am with him"

"Yes, Hermione, Once you fully remember, It won't seem bad." Harry said.

"He blamed me for his father's death, and his father almost killed Ron." Hermione said, softly. "How could I have found it in me to forgive him. He was with that girl?"

"Hermione...He didn't blame you for your father's death. That girl, well it wasn't as simple as all that." Harry replied, now getting nervous again. He didn't like consoling people. He wasn't good with words. Also, He didn't have the heart to tell her about Ron.

"Maybe once I remember I will understand." Hermione said. "Harry, I think I am going to get some sleep." Hermione replied, laying back in the bed.

"Alright, I will be back tomorrow." Harry replied. He then stood up to leave the room.

"Alright" Hermione muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Draco's eyes shot open. He knew she was sleeping now. He had been awake for hours, but didn't have the strength to look at Hermione. It was breaking his heart to know that she felt that way about him right now. He sat up and looked over at Hermione. She was so beautiful. Amazing really. A small tear escaped Draco's eye. He wiped it quickly from his cheek. " I need you to remember love. I can't go on without you." Draco whispered softly.

"I know.." Her small voice came. This shocked Draco and he jumped a little. He was sure she was sleeping.

"I thought you were awake. No one could sleep through that yelling." Hermione said, sitting up.

"Hermione! You are awake?" Draco asked, looking a bit shocked still. He wasn't sure he could deal with this right now.

"Yes, I thought you were awake, but couldn't face me. I needed to talk to you though. Before it all happens." Hermione then put a hand on her mouth. She didn't know where that came from. She didn't even know what it meant.

"Before what happens?" He asked, looking concerned now.

"I...don't know." Hermione replied, looking over to face him.

"That is strange, You are just confused about everything still." He said, giving her a smile.

"Yes, Must be. Cause that didn't make any sense." Hermione replied, letting a small smile grace her face.

"you are beautiful when you smile Hermione, Do you know that?" Draco said.

"You know, You would think I find it odd that you are being so nice to me, I mean it hasn't been that way in year. Not since Ron was killed." Hermione's eyes opened wide at this statement. She didn't even know it to be true until she had said it.

"Maybe not in your mind, I didn't always make the best choice's, but I never stopped loving you, Not for a second." Draco said, pushing himself up on his side. To rest on his arm.

"Ron..He was killed. I had forgotten that. Everything is such a mess right now. I just wish I knew what was real, and what wasn't." Hermione said, punching her fists into the bed around her.

"All you need to know is how much I love you and we will be fine." Draco said, trying to make her feel better.

"I am sorry Draco, I just can't say it yet. It is to soon." Hermione replied, She saw the hurt look on Draco's face, When she had said this, but she couldn't say it when she didn't mean it. Or didn't think she meant it anyway.

"It is alright, You will say it to me again soon enough." Draco replied, trying to cover up the hurt look. "Alright, We should both get some more sleep. We will never get out of here and back at home, If we don't get better." Draco said. Turning to lay on his back.

"Perhaps you are right. I am sure I will remember soon. I will remember everything." Hermione replied, she this time for real, drifted off to sleep.

In a house not to far from St. Mungo's Blaise and Italus were finishing up the last bits of their plan. By this evening, They would be putting this plan into action.

"Get the girl Blaise, Bring her up here." Italus said, in a gruff nasty voice.

"Yes, Alright." Blaise replied. Leaving the room to head down into the basement to bring up Bersies.

A few minutes later he returned with a very weak, dirty looking Bersies." You will never get away with this." Bersies said, in a shaky dry voice.

"On the contrary my dear, We re already getting away with it. Gibsy the house elf here." He pointed to the house elf, now standing behind him. " Will be cleaning you up. While Blaise and I get Hermione."

"If you leave me here alone,. I will leave. I will tell everyone."

Blaise looked a bit nervous at the comment Bersies had just made but, Italus simple smiled. And walked a little closer to Bersies, his evil smile got broader as he got closer. "My dear" he started in the most evil tone. " You think I would simple leave you here without spells and magic to keep you here. You think I have worked that hard on this plan to rid that Mudblood from Draco's life, The one who got my dear brother killed. The one who tainted Draco. To let YOU" he grabbed her throat now. " ruin it all?! I will avenge my dear brother;s death!" He then threw Bersies to the ground.

Bersies chocking slightly, sat up as best she could in her weak state. "Your brother sent you away, Out of jealousy. He tried to kill you. It was cause of him. You went into hiding." Bersies said. " Why would you want to avenge someone who hated you so much?" She finished.

"He didn't hate me. He saved me from Azkaban. He helped me go into hiding. He helped make it look like I was dead. My only regret was that I wasn't around to help keep Draco on the true path the right path. I owe that to my dear brother. I owe that to him. I owe him the death of the Mudblood, who corrupted that Malfoy name." Italus finished.

Bersies just sat there in awe. She didn't know what to do to help. She felt even worse for being cause to this. It may not have been her fault, for she had spent most of the past couple years under the imperious curse, but she still felt responsible. Tears began o slid down her cheeks.

"Ohh don't feel bad. Soon Hermione will be dead and you will be free to be with Draco, as long as you don't mess it up. You can stay alive and be a happy family with your daughter and him." Italus said, a creepy unnerving laugh escaping his mouth.

"I will never be a part of it!! Not anymore. Just kill me!!" Bersies screamed.

"Fine, Have it your way." Italus raised his wand at Bersies, but Blaise stepped in front of her.

"Italus, We need her. She will change her mind, and if she doesn't we can fix that with magic." Blaise replied.

"You're right. Alright let's go." He then pointed his wand at Bersies, put some spells on her to keep her in the house. Then proceeded to do the same to the house elf, and the room. "There, You can't even leave the room. See you soon, My dear." Italus said, before leaving the room.

Bersies just cried, while the house elf, helped her up and led her to a chair to start fixing her up. Mumbling such things as "Don't cry ma'am, you can't win. Might as well just do it"

Hermione lay in her bed, trying to decipher reality from fantasy. Things were slowly starting to come back. She knew she should be sleeping, but it was no use. Her mind was working over drive and she couldn't stop thinking about everything. She turned to look at Draco peacefully sleeping, She loved to watch him sleep. ..Wait! She loved to watch him sleep! She remembered something. It was true. She did love Draco. All of a sudden it was as if the past few years came flooding back to her. It was all overwhelming, and made her head ache even more, but Hermione was to happy to care. She remembered!! In her excitement. She jumped up to lay with Draco in his bed, to wake him. To tell him she remembered. Then something stopped her, She also remembered what Ron had told her!! how they were coming for her. How she must warn Draco, So he knew where to find her. Then she heard a noise. She knew deep down, They were coming for her. She knew she didn't have time to even wake him, and tell him. They would be there in seconds, and she would be gone with them. She thought fast, If he was at least awake. When they took her. He would know who to look for. She threw the jug of water sitting on the nightstand beside her bed at him. It hit him hard. She felt bad, but Draco began chocking and waking up looking over at Hermione, shocked and bewildered. Suddenly Hermione froze. She knew it was time.

"What the..." Draco said, sitting up, throwing the plastic jug aside, looking angry and confused.

Blaise and Italus burst threw the room. They, came in and saw Draco awake. Not expecting this. They looked shocked for a moment, before Italus smiled at him. Italus knew he was much to weak to actually do anything. They grabbed Hermione in a flash. Draco yelled, and reached out for Hermione. Hermione looked back at him and smiled, letting him know she remembered. Then Hermione, Blaise and Italus were gone. Leaving Draco there, Frantic. He stood up. He didn't care how weak he was, He understood it all now. Blaise hated Hermione, cause Hermione was with Draco. His Uncle helped, cause Hermione helped kill his father. It all made sense. Without think he grabbed his pants on the back of the chair and left the room. He knew exactly where he had to go. Harry was the only one who could really help him. The only one who would let Draco come along, to save her. He made his way down the halls. He needed to reach the outside, Then he could apparate to Harry. It was his only chance.

**A/N: alright, Yes I know you are all so angry, Another cliffhanger. I know..I am sorry, but it is at a point in the story where, It can't be helped unless I want to write one really really huge chapter. So, sadly, It has to be this way, but remember before you yell at me in a review for it. That I have started chapter 25, and it won't be long. :) anyway, don't forget to show your love with a review...or in this case anger...lol :)**


	25. A Miracle?

**A/N : Well it is has been far to long, but I have had so much going on, Plus an awful spell of writer's block that even when I have a small amount of time to write I haven't been able to write anything that is worth posting, It is worth hitting the delete button..LOL On the bright side I bought a puppy, His name is Loki and he is a Shih Tzu...He is the most adorable little thing ever, Just my other dog ( a husky) isn't to fond of him...LOL So, it seems that my story is at the climax, and should be done in about the next 5 maybe 6 chapter's, but it could be longer. It is always hard to tell with these kinds of things...:) Also, Thanks to everyone who read my story, and an even bigger thanks to the one who also review...I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you guys. So thanks so so so much :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, Things take a bit of a better turn since all the angst and drama...well, Happy Reading Everyone:)**

Hermione lay in a deep dark basement, with only a small window for light. Her body ached everywhere, even her bones ached from the cold of sleeping on a cement floor. She could hear footsteps above her,She figured they were the footsteps of Blaise and Italus. Hermione lay there in silence, worried. More worried than she had ever been. However, not for her safety, but for her unborn child's safety. That at this very moment resided in her belly. She hadn't even had a chance to tell Draco yet, the almost miracle of a child. She had only found out mere days before she had collapsed.

"_Hello Marina, How are you today?" Hermione asked one of her co-workers as she came into work._

"_I am good, Long day, Lot's of magical mishaps today." Marina replied, giving Hermione a motherly smile._

"_Well, If it wasn't for Magical mishaps, We would all be out of work." Hermione said._

"_I guess your right dear. My, Hermione, Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale." Marina asked, giving her a look of deep concern, that a mother would give._

"_Ohh, I am fine, Just here for my appointment with Ernie. Make sure, Everything is good. You know since...Since..Well you know.." Hermione still couldn't bring herself to say baby. It till broke her heart into a million pieces to think the fact she had lost her unborn child._

"_Yes dear, I know. Ernie is waiting for you in his office. Go on up. Also, Hermione, it won't always be this hard." Marina said, a loving smile on her face._

_Fifteen minutes later, Hermione sat in Ernie's Office, Waiting for him to return. She wasn't to pleased about this, but she knew after this final check-up she could truly start to move on from losing the baby. She sat reading a copy is Witch Weekly. That she had found laying on Ernie's desk. She flipped through the pages, somewhat bored. Finally the creek of the door opening alerted Hermione, She turned and faced him. He had a strange look on his face, almost gleeful. Hermione sat expectantly waiting for him to talk to her._

"_Hermione, I have news, Very VERY strange news." Ernie said. Sitting down at his desk._

"_Okay?" Hermione replied, a look of sheer confusion on her face._

"_Well, It seems, That...Well, I am not exactly sure how to put this." Ernie then placed his hands on the desk and folded them neatly, almost stalling for time as he tried to find the right way to tell Hermione._

"_Go on Ernie, What do you have to tell me?" Hermione asked, leaning forward a bit._

"_Well, It seems that you are...Well, you see, When you lost the baby, It seems, Well, You are pregnant." Ernie said, still fumbling with words to explain all this to her._

_Hermione sat wide eyed at Ernie, This was one awful joke. She thought, How could be play with her emotions like this._

"_You see, It turns out, that you are still pregnant, i guess would be the more appropriate way of putting it." Ernie, Then pulled out his wand, Conjuring two glasses and a pitcher of water. He began to pour a glass for him and Hermione._

"_Ernie, I lost the baby. It isn't possible I could still be pregnant." Hermione said, Her emotions beginning to run a bit wild. _

"_Yes you did lose one baby. It seems that you were pregnant with twin's. There is still one inside you, Growing. We of course will have to run some test's to make sure the baby is healthy, but from what I have seen so far it looks to be very promising. Congratulations Hermione." Ernie stated, a huge smile plastered on his face._

"_That can't be possible, I mean How? If it was twin's I should have lost them both. Also, How could you have not seen this before. Ernie, please don't get my hopes up. You must have me confused with another patient." Hermione said, a look of hope gracing her features._

"_Well, It is very very rare, that we miss something like twins, However It does happen. Hermione, It can happen, It happens all the time. The child you are carrying must be from carrying fraternal twins. Meaning, They wouldn't share the same placenta or the same amniotic sac. So as one was lost, the other very Well could have been fine." Ernie, stated matter of factly. _

_Hermione sat their wide eyed and shocked for a few minutes, not sipping her water, not doing anything. Her mind was racing with thought's with questions. With thanks, that her prayers had been answered. Finally, She looked Ernie in the eyes and spoke. "Ernie, I just can't seem to grasp this, You are telling me that I am still pregnant?? That, Even though I lost one baby, I am still going to be a mother??" _

"_That is correct Mione, You are in face still going to be a mother." Ernie said, the same goofy smile plastered on his face. "I am just so happy for you Mione, I just wish things were better with Draco. You don't want to end up having to raise this child alone." Ernie said, a smug look on his face._

_Hermione in her own little world, didn't even hear the comment about Draco. So, she didn't bother to tell him that things were better. "Ernie, How come you didn't catch this before? I have already been throughly checked with magic when I lost the other baby, how could this have been missed??" Hermione said, She needed to know everything, In case there was any chance her file had been mixed up and this was nothing more than a mistake, She couldn't take the loss of another child._

"_Well, Simply being that we didn't know you were having twins. We never thought to check for another child. All we did with magic when you loss the other baby was remove the placenta, and seeing as they don't share the same placenta, The other baby remained fine in your belly. I will admit this is extremely rare, I don't think anyone around here has ever even seen this, but it has happened. I am sure of that. So Hermione, It is more than okay to get excited and jump for joy." he said._

"_I just can't believe this..." Hermione said softly, a huge smile spreading across her face, and tears of joy now running freely down her face. "this is amazing, Do you know if it is a girl or a boy??? Wait! I don't want to know..." She smiled even wider. _

Hermione, breathed in. It was a miracle that she was still pregnant and going to be a mother. There was no way to asshole's were taking that away from her!! She pushed her weak body up from the stone floor, and made her way into a dark corner. She needed to think. Without her wand, getting out of this would be a miracle, but as she had recently learned miracles can happen.

Draco was just arriving at Harry's, He was just finally grasping everything. He knocked loudly on the door. Not breaking the pattern of knocks until the door opened and a groggy sleepy eyed Harry answered the door.

"Draco.." Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Harry, I am so glad you answered there isn't much time." Draco said, pushing Harry aside and letting himself into Harry's flat. Harry's flat barely looked lived in. There was a couple chair's in the sitting room, with a small coffee table in the center, The kitchen was off to the right and only had a fridge and oven. Draco assumed the rest of his place looked just the same.

"What are you talking about Draco?? and why aren't you in the hospital. What is going on??" Harry asked, a small look of panic on his face. This couldn't be good, if Draco was here in the middle of the night instead of at the hospital where he should be.

Harry, It is Hermione, Also...You know the mission about Blaise, Well know what Dumbledore wanted me to find out..." Draco said.

"I will Owl Dumbledore." Harry said, racing to the coffee table to pick up a spare piece of parchment, and a quill.

"Hurry, We don't have much time, Hermione is in grave danger..."Draco said, his voice cracking a bit at the thought. It was everything he could do to not just leave and rush off to her aid, but they needed Dumbledore for this, and Draco knew that. "If am I to explain everything, I need to know, that you will let me explain this to Hermione. You can't tell her you know." Draco stated.

Harry gave him a look of utter confusion, but simply nodded. "I give you my word." He didn't have time to not make a promise like that. Hermione's life was at risk, and he knew that every minute counted.

Dumbledore arrived within minutes of receiving the Owl. He entered Harry's flat and sat down on the nearest chair. "Is it true Draco? Is it Italus?" He asked. This time no twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, I am afraid it is. I know why they keep going after Hermione too..You remember why I switched sides?" Draco asked, The elderly man. Dumbledore simply nodded so Draco went on. " Well, It seems they think it is cause of Hermione and not, Well Ginny..." At that statement Harry's mouth fell open, Draco didn't have time to explain so he simply ignored Harry and went on. "also, I know why Blaise was so eager to join him. It seems Blaise is my cousin. It seems Itlaus is his father." Draco finished.

"What does Ginny have to do with this?" Harry asked. He couldn't help but ask.

"Potter, We don't have time right now." Draco said, before turning back to Dumbledore, who seemed as if he was deep in thought.

"I suspected as much, but I couldn't say anything until I was sure..."Dumbledore was cut off however by Harry.

"Don't have time?? Malfoy, Why would Ginny have anything to do this??"

"Harry, Please time is of the essence, They are going to kill Hermione. We need to act fast. Leave your questions till later." Dumbledore stated.

At the mention of Hermione being killed, Harry's heart sank,and he dropped the subject at once. Dumbledore then went on as if no one had interrupted him in the first place. "Alright, do you know where they are Draco?"

"I believe they are at the house I was injured in when I was snooping around. If you both take an arm, I can apparate us there now." Draco said, standing up.

"Alright, Let's go then." Dumbledore stood too.

Back at the house, Hermione lay in the dark basement. She was weak and scared. She didn't see how she could possibly get out of this situation. It seemed hopeless. All she could think about was Draco, and her unborn child. It seemed hopeless, Suddenly, someone coughed from the far side of the room. Hermione squinted her eye's to see who it was. She could only make out a small shadowy figure. "Hello" She called out, scared it might be Blaise or Italus.

"The began to walk over to her, Hermione trembled in fear backing further into the corner. She was scared someone had come to kill her. " Hermione?" The person called out.

"Who is there?" Hermione said back, Her voice showing her fear.

"It is Bersies, I have come to talk to you. Tell you I am sorry." Bersies said, now standing right in front of Hermione.

"You had a hand in this? I should have known." Hermione said, through gritted teeth.

"No!! I didn't, Well, Not that I was aware of anyway. Hermione please, I was under the imperious curse." Bersies replied, a tone of utter remorse in her words.

"Why should I believe you!?" Hermione spat out. " How do I know your not just lying, That the whole reason I am here and going to be killed, cause you want to be with Draco."

"Hermione, honest. I want to help you, Blaise and Italus are gone. I can't get you out, but I think I might be able to hide you." Bersies said, extending her hand to help Hermione up.

Hermione still wasn't convinced, but didn't see a better option at the moment. So she took the extended hand and stood up. "Where?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me, I am not even sure they know about this, Waiting for them to bring you back. I took a look around. Thinking maybe, just maybe I could help you out and try to repay all the damage I have done. I am sorry Hermione, I never meant to hurt you guys." Bersies said, "Also, Now that I can tell you. I should. Kirsten...Well, She is...Remember I was under the imperious curse..."

"I know Bersies, she isn't Draco's daughter..She is Blaise's." Hermione finished for her, She had realized it right before she collapsed in the hospital. It was actually the reason she had.

"You knew?" Bersies asked, now making her way to the second floor, Hermione following her. "but how come you didn't tell anyone?"

"I only found out the other day, when I saw Blaise. I collapsed before I had a chance to tell anyone." Hermione stated in a flat tone. "you know, We still are her parents Bersies. Draco and I love that little girl, No matter what.

"I know Hermione. You and Draco will take good care of her. I know you both will."

"Well, Bersies, After this is all over we would like you to be a parent to your daughter too, Let her get to know the real you and not the one who has spent the last couple years under the imperious curse."

Bersies simply smiled. For she knew there would be no after this for her. She knew once Blaise and Italus got back, They would surely kill her. She had killed the house elf, and helped Hermione "escape" at least they would think that. They would assume she broke the charm and helped Hermione escape, only to remain to tell Blaise she loved him and wanted to be a family with their daughter, at least that is what she would tell them, She had to make them think the charm had been broken, and so, she had to have a reason for why she stayed behind.

"Alright, in here. See that closet over there, Pull back the wall, It opens into a small little room, After your in, I will put some things in front of it and close the closet. I have to get back though, They are going to get back soon." The girl replied, watching Hermione make her way to the closet.

"Thanks Bersies, You may have very Well saved my life. Now I just have to think of a way to get out of here."

"Your Welcome. I wish I could have been more help." Bersies, Then watched Hermione go into the room and shut the hidden door. Bersies knew that was the last time she would see Hermione, but she smiled anyway. She knew that her little Kirsten would be Well taken care of, She found peace in that. She knew that Hermione and Draco would love that child deeply. She let out a sigh and made her way back down the stairs. She was scared, but also knew she was making the right choice, for once in her life.

Draco and Dumbledore and Harry arrived on a deserted street, The weather was cold, and all three men pulled their cloaks in tighter. "This way." Draco said, walking down the road. Making his way to the house he just knew Hermione was in. Dumbledore and Harry followed in silence.

**A/N: Alright, I hope you all liked it. I am again sorry for the wait. I honestly didn't mean to, Just so much going on...Anyway. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, I have already started working on it...It was actually part of this chapter for a while, but felt I wanted to do the rescue Chapter all on it's own...So anyway, Please don't forget to review. It actually makes me more motivated to write, and that means smaller breaks in between chapters...Even though the next one shouldn't take long at all seeing as how it is mostly done already...also once again input for names for Hermione' and Draco's Child is welcome, If use it. I will give credit to you... :) **


	26. AUTHORS NOTE!

I am sorry to everyone who thought this was an update. It is simply an Author's note, I just didn't know any other way on how to let everyone know what I was up to...This Author's note ** WILL **come down and be replaced by a chapter next time I post. Now, I am still somewhat spelling and grammar impaired so I can't say it will be perfect. I can promise that they will be better than they were though!!..LOL I didn't realize it was that bad. I give even more thanks to all of you for still reading my story, and putting up with all the errors. I have only done Chapter one so far and let me just say WOW...Anyway, Chapter 26 should be up in no time. Once, I post Chapter 26 I will take this down, Cause I am sure that all of my faithful and wonderful readers out there will have seen this, by then. Thanks again for being so patient with me, and I thank you all in advance for the annoyance of the huge amount of e-mails from each chapter I fix. If I change anything I **WILL** be sure to add it to this "chapter" and let you know, so basically only come and check this out if you get an e-mail notification about **THIS **chapter. I don't think there will be any changes though, except perhaps minor ones, but nothing you need to go back and read over...Again, a huge sorry for the inconvenience about this, Just after looking back through old chapter's I can't leave it in the bad spelling and grammar condition it is in... Thanks again everyone... without you I wouldn't be writing...:)

**UPDATE AUGUST,18/2007 **

Hello All!!! I know I said I would have a chapter up soon, but it has been an awful crazy past little while. First My dog got poisoned, and almost died. Then The computer messed up and had to be reset to factory settings, so not only did I loose all my software and pictures and such...Yep!! you guessed it, me being me never backed up my story. (I will from now on) So, I lost all my writing, My story outline everything, So I have been working furiously to recover it. I actually had Chapter 26 and was going to post it the other day, but..It is now gone with so much else. So I will re write it and post it. I will be re writing it as soon as I get my computer back in order, I am so so sorry everyone for yet again another delay, I hope you can all bare with me... :) also, i lost all my edited chapters, which I was actually getting ahead on...So that will all have to be redone. lesson learned...back up your story!!!...


	27. So Much to Tell you

**A/N: Alright everyone the long awaited chapter is here. I am so so so sorry it has taken so long, This summer has been the most insane ever. I got a puppy. My other dog was poisoned. My mom's birthday, which turned into a month long planning fest, Me computer crashed and I lost everything!! so again sorry for the wait. :) I feel so bad for leaving it with a cliff hanger ending and then not updating for so long...Please please forgive me all...I at least have real reasons as to why I haven't updated. Alright, Well don't let me keep anyone any longer...Go on, read and like always don't forget to review!! Cause it is what inspires me to write after all...Although thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and to the many people who have added me to their favs list and Author alert list... I am so so so grateful!!! You have no idea, how much it means to me :) Happy Reading Everyone:)**

"Look, At least the child is taken care of." Italus responded. The two men were standing in a dark area of ground that seemed to be littered by debris., of what once appeared to be a house. All around them was a thick mass of over grown tree's, That nearly made the area so dark you could hardly see with a lit wand.

"What if Draco shows up before we return?" Blaise asked, a worried look set upon his face. Italus just seemed much to are free for his taste.

"Oh my dear boy, No need to worry. It doesn't matter when he shows up. The enchantments placed upon the house won't allow him to leave."

"I still think there is a good chance Dumbledore will be with them. Draco is after all weakened and he Draco isn't stupid." Blaise replied.

"Blaise enough!" The older man yelled. "I don't need any distractions right now. We are so close to the locket. Do you understand Blaise that power!? Dumbledore wouldn't even be a worry with that locket. So be quiet and keep a lookout."

"Sorry, I know how important this is."

"Dumbledore thought he was so smart hiding it here. Did he think no one would ever find it. Stupid really, what if someday the Dark Lord returned here and grabbed it up himself!"

"Where are we anyway?" Blaise asked.

"Never you mind boy. Just keep your wand steady I almost have all the enchantments broken." With that he turned back at the pile of debris and continued to flick his wand in the most confusing manor.

"Sorry" Blaise answered feebly.

Harry, Draco and Dumbledore continued to walk through the night streets, Draco beginning to slow his pace a bit from his weakened state. The wind was still fiercely blowing their cloaks around and the chill was starting to get to all three of them.

"Draco, While we are walking can you please explain to me what this has to do with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"It isn't important harry, and to be honest..." Draco took a breath. "I think Hermione has a right to know before you do."

"Fine, You are however GOING to tell her the first chance you get. I will make sure of that." Harry responded. A look of utter determination on his face.

"I bet you will." Draco grunted out. "I intend on telling her Potter."

"Ahhh Draco, I do believe we are here are we not." Dumbledore spoke up, breaking the tension between the two men.

Draco looked around to see the tall standing mansion of Blaise's. He nodded in recognition. "Yes We are." He stills sometimes couldn't get over just how much that man knew. He never mentioned where they were going.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Blaise's mansion. Get your wand out I don't know who is inside." Draco said, pulling his wand out from inside his cloak and holding it at the ready. They mad their way up to the house, in a slow defensive manor. When they reached the door, All three men took a look around of caution before Draco pushed open the huge wooden door and entered. All expected to see Blaise and Italus inside, but when no one met them at the front door they were shocked. They took a couple steps in and none other that Bersies came running at them tears streaked down her face and screaming in hysterics.

"Ohhhh Blaise!!!!" She stopped suddenly when she looked up to see Draco, Harry and Dumbledore in her path. "What are...What...You??" She managed to stumble out.

"Bersies!" Draco cried. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ohhh you are here to save Hermione!!" She cried jumping into his arms to give him a hug.

Draco stepped back a bit and managed to peel the ecstatic girl off of him. "Again, I ask what the hell are you doing here?"

"Draco it is awful, I was under the imperious curse. I had no idea I am so sorry for all the trouble. I was nothing but a pawn in Itlaus and Blaise's sick twisted game..." At that Bersies began to wail and no other audible words came from her mouth except "Hermione.." then followed by her pointing up the stairs.

That however, was all Draco needed. He turned tot he other men. "I am going to go look for Hermione, I am guessing Blaise and Itlaus will be back soon, Take Bersies and get out of here. Hermione and I will meet up with you back at Hogwarts."

"Alright." Dumbledore then proceeded to grab the young womans arm and lead her out of the house, However upon leaving he found she could not pass through. He and Harry could, but Bersies could not.

"What is this sir?" Harry asked.

"It is old magic, I should have known. Harry stand back, I need a few minutes to break the enchantments,." Dumbledore began to wave his wand and speak in a language that Draco nor Harry had ever heard of. "Draco, Hurry, gt Hermione, I fear if we stay here much longer we will be facing a straight out duel."

Draco, nodded at once and broke free of watching Dumbledore work his ancient magic. He turned toward the stairs and began to make his way up them.

"The top room in the back closet." Bersies managed to choke out, before becoming overwhelmed with tears once again.

Draco nodded and began to take the steps a bit faster, Now truly aching inside himself with the need to see his beloved. The more he thought about Hermione, The faster he took the steps.

Hermione sit crouching in the cubby. She could hear strained distant voices in the house. "They must be back." She shifted a bit and pressed her ear to the door to try and hear. "I just hope they don't find me up here." She thought to herself nervously. Even with her ear pressed she couldn't tell who was who and what was being said, It was just to far away. She sighed to herself. "I need to get out of here, but how?" After a few minutes time, She allowed herself to relax a little. Just as her tensed body did just that, She heard foot steps, making their way up the stairs. She began to get a little nervous, thinking it must be them searching the house. They must know she is gone by now. Closer and closer the foot steps came. She began to shake, in the small cubby, causing the door to rattle a bit, grabbing her legs into herself as best she could in the small spaced, She tried her hardest to calm herself down. Just then the door to the cubby flew open. She closed her eyes in fear. "Don't hurt me, Don't hurt my baby!!!" She screamed for dear life.

Draco, being the one standing in the doorway, froze. Not even able to find words to tell her it was him. He simply leaned down and picked her up gently. At this sweet gesture Hermione opened her eyes. She looked into the shocked and love filled eyes of Draco. She shook her head. She must be dreaming, There was no way this could be real. Although when she opened her eyes a second time it was still him. "Draco.." She said softly. Hermione, then reached up and brushed his face with her hand.

"My love..." He kissed her deeply, Then placed her back on the ground. He then grabbed her hand. "Your...your...baby?" He asked still perplexed, It was as if his mind had froze, he knew he should be running back down the stairs, helping the other's get them out of here but somehow he couldn't manage to get his feet to work at this very moment.

"Yes, Draco Yes" a smile spreading across her face. " I promise I will tell you everything, I will my love but for now we need to get out of here."

He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. He was still in shock, but her speaking out loud about where they were put the reality back into him. He needed to get them all out of there, Their child included."I love Mione, don't ever forget that." He stopped at the top of the stairs kissed her deeply again, letting his tongue linger for a moment in her mouth, softly swishing it around, before breaking free and leading her down the stairs.

"Hermione!!" Harry yelled upon seeing her.

"Ms. Granger, good to see you well." Dumbledore said without looking at her.

"What is going on? Why aren't we leaving." Hermione asked looking puzzled. "And, Why are you still here?" Hermione asked, upon seeing Bersies.

"Hermione, It was the only plan I could think of..." Bersies began.

"You were going to give yourself up to save me." Hermione replied, looking a bit angry.

"It was the only way, I swear it." Bersies said, she then broke out into a fresh batch of tears.

"Got it!!" Dumbledore cried. "Alright everyone, Let us take our leave. They should be returning any moment now., and if he has the locket, like I so fear he does then we must get out of here till we are better prepared."

"The locket?" Hermione asked, taking Draco's hand and following him out.

"I think I may have made a huge mistake in thinking Itlaus wouldn't look for it there."

"What locket Sir?" Hermione asked again.

"The locket prevarication. Hermione."

Hermione racked her brain for why that sounded familiar, then suddenly like a ton of bricks the whole memory came crashing back to her, The locket, The trip to Paris everything. It was if it had happened yesterday.

"_Professor, I don't need her honest" Draco whined almost like a child._

"_You may think that Mr. Malfoy but I see fit that the two of you do this one together. You may find each useful to one another." He replied with a smile._

"_I highly doubt that I could ever find a use for someone like her." He complained_

"_Well at any rate. I think it best she go with you. Oh look at the time she should be here at any moment."_

_Suddenly as if he could tell the future there was a knock at the door."Come on. Miss Granger." Dumbledore stated in an airy tone._

"_Hello Professor, What was it you wanted to see me about?" She said as she entered the room. She looked around and noticed that Draco was sitting off to the side in a chair. She gave him a nasty glare and sat down in the seat opposite Dumbledore's desk._

"_I actually have a task for you Miss Granger." At this Hermione seemed to beam and smirk just a tiny bit." You will be working with Mr. Malfoy here." He said this as if this wasn't a big deal at all. As if there was no reason why the two of them wouldn't want to work together._

"_Malfoy. You want me to work with Malfoy. On what?" she replied in a extremely shocked voice._

"_Well You see I need you to find a man named Rohan Lavaliere, and either convince or find some other way to being me back The locket of prevarication back here. I cannot stress how important this is. This locket hold a great evil power, And in the wrong hands. It could do the world more damage that we ever thought possible." Dumbledore expressed with a somewhat serious look on his face._

"_I am not sure I understand everything, Sir." Hermione said_

"_Well you see, This locket has a great deal of magic in it. A great deal of dark magic for that matter. It is an is something the Order would be very wise to have it. It wasn't until recently that I even discovered it was real. Then I tracked it down to a merchant. Who now holds it, and knows it is special but as I have been told does not know how to work it. So you must get this locket and bring it to me. For if it falls into Voldemort's hands This war could be lost for us all." He finished and sat down._

"_Oh I see. Well do you know where we could find this locket?" She asked_

"_Yes as a matter of fact I do. You will be traveling to France, Paris to be exact. That is where this merchant is said to be. Then you will find him and do everything you can to get this locket back before Voldemort finds it himself. Although we don't think he knows about it though. He has yet to mention it, but all the same we would like to keep it that way." _

"So, What exactly does this locket do Sir?" Hermione asked, becoming more worried by the second. She wasn't sure how much more stress and bad news she could take at this point.

"Hermione not now. Right now you need to get well." As they stepped out into the cold night air, Hermione began to shiver form the cold. She just wanted to get to Hogwarts and find herself in the soft comfort of a bed.

Draco, Who noticed her shivering, removed his own cloak and put it around Hermione. "It won't be long love, We will be at Hogwarts soon." Draco said as he squeezed her hand softly as they walked to the street to apparate.

"Draco, You are slowing down are you alright. You must be awfully weak." Hermione replied, She only just then remembered that Draco two had been injured and must be worn through.

"I am fine, I have you back Mione." He replied, Which was true. He was beginning to get tired, even exhausted but none of it mattered, He had Hermione back that was all that mattered. It had felt like forever since they had been together.

When they all finally reached the apparation point Dumbledore held up his hand. "We have to many weak people here and the less walking the better." He picked up a discarded oil can from the grass and pointed his wand at it. He mouthed a spell at it, although speaking no words and the item began to glow." A port key is a much better idea. He handed the item to Harry who was on his right. " There you go. Promise me you will all stay at Hogwarts It is the safest place for all of you right now."

"Of course" They all said as they nodded.

"Good." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, we will all go back to Hogwarts and stay there for now." Hermione said. "There isn't much we can do until we have a plan anyhow and there isn't one place safer than Hogwarts."

"Well Hermione, I will explain it if I get the chance. Your Port key is starting to glow. Everyone grab on." Dumbledore said. They all did so. Except Dumbledore.

"What are you doing Sir?" Draco called out. "It is about to leave!"

"I will explain back at Hogwarts tomorrow, by then this will all be over. You all need rest and food. It is the only way. It can't wait."

With that the portkey began to activate not even giving Draco time to argue, He did however see someone let go with a sad smile spread across their face. With a frantic reach he grabbed into at the figure, but t was no use. By the time his arm extended fully he was falling towards the grounds of Hogwarts. He fell hard into the ground which knocked the wind out of him. He stood up slowly trying to catch his breath.

"Why did she let go?" Why is Dumbledore staying, We could have stayed and fought! Harry said.

"I...don't...know..." Draco replied, still out of breath, He pounded his fist into the ground. He was outraged at Dumbledore, This was his battle. How could he do that!!?? and how, just how could she have let go.

"I think I know." Hermione replied. "She is in love with Blaise, Kirsten is their child." Hermione said. Not to sure if this was the right time to tell Draco about Kirsten.

"What!??" Draco asked, looking at Hermione as he stood up from the ground.

"Draco, There is so much to tell you." Hermione replied, taking his arm.

"It seems that way." Draco responded. His head was aching with all the information he had recently received. With that he simply took her hand and let her lead him into the castle, with Harry in tow. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to walk if it hadn't been for her.

Back at Blaise's mansion the two men were arriving back, Itlaus full of glee. He began to make his way up the front yard of the house. The cold night air not even bothering him in the least, nothing could destroy his happiness in this moment.

"Italus, Will you ever learn." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

**A/N: Alright, not to and of a cliff hanger really, I seriously almost ended at the arrival of Hogwarts and not letting anyone know who let go!!...but I owe all my faithful readers, so I didn't... So, anyway please review tell me what you thought... cause I can never get enough reviews... :) Ohhh I was thinking, Everyone put in ideas for the baby name, If we get enough by say hmmm Next Friday then we could then list them all in the next chapter and everyone can vote, and the winner, the person who suggested the name could possibly perhaps get the next chapter after that a day early, before it is posted or something??? Tell me what you think...Just an idea. Let me all know if you guys like it... Anyway, That is enough ranting...Hope you all enjoyed and look for the next chapter soon...say next Friday...:)**


	28. The Waiting Game

**A/N: Alright everyone, Here is the next Chapter and only a week later. You proud!!..LOL Well actually it is 2:00 am so technically Saturday, but I worked till 1:00 am so...Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter, sorry it is a bit short, but I wasn't finished and I wanted to get it posted tonight. Plus I figured a shorter chapter is better than no chapter, I will start working on the other one tomorrow hopefully and try and get it posted before next Friday if I can. Anyway, Happy Reading Everyone:)**

Hermione and Draco entered a dark classroom. Draco shut the door behind him. With a flick of his wand the door made a click as to lock it, Then another flick turned the candles alive and the room filled with a soft glow over the desks.

Hermione pulled out her wand and conjured up to chintz arm chairs, and two cups of tea. She settled herself into one chair while handing the other cup of tea to Draco. He took the tea and sat in the chair opposite her.

"Draco, I am not even sure where to begin." Hermione said, setting her cup of tea on her lap, her hands entwined around it. "Bersies, she was under the imperious curse. It wasn't her Draco. It was all Your Uncle and Blaise. She was already pregnant that night she slept with you. See, Blaise was just in a mess with a pregnant girl when Itlaus came around. Then Itlaus hatched up this plan, and well you know the rest.

"Well, How can you be sure Kirsten isn't mine? We don't know what you are saying is exact. How could you possibly know all this Hermione?" Draco responded. He wore a look of utter disappointment and loss.

"I know Draco, I am sure, Well about Kirsten not being your, Bersies told me that herself. The rest I am just assuming based on everything else I already know. I am sorry to be the one to tell you.. Think about it Draco. Kirsten has looks so much like him if you really think about it." Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea. Shaking a bit.

"Hermione, She looks like me, How could say such a thing! You don't know!" Draco replied, raising his voice a bit.

"Well of course she looks like you. You two are cousins. Itlaus is your Uncle and Blaise's father."

"Hermione how could you...This is to much, first Dumbledore, now this!! How can you tell me something like this right now!!" He yelled.

Draco sat there for a long time, just staring at nothing. Taking in the news that Kirsten wasn't his. He couldn't bare it. He felt as if he was suffocating. Then he finally looked up at Hermione. Her deep brown eyes showed nothing but love and concern for him. How could he be mad at her for this. She was simply telling him the truth, nothing more. "Mione, It doesn't matter. She is my daughter and yours too, no matter what. I don't care what anyone says." He set his cup of tea aside and stood up. He walked over to her and leaned close to her. So that when he spoke next Hermione could feel the hot breath brush her cheek. "I love you Hermione more than my own life."

"I love you too." She whispered back., before reaching up and grabbing him and pulling him into her lips, Where she gave him the deepest kiss he had ever received. Their mouths exploring one another, There tongues fighting for domination. She gripped harder onto him and pulled him deeper into her, playing with his hair ever so slightly as she did.

After they broke apart, both gasping for air and smiling at one another Draco took his hand and began to play softly with the matted curls in her hair, pulling them off her smudged face and brushing them free of knots and grime. He didn't care how dirty she was from being locked in that cellar, She still looked radiant and beautiful to him.

"All three of us will be a family Hermione, No matter what." He whispered, while still brushing his hand through her hair.

"Well...Draco, Actually We will be a family of four." Hermione said glowing with happiness and pride.

"Four? What do you mean love?" He asked, clearly lost.

"Well, Draco it seems I only lost one baby. It was twins, Fraternal twins actually and they each grow with separate amniotic sacs, So I still have one baby left. WE are going to have a baby!!" She said, the joy now exploding from her.

"A Baby!!: Draco cried.

Hermione shook her head, standing up and meeting him. She grabbed onto his neck and hugged him tightly. "So I take it your happy?"

"Hermione, You have just made me the happiest person in the world. I love you." He said, kissing again.

"I love you too Draco. " Hermione said after the kiss had ended.

Draco smiled, He felt like the luckiest person in the world. He was going to have second child. Hermione was back. Everything seemed to finally be falling into place. The only thing that loomed over him right now, was the fact he still had to tell Hermione about Ginny. Not right now though, He reasoned with himself. This is a wonderful moment and not to be spoiled with tears just yet. The two continued to hold each other, while standing there in the middle of the softly lighted classroom. The dim glow making Hermione even more appealing to him. He looked down at her face and cupped her chin to meet her eyes. " I want to stay like this with you forever, but we should go up to Dumbledore's study. Harry will be back with Kirsten soon."

"I know." Was all Hermione replied with. After a few more stolen moments they broke apart. Hermione vanished the chairs and the empty tea cups, While Draco put out the candles. He then unlocked the door and they left making their way for Dumbledore's study.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Gwen and Kirsten asleep in the playpen brought along, sat in Dumbledore's study. All not saying much and looking around with worried expressions on their faces. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Draco, You really should get some rest. You are still so weak."

"You are weak too I am sure. I am not going anywhere till Dumbledore gets back."

"Draco, At least see Madam Pompfrey, Get her to look at your wounds. They are not all healed yet." She said, walking over to sit next to him.

"I will go and see her as soon as I hear word from Dumbledore. I can't believe he just left us here, to sit, To wait. How could he not even let me fight my own battle." Draco replied.

"Draco mate, You were injured bad, I am sure he was just thinking in your best interest." Harry said. Looking a bit sleepy eyed, but awake none the less.

"I don't care, this all happened because of me. This is my battle." Draco replied.

Again all of them were quiet. The only noise came from Kirsten moving in her playpen or the odd hissing noise from a strange unidentified object in Dumbledore's study. Again time passed as if the clock was ticking backwards. They all just stared around the room, every once in a while stealing a glance at each other with a worried expression. After what seemed to be forever the silence was broke again, This time by Gwen.

"I think I am going to go down to the kitchens and get something to eat. The least we could all do is eat something, Hermione you must be malnourished and Draco I am sure you aren't doing much better. Besides Kirsten will be up soon and she will need breakfast." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am fine Gwen thank you." Draco replied, not taking his eyes off the window.

"Gwen, I can get Kirsten breakfast." Hermione said.

"I am going either way Draco, I might as well get you something and Hermione, you could use some rest. I will go." She said, a bit of attitude.

"If you insist, Although I am not all that hungry." He replied, still staring out the window as if it might burst into flames any second.

"Thank you Gwen." Hermione said. Nodding to her and smiling.

"I will go with you Gwen." Harry said, joining the conversation and standing up.

"Alright Harry, Let's go then. Give the love birds a few moments alone." Gwen replied, standing up and taking Harry's extended hand.

"Yeah, Perhaps talk about the past or something." Harry said, looking over at Draco. He had been thinking on and off about Ginny and how she fits into the whole mess.

Draco simply glared and Harry as he watched him walk from the room. It seem to Draco's delight that Hermione had taken no notice to what Harry had said, she simply stared off at the fire with a sombre expression pasted on her features.

"What my love?" Draco asked, grabbing her hand.

"Ohh Nothing, Just worried about Bersies and Dumbledore." She replied, not taking her eyes from the fire.

"I know, I just want some news." Draco said.

It was if his words had made it so, Just the the fire turned a dark emerald green and none other than Dumbledore came bounding out of the fire place. Hermione and Draco not expecting this gave a little jump, Then both turned to look over at Kirsten to make sure she was till sleeping, Thankfully she was.

"Sir! What?? how could you?? What on earth were you?? do that???" Draco said, his words coming out all on top of one another.

"Draco, It wasn't you. This battle wasn't yours to fight. It was my mistake."

"He was my Uncle, Blaise was my cousin. How could this not be my fight?" Draco said.

"Draco, It really had nothing to do with that, Yes they wanted Hermione, but Itlaus' true ambition was the locket, and the locket was my mistake." Dumbledore said, for the first time it seemed as if his eye's didn't twinkle.

"Sir," Hermione piped up, Her honey brown eyes holding a look of worry. "Where is Bersies?"

Draco then at that moment realized she wasn't there. She was no where in the room. He looked over at Dumbledore and knew the answer before he even said it. It was written all over the older man's face.

"Dead Hermione, I am sorry. I told her to get out. I told her the locket would destroy her. I warned her. She wouldn't listen. She kept saying she could change Blaise." Dumbledore looked down at his desk. "I am sorry. I did everything I could."

Hermione simply began to cry, Draco stood there in shock. Finding it hard to make words. Finally like a rush he found what he wanted to ask. "Sir, What about my uncle and Blaise?"

"Your Uncle is dead Draco, and Blaise well Blaise is in St. Mungo's soon to be transported to Azkaban.. That is what took me so long, He was badly injured." The elder man said.

"I think I should go see Blaise before he is transported to Azkaban." Draco said.

"What Draco!?" Hermione asked, outraged.

"It is something I need to do Hermione,I need to know the whole story about Kirsten and the plan. You are only telling me what you think happened." He said, squeezing her hand and meeting her gaze.

She sat there for a moment before she spoke thinking everything over. She didn't want him to, but she understood why he wanted to. "Alright Draco." She then placed her head on his shoulder, and the tears escaped her again.

"Look, I have a few things to attend to, Like destroying this locket so that all this never happens again." Dumbledore said, the twinkle starting to return to his eye's. The man then left without another word, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the study, Hermione crying softly on Draco's shoulder. Just when the two had forgotten about Gwen and Harry, They came into the study. Not even aware of everything they had just found out. They set the trays of food on a nearby table and sat down.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"You told her Draco? You told her about Ginny?" Harry asked, both Hermione and Gwen looked at Harry and expression of utter confusion swept across their faces. Draco however looked furious.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Ohh, umm...err...Well, I don't know actually. Forget I ever said anything. It has been a long night."

"Draco," Hermione turned to him.

"This isn't the time my love" Draco said, looking away from Harry, to turn to Hermione.

"No Draco, What is it? What does Ginny have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked.

A/N: Alright, seeing as no one put in for baby names, I guess I will just pick my own, but am still very open to suggestions..:) Alright, now this chapter wasn't exactly exciting, but I wanted to do both views, firs this one, then the next chapter will be What happened with Dumbledore and Itlaus and Blaise, Hence why I left what happened when Dumbledore explained it a bit sketchy. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and don't forget to Review please:)


End file.
